UNA NOCHE CON EL REY
by GAIYA
Summary: Te has preguntado si te enamorarías y cuanto tardarías en saber que estas enamorada… yo me hice la misma pregunta… y te diré que una noche basto para respondérmela…
1. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY PROLOGO

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

PROLOGO

_Te has preguntado si te enamorarías y cuanto tardarías en saber que estas enamorada… yo me hice la misma pregunta… y te diré que una noche basto para respondérmela…_

"_Una noche me basto para saber que te amaba… pero también esa misma noche descubrí que te había perdido… lo supe en el momento en que me dijiste…__"_

_+FLASH BACK+_

_¡Te necesito!__ -gime la chica- __¡hazme el amor!_

_Se encuentran en un mueble, el esta sentado y ella esta sobre el, rodeándolo con las piernas. Ella se encuentra junto a su boca y lo besa suavemente, provocándolo. Él no se hace de rogar, pone una de sus fuertes manos en su cintura y la otra en su cuello, él la mira… sus doradas orbes chocan con las esmeraldas de ella. El joven se acerca a su boca y la toma con pasión con fuerza, ella empieza a deslizar sus manos por su cabello, cuello y desabotona la camisa de el, mientras el la ayuda con su pequeño suéter rosa._

_¡Aouch!__ -grita bajito por el dolor que le provoca levantar el brazo izquierdo que se encuentra vendado_

_¿Estás bien? Te dije que no era buena idea…__ -dice, pero es interrumpido por ella que lo besa_

_Estoy bien__ -dice para terminar de quitarle la camisa y besar su cuello, el pecho y comenzar a bajar hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones -__no seas malito, quiero que me tomes_

_¿Segura?__ -le pregunta el con un gesto preocupado_

_Sesshy__ - dice, lo besa y luego con su lengua acaricia su fina oreja -__te deseo, hazme el amor _

_No tuvo que repetirlo, el joven la abrazo y la elevo en el aire y se encamino a su cuarto, la acostó suavemente en la cama y termino de desnudarla y ella lo ayudo a él. El joven toma de nuevo sus labios pero no se entretiene mucho tiempo ahí pues empieza a dejar un camino húmedo de besos hasta sus senos, a los cuales le brinda toda atención y despiertan al tacto de su lengua._

_¡Aaah! __- gimió la chica- __¡Sessh!_

_Después de un ultimo beso a su pechos empieza a bajar lentamente hasta su intimidad, la chica se abre a él con la confianza que le daba el haber estado en sus brazos noches anteriores, Sesshomaru la beso, haciéndola gritar. _

_Mientras el se deleita con su sabor, ella se retuerce de placer debajo de él. La chica se había olvidado por completo que una bala había traspasado su brazo izquierdo hace exactamente dos horas, pero la bruma del deseo era superior al dolor. El la siente húmeda y caliente estaba lista, y la acaricia un poco mas y la oye gritar su nombre mientras se abandona debajo de el, en total sumisión._

_¡SESSH!__ -grita, la sentir al oleada de placer que la embarga y la ciega, mientras recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo y solo puede articular- __te… necesito… dentro de mi… ahora_

_Él estaba aturdido, perdido al igual que ella en las sensaciones que se provocaban cada uno. El joven subió a la boca de la chica y con el sabor de ella impregnado la besa con fuerza, ella se abre totalmente y lo rodea con sus piernas por la cintura, el coloca su miembro en la entrada húmeda y caliente. De una embestida la penetra, haciendo que ella lo abrase después de un grito de emoción. Después de haberse adaptado empieza a moverse, adentro y afuera._

_¡One-onegai sessh!__ -le susurra al oído, mientras siente que su hombre la toma con fuerza, ella con un brazo rodea su hombro mientras con el brazo herido… por no poder levantarlo lo usa para abrazarlo por la cintura. - __¡Más!__ - Su amor, su hombre la llenaba en todos los sentidos… amaba a ese hombre mas que a su propia vida, pero…. Sabía que cuando se enterara de la verdad, la odiaría y la echaría de su lado… ¿Por que lo engaño? ¿Por que no empezaron con la verdad?_

"_En ese instante descubrí que te amaba, que hubiera dado todo por haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio y no mantener esta cadena de mentiras… mi príncipe, mi Rey… el dolor de saber que nunca me perdonaras me sume en una tristeza, que solo es alentada cuando me abrazas, me besas, mientras con tu cuerpo me demuestras lo maravilloso que pudo haber sido.__"_

_¡Te amo!__ -dijo mientras el la embestía, era lo único que podía hacer, mientras él la llenaba, mientras la llevaba al cielo- __¡Te amo sesshomaru!_

_Después de eso, dos gritos de placer, que indicaban que habían alcanzado el clímax. Ella temblaba debajo de él, mientras sentía como se derramaba en su interior. El, temblaba sobre ella y respiraba para recuperar no solo el aliento sino el control de su cuerpo. Se dejo caer del lado y la arrastro con el, ella se recostó sobre su pecho cerrando sus ojos._

_Mi niña__ -susurra acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello negro azabache_

_Él, la sentía calida y relajada sobre su pecho, ella lo amaba y era la primera vez que se lo decía, tal vez fue el miedo de que casi muere por esa bala lo que le dio el valor.. Pero por otro lado… ¿Por qué ella se empeña en negarme la petición de mano? ¿Por qué no acepta ser mi esposa?_

"_En ese momento te quedaste callado por unos segundos, yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados, esperaba el momento en que pronunciaras de nuevo esas palabras de amor que en realidad no me hacían feliz, al contrario, me desgarraban el alma, cada te amo, un te quiero, un te deseo… cada una de esas palabras tan ansiadas al mismo tiempo eran repudiadas por mi… al decir mi nombre. Y no tardo en llegar… una puñalada en mi corazón al escucharte decir…__"_

_Te amo…__ -dijiste para luego quedarte dormido, por un momento pensé que no lo dirías… pero me equivoque y escuche de nuevo mi nombre - __Te amo…._

_Kikyo…_

"_En ese momento supe que te había perdido para siempre…. y solo basto una noche.…_

_Una noche con el Rey__"_


	2. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 1

_**Aquí les dejo otra vez la historia y esta vez sera completa sin quitar cap jejejeje, cualquier inconveniente me avisan. Enjoy the store de nuestra exotica y preferencial y perfeta pareja jijiji.**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLA!**_

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

TRES SEMANA ANTES

CAPITULO 1

En la cima de la colina se encontraba la hermosa mansión, pintada de un color blanco tierra, con galerías, balcones, porche, jardín. Era la casa perfecta si se le podría decir.

En el camino hacia arriba, se podía divisar una moto de carrera roja, mas específicamente una Dukati, la moto era una belleza, su conductor subía osado y a gran velocidad por la inclinada y asfaltada carretera. Al llegar a la gran puerta se detiene, de su chaqueta negra saca un mini control remoto y activa la puerta automática, después de entrar se estaciona frente a la gran escalera, bajando por esta viene un joven que se detiene a saludar al conductor de la moto.

El conductor se desmonta, comienza a subir las escaleras sin haberse quitado el casco de protección.

Buenas tardes, señorita -le dice el joven- su hermana la espera en el despacho de su padre

La referida se detiene y mira al joven, lleva sus manos hacia el casco y se lo quita dejando libre su largo pelo negro, que le llegaba a la cintura.

Gracias, hoyo -dijo la joven entregándole su casco- voy enseguida

Le contesta para subir las escaleras, pero se detiene en el ultimo peldaño, se gira y lo mira.

Entra mi moto, hoyo -dice lanzándole las llaves, para seguir su camino- creo que no saldré mas por hoy

Si, señorita -dijo atrapando las llaves en el aire

Dentro de la casa la joven, se quita su chaqueta, los guantes, y se queda con un jeans negros, un suéter rojo ajustado a su cuerpo, de mangas cortitas y que no le tapaba la estrecha y hermosa cintura de la joven, conjunta con unas botas negras que le llegaban mas arriba de las rodillas. (esos trajes de motociclistas)

Camina por el gran pasillo de cerámicas de color cremas, y de exquisitos diseños. Dobla a la derecha y se encuentra con una enorme puerta en caoba y de hermoso tallado. Toca antes de entrar.

Pasa - dice una voz suave y femenina - te esperaba hermana

Dice la joven idéntica a ella a diferencia de sus ojos chocolates, que se encontraba sentada detrás del gran escritorio. Esta levanta el rostro y a través de los finos lentes mira a su hermana parada en la puerta con su chaqueta en la mano, su pelo suelto y una sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos verdes.

Vaya -dijo entrando para caminar hasta su hermana para abrazarla y besar su mejilla - ¿cual es el problema en el que te estas ahogando?

Dijo para caminar sentarse frente a su hermana en el gran sillón

¿Y bien? -le pregunta una hermana a la otra

La joven la mira y luego se sonroja, la chica al verla alza una ceja elegantemente pues no podía creer lo que acababa de ver… su seria y fría hermana se había sonrojado.

¡Hermana! -grito parándose de inmediato y abrazando a su hermana- estas enamorada

Etto… yo -dijo sonrojada- Si… algo

Eso es maravilloso… -dijo para ver luego el semblante preocupado de su hermana- ¿cual es el problema?

La joven miro a su hermana con sus ojos chocolate triste y apagado. La otra la vio mirarla con ansias pero luego se dio cuenta que se retracto.

Dímelo -le insistió la joven

Olvídalo, supongo que se me pasara -dijo para levantarse y quitarse los lentes finos y de marco dorado

La chica de ojos verdes la vio levantarse de la silla y suspirar resignada. Al parecer no le diría nada.

Yo… -dijo para mirar por el gran ventanal de cristal exóticamente pintado- digo, te mande a llamar pues mañana tendremos visitas y necesito que te comportes - dice mirándola seria y fríamente

La joven se asombro de ver a su hermana con ese semblante tan serio, cuando segundos antes se veía hermosa sonrojada y feliz… "Será por esa visita que no quiere comentarle lo que le pasa."

¿Y que tiene de importante esa visita? -dijo caminando hasta estar al lado de su hermana gemela y no mirarla, sino mirar al frente, al amplio jardín, que se extendía a todo lo largo y se mezclaba con el bosque.- es por eso que no me quieres comentar sobre el que te ha robado el corazón

La chica la oyó suspirar, "Sabia que su hermana era demasiado seria y nunca dejaba nada a medias, por algo ella era la que estaba a cargo. Ella personalmente de entre muchas cosas no podía soportar ver a un sin numero de personas egoístas y aun después sonreírle descaradamente… ¡por kami no podía!"

El príncipe Tashios, llega mañana y se hará una recepción en su honor -dijo asombrando a la joven de ojos verdes - dentro de tres semanas tomara el trono de Orestes

Vaya tan pronto -dijo mirando a su hermana de frente, aunque ella estaba de lado- pensé que su Alteza esperaría mas para ceder el trono a su hijo

Si, yo también - en ese momento le da la espalda a su hermana - por cierto mamá quiere hablarte, esta descansando en su habitación

La joven ve muy decaída a su hermana, "¿Qué significa esto?" La joven se acerca a su hermana y la toma por los hombros para verla de frente… por kami siempre se asombraba, pues era como verse en un espejo.

¡Podrías alguna vez confiar en mí! - le reclama en voz alta- se que no soy muy dada a la nobleza pero… sabes que no tolero esas cursilerías, las falsas preocupaciones… por kami ni que decir de los chismes -dijo mirándola seria a los ojos, lo único que las diferenciaban eran los ojos ella los tenia verdes y su hermana marrones, pero después ni que decir… no había manera de saber cual de las dos era quien.

Lo se, y no te reclamo -dijo y la mira - es cierto estoy enamorada… pero…

Pero nada, debes luchar por lo que quieres –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- vamos hermanita no te preocupes, bien iré a ver a mamá

Si -dijo la joven sonrojada "Debería hacerle caso a su hermana… pero…"

/

Toc, toc. Dentro de la habitación una señora muy hermosa levanta el rostro al escuchar que tocan la puerta. Se encuentra sentada en la cama, vestida con una bata color cereza, arropada hasta la cintura.

Adelante -dice para escuchar como la puerta se abre y sentir como caminan hasta el pie de la cama y luego sentir un gran y fuerte abrazo.

Hola mamá - escucha que le dice su pequeña y siente un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estas, el día de hoy?

La mujer sonríe y levanta su mano para tocar el rostro de su hija, y luego deslizar los finos dedos por su largo y sedoso cabello que siente que esta suelto.

¡Oh, pequeña descuida, es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza! -dice para sentir como la joven se recuesta en su regazo- y acabas de llegar ¿cierto? Escuche tu moto

Si, ¿por cierto? -dice la chica para levantar el rostro

Si dime -dice para inclinar un poco la cabeza y el rostro para mirar un punto fijo y cercano a donde escuchaba al voz de su hija- ¿Sucede algo?

Etto… oye madre ¿has notado algo extraño en mi hermana? - le pregunta a su madre, pensó que era la mas adecuada para eso, no lograba entenderlo pero aun en su estado de ceguera podía distinguirlas fácilmente- además me contó que Orestes tendrá un nuevo rey y lo dijo en tono que parecia estar afectándola mucho

Con que era eso -dijo la señora, poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla y con un gesto preocupado- pensé que me había equivocado al escuchar su voz, tan melancólica y triste… sin esa energía y esa fuerza que la define… pero creo que me equivoque

Así es, madre -dijo para tomar la mano de su madre - mami… te diré que mi hermana esta enamorada pero hay algo que no me quiere decir

La señora hizo gesto de sorpresa y la joven lo noto, era su imaginación o estaban actuando extraño todos desde que llego.

¿Madre? -dice la chica incitándola a responderle - ¿Que sucede?

La señora suspiro cerrando sus ojos, aunque no podía ver sentía la tensión reinante en la mansión.

/

En un gran salón dos personas se ven fijamente, un hombre y una mujer.

¿Y bien crees poder atrapar al famoso príncipe? -dijo el hombre a la mujer, esta sonríe cínicamente

Pues claro, pero… -dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa - si no me elige como esposa y se casa conmigo entonces me veré en la necesidad de matarlas, no me importa que sean mis primas -dijo para mirar el liquido ámbar - además será obligatorio matarlas, ya que es la única manera de seguir la sucesión -dice para mirarlo- las tengo vigiladas a las dos, cualquier cosa que me sirva la usare en su contra

Es cierto, si ellas llegasen a morir, tú por ser el familiar más cercano tomarías el trono de Azura y el tendría que casarse contigo obligatoriamente gracias al Convenio de Unión-dijo sonriendo- ¿Pero podrían sospechar de ti?

Posiblemente, pero no tendrían pruebas -dijo para levantarse y caminar hasta ese ser y sentarse sobre el - y como la unión es obligatoria yo seré la sucesora, el se casara conmigo y seré la reina de Azura y Orestes -dijo para besarlo y luego sonreir- y al quedar viuda tu serás mi Rey

Espero que así sea, por años hemos planeado la toma de los dos reinos - dijo sonriendo- es la oportunidad perfecta, la riqueza de ambas islas y la posición de ambas son perfecta para contrabando y nos pagaran millones por la ruta marítima

/

En una oficina cinco personas se miran serios, mientras observan una pantalla y varias computadoras funcionando.

¿Están seguros de que funcionara? -dijo el hombre de mayor edad a los jóvenes frente a ellos- miren que es nuestra oportunidad de pararles los pies a esos malditos

Si lo es -dice una joven - ya tenemos un plan, las hemos seguido, sabemos sus movimientos

Perfecto -dijo mirando varias fotos en una pantalla enorme entre ellas las dos gemelas princesas - no debemos fallar y menos después de este atentado ya que es lo que nos ha acercado mas a nuestro ultimo blanco

¡SI SEÑOR! -dicen los cuatros jóvenes

/

En el aeropuerto de Inglaterra en una sala VIP, un hombre muy guapo de largos cabellos plateados espera mientras revisa unos últimos detalles del acuerdo.

¡Toc, Toc! El hombre levanta sus hermosos ojos dorados y mira la puerta.

Adelante, Bankotsu -dijo el hombre

Permiso su alteza -dice para entrar después de hacer una reverencia - su padre esta en el teléfono

¿Mi padre? -dice para tomar el teléfono celular- pero porque no me llamo a mi teléfono

No lo se señor -dijo entregándole y alejándose un poco para darle privacidad

¿Si, Padre? -dijo para escuchar una voz un poco débil - como te sientes

Después de unos minutos el joven cerró el teléfono con fuerza. Su hermoso rostro parecía tallado en piedra y sus hermosos y carnosos labios eran un alinea recta.

¡Bankotsu! -dijo para ver como el chico entro rápidamente

¿Si su alteza? -dijo parándose frente a el

¿Ya esta listo el yet? -dijo para recoger un maletín en donde guardo su portátil y los papeles

Si señor -dijo abriendo la puerta para que pase su señor -cuando ordene

Ahora -dijo el joven príncipe para salir del salón y caminar a la pista de abordaje seguido de su fiel guardaespaldas

Minutos después el Jet privado despega, en el hangar con un binocular alguien se reporta…

Ya partió -dijo el chico- nos vemos en ocho horas en Japón

Entendido -dijo otra voz femenina

**Continua…..**


	3. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 2

_**Bueno espero que aun siga siendo de su agrado jijij.  
><strong>_

_**¡DISFRUTENLA!**_

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

TRES SEMANA ANTES

CAPITULO 2

Ella abre sus ojos, debajo de su mejilla se siente el calor de la piel desnuda de el. Se encuentra recostada sobre su pecho y su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de el, lo acaricia…

Buenos días -susurra suavemente un poco adormilada

Buenos días -le responde el, ella levanta el rostro y lo ve, se acerca lentamente y le besa los labios, el le corresponde mientras acaricia su espalda y su cintura- ¿Qué hora es?

La chica mira su muñeca, y se asombra por lo tarde que era…

Por kami, son las seis de la tarde -dice para levantarse desnuda y tomar del suelo una bata blanca de seda y taparse con ella- debo irme, tengo que vigilar a la gemela mayor

¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunta el sentándose en la cama para la sabana correrse hasta su cintura y mostrar su escultural cuerpo

Ha estado haciendo algunas diligencias muy extrañas -dice mientras busca algo de ropa en el armario - descuida se lo que puede estar planeando, pero no quiero que me sorprenda -dice ella para girarse y verlo en la cama así tan ¡sexy!, su pelo corto y negro revuelto, su pecho bien formado, brazos… la joven se sonroja, este aumenta cuando el chico se percata de ello y le sonríe

¿Te gusta lo que ves? -dice con una mirada burlona en su rostro

Ella se enoja por la burla, y decide molestarlo. Pone la muda de ropa en una silla y se desata el nudo de la bata, lo desliza por un hombro y se acerca a le sensualmente. Beso su labios sin acercarse a el…

Si me gusta, ¿Y a ti que te gustaría ver? -dice para morder suavemente su labio inferior, viendo la erección que le provocaba al chico, sonrió para sus adentros- ¿humm?

Eso no se pregunta -dijo para querer echarle mano a su cuerpo, pero ella ágilmente se zafa y se aleja al baño - ¡Oye! No se vale

Se escucha la risa suave de la joven, mientras le grita

¡Tú te lo buscaste! - escucha decir a la joven mientras el sonríe. "Si, definitivamente por algo era buena en su trabajo"

En eso suena el teléfono, el chico se gira y toma el auricular.

¿Diga? - responde muy serio para escuchar la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea

Habla Ozora -responde la mujer - nos veremos en cuarenta minutos, en la Terminal ferroviaria de Azura, en la cafetería de en frente.

Después de decir eso cuelga. El chico se queda mirando el teléfono con un semblante pétreo. Ya que esa llamada significaba que esos bastardos empezaron a moverse. En eso la chica sale del baño secando se largo pelo.

¿Quién era? -pregunta al joven

Era Ozora -dijo para ver a la chica ponerse seria y tomar una mini portátil para revisar su sistema de GPS, después de ver que no hay ningún movimiento se gira para ver como el chico entra al baño

Ellos de nuevo ¿cierto? -le pregunta para terminar de arreglarse el cabello

Si -le responde para entrar al baño- ¿Por cierto?

¿Dime? -le responde ella, para ver como el se devuelve y la toma por los hombros y la mira a los ojos - ¡Eh…!

¿Anaiz? -dice para ver como la chica traga en seco - al terminar esto quiero una respuesta

La joven se sonroja, pues no sabes que decir. Ha estado evadiendo el tema por más de seis meses, desde que empezaron con este trabajo. A decir verdad no era justo que siguieran en esta situación.

El joven la ve suspirar y sonreírle tiernamente

Tendrás una respuesta, al terminar esto -dice seria

¿No más evasivas? -le pregunta dudoso

No más evasivas -dice ella para tomar su maletín con el equipo de trabajo- adiós - lo beso y lo abrazo fuertemente por unos segundos, y luego salio de la habitación,

dejando el chico… "En su corazón tenia la extraña sensación de que esta ves… tal vez no se volverían a ver de nuevo… algo era seguro ella lo amaba y lo que mas deseaba era… ser su esposa"

/

¿Dónde demonios se habrán metidos esos idiotas? - se pregunta en voz alta ese ser, era de pelo corto negro, ojos castaños y complexión física envidiable, era muy guapo y ni que decir su rostro

En ese momento la puerta se abre, tres sujetos entran a la habitación.

¡Ya era hora, tarados! - le grita a esos que llegaron- ¿Se puede saber que tanto hacían?

Cálmate no te alteres -dice uno de pelo puntiagudo y negro con uno gesto serio

Pero recuerda que estamos vigilando a esas preciosuras -dice el otro con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro regordete

¡Ya entendí no sigas, dan asco! -dijo para girarse y sacar una fotografía- tengan, elijan quien se encargara de eliminarlo - mira a los tres y se fija en el ultimo que entro que no dijo nada y sonríe para si mismo- olvídenlo que opinas ¿Yakotzu?

El tipo lo mira a los ojos, y sonríe. Camina hasta el escritorio y observa la foto

Valla, valla si es el pequeño príncipe Tashious -dice para guardar la foto en su saco color crema y debajo de esta una camisa negra- claro será un placer

Te advierto, lo quiero muerto -dijo para acercarse y amenazarlo con el dedo índice- no falles como lo hiciste con la reina de Azura y con el Rey de Orestes -dijo para enojarse- el maldito sigue vivo

Descuida, además la vieja quedo ciega –dijo para reírse- no puede hacer nada, en cuanto al anciano eso se puede resolver

¡NO! Te quiero lejos de ahí -dijo para volver detrás de la mesa—podrían sospechar, tenemos años tramando esto y no quiero errores

Bien, entendí pero hubiera sido divertido -dice sonriendo

Mañana empezaremos los tramites para el paso del barco con el cargamento -dice para extender un mapa marítimo, específicamente de la costa de Azura

/

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, frente a la entrada de abordaje una joven vigila la entrada junto a otra.

Será mejor que te vayas -dijo una de ellas- recuerda que entras mañana y no quiero errores

Si lo se, me reuniré esta tarde con Ikeda -dijo para llamar la atención de la otra

¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto seria

Esos tipos han empezado a moverse y no me gusta -dijo- cada vez que ellos dan un paso alguien resulta herido, esos nos quita ventaja

Mizaki, esta con la hermana mayor ¿cierto? -le pregunta

Así es, debe estar vigilándola -le responde para tomar su mochila, sacar una mini portátil digitar unas palabras - debo irme, entonces ¿te encargaras de ellas dos y del príncipe? – le pregunta la joven mientras guarda la portátil en su mochila y se la hecha al hombro

Tú y Shindo me ayudaran con ella y el príncipe -dice para mirar a la pista y ver el Jet tomando pista- solo me quedara ella y el desgraciado ese y con ayuda de Misato nos encargaremos

Descuida - dice para tocar su hombro - esta vez le pararemos los pies a esos

Si -dice asintiendo, para ver a su amiga y compañera girarse y marcharse.

/

En la cafetería de la estación del tren, un joven muy guapo de pelo negro muy corto mira por el espejo de enfrente la puerta de entrada de la cafetería, segundos después una joven de pelo corto y castaño. Camina muy animada y se acerca a el.

Hola -dijo sonriente - siempre puntual

Deja el rodeo Ozora -dijo indicándole que se sentara- ¿que sabes?

Bien -dijo poniéndose seria- mañana harán las negociaciones para el paso de un nuevo cargamento, esto hará que los negociadores tomen confianza con la ruta marítima

Y ¿tu que opinas de todo esto? - le pregunta Ikeda a Ozora - se que algo te inquieta - termina de comentarle y ella asiente

Todo el atentado contra el Rey, no fue mas que una tapadera para no percatarnos - le confirma sus sospechas - no estoy segura, pero…

Pero… - le insiste el joven

Estoy segura que atacaran -dijo seria y suspirando

¿Donde crees que lo harán en Azura o en Orestes? - le pregunta mirándola le estaba incomodando el rodeo

En Orestes o en Azura no importa, lo harán -dijo alzando la voz- quiero saber que estarás cerca, Shindo y Yo nos encargaremos del castillo de Azura, los demás ya tienen su posición

Bien, entonces me voy -dijo levantándose para salir - nos mantendremos en contacto

Bien - después de salir ambos se separan

/

Toc, Toc.

Adelante -dice la joven

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a dos chicos, uno de ellos tenía dos cajas blanca en las manos una pequeña y otra grande.

Aquí esta lo que pidió, princesa -dijo el joven

Gracias hoyo, ponlo en el sillón lo veré de inmediato -dijo para levantarse y acercarse al mueble - te llamare luego

Permiso -dice haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del despacho

Kouga, que bueno que llegaste -dijo ella mientras abría la caja pequeña y miraba unas hermosas zapatillas negras y luego proceder a destapar la caja grande

Disculpe alteza, necesitaba hacer unos pendientes -le respondió

Descuida-dijo para ver en el interior un hermoso vestido negro- pero quería decirte que mañana nos vamos al castillo de Azura, quiero que este todo listo para cuando te avise

Así será, alteza -dijo haciendo una reverencia

Puedes retirarte -le dijo y este salio

"Espero no equivocarme" pensó la joven princesa para cerrar ambas cajas

**Continua…..**


	4. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 3

_**!Aqui les dejo leeeeeannnn!  
><strong>_

_**¡DISFRUTENLA!**_

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

TRES SEMANA ANTES

CAPITULO 3

En una sala, dos jóvenes…

¿Estás seguro que funcionara?, no quiero que se arruine mi pelo -comenta el joven a su amigo muy enojado y desconfiado

Tonto, claro que no -dijo para darle una caja con unos cosméticos- eso si, te advierto, que es temporal

¿Cuánto? -le pregunta

Una semana -dice- pero si quieres retirarlo antes solo tienes que usa el cosmético numero dos con agua caliente

Entendí, debo irme -dijo para tomar la caja y caminar a la salida, ya en esta toma un sombrero y se tapa la cabeza, su pelo lo mete dentro de la gabardina y se pone unos lentes para salir

Ten cuidado -le dice el joven pelirrojo

Descuida, tú también cuídate - le sonríe y sale

/

En el aeropuerto, la joven ve como el Jet privado del príncipe Tashious aterriza. Cinco minutos después otro Jet privado aterriza. La chica sonríe.

Bien Misato, a tiempo -dice para ir al aérea de desembarque

Un chico muy guapo de pelo plateado y largo sale del Jet privado y baja la escalera con dos maletines de color negro. Cuando llega al final de la escalera levanta la vista y ve a una hermosa joven de ojos negros, y largo pelo que le llega a la cintura suelto de color castaño oscuro, venir caminando muy recta hacia el, pero con una gran sonrisa en su fino rostro, el chico deja los maletines en el suelo y abre los brazos, cuando la chica ve su acción no lo duda y corre para saltar a su brazos, rodearlo con las piernas por la cintura y darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

Te extrañe -dice la joven en los brazos del joven, para ver como este sonríe

Takeda, preciosa también te extrañe -dijo y ver como la joven baja el rostro sonrojado

La sostiene por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro usa las manos para levantar su mentón para que lo mire a los azules ojos.

¿Estás bien? -le pregunta preocupado

Si -sonríe- claro, y dime ¿Como te fue?

Perfecto, tenemos el nuevo equipo -dijo para bajar la chica y tomar los dos maletines y empezar a caminar- ya me informaron que el príncipe acaba de aterrizar, ¿Como están los demás?

Bien, ya todos están en sus posiciones -dice caminando a su lado - Tu y yo nos encargaremos de los cabecillas si estas de acuerdo

Me parece bien -dijo asintiendo -Tendo e Onigumo están hasta la coronilla, esta vez no se escaparan

Al menos, no vivos -dijo con gesto serio y frió reflejado en sus negros ojos

El joven la mira serio y luego continúan su camino.

/

En la habitación de la mansión en la colina….

¡Eso es ridículo! -grita la joven a su madre- ¡porque mi abuelo haría algo así!

Kagome por favor cálmate -dice la mujer en su cama sin poder ver el semblante serio de su hija

¡Madre!, no… -dice pero hace silencio y respira profundo- bien, estoy cansada –dice para besar a su madre- me dare un baño… ¿cenaremos juntas cierto?

No -dice la señora- quede de revisar unos documentos con tu hermana, así que cenaras sola

Bien -dice se gira para salir de la habitación y encaminarse a la suya

/

Mientras caminaba por el elegante pasillo la joven pensaba en "Esto del convenio es absurdo, eso es… anticuado. Pero según dijo mami eso es solo un pacto de papeles para unir las dos islas, no hay nada de que preocuparse" la joven se encontraba pasando por el cuarto de su hermana cuando la escucha llorar. Con cuidado entra y la ve en la marquesa sentada frente al espejo mirándose.

Hermana ¿Te encuentras bien? -dice para sentarse a su lado en la cómoda- mama me ha contado lo del convenio

Si kagome, lo se es absurdo -dice para mirar a su hermana - pero solo es un tratado para mejorar la economía

No Kikyo, no solo es eso y lo sabes -dijo para ver como su hermana la mira - supe del atentado homicida contra su majestad Inutashio

Si, es lamentable -dice para mirar de frente a su hermana- debemos unir las dos islas por motivos no solo políticos hay mas de lo que podemos imaginar detrás de este complot, el príncipe Sesshomaru se encuentra en Inglaterra y regresara a Japón donde terminara haciendo unos últimos tramites con relación a la ampliación del puente que une las dos islas

Entiendo -dijo pero algo la inquietaba- pero… ¿Por qué llorabas hermana?

La chica se levanta, camina hasta su closet, lo abre y camina hasta llegar a la puerta de otro closet en la pared de este teclea en un pequeño teclado la contraseña para luego poner su mano, la luz pasa a través de esta. Y se procede abrir una puerta, dentro de esta varias gavetas se abre mostrando joyas bellísimas y en cantidad, tiaras, coronas, accesorios y demás (como en el diario de la princesa dos).

La chica elige una combinación en jade verde compuesto por una tiara, unos aretes, un pendiente en forma de cristal de hielo y un brazalete. Se encamina hasta su hermana y se lo pone en las manos.

¿Kikyo? -dice asombrada

Kagome, hermana en verdad necesito tu ayuda -dice para mirarla y sonreírle - ¿sabes?

¿Uhm? No… -dice para cerrar la caja de terciopelo negro que contiene los accesorios

¿Quiero que nos vistamos iguales mañana en la cena de bienvenida? -dice con los ojos brillándoles

Aome mira sorprendida a su hermana, normalmente a ella ya no le gustaba que se arreglaran iguales, que por cierto pocas personas saben que tenían los ojos diferentes, normalmente kikyo usa lente de contactos verdes asemejando lo suyos, para pasar desapercibida pues no soy tan propensa a la prensa ya me muestro fácil y eso no lo emociona.

Al contrario de mi hermana que es más callada y no siempre se muestra en público, es ahí cuando usa los lentes de contactos de color verde para crear confusión o pasar desapercibida.

¿Qué estas tramando hermana? –Dijo colocando la caja en el tocador- ve que se que ya no te gusta que nos combinemos… -dijo mirándola pensativa

Kikyo de inmediato se sonrojo, y aparto la vista.

Nada, ¿harías eso por mi? -pregunto con cara de cachorrito herido

Kagome suspira, lo haría porque así su hermana no estaría tan tensa. Odiaba cuando su hermana se sentía mal pues ella también lo sentía.

Bien, ¿y tu que usaras mañana en la noche? - le pregunta, para ver como su hermana se pone seria

Mañana viene la modista para los últimos arreglos para la gran ceremonia -dijo para caminar hasta la cómoda y sacar un pequeña agenda- saldré con Kouga mañana temprano

¡Nani! Estas insinuando… -dijo negando con al cabeza -no hermana no quiero

Necesito tu ayuda, y eso implica preparar la recepción -dijo- ya arregle la mayoría de las cosas así no tendrás que hacer mas nada que no sea arreglarte, además necesito que firmes unos documentos frente al juez que lleva el caso de las islas.

Está bien -dijo para tomar la caja de terciopelo negra y salir del cuarto de su hermana- nos vemos

Que descanses -dice para después de unos minutos salir con unos papeles en manos en dirección de la habitación de su madre. "Debo terminar de revisar esto, y si esta todo bien, entonces podré revocar ese parte del convenio, sin mayores problemas -suspira- solo esperaba no dañar a su hermana en el intento" con este pensamiento entro al cuarto de su madre.

/

Fuera del hospital privado en una oficina de enfrente, por la ventana, observa como el príncipe y su guardaespaldas, entran al centro.

Aquí Takeda, ya entro -dice la chica

De acuerdo, yo me encargo - dice Misato dentro del centro para disponerse a escuchar la conversación

/

En una clínica privada de Japón, dos jóvenes entran al edificio en camino de la sala de cirugía.

Al llegar ven a una hermosa señora sentada con las manos juntas en su regazo y muy nerviosa.

¡Madre! -dice para ira a su lado y ella levantarse para abrazarlo- ¿como va todo?

Sesshomaru, hijo que bueno que llegaste –dijo para abrazar a su niño - están por terminar, solo es un coagulo nada mas

Bien -dijo- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

Acaba de irse -dijo para sentarse y indicarle a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo- dijo sobre hacer una diligencia, además de que saldrá de viaje

Otra vez -dijo enojado - ¿Es que no se presentara en la reunión de mañana en la noche en Azura?

No, cree que esa parte del convenio es algo innecesario -dijo para mirar al frente - y creo lo mismo, si se unirán las islas que se haga todo legal, sin el pre-requisito

Si, lo se -dijo para levantarse- por eso me tomare unos días en Azura, si compruebo algunas cosas entonces apoyare el retiro del pre-requisito y haremos el tramite legalmente, pero si veo al sucio….

Bien, se hará como digas hijo - responde la señora

¿Cuanto tiempo estará fuera el baka de mi hermano? -le pregunta mirándola

Me dijo que dos semanas -dijo

Hummp… -dijo - baka

Después de media hora más, el doctor salio informándoles que todo estaba bien y que el rey seria traslado a una habitación privada. Podrían verlo dentro de unos minutos.

¿Bankotsu? -dijo girándose donde su acompañante y guardespalda

Aumenta la vigilancia -dijo con una mirada como la más filosa espada y más fría que un iceberg- nadie se acerca a mi madre o a mi padre

Si señor -hace una reverencia sale de la sala de espera

/

Los dos jóvenes que escuchaba la conversación se asombraron al oír el nombre de Bankotsu.

¡Que significa esto! -dice enojada la chica - porque el Hermano de Mizaki esta con el príncipe Sesshomaru

No lo se, ¿Has investigado nuevas operaciones? - le pregunto confuso

Si, Ayer tuvimos nuevas ordenes -confirmo- pero en ninguna decía que Mizaki vendría de Inglaterra, y menos con el príncipe -le contesta por el mini audífono (como los de celulares de un solo oído)

Entiendo -le dijo- revisa las ultimas ordenes y confirma el puesto de Bankotsu

Si -dijo para salir de la línea e investigar

**Continua…..**


	5. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 4

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

**CAPITULO 4**

3:30 de la madrugada

Un carro deportivo se estaciona frente al puertón de la mansión de campo de la Reina de azura, minutos después una figura de negro aparece y se monta en el carro.

Después el carro enciende y se marcha para segundos después otro carro, seguirlos.

Mientras una persona asecha montada en otro vehiculo, esta espera que desaparezcan para seguirlos de lejos con las luces del coche apagadas.

/

En la mañana en una biblioteca un celular suena…

Infórmame ¿Qué me tienes? - dice contestando el móvil

Hola, jefe -dice la otra línea un voz de hombre chillona- no creerás la suerte que tenemos

Déjate de rodeos, Mukotzu -dice el hombre

Bien, bien jejeje - dice- ¿A que no adivinas quien acaba de escaparse de la mansión con un guapo joven?

En el rostro del hombre una gran sonrisa se forma, pensó que esto no podía ponerse mejor, separadas las dos princesitas seria mas fácil eliminarlas

Así que nuestra pequeña princesa hace de la suyas otra vez -dice sonriendo

Así es jefe, la princesa kagome se escapo esta madrugada -dijo el hombrecito del otro lado de la línea- dejo a la princesa Kikyo sola para la cena de recepción esta noche

Bien, síganla de cerca, no pierdan un solo movimiento de ella y su… acompañante -dijo sonriendo

Lo que ordene - para segundos después oír el tono de cerrado

En ese momento, la puerta se abre entrando un joven de pelo negro atado en una cola. El hombre se gira y lo mira, se percata de que esta enojado.

¿Y a ti que mosca te pico Yakotzu? - le dijo

Es el príncipe Tashious, ha desaparecido -dijo enojado sentándose con furia en un mueble, pues nunca se le había escapado nadie

Bien, descuida luego te encargaras de el -dijo para sonreir - pero ahora quiero que te encargues de nuestra pequeña princesa, te sorprendería saber que se ha escapado de nuevo -para ver como el Yakotzu sonríe

De ella nada me sorprendería… por eso me gusta, es muy atrevida -dijo para levantarse - ¿Entonces quieres me encargue de ella?

¿Quieres que te responda? -dijo sonriendo

No -dijo para salir con una sonrisa negra en sus finos labios, y pensamientos sucios.

/

Ringgggggg, Ringgggggg

Si diga -responden la voz de esa mujer

Te tengo buenas noticias -dijo feliz al otro lado de la línea

Para que me llames a esta hora significa que algo demasiado bueno sucedió -dijo para mirar la hora de su reloj

Nuestras pequeña kagome se ha vuelto ha escapar, y lo mejor de todo es que esta noche es la cena de bienvenida del príncipe Tashious -dijo con voz eufórica

Perfecto -con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios -punto menos para la familia real, jajajaja. Bueno te dejo que tengo que prepararme para una cena de bienvenida

/

El sol entraba por la ventana de la gran habitación decorada en color verde limón pastel.

La joven princesa abre sus ojos, se había acostado temprano para recuperar el sueño perdido esos días. Se levanta para dirigirse al baño, después de una larga ducha se pone unos Jeans negros, una blusa blanca y sus botas de moto, dejando su largo pelo suelto mojado.

Sale de la habitación y se dirige a desayunar. Pero a ultimo momento decide tomar el desayuno en la cocina. Se encamina a esta, ya en ella toma un zumo de naranja y se dedica a leer el periódico que se encontraba encima de la mesa. Con la mirada recorre los encabezados de la parte de atrás, voltea la hoja para leer la primera plana que en letras enormes decía:

"NUESTRA PRINCESA KAGOME OTRA VEZ SE DESAPARECE… ¿QUIEN SERA EL AFORTUNADO?"

La joven sorprendida pone el vaso en la mesa… el asombro no deja llegar al vaso a la mesa y se derrama en esta.

¡No es posible! -dice para levantarse y salir corriendo a la habitación de su hermana. "No puede haberme hecho esto… no, no" piensa mientras corre a la sala donde se encuentra la gran escalera, subiéndola se encuentra con Kouga.

¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA, KOUGA? -le grita muy enojada

Su Alteza pero… -pregunta sorprendido por el tono de la joven

¡ ¿DONDE? -le vuelve a gritar, roja

Debe estar en su habitación, la estoy esperando pues saldríamos temprano -dice serio, algo andaba mal. Ve como la joven sube las escaleras de dos en dos rápidamente, como alma que lleva el demonio.

¡KIKYO!, ¡KIKYO!, ¡CONTESTA! -grita la joven golpeando la puerta -¡KIKYO MALDICION! -pero como nadie contesta, la joven gira el pomo, que para su sorpresa esta sin seguro

La joven entra seguida de kouga y revisan la habitación rápidamente, pero su hermana no estaba en ningún lado.

No esta - le dice - se ha ido

La joven aun tenia el periódico en la mano y se lo pasa a kouga, este rápidamente lee la primea plana, sus ojos se salen de su orbitas al leer el encabezado.

Esto… esto no tiene sentido -dijo mirándola- ¿pero como? Usted…

¡Si kouga estoy aquí no me he ido! -responde nerviosa

La joven observa todo y se fija que en la cama de su hermana hay dos cajas blancas una grande y una pequeña, encima de las dos cajas un sobre de color rojo. La chica se acerca y lo toma, lo gira viendo su nombre escrito en este con tinta azul, la chica abre el sobre sacando una sola hoja de color blanco y la lee:

_Querida hermana _

_Se que en este momento, debes estar enojada… bueno mejor dicho hecha una furia, pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda, no te diré lo que tengo en mente pero si te puedo pedir un solo favor ¡Por favor hermana te suplico dame, Dos semanas!_

_Si, dos semanas… se que es una locura pero necesito estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo y no había otra forma… prometo volver lo antes posible. _

_Como sabes no puedo faltar a la reunión de esta noche y tu si, pero también era imprescindible que me ausentara hoy, y solo había una manera de hacerlo. _

_Perdóname hermana, pero mi presencia en el castillo de Azura es importante, y se que tu puedes igual o mejor que yo hacerte cargo de todo, solo si controlas un poco tu temperamento destructivo podrás fácilmente hacerte pasar por mi. Por favor hermana permíteme ser tu por dos semanas, y se yo en mi ausencia._

_Tu querida hermana Kikyo._

_PD: espero te guste tu regalo_

La chica miro las cajas encima de la cama, una venita le sobresalía de su cabeza…

¿Controlar mi temperamento? -dijo la joven enojada - ¡Controlar mi temperamento! -grita esta

¿Qué hará Alteza? - le pregunta kouga

No… no lo se -dijo para suspirar y dejarse caer en la cama - pero ella tiene que estar en esa cena, no yo…

Mientras ellos pensaban que hacer, minutos después en el pasillo una voz se oye, kagome la reconoce como kaede su ama de llaves y amiga. Rápidamente se levanta de la cama y cierra la puerta.

Debe pensar que hacer rápido -le aconseja kouga

¡No me presiones!, lo se, pero… pero -dijo estaba nerviosa, "No es que fuera difícil hacerse pasar por su hermana… pero eso significaría tener que ver a Sesshomaru" -piensa la joven- "ni que fueran enemigos, pero apuesto lo que sea que en estos diez años su comportamiento tan frió y lejano de seguro aun, la saca de sus casillas… uiiii" - estoy pensando kouga, estoy pensando -decía caminando nerviosa por la gran habitación

En esos tocan la puerta, kagome sale de sus pensamientos y mira aterrada a kouga, este rápidamente le pone seguro a la puerta.

Es hora de que piense rápido, pero mientras vaya a cambiarse esa ropa si quiere pasar por su hermana -susurra en voz baja el joven serio, ya que las cosas se estaban saliendo de su cause y la situación ya era bastante mala

Si me cambio de ropa, estaría aceptando el lugar de mi hermana -dijo en susurro y nerviosa

¡Princesa, la modista acaba de llegar! - le dice kaede, tocando la puerta - se encuentra bien

Kagome mira nerviosa a kouga y le hace seña de que hable pero suave. Kagome aprieta los puños, las ganas de gritar una y mil atrocidades hacen que se ponga roja de ira.

La joven respira profundo con los puños apretados… toce bajito…

Gracias kaede -dice con una voz suave serena y seria- voy dentro de diez minutos

Kouga le hace seña de que lo hizo bien, y la chica se deja caer en la cama con un suspiro.

Esto no está bien-dice mirando al techo

Creo que ya es hora de que se cambie, iré a preparar el coche para ir al juzgado -dice para abrir la puerta- con su permiso

La joven miraba el techo, con resignación "Kikyo, ¿que has hecho? ¿Donde estás?" pensó para luego levantarse, caminar al closet de su hermana y tomar unas de sus ropas.

Tomo un elegante conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón de seda verde esmeralda al igual que sus ojos, unas zapatillas blancas y una cartera blanca. Fue al baño se vistió, se hizo una media cola atada con un listón verde de seda, y dejo la otra mitad de su cabello suelto y largo hasta media espalda. Se maquillo tenuemente de color verde, y labios rosas, se miro al espejo y suspiro.

Vuelvo y lo repito…. Esto no está bien -dijo para girarse y salir del cuarto de baño.

Segundos después tocan la puerta.

Adelante -dice con una voz suave, para ver como kouga entra y cierra la puerta con seguro

¡Por kami! -dijo asombrado, viendo a la princesa Kikyo, o mejor dicho a la princesa kagome frente a el

No digas nada -dijo la joven entre dientes con su cartera en manos, después toma una bolsa negra en la que se encuentra la ropa que tenia y se la entrega a kouga. - vamos a mi cuarto, debo buscar otra muda de ropa para ser kagome de nuevo, y firmar esos papeles en el juzgado.

Bien- dice par tomar la bolsa negra y mirar que no venga nadie y así ambos salir rápidamente en dirección de la recamara de kagome.

Al llegar a su cuarto y poner la ropa que tenia antes en su lugar toma entonces otra muda de su ropa no muy elegante y la guarda en un pequeño bulto negro dándose después a kouga.

Ve al auto y espérame -dijo para mirar fuera y que no viniera nadie -hablare con la modista-el joven asintió

Salieron sin que nadie los viera, kagome se fue a la biblioteca y kouga llevo el bulto al carro.

/

En un auto, en plena autopista dos jóvenes iban en silencio. La joven estaba nerviosa y el chico se dio cuenta, este le toma las manos que ella se estrujaba nerviosa y le sonríe, el chico le sonríe dulcemente haciendo que la joven suspire.

Estoy preocupada por mi hermana -dijo para sonreir nerviosa- odia todo el formalismo, además nunca se ha llevado bien con el príncipe Tashious, cuando se entere que tendrá que pasar con él tres semanas, lanzara el grito al cielo y temo que cometa algún error.

La joven pensaba en que debió decirle a su hermana que Sesshomaru pensaba quedarse en la mansión de azura por tres semanas hasta su coronación. "Por kami, -y suspira- pero si se lo hubiera dicho, ahora ella seria la que estuviera en el castillo y su hermana desaparecida en su moto".

La chica levanta el periódico con la enorme portada, de la escapada de la princesa aome. La princesa Kikyo gime con voz alta al ver el titular por décima vez.

¡COMO DEMONIOS SE ENTERAN TAN RAPIDO! -grito a todo pulmón dentro del carro para luego estampar el periódico contra el cristal del frente. Y suspirar con sus ojos chocolates cubierto por unos lentes de contacto de color verde cerrados y recostándose en el respaldo del asiento.


	6. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 5

_**Espero que todos aquellos que no pudieron leerla desde el principio, ahora disfruten.**__**  
><strong>_

_**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

En una elegante oficina un hombre de ojos violetas miraba a los tres caballeros que ocupaban la mesa de juntas.

Y bien Igumo ¿tienes todo preparado? -pregunta una de los socio su derecha

Por supuesto, no tienen de que preocuparse -dijo mirándolos- solo debemos poner el día para que el embarque pase por el estrecho de Azura y Orestes

Me parece bien -le confirmo el de la izquierda- mientras mas pronto tengamos nuestra ruta, mejor.

/

Por el pasillo de la mansión en Azura, kagome caminaba con elegancia en dirección de la biblioteca, al llegar respira profundo y entra a la habitación.

Buenos días -dice a la hermosa joven que se encontraba de pie frente al enorme escritorio

Buenos días, alteza - dice la chica haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza

Bien, entonces empecemos -le dice kagome con voz seria, imitando a la perfección a su hermana Kikyo mientras se para detrás del escritorio- solo dispongo de cinco minutos antes de salir, me comentaron que eres la nueva asistente

Así es princesa y descuide solo serán unos minutos -dice para abrir su maletín sacar una libreta, pluma y una carpeta — solo necesitamos confirmar algunas citas y que firme unos documentos, después haré pasar a la modista la cual le tomara las medidas para terminar de ajustar su vestido de esta noche

Kagome asiente para así la joven caminar a su escritorio sacar varios fólder y dejarlo delante de ella y ofrecerle una pluma.

Después de leer los documentos y firmar, la joven camina a una segunda puerta sale, para un minuto después entra con una chica que trae una libreta y cinta de medir en mano, Kagome sale de detrás del escritorio y se para frente a la joven, la cual empieza rápidamente a tomar medidas. Dos minutos después de anotar los números, guarda todo.

Bien, eso es todo -dice a la joven- el vestido deberá estar listo para esta noche

Si señorita -dice la chica para salir

De acuerdo, entonces sino necesitas mas nada, me retiro y nos vemos a la seis- dice kagome

Si señora- hace una inclinación y tomando su maletín se dispone a salir cuando…

Espera -dice kagome

Si, alteza -le responde la joven

Perdona mi mala educación, pero con tantas cosas para hoy ando un poco distraída -dice para acercarse a la joven y sonreírle- soy la princesa Kikyo, es un placer conocerte -le dice ofreciéndole su mano

¡Oh! Si… perdóneme usted, yo soy -dice la chica sonrojada. La cual le sonríe a kagome y acepta su mano - Magael Ozora, pero puede decir magi

Bien parece que las dos estamos despistadas jiji, es un placer conocerte, magi -ambas sonríen mientras separan sus manos- será un placer trabajar contigo

Y para mi será un honor estar a su lado, alteza -dice sonriendo

Magael se hace a un lado para dejar salir a kagome, en ese momento la puerta se abre y kouga mira a ambas mujeres, para mirar sorprendido a la joven asistente que también se sorprende la verlo.

El auto esta listo, alteza -dice para hacerle una inclinación y hacerse aun lado y dejar pasar a kagome

Entonces vamos –dice para salir de la biblioteca, kouga se queda un poco mas atrás mirando a magi, la cual lo mira entre sonrojada y nerviosa

¿Me permite unos segundos alteza? -le dice el joven a kagome

¡Eh! Por supuesto -sorprendida asiente con la cabeza y se marcha dejándolos solos

Kouga entra a la biblioteca y magael retrocede dos pasos, el cierra la puerta y la mira con desconfianza.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -le dice acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Estoy en una misión -dice, para después de tragar y respirar profundo se pone derecha para responderle secamente- y se te informara en su momento

Kouga se acerca y la toma de ambos brazos, la chica se sobresalta por la fuerza y la sorpresa.

No me vengas con esa magael, ¿Por qué estas aquí? Y ¿Por qué sola? -dice mirándola y ella lo miraba entre sorprendida y sonrojada- ¿Por qué no estas con el idiota ese?

El… el -tartamudea la joven. Kouga ve su hermoso rostro que cambia de sobresaltado a uno muy triste. Magael es una joven de 23 años, ojos cafés claro como orbes liquidas, cabello castaños oscuro y brillante hasta media espalda pero que se encontraba recogido en un hermoso moño con varios mechones sueltos alrededor de sus mejillas, era de estatura media es decir que le llegaba un poco mas arriba al pecho de kouga. Vestía un hermoso conjunto crema de pantalones, una camisa blanca de seda y una chaleco crema, terminados en unos zapatos de tacón bajo de color blanco - el y yo nos separamos hace dos años

Magael -dice con impaciencia –- no estoy para tus charadas, anda suéltalo

La chica lo ve y suspira, "No lo entendía, nunca había podido engañar a kouga, pero… sabia que si no me hubiera enamorado de ese idiota, ahora estaría con kouga"

Nos veremos esta noche en la cena de bienvenida -dice para cambiar el maletín de mano y alejarse del chico de ojos verdes- te pondré al tanto de todo - para girarse y caminar a la puerta

Magael –dice haciendo que la chica se detenga y se gira a verlo—magi… yo

Kouga, no insistas -dice para sonreírle - solo se que si no estuviera enamorada como estupida de el (suspira) tal ves… tal ves me hubiera enamorado de ti -dice para alejarse

Pero… magael yo aun te…- comienza a decir

Te están esperando -dice para salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, y escuchar una…

¡MALDICION! -se escucha la voz de un kouga fuera de si, la chica se aleja de ahí, tenia que informar que kikyo había desaparecido y que su hermana ocupaba su lugar.

/

¿Qué nos tienes Ikeda? -le pregunta Misato al joven de pelo y ojos negros- necesitamos la mayor cantidad de pruebas

Lo se, pero hasta que no tengamos en nuestras manos ese navío no estamos en nada -dice el chico, para suspirar mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba al gran ventanal de cristal

¿Qué investigaste? - le insiste el joven misato, mientras con dos dedos se acomoda su largo pelo plateado detrás de la oreja

En una semana pondrán fecha para qué pase el cargamento -le informa

Bien, no quiero que le pierdas la vista -dice para ver el rostro afligido de su viejo amigo - anaiz te evadió otra ves ¿cierto?

Tan obvio es -dice par fingir una risa amarga

Dale tiempo -le aconseja- Darien, ya conoces a anaiz y esta es su oportunidad, debes apoyarla, no presionarla

Lo se, pero hace seis meses que le propuse matrimonio -le confeso a su amigo - al menos si… ¡Rayos! Solo sabe darle largas al asunto

Por cierto, te diré desde ahora -dice para verlo que se gira, y meditar si debía decirlo o reservárselo

Anda suéltalo, nada puede ser peor ahora –dijo para acercarse a su amigo

El hermano de anaiz esta en la misión -le dice para ver como darien abre sus ojos sorprendido

Oye eso es genial -dice darien -el es el mejor en eso -el Joven ve el rostro preocupado de Misato - si ya empezaste dilo todo ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ozora no sabe que el esta con nosotros -le dice para ver como darien se pone serio- y anaiz tampoco lo sabe

Es cierto, ella esta persiguiendo a la hermana movida y Ozora esta en Azura-dice darien, para ver a misato negar con la cabeza- es cierto, en algún momento se verán las caras

Magael ha confirmado que la hermana que se escapo fue Kikyo, además de que Ozora esta trabajando con Shindo -le informa, viendo como darien se pone mas que serio, muy preocupado -descuida, anaiz fue informada y para nuestra sorpresa ella ya sospechaba algo así

Kouga esta con Ozora, vaya la situación esta que arde, y en cuanto a lo de la princesa ¿A que te refieres misato? - dice sentándose frente a su amigo - anaiz me comento algo que planeaba la hermana

Así es. En cuanto a la princesa Kikyo, al parecer esta tratando de anular el tratado de Azura con Oreste -le explica misato a darien - anaiz también informo que la están siguiendo unos tipos, mañana nos enviara las fotos por email y la escanearemos con el nuevo programa, nos dará la identidad de esos, y sabremos hasta donde estamos metidos y con quien nos jugamos el pellejo

Entiendo –dice para quedarse pensativo- anaiz es muy impulsiva, solo espero no cometa una de sus locuras

Descuida -le dice para levantarse de su sillón y acercarse al bar, al pasar le da una palmada en el hombro a darien -te aseguro que hasta ahora ha seguido el procedimiento… creo que significa que te dará una respuesta pronto

Eso espero -suspira y cierra los ojos mientras se recuesta del respaldo del gran y cómodo sillón.

/

En un auto una joven se cambiaba rápidamente de vestuario, era hora de ser kagome otra vez. Al terminar de ponerse unos pantalones de tela negros, una blusa de seda amarilla y sostener su cabello en lo alto en una cola de caballo, le indico a kouga que bajara el vidrio de privacidad. La chica se acomoda en el asiento de cuero negro y se engancha unas zapatillas negras de tacón. Casi al llegar a la fiscalia, kagome nota el semblante de kouga.

Disculpa la intromisión pero ¿Es una vieja amiga? -le cuestión amablemente, kouga la mira por el espejo retrovisor y le sonríe amargamente

Yo diría, un amor imposible -le contesta definitivamente, para detenerse frente al enorme edificio

/

Una mujer de ojos rojos observa su figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero, si, se veía sexy, elegante.

Estoy ansiosa de verte de nuevo sesshy -dijo sonriendo cínicamente frente al espejo, para después girarse y tomar su bolso para salir de su apartamento. Pero antes de salir por la puerta su móvil suena y ella contesta

¿Si? - dice con voz suave

Todo va de acuerdo al plan -le contesta una voz

Perfecto, después de varios años alterando los documentos que iban a Oreste, hemos sembrado suficiente hiedra para provocar una pequeña redencilla entre ambos príncipes -dice la mujer

Y ti estarás ahí, para servir de apoyo - le contesta para después ambos reírse

/

Kagome y kouga entran al edificio, y se dirigen directamente a la oficina principal.

Buenos días, alteza -saluda el juez a la princesa con una inclinación de cabeza

Buenos días, iremos directo al asunto -le dice seria - es sobre el tratado

Así es, bueno, hace seis mese se suponía que su hermana firmaría - le comento –- pero ayer dijo que usted había accedió y como no hay ningún inconveniente, usted puede firmar, según lo establecido siempre que sea una princesa de azura el tratado sigue en pie

La joven observaba al anciano seriamente, era alto y gordito de pelo blanco y elegantemente vestido. "Seis meses, así que desde ese tiempo andas en el aire hermanita" la joven alejo los pensamientos y se dispuso a leer el dichoso tratado, su madre no le había permitido leerlo y ahora que podía no desaprovecharía.

Veo que no ha leído le documento - le comenta el juez

Así es, solo he leído un parte - le contesto- pero quería ver todo el documento completo, solo por verificar mis dudas

El anciano asintió y Salio de la oficina dejándola con kouga. El por supuesto sabia de que iba el tratado y conociendo a kagome, en unos segundos el edifico se movería en sus cimientos.

Durante unos minutos kouga vio a kagome leer el documento, en veinte minutos que llevaba leyendo su rostro no solo estaba pálido. El Joven se percato de que solo quedaba una hoja, al terminar de leer, el joven kouga espera unos de sus berrinches, pero para su sorpresa este berrinche no llego.

El joven observa como kagome pone el documento en la mesa, aun estaba pálida. Durante segundos que parecieron minutos, observo el documento, se encontraba muy seria, se podría decir que hasta triste, luego kouga la ve negar con la cabeza, para lentamente tomar un pluma y firmar con fuerza decisiva el tratado de Oreste y Azura.

No puedo hacerlo kouga -le dijo al chico- ella al menos… esta con alguien y yo… se que puedo hacerlo

¿Alteza? -dice preocupado el chico al verla triste

La entiendo kouga…. No sabes cuanto la entiendo -dijo para levantarse y acercarse a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por kouga. Al salir el juez le hace una reverencia.

Cualquier cosa, no dude en avisarme, a mi personalmente, desde ahora, mi hermana queda fuera de esto - dijo seria y fría al anciano, el cual la ve sorprendido- ¿Entendió? -dijo sin mirarlo, y kouga vio al anciano muy asombrado

Si alteza. -respondió con una inclinación

/

En un cuarto de juego un niño de pelo plateado y ojos negros lee un libro cuando una mujer de avanzada edad toca la puerta y entra.

Mi pequeño, ¿que haces despierto tan tarde? -dice la señora con una dulce sonrisa la dirigirse al pequeño

¡Abuela! hola, mi padre prometió llamarme –dice el pequeño sonriendo

Mi nieto querido, sabes que tu padre trabaja mucho, y hay ocasiones en la que no podrá cumplir su promesa –dice arrodillándose frente a el- ¿lo entiendes? Cierto

Claro abuelita, por eso no me había acostado, le estaba dando tiempo - y sonríe

Ja, ja, ja, eres un encanto -le dice la señora para besarle al mejilla

Después se levanta, para ayudarlo a levantarse de su silla, cuando el teléfono suena, y al pequeño se le ilumina la carita.

¡Papa! -dice para salir corriendo, y tomar el aparato telefónico. Y la señora sonreír y salir de la habitación.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	7. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 6

___**Sigan leyendo!  
><strong>_

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

Capitulo 6

Kagome se encontraba en la tina, se estaba relajando para la tensión que se venia sobre ella.

Es… es estupido -dijo mientras se sumergía hasta la nariz, "Debía admitir, que los nervios se había apoderado de ella al leer la esencia del documento ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso y con sesshomaru?, ella y el no se llevaban bien, y bueno… no sabia como se llevaban el y mi hermana…. Uyiiii esa kikyo me las pagara, al menos debió decirme como se comporta ella con el" -la chica se queda pensativa— "tendré que esperar para ver como la trata, así sabré como son sus relaciones, al fin y al cabo tenían mas de cinco años de no verse, bueno kagome y él, ya que kikyo y el ya se habían visto meses antes" -piensa la chica, en eso algo que había pasado por alto le hace notar, una pequeña diferencia- "será coincidencia, hace seis meses mi hermana estuvo en Orestes, desde hace seis meses mi hermana anda en el aire… podría decirse enamorada" -en eso la chica abre los ojos como plato- "será posible que en su viaje se enamoro de ese chico, y de ser así, entonces…. ¡Olvídalo kagome no pienses!, estas metida en problemas mas serios para pensar por kikyo y en sus amores" - negando con la cabeza sale de la tina.

La chica salio del baño y se detuvo en la gran cama, donde estaba el vestido que magael le había mandado a preparar, era muy hermoso, estraple de color verde, hasta la rodillas, ajustado desde el pecho hasta la cintura y de ahí en adelante la falda caía suelta y libre, le acompañaba una blusa verde claro transparente y mangas largas que complementaba el vestido cubriendo sus hombros y brazos sutilmente, para terminar en unos zapatos verdes muy cómodos. Le hacían juego unos aretes de jade, una pulsera con decoraciones en jade, y su tiara plateada, de diseño simple pero hermoso.

Kagome hizo una mueca con la boca, haría lo que mas odiaba ser… Princesa.

/

CASTILLO DE AZURA

Una limosina se estaciona y se abren las puertas, varios sirvientes entre ellos el encargado del castillo, hace reverencia al joven que acababa de salir del vehiculo.

¿La princesa llego? -le pregunta al encargado mirarlo

No, su Alteza -le responde—pero no tarda en llegar, como lo solicito, el despacho esta preparado

Bien -dice para caminar y adentrarse al enorme castillo

Mientras caminaba por los amplios pasillos, podía ver todos los preparativos de su bienvenida.

Tres minutos después entra al enorme despacho, para segundos después entrar bankotsu con un maletín en su mano y dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

Le informo que la princesa kagome no asistirá a la recepción -le dijo parado a su lado

No me sorprende que se haya escapado de nuevo -dijo para girarse y caminar hasta el escritorio abrir el maletín- nunca le ha gustado disimular frente a un montón de idiotas, tal vez sea la única cuerda en todo esto

Bankotsu sonríe, hacia doce meses que trabaja al lado de sesshomaru y desde el primer momento se habían caído bien. Hace seis meses cuando la princesa Kikyo fue a Orestes sin su hermana, Sesshomaru se había sorprendido, duro dos días enojado y luego se tranquilizo, se preguntaba que había sucedido entre esos dos para que no quisieran verse las caras. Pero eso no era asunto suyo… el tenia otros asuntos pendientes que resolver, entre ellos su hermana y su esposa.

/

En el recibidor de la mansión, kouga y magael esperaban a kagome, que minutos después baja las escaleras, elegantemente.

Bien, vamonos -dijo kagome- o tendré a un príncipe enojado por llegar tarde

Kouga procede a abrir las puertas y se encaminan al coche, para dirigirse al castillo de azura.

En la parte de atrás del coche iban kagome y magael, la cual procede a informarle sobre los invitados.

Su alteza el príncipe Sesshomaru, ya se encuentra en el castillo de azura -le informa y se percata de cómo la joven princesa se pone en tensión, al parecer a la princesa no le caía bien el príncipe - los invitados empezaran a llegar a partir de las 8:00 su entrada y la del príncipe será a las 8:30

Bien, algo mas -dijo mientras miraba por la ventana blindada del coche

Si, al llegar se reunirá con el príncipe en el despacho de su difunto padre, el príncipe quiere arreglar los últimos detalles para la inauguración de la ampliación del puente -al decir esto la joven princesa la miro sorprendida

Etto, bien -dijo para seguir mirando por la ventana

"Rayos no pensé que lo vería tan pronto, y menos que entraríamos juntos -pensaba la joven princesa- debe ser algún castigo"

Durante el trayecto nadie hablo, el silencio reinaba dentro del vehiculo, cada quien tenia sus cosas en que pensar. Entre ellos kagome… que se puso a recordar antiguas discusiones.

Sesshomaru y ella ya se conocían de mas jóvenes, pero su frío carácter le daba un toque odioso, irritante y a veces molesto, pero lo que ella no sabía, era el por que, eso a ella le agradaba, así que empezó a tratarlo, pero después de varios intentos todo fue inútil, él la ignoraba, para ella eso era malo, muy malo, ya que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba sesshomaru, había decidido intentarlo una vez mas, y por un momento pensó que la había aceptado como amiga, pero no fue así. El ya tenía una relación con su prima kagura.

Cada vez que Sesshomaru y ella se encontraban, sin saber como, terminaban discutiendo, hasta que al final había renunciado a ser su amiga, si él alguna vez sintió aunque sea un poco de amistad por ella… nunca lo demostró.

Después de eso se marcho en un viaje por el mundo, termino su carrera, probo de todo hasta dar con el motociclismo, vio que de alguna manera la velocidad la llenaba y se perfecciono en ese arte, intento enseñar a su hermana pero según ella era demasiado rápido para ella, pero lo aprendió para darle gusto a kagome.

Varias veces compitieron, ambas se divertían, hasta hace dos año, en el cual su madre sufrió un extraño accidente que la dejo ciega, Kikyo y ella habían decidido tomar el trono, pero en su segundo intento renuncio. Kikyo le dijo que la entendía y que no se preocupara que ella se encargaría de todo, y cuando necesitara ayuda la llamaría.

Durante esos dos años se hizo de una fama, al principio ella era toda noticia, hasta que se aburrieron y pusieron los ojos en su hermana. Kikyo al ver lo que sucedía, comenzó a usar los lentes de contacto verdes mas a menudo, así no sabrían quien era quien. Durante esos dos años todo estuvo bien, pero varios sucesos mas extraño comenzaron a suceder… entre ellos los extraños accidentes los dos reyes de las dos islas y la famosa salida a la vista del antiguo tratado de Azura y Orestes, del cual ella no sabia de su existencia, pero su hermana si.

La Joven salio de sus recuerdos al notar el gran castillo ante sus ojos, le parecía tan raro, que semejante construcción aun siguiera en pie, se decía que no iba con ella.

Kouga detuvo el coche en la entrada, y segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando salir a magael seguida de kagome, los sirvientes estaban presentes.

El príncipe Sesshomaru le espera en el despacho de su padre, Alteza -dijo el mayordomo

Gracias, pueden retirarse todos – dijo para los demás asentir y retirarse

Los tres empezaron a caminar hasta la entrada. Por el camino la joven pudo ver el ajetreo para la fiesta de bienvenida, sonrió para si al recordar a que a Sesshomaru no le agradaba eso. Kouga abrió la puerta y tanto ella como magael entraron seguidas de kouga, encaminándose al despacho.

Déjenme a solas con él -dijo kagome poniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta para entrar

No lo creo alteza - dijo kouga, kagome lo miro y al asintió dándose al vuelta -estaré en el jardín

Yo iré a ver que todo este en orden, con la prensa -dijo la joven asistente

Bien -dijo sonriendo para luego ponerse seria y entrar, pudo ver a Sesshomaru mirando a través del enorme cristal hacia el jardín, estaba vestido con un traje negro, acompañado de una corbata azul plateado claro, su largo cabello plateado caía suelto a su espalda hasta su cintura, tenia las manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba ido en su mente el cielo azul.

Hermosa vista -dice ella terminando de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, para girarse y ver como el se giraba para mirarla, ella se queda quieta unos segundos en lo que pensó que la descubriría, pero después ve como le sonríe dulcemente, haciendo que ella le de un vuelco el corazón, se veía tan guapo.

Hola Kikyo -dijo muy amablemente

"¿Hola… Kikyo? ¿Tanta confianza se tenían?... si definitivamente mataría a su hermana cuando la viera"

Hola Sesshomaru -dijo para sesshomaru acercarse al ver que ella se acercaba, Salio de detrás del escritorio, y le cedió el sillón –descuida, mejor sentémonos en el mueble -dijo para encaminarse a una pequeña sala situada a en una esquina del despacho- ¿Y tu padre como sigue?

Bien, he doblado la vigilancia -comento, luego se quedo callado, para luego mirarla serio- Por cierto ¿Has encontrado algún indicio sobre el accidente tu madre?

Kagome al escuchar eso se sorprende y no puede evitar asombrarse por tal noticia

"¿El accidente de mi madre fue provocado? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué Kikyo no me lo dijo?"

Yo, he… no todavía nada -dijo para dejar de mirarlo y agachar la cabeza, no quería que viera la confusión en sus ojos

Entiendo, te parece que en lo que estoy aquí no pongamos a trabajar en eso -dijo para ver como la joven levantaba el rostro asombrada- hay algo extraño en todo esto y no me gusta, lo mejor será que revisemos los datos de la investigación del accidente de tu madre y lo comparemos con el de mi padre

Yo… claro, tal ves no pude percatarme de algo y tu si -dijo para levantarse, no podía seguir sentada, estaba digiriendo demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, y no sabia porque su hermana no le había mencionado el problema… "¿Porque?"

Sesshomaru la noto pálida, de seguro era demasiada carga para ella sola, y kagome al parece no pensaba igual que su hermana, o kikyo no se había molestado en advertirla.

Kikyo -dijo para verla en el aire y ni escucharlo- ¿Kikyo?

Al ver que ella no respondía se acerco y le toco el hombro, ella se sobresalto.

Kikyo, ¿Le has hablado a kagome sobre esto? -le pregunto viendo el brillo en sus ojos… con que eso era - kikyo…

No, no le he mencionado nada -le dijo- solo le mencione que habría una recepción y hecho vuelo en la madrugada

¿Fue por la recepción o fue porque yo estaría en la recepción? - le pregunto para ver como ella giraba el rostro y no lo miraba -Bien, olvídalo

Lo siento –escucho sesshomaru a kagome

Descuida Kikyo -dijo para acercarse al escritorio y tomar unos papeles que luego les paso a Kagome- aunque hubiera sido bueno que ella estuviera aquí, así te hubiera ayudado con esto detalles, por lo que me dijiste es buena en su área

Eh, si, descuida yo la llamo a su teléfono móvil y le pregunto sobre los detalles que no entienda -le dice para ver rápidamente el inicio del documento

Bien, ¿Y como esta tu madre, con todo esto del tratado? -dijo para ver como ella levanta la vista, y se le empieza a notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, al parecer si le había afectado. Interesante.

Yo… etto…

/

TOKIO, JAPON

Dos jóvenes se desmontan del vehiculo y entra a un hotel, después de registrarse toman el ascensor.

El joven se da cuenta que la chica esta nerviosa, y la toma en brazos para abrazarla.

Ya deja los nervios-le dice - recuerda que eres kagome, no pondrán mucha atención a lo que hagas

Si lo se -y sonríe - oye amor, ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto? Digo, yo te amo y se que la única forma de romper este tratado es tu sabes.

El chico de larga melena negra la observa, ha veces pensaba que kikyo era una niña pequeña, pero el saber que bajo su control se movía un reino, le hacia ver que era una mujer bajo su apariencia suave y tierna.

Te amo, lo demás no importa -dice para ambos salir del ascensor hacia la suite que habían tomado

Fuera del hotel, dos carros uno apartado del otro, observaban el enorme edificio. Momentos después los del primer coche se desmontaron y entraron, en lo que recorrían el camino hasta el edificio, del segundo coche varias fotos eran tomadas. Luego el conductor toma su móvil, marca un número y espera.

Aquí Takeda -contestan

Habla Misaki, tengo las fotos -le reporta

Bien, por cierto, tu hermano esta aquí -dice para escuchar un suspiro - ¿estás bien?

Si, ¿Dónde esta él? -le pregunta a la joven

Esta con el príncipe Tashious -le responde

¡Como! ¿Pero como? ¿Por qué esta ahí? -le pregunta sorprendida

Tal vez vio algo que nosotros no, creó -le dice

No lo entiendo, pero entonces, si él esta ahí, se encontrara con Ozora -le dijo

Si, es inevitable -le afirma- solo espero que magael, no entre en pánico, además el no sabe de la existencia de lila, y por ahora es mejor que no sepa nada de ella

Es cierto, al menos hasta que terminemos esta misión -le dice para quedarse callada

¿Anaiz? -le pregunta- ¿Qué harás con Darien?

Pues le daré una respuesta al terminar -le dice rápidamente

No huyas, no es justo -le reclama

No estoy huyendo y lo sabes -dice- es solo que hasta que no termine esto, no quiero estar cerca de nadie -le afirma—y ¿como esta tu bebe?

Mi pequeño esta bien, es adorable, y lo extraño mucho –dice emocionada

Hay Takeda, no cambiaras nunca -le dice- no entiendo porque accediste a esto, si sabias que estarías lejos de mi ahijado

Se lo debía a mi abuelo, además antes estaba en el equipo y conozco a los sospechosos mejor que nadie –dice en tono triste—y tu sabes tan bien como yo que mi abuelo y tu padre, querían ese tratado, un poco loco, pero razonable en las circunstancias de ahora

Si, lo se -le responde

Ambas se quedan en silencio

Anaiz ¿estás segura? -le pregunta la joven takeda a su amiga y compañera

¿Y lo estas tu? - le responde anaiz con la misma pregunta

Después de unos segundos de silencio, ambas al mismo tiempo respondieron

¡Si!

_**CONTINUA...**_


	8. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 7

_**LO QUE SIGUE!  
><strong>_

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

Capitulo 7

Todos los invitados estaban reunidos en el grandioso y majestuoso salón. Kagome como era de esperarse estaba nerviosa, pero si quería representar el papel de su hermana debía tranquilizarse y mostrarse fría más que nada. Al llegar el momento de salir Sesshomaru le ofreció su brazo cortésmente, ella con un poco de nerviosismo puso su mano en su antebrazo y caminaron al escuchar…

Su excelencia Sesshomaru Tashious y su Majestad la princesa Kikyo Higurashi - concluyo presentador con vos seria notable

Sesshomaru y kagome entran a la gran sala, dando así inicio a la recepción de bienvenida, la cual empieza con un cóctel para entrar en ambiente, y en el cual transcurren una media hora de saludos, charlas entre las celebridades. Ambos príncipes fueron saludando a todos los presentes hasta encontrarse de nuevo en unas de las esquinas del gran salón circular

¡Rayos! Son todos unos hipócritas - dice mientras se acaricia el rostro, lo tenia congelado con una estupida sonrisa

Sino fuera porque te conozco - le susurran al oído- te diría que estoy escuchando a kagome

Ante este comentario kagome se sobresalto agitada y sonrojada, tenerlo tan cerca, así tan guapo y sexy aumentaba su pánico y ni que decir de su deseo hacia el.

Sesshomaru, por dios me asustaste - le dijo con una mano en su pecho

Lo siento kikyo -dijo sonriéndole, y ante esta sonrisa a kagome se le desboco el corazón y le temblaron las piernas

Por unos minutos charlaron animadamente, hasta que una presencia los interrumpió.

/

En la misma sala tres personas arribaban a la recepción, con ojo experto los tres examinaron el lugar. Compartieron unas palabras en voz baja y uno de ellos se separo dejando a dos de ellos como pareja. Estos dos comenzaron a mezclarse con la gente.

Vaya cariño, creo que tenemos invitados -dijo la mujer a su acompañante

El hombre a su lado miro en la dirección en que le señalaban con la mirada. Toco un broche en su traje y le informo a su otro acompañante que vigilara a la visita que se encontraba ahora charlando con el príncipe de Orestes. Este le afirma y cortan la comunicación.

Querida es hora de actuar -le dijo el chico a la joven

Claro amor - le dice con una hermosa sonrisa

/

En otra parte del salón, un joven observa todo la estancia, en especial a la invitada. Aunque no estaba ahí para eso, sino para otro asunto, debía mantenerla vigilada pues no se podía confiar en esa víbora.

También pudo ver que su objetivo estaba en el otro extremo del salón, y tenia tan buena vista que se percato de su gesto cuando lo vio.

Jejeje, hola Misaki -susurra mientras le sonríe y ve que el otro contrae el rostro enojado.

/

En el otro extremo bankotsu observa a su antiguo compañero de misiones. Lo que no comprendía era su presencia en ese lugar. Miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a dos personas conocidas para el.

"Ikeda ¿Qué estas tramando?"

/

Mientras con sesshomaru y kagome las cosas no iban por buen camino.

Sessho mi cielo -dijo una voz de mujer arrogante y escandalosa - tiempo sin vernos

Sesshomaru ante esto se giro muy molesto

Kagura, esto es algo a lo que llamo una sorpresa no esperada - dijo en tono seco

Con su permiso, les dejo -dice kagome

Hola primita ¿Estabas aquí? -dijo en tono burlón y con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro

Kagura -dice kagome con un tono arrisco y frió-no sabes lo feliz que me sentí mientras me ignorabas, prima -dijo para asentir con la cabeza y despedirse—si me permiten, con su permiso excelencia, kagura.

Kagome se marcho molesta, pensaba que ó era una maldición, ó Sesshomaru y ella estaban destinado a ser separados por esa.

Sessho mi amor ¿Porque no me has vuelto a llamar? –le pregunta coqueta

Creo, kagura, que eso es mas que obvio -le responde- te quiero lejos de mi, entiendes

Lastima, podríamos divertirnos tanto -le dice mientras toma un sorbo de su copa, mientras sonreía

No lo creo kagura, no lo creo - le responde- con tu permiso -dice dándose la vuelta para marcharse por donde se fue kagome.

"No lo crees, sessho, jajajaja. Al contrario yo, lo disfrutare" este fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de salir de la fiesta, estaba muy aburrida para su gusto.

Sesshomaru se encontraba buscando a kikyo cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

¡Kagura ya te dije que….! -empezó a decir muy enojado mientras se giraba, pero se paro en seco al ver quien era- ¡Yue! Por dios, esta si es una grata sorpresa

¡Sesshomaru, jajaja, por un momento pensé que me golpearías! -le dice yue, para luego ambos darse un fuerte abrazo.

Yue vestía un elegante traje de etiqueta de color azul oscuro, su largo cabello plateado estaba sostenido en una cola alta, que lo hacia verse muy sexy.

Primo, no sabes el gusto que me da el que este aquí –le dice—algo demasiado bueno en estas circunstancias

Te entiendo, hermano, cuentas con todo mi apoyo y lo sabes -le responde yue con una sonrisa

Por cierto ¿Dónde esta mi cuñada? –le pregunta, al momento que siente como unos fuertes brazos le rodean la cintura

¡Uiiii sesshy, eres un amor! -le dice una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos negros, estaba vestida de una manera sencilla pero elegante, un hermoso vestido rojo ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo. Esta suelta a sesshomaru y sale de detrás de el y lo abraza.- aunque te juro que sino hubieras preguntado por mi, serias hombre muerto en este instante

No lo dudo -dijo el sonriendo- pero al menos déjame admirarte

La joven se gira delante de sesshomaru, y este sonríe.

¡Mary! Cariño, estás preciosa -le dice sessho

¡Eh, cuidado hablas de mi esposa! -comenta yue, mientras jala a mary, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y apretándola contra su pecho

Oye, creo que exageras primo - y lo tres empezaron a reírse, para segundos después tener una agradable charla, que fue interrumpida por kagome

Los príncipes de Inglaterra, esto es un honor -dice kagome haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza- buenas noches altezas

Excelencia, un honor para nosotros conocerla al fin -le responde yue, mientras se inclina un poco a modo de respeto - permítame presentarle a mi esposa y princesa, Mary de Misato Wigan

La joven referida le hace una inclinación a kagome y ella le responde de la misma manera, para mostrarse ambas unas hermosas sonrisa

Un placer, excelencia - le responde Mary

Igualmente princesa -le responde kagome con una calida sonrisa- perdón si interrumpí su amena conversación -dice para ver como los tres niegan con la cabeza

No te preocupes kikyo, tan solo nos poníamos al día - le responde sessho

Bien entonces creo que debemos pasar al comedor principal, la cena será servida en breves momentos - le informa

Los tres asienten, Yue toma a Mary de la mano y sesshomaru le ofrece su brazo a kagome, la cual acepta el gesto con una sonrisa, para dar comienzo a la gran cena.

/

Vaya, y eso que solo es una simple recepción de bienvenida - dice darien, mirando a su alrededor. Podía ver como su amigo y compañero abrazaba a su esposa y seguía los príncipes de Orestes y Azura al comedor principal para la cena.

Darien -dijo una voz profunda seria y serena, la cual hace que el joven sonría, para después girarse lentamente y mire a los ojos a su antiguo compañero de misiones.

Bankotsu, te tardaste -le dijo entono burlón—estas perdiendo reflejos

Déjate de ridiculeces -le respondió frió- si estas aquí, es la cosa es seria

No te equivocas, has acertado –dice para mirar por encima del hombro de bankotsu - la cosa esta muy seria

¿A que te refieres exactamente, Ikeda? - le reclama, para unos segundos después escuchar la voz de una mujer, una voz suave, tersa, que ademas conocía perfectamente, pero que ahora esa voz se escuchaba, fría, neutra, vacía.

Bankotsu Misaki - se escucha la voz de la mujer

¡Mag! -susurra asombrado, luego se gira lentamente, para verla ahí, delante de el, pequeña, altiva, fuerte y tan hermosa como siempre

/

La cena transcurre tranquilamente, pero para dos personas no, están inquietas. Mary mira mucho a la puerta de entrada al comedor.

Estoy preocupada yue -dice apretando la mano de su marido

Darien esta con ella, y te aseguro que kouga no se queda atrás –le dice—ademas son asuntos pendientes que deben resolver

Lo se, lo se -dijo inquieta—se lo mencione a anaiz, opina lo mismo que tu

Entonces cálmate querida - le tranquilizo yue

Si.

Dijo para después dar un suspiro, Yue la miro sonriente y levanto su mano y le poso un beso en ella, mary le sonrió.

/

Bankotsu esta mirando a su esposa, o mejor dicho ex-esposa, sin apartar la vista de ella, se percata de que lo mira con frialdad, al igual que el día en que se conocieron.

Ozora para ti Misaki - le responde de manera cortante- ya no tienes derecho a llamarme así

La sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando vio que a espalda de magael, aparecía la figura de kouga, su rostro se crispo.

¡Que demonios haces con ese idiota! -le reclama

Te repito, no tienes ningún derecho de cuestionarme y yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones - le dice con paciencia magael

¡Al demonio…! - empieza a decir, pero magael levanta la mano para detenerlo

Estamos divorciados misaki, por si lo habías olvidado - le recuerda con amargura- así lo quisiste, no vengas a reclamar

Bankotsu aprieta los puños, darien esta pendiente por si las cosas se salen de su curso. Al fin y al cabo a eso si que fue a la fiesta.

Magael espera expectante la reacción de su exmarido… Pero nada sucede.

Bankotsu suelta la tensión acumulada y respira profundo mientras afloja los puños.

Darien se percata de que las cosas no empeorarían, y se alegraba, respiro profundo al ver como bankotsu se acercaba a magael, observan atento, magael contiene la respiración, el se detiene frente a ella mientras levanta una mano y con el dedo índice acaricia su mejilla, haciéndola suspirar. Luego bankotsu desliza el dedo por su cuello, haciendo que magael tiemble por el contacto, para luego acercarse lentamente a su oído.

Esto aun no termina, mag - le susurra al oído, con esto Magael se sorprende ante su reacción y se sonroja como tomate.

Cuando ban, se separa, siente sus piernas fallarles, pero respira hondo, la joven se gira y ve que ban, se detiene al lado de kouga y sin mirarlo le dice algo, después se marcha.

Por dios, esto de evitar peleas matrimoniales, no es lo mió -comenta darien estirándose

Gracias darien -le dice magael suspirando

No fue nada - le responde - ¿Estás Bien?

No, no estoy bien - le responde magael, para al mismo tiempo sentir una mano en el hombro

Tranquila, no creo que vaya a mordernos - comenta kouga

No bromees en esto momentos kouga - le dice magael molesta - ¿Y que te dijo?

Solo que tuviera cuidado - le dice y le sonríe

Pero magael no se trago el cuento, pero también sabía que kouga no le diría nada.

Horas después la recepción llega a su fin. En dos habitaciones diferentes, dos mentes tienen pensamientos contradictorios.

"Serás mía de nuevo, Mag" -pensaba Ban

Mientras kouga pensaba en lo que bankotsu le dijo

"Esto es entre ella y yo, no intervengas kouga o perderás"

_**CONTINUA...**_


	9. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 8

_**AQUI LES DEJO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.  
><strong>_

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

Capitulo 8

Cada uno esta en su puesto, perfecto - se oye una voz grave, para luego girarse y mirar a la mujer que esta frente a el en el escritorio.

Ella se encontraba pensativa, sus largas y finas manos estaban debajo de su mentón, sus ojos color miel claro brillaban por el reflejo de sol de la mañana en ellos, su largo cabello castaño mezclados con finos y brillosos mechones de color miel y un poco rizado en las puntas, esta atado en una cola baja, dándole un aspecto serio pero a la vez juvenil.

Vestía un traje militar blanco parecido al de el, solo que el de ella era de falda y chaqueta, terminando en unas botas de tacón bajo negras. Ella miraba perdida por la ventana, como si viera algo interesante.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella, para quedar de pie a escasos pasos de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón blanco militar terminados en unas botas negras.

No me dirás lo que te preocupa, o si -le pregunta el joven a la chica, esta parpadea y lentamente gira el rostro para verlo

Ya te has dado cuenta lo que planean hacer -dijo ella aún pensativa y preocupada- pero me falta una pieza, he estado pensando, pero no logro dar con ella

¿Que insinúas, Sainz? - le pregunta el hombre

La joven se levanta y se acerca al joven, levanta las manos y le abotona el último botón en su cuello del traje militar.

Debo irme -le dice ella- Shinomori me esta esperando, prometo que cuando sepa que me preocupa te lo diré

Dicho esto se acerco a su labios y le dio un apasionado beso, el la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso, ella deslizo sus brazos por su cuello y le acaricio el cabello. Segundos después se separan, ella retiro el brillo en los labios de el y salio de la oficina.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, para después regresar a su escritorio y mirar a la pantalla de su computador, varios puntos en ella le decían que ninguno de sus agentes se había movido aun.

/

En la cafetería de la gran estación militar, Sainz camina lentamente mirando a ambos lados, aun seguía pensativa, tanto que no se percato de que le hacían señas.

¡Sainz! -escucha que llaman, ella al despertar de su ensueño, ve a una joven que vestía el mismo uniforme que ella, le hacia señas con las manos y se acerco a su mesa

Hola, Shinomori -dijo sentándose a su lado- ¿Haz encontrado algo nuevo?

¿Le dijiste tu teoría a Eiri? -le contesto la joven con otra pregunta

Le comente algo, pero… -le dijo negando con la cabeza

Entiendo, no estas segura -le confirmo sus sospechas

Así es, no quiero preocuparlo -dijo- pero cuando tenga pruebas suficientes, lo pondré al tanto

Si así lo quieres -dijo para levantarse seguida de Sainz- vamos, quiero que veas unas fotos

¿Fotos? -pregunta Sainz caminando a su lado

Si, el satélite tomo unas fotos del estrecho de Azura y Orestes -dijo negando con la cabeza- quiero tu opinión para informarle a Ikeda

Así que Ikeda esta cerca, ¿cierto? -le pregunto

Si, y me llamo para que se lo confirmara -dijo para entrar a un ascensor que las llevo mas abajo del nivel del suelo

¿Y?- dijo ella

Me asombre cuando vi las fotos -dijo llevándose una mano debajo del mentón- debes verla, creo que eso confirmara tu teoría

Eso espero Rei… -dijo Sainz

/

Kagome miraba por la ventana del castillo, acababa de leer los documentos que sesshomaru le entrego el día de ayer, y tenia razón, debía estar presente pero ¿Cómo?

Minutos después Kouga entro a la habitación

¿Qué sucede? -dijo cuando cerro la puerta con seguro

Kouga, tenemos problemas -dijo- los documentos que Sesshomaru me entrego ayer…

¿Que pasa con ellos? -dijo sin entender

Necesitan mi presencia, le dije que llamaría a kagome y le preguntaría, pero después de leerlos -dijo sin terminar

Entiendo -dijo pensando "Debo hablar con magi"

Debo salir sin que Sesshomaru sospeche, comprendes –dijo

Si - le contesto- llame a hoyo y dígale que enviara a alguien a buscar la moto, prepárese para salir, la veo en la entrada en media hora y no olvide su ropa de montar -dijo para salir de la habitación

Kagome rápidamente se encamino al teléfono e hizo lo que le pidió kouga, después se encamino al closet y saco una muda de su traje de montar, era rojo con unas botas negras. La puso en un maletín negro. Y se arreglo para salir.

/

En el despacho de magael.

Si anaiz, he visto a tu hermano -dijo la joven sentada en el escritorio hablando por móvil, cuando vio que entro por la puerta kouga- anaiz te dejo

Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme -le dijo anaiz- yo pondré en su lugar a mi hermano

Jajaja, gracias cuñada -dijo para colgar, y luego mirar a kouga- ¿sucede algo?

Es kagome, necesita salir como kikyo y regresar como kagome -dijo- solo dispongo de 20 minutos, necesito su moto

Entiendo, dame diez minutos -dijo para hacer una llamada- yo me encargare de informarle a sesshomaru, después saldré y regreso tan pronto pueda.

De acuerdo—respondió kouga

Durante dos minutos magael hablo por teléfono, después le dijo donde debía ir y estaría esperándolos.

Cuídate –le dijo kouga antes de salir del despacho

Magael se dio la vuelta y empezó a organizar su maletín, cuando sintió que alguien entro en la oficina, se giro y…

¡Ban! -dijo para llevarse una mano a su pecho

Mag- dijo acercándose a ella "¡Maldición!, no dormí pensando en ella, en sus labios, su cuerpo. Debía explicarse pero… aun no era un el momento, pero sabia que era él quien debía disculparse, al final él fue que la abandono… demonios solo por esa maldita mujer!"- siento que me estas evadiendo- le dijo en voz baja

No te equivocas, mientras más lejos de ti mejor -dijo para caminar unos pasos atrás

Bankotsu termino de dar los últimos pasos y magael choco con la mesa de trabajo.

Deja de huir - le dijo ya frente a ella

Debo hacerlo, no quiero que se repita lo mismo -dijo triste

Mag, lo siento -dijo el y ella lo miro

¡Oh! Claro que si, lo sentiste muy bien -dijo ella con sorna, para luego cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundo- Ban, por favor no quiero recordar eso

Hay una explicación -dijo

¿Así? -dijo y negó con la cabeza - no lo creo, lo que vi estuvo muy claro…

Magael no siguió hablando, los labios de bankotsu sobre los de ellas no se lo permitieron, quería resistirse pero no pudo, puso ambas manos en el pecho de el y lo empujo y cuando trato de hablar, solo logro que ban hiciera intromisión en su boca, su lengua la probo, en ese momento ella se rindió, dos años, demasiado tiempo… y aun lo amaba

Ban… -dijo para después devolverle el beso, le hecho los brazos al cuello, enredando sus dedos en sus largos cabellos negros- no es justo

Lo se, pero no puedo resistirlo -dijo apretándola de la cintura con sus manos-te necesito

Durante lo que parecieron horas, ambos se degustaron, hasta que la realidad golpeo a magael, como mucho esfuerzo deslizo su manos por el pecho de el y se separó respirando con dificultad

¡Nunca! -le grito furiosa-Escúchame bien, nunca lo vuelvas hacer -dijo empezando a derramar lagrimas- ¡No es justo que me hagas esto! ¡NO LO ES!

Después de decirlo tomo su maletín y salio de inmediato, del despacho "Debo salir de aquí, o no podré resistirme la próxima ves"

/

Buenos días alteza -dice la joven sirvienta a sesshomaru mientras le sirve el desayuno en la mesa

Buenos días, Sara - le responde para fijarse que solo estaba su puesto en la mesa- ¿la señorita Kikyo no desayuna?

Buenos días, excelencia -se escucha la voz de magael, que se encontraba entrando en ese momento al comedor

Magi, buenos días -dice para hacerle señas de que se siente

Gracias, pero voy de salida -le dice para acercarse- solo vine a informarle que la señorita kikyo salio temprano, fue a ver a su madre

La joven saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entrego a sesshomaru

Cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor no dude en llamarme -dice para hacerle una reverencia- estaré de regreso lo antes posible,

Gracias, magi -dijo sonriéndole

Con su permiso - le respondió y salio del comedor, para segundos después entrar Bankotsu

Ya veo que su reencuentro no fue lo que esperabas - le dice sesshomaru a bankotsu al verlo enojado

Me odia, y tiene sus razones -le responde para sentarse con frustración en la silla al lado de Sesshomaru

Dile la verdad -le aconseja- magi se ve una persona razonable, comprenderá

No puedo, y usted sabe las razones -le respondió para cerrar sus ojos

/

La puerta se abre y se ve un amplio despacho. En este se encuentra dos personas un hombre y una mujer, ambos miran al recién llegado, este termina de entrar y se sienta en unos de los sillones vacíos.

¿Nuestra kagome y su amigo han hecho algo extraño?-pregunto el hombre al recién llegado

Nada-dijo el otro sentándose—al parecer la única enterada de la situación del tratado es kikyo

Así que la muy astuta quiere quedarse con mi sessho -dijo la mujer- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en el hotel?

Tienen reservación para tres semanas - le confirmo el tipo

Mejor, con kikyo sola será más fácil nuestro trabajo -dijo ella

¿Entonces que hago con kagome? -pregunta el

Suéltale la soga por ahora, nos concentraremos en el cargamento - le informo—luego acabaras con ella.

¿Y su acompañante? – reitero

Si para entonces están juntos -dijo sonriendo - entonces un pequeño accidente de amantes estaría bien

Los tres sonrieron, sus planes iban como corriente en un río. Pronto Azura y Orestes estarán juntos de nuevo, muy juntos.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	10. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 9

_**DISFRUTEN, DISFRUTEN AMIGOS.  
><strong>_

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 9

En un Jeep (Jeepeta) una joven se cambiaba de ropa. Cambio su conjunto de falda por un pantalón de montar ajustado de color negro, unas botas negras que terminaba mas arriba de sus rodillas, completando el juego con una franela roja, una chaqueta de montar negra con diseños rojos y unos lentes semi oscuros que se engancho al pecho.

Al terminar toco el cristal de privado que poseía el vehiculo, y separaba el área de conductor y la del pasajero. Kouga desactivo el privado y el cristal se movió hacia abajo, cuando el cristal término de bajar kagome se pasó al asiento delantero. Se percato de que habían llegado a un centro comercial, y se disponían entrar al área de parqueo.

Se estacionaran y esperaron. Kagome miraba atenta todo el estacionamiento.

¿Estás nerviosa? - le pregunta kouga mirándola

Nerviosa es poco -le responde ella con una sonrisa- por cierto, ¿el fiscal te entrego la copia del acuerdo?

Si -dijo entregándole el documento- ¿estas segura que quieres decirle a tashio lo de la aceptación?

No lo se -dijo tomando la carpeta que le entregaba kouga- pero velo de esta forma, mi hermana se ha fugado, tu mejor que nadie sabes que ella nunca haría algo así.

Lo se, debe estar perdidamente enamorada -dijo sonriendo

Si jejeje, pienso lo mismo - dijo para ponerse seria- pero al menos en eso deseo ser sincera con sesshomaru—aparto la mirada—se que me odiara por haberlo engañado y no haber confiado en el

Kouga pensó en ese momento que kagome estaba cargando con demasiadas responsabilidades y todo de un día para otro, debía al menos decirle que estaba en peligro. Que había mas de lo que ella podía ver debajo de todo este embrollo.

Kagome -dijo y ella lo miro- debo decirte que estas….

No termino de decirle porque una hermosa moto roja con negro aparco al lado del conductor tocando el cristal de la ventana.

¿Qué ibas a decirme kouga? - le cuestiona la joven

Kouga la miro y luego al joven de la moto.

Luego hablamos -dijo saliendo del vehiculo seguido por kagome

El joven en la moto la estaciono y se desmonto, se quito el casco y junto con las llaves se lo entrego a kagome.

Gracias -dijo aceptando las dos piezas

Los tres estaban frente a frente y kouga le señala al joven.

Kagome, permíteme presentarte a Ikeda Darien un gran amigo -dijo

Un placer conocerlo joven Ikeda -dijo kagome ofreciendo su mano

El honor es mió y por favor dígame darien -dijo besando la mano de la joven

No exageres darien - dijo kouga y los tres se rieron.

Solo soy educado-dijo y miro a kagome -ozora le informo de su salida a tashio, dijo que fue a ver a su madre -dijo sacando un móvil de su chaqueta entregándoselo a kagome

Llame a su señora madre y dígale que si preguntan por usted -le informa—que le diga que ya se marcho

¿Y tú que harás kouga? -pregunta la joven

Se supone que estoy con la señorita Kikyo, así que me ausentare unos días -le responde

¿Y quien me cuidara? -pregunta kagome

Kouga la mira sorprendido, y luego sonríe, de algo estaba seguro, lo ultimo que kagome necesitaba era su protección.

¿De verdad necesitan que la cuiden? -le pregunta riendo, kagome se sonroja. Era cierto que algo estaba mal, y que sentía una sensación muy mala. Pero por ahora no necesitaba protección. Su semblante cambio a uno serio, miro a kouga y a darien.

La verdad es que… es que tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo

Los chicos se miraron serios, luego miraron a kagome.

Investigare por ti -dijo kouga -pero si te hace sentir mejor, darien estará cerca ¿te parece?

Si gracias -dijo la joven sonriendo

Ozora es amiga mía -dijo darien mirando el asombro en los ojos de kagome—ella sabrá como contactarme, cualquier duda o pensamiento no dude en llamarme

Eh… yo etto… -asombrada- de acuerdo

Después de esta conversación, kagome llamo a su madre, hablaron y se coordinaron.

Luego de aclarar algunos puntos, kagome se monto en la moto poniéndose sus guantes, se despidió de los chicos y se puso el casco para después poner en marcha la moto y salir del aparcamiento.

Kouga miro a darien y luego el camino por donde kagome había salido. Las cosas no iban a cambiar por el momento.

¿Le colocaste el rastreador a la moto? - le pregunta kouga

Si- contesta darien

¿Quien la seguirá ahora?, se supone que es un prototipo nuevo ¿como lo probaran? -pregunta preocupado kouga- alguien debe estar cerca de ella

Yo la iba a seguir, pero cierta mujercita impaciente se negó y me quito el puesto -dijo darien

Eh… ¿A que te refieres? -dijo kouga… pero hizo silencio al ver entrar otra moto y pararse frente a ellos dos. Kouga al verla sonrió y dijo.

Es broma, ¿cierto? -al ver a la chica quitarse el casco.

La chica la oír el comentario de kouga le da una mirada fulminante.

Hola kouga-kun -dijo arisca- y se puede saber porque es broma, es mi programa el que se usara, soy la mas calificada para probarlo -dijo

Eh… nada -dijo mirando a la chica y levantando ambas manos- oye no te enojes

¡NO ME ENOJO! -grita furiosa

Si se enojo -dijeron al unísono darien y kouga

Uiiii, cállense los dos - respondió con una mirada gélida, los dos chicos sintieron escalofríos en su espalda - ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí darien?

Instale la mitad del chip donde me dijiste y le entregue el móvil -le informo - podrás rastrearla fácilmente -continuo mientras le entregaba la otra mitad del chip a la joven.

Ella lo tomo y lo inserto en una mini portátil colocada en el panel de su moto, después en la pantalla aparece un mensaje que decía "loading"…. Cuando termino de cargarse, una señal aprecio en la pantalla, la moto de kagome.

Vaya darien, nunca deja de sorprenderme tu eficiencia -dijo la chica sonriendo

Viniendo de ti mary, eso es todo un cumplido -contesto darien sonriendo

Mary miro a kouga, el cual tenía el rostro contraído de preocupación, además de que miraba en dirección de salida del estacionamiento.

¿Sucede algo kouga? -le pregunta la joven

Mary, creo que deberíamos alertar a kagome -le sugirió el joven

Mary lo mira por unos segundos, después mira a darien que también le hace gesto de que estaba de acuerdo, cierra los ojos unos segundos y asiente.

Lo pensare y luego te daré mi respuesta -le dice- mientras, te prohíbo que le menciones una sola palabra sobre esto

Bien -le responde

Hablare con Eiri sobre eso - le confirma, luego mira a darien- Sainz llamo, quiere hablar contigo, tendrás conferencia visual con ella en tres horas

Darien asintió, mary se puso su caso de nuevo, encendió la moto y se marcho siguiendo el camino que kagome había hecho.

Kouga se giro para encaminarse al jeep y montarse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta miro a darien…

Cuídala bien -dijo y cerró la puerta

Claro -dijo y se giro para caminar a la salida.

/

"Una pequeña prueba" -pensaba mary mientras conducía la moto y miraba de ves en cuando la minipantalla-"En si mismo el chip dividido no solo era un rastreador, era algo mas, por eso diseñe el programa de separación y si no me equivoco el chip de kagome y el mió se estaban comunicando ahora -pensaba la joven mientras repasaba de memoria el proceso que desempeñaría el programa una ves que se terminara de comunicar con el chip de la moto de kagome- como reajuste el chip y después lo dividí, el chip mió actuara de receptor. El de kagome será el emisor por medio de la moto. Ambos harán un enlace con el cual podremos vigilarla y sabremos su paradero en cualquier momento- pensó mary sonriendo- ¡Además de que cualquiera que persiguiera a kagome entraría en la red de araña establecida entre los dos chips y ella se enteraría!

Durante cinco minutos mas, mary siguió a kagome, después dio una señal por medio de su móvil. Luego de dos minutos en la pantalla de mary, rápidamente se dibujo una red de araña en la que aparecía un punto rojo detrás del verde de kagome.

Bingo -susurro mary

Cinco minutos después kagome llegaba al castillo de Azura. A quinientos metros de ahí, mary detuvo su moto, activo su móvil hablo sin quitarse el casco.

Buen trabajo amor -le dijo Yue a mary- tenemos todos los datos

Bien, entonces regreso -le dijo mary

Un placer cariño -dijo yue- nos vemos en casa, te preparare la cena

¡Ay! Gracias eres un amor –dijo la joven emocionada- te veo en veinte minutos

Jejeje, lo soy -y después cortaron la comunicación.

Mary encendió su moto, dio la vuelta y se alejo.

/

Kagome detuvo la moto, se quito el casco y miro el enorme castillo. Respiro profundo, y con nerviosismo estaciono la moto, decidió entrar a paso lento.

Caminaba por el amplio pasillo, cuando sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

¡Higurashi! -escucho kagome la voz del hombre que le hacia temblar solo con la mirada "¡Rayos!, ¿es que estaba esperándola detrás de la puerta?"

Tashio -respondió ella girándose de lado y dándole una mirada fría

Vaya ¿Cuándo entramos en terrenos tan secos? - pregunto

Creo -dijo kagome poniendo dos dedos debajo de su mentón y pensando- si eso -dijo levantando el mismo dedo como dando en el blanco- fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos iniciar un conversación sin discutir -le respondió

Eso me parece estupido -dijo Sesshomaru con una gotita bajándole por la frente

Yo lo veo razonable -dijo haciendo un puchero, y luego terminando de girarse, para verlo seriamente y caminar hasta estar frente a el. Al tener sus botas, kagome podía mirarlo casi a los ojos, peor por desgracia solo llegaba a sus labios

Sesshomaru la miraba así de cerca "Si, definitivamente esta chica tenia carácter"

Además, si le agregamos el ingrediente de odiosidad de mi prima kagura sale la discusión perfecta -concluyo kagome

Bien, no puedo negarte que esa sabe como arruinar momentos -le concedió el y vio como kagome sonreía con su ojos cerrados y luego los abría - bueno, como ella no esta aquí, creo que deberíamos hacer tregua… no crees -dijo con una sonrisa que a kagome le hizo dar un paso atrás

"Demonios, así de amigable era endiabladamente hermoso… y esa sonrisa ¡Kami!"

¡Eh!… yo… no lo se -dijo sorprendida por la petición

Sesshomaru la miro detenidamente pensando en el increíble parecido entre ella y Kikyo. Solo había una pequeña diferencia, mientras kikyo era suave, hermosa y delicada. Kagome era fuerte, tenaz, suave, hermosa y decidida a decir lo que pensaba al momento.

Anda kagome, además -dijo mirando el techo como analizando lo que iba a decir- por lo que me entere, estaremos juntos por una semana completa - dijo sonriendo- kikyo tuvo que salir a hacer unas investigaciones

¿No me digas? -con gesto incrédulo, y pensando en que magi le dijo mas de lo que sesshomaru debía escuchar.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	11. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 10

_**¡LO QUE SIGUEEEEEE!.  
><strong>_

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

**CAPITULO 10**

Durante minutos se miraron, kagome no sabia que decir, y sesshomaru la miraba con sus ojos iluminados por la emoción.

Yo… etto… sesshomaru -dijo tratando de hablar

Te espero para cenar -dijo girándose y dándole la espalda

¡Oye!... no… ¡Sessho! -dijo caminando detrás de el- ¡detente!

¡Que bien! Ya me llamas por mi nombre y mejor a un me has acortado el nombre-dijo sin detener su caminar y sin mirarla- ¡Sessho!... mmm…. me gusta el mote

¡Uyiiii, Sesshomaru no te hagas el tonto! -le grita la joven- no cenare contigo

Claro que si, soy un invitado en tu casa y creo que te debes a tus modales -dijo subiendo las escaleras

¡Que no lo haré! -dijo siguiéndolo

Si lo harás -dijo entrando a su habitación y deteniéndose para girarse

Yo… -kagome no dijo mas, se detuvo a dos pasos de sesshomaru y miro a su alrededor- es tu habitación ¿cierto?

Si -dijo riendo por sus adentros, ve como kagome da un paso atrás, roja como tomate, la ve levantar el dedo índice

Etto… de acuerdo yo cenare contigo- le dice kagome para ver como el sonríe de oreja a oreja, kagome se siente utilizada y piensa rápidamente- si cenare contigo- dice ella para después sonreírle de lo lindo a sesshomaru y a el se le borra la sonrisa- pero yo preparare la cena -dice para girarse y salir corriendo

¡No!… kagome espera -le grita sesshomaru detrás de ella-kagome

Te espero a las ochos en la cocina…. ¡Sessho! -le grita la joven a Sesshomaru, el cual se queda en la puerta mirando perplejo

Es mi imaginación, o ella me esta utilizando -se pregunto pensativo, al verla salir corriendo y desapareciendo en el pasillo

/

¡Kami! Pero que me paso -dijo tirándose en su amplia cama y mirando al techo- no es la primera vez que estoy en una habitación con un hombre -se dijo en voz baja "pero si es la primera vez con sessho" pensó-tonta, tonta pareces una niña –suspira- bien a tomar un baño y ver que hago con estos documentos

Se levanto y se encamino al baño. Después de un relajante baño se vistió con un short blanco a la moda un poco más arriba de los muslos, una blusa verde, una cola alta terminando en unas sandalias de tiritos amarradas hasta dos centímetros mas abajo de la rodilla. Se estaba mirando al espejo, cuando vio la carpeta negra sobre su cama. Se acerco a ella y la abrió.

"Aun no puedo creer que todo esto estaba escrito desde antes de nuestro nacimientos-piensa la joven releyendo las paginas- pero algo es seguro, para hacer semejante pacto, debieron estar terriblemente en peligro -niega con la cabeza- no puedo creerlo pero mi madre también corre peligro si esto salio a la luz"

La joven cierra la carpeta con estos pensamientos, y la cara totalmente roja. "No se porque me afecta tanto, tal ves solo sea la forma en que seremos utilizados" aprieta la carpeta en sus manos y se dirige a su gran armario y dentro de el abre su caja fuerte personal y guarda la carpeta negra dentro, solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error, pero hasta que no le diga a sessho la situación, no le enseñaría esa carpeta.

La joven sale de la habitación con los documentos que Sesshomaru le había entregado previamente mientras era kikyo. Se disponía a reorganizar algunas cosas y luego bajaría a la cocina. Ante este pensamiento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro olvidándose de las preocupaciones que la azotaban, sabia porque sesshomaru quería negarse, no era la primera vez que intentaba cocinarle a sesshomaru, la primera ves el invento le salio tan amargo que tuvieron que comerse varias barras de dulce jajajaja.

Pero ahora lo sorprendería, según el pacto estarían juntos mas o menos un año, así que al menos debían empezar a llevarse bien, entre eso, y sin mucha necesidad estaba el saber cocinar. Pero será una sorpresa, si toda una sorpresa.

Con una hermosa sonrisa la joven entro al despacho se dispuso a trabajar, solo era cuestión de cálculos y todo estaría perfecto lo extraño era, que ese presupuesto fue enviado hace mucho tiempo, y no entendía el porque de este error.

/

Tres horas después, sala de conferencia de la central

En la gran sala en la que claramente se divisaba un amplio espacio, una mesa de oficina larga y ovalada en un azul plateado sobre la cual se divisaba una portátil, y una pequeña antena sobresaliendo de la pequeña pantalla, siete sillones, una pantalla plana gigante al frente. En el reloj de la pared daba las cuatro de la tarde, y en el único sillón ocupado un joven esperaba una llamada.

Pip, pip, pip, la antena de la portátil empezó a emitir un ruido de llamada y centellaba de color verde. El joven aprieta un botón y este empieza a cargar la llamada.

Ikeda - responde fríamente

Confirmación de voz aceptada, Ikeda Darien -se oye desde la portátil

Automáticamente la pantalla en la pared se activa y se enciende, apareciendo dos personas en pantalla, ambas en una sala de cómputos.

Shinomori, Sainz -dijo al ver a ambas mujeres girarse

¡Hola darien! -dice shinomori contenta pegándose de la pantalla

Hola Rei, Hola Zuni -dijo sonriendo- ¿a que le debo su llamada? Chicas

Proyecto Azul -dijo zuni

¡QUE! -Darien al oír el nombre de ese proyecto se levanto rápidamente de la silla provocando que esta se cayera al suelo, para después de un segundo solo ver la imagen de zuni que abarco la pantalla.

Zuni se percata de que darien esta nervioso.

Cálmate Ikeda, te necesito frió ahora mas que nunca -dijo zuni

¡Tu eres la que no sabe iniciar un tema sin causar estragos!-le dice enojado

Lo siento, pero tengo la mañana entera buscando la manera de decírtelo-dijo esta con una sonrisa amable

Proyecto azul ¿Estás segura? -reitero el joven levantando al silla y sentadose derecho

Así es - respondió zuni

Zuni, ese proyecto fue cancelado, es imposible que haya sido reabierto -dijo darien con su rostro preocupado

Lo se, pero tus fotos así lo confirman -dijo la joven—es el mismo patrón que tenemos nosotros, y lo peor es que van por la tercera fase de seis que se deben llevar a cabo

Esto es una catástrofe -dijo darien frotando sus sienes, sentía que le avecinaba un dolor de cabeza- son ellos, ¿cierto? Saben que el "Tratado de Ataya" fue puesto en acción

Eso mis pienso yo… ¡Rei! -dijo mirando a la chica- muestra las imágenes térmicas a darien- le dijo, esta joven sonrió y empezó a digitar- luego superpone las tomadas anoche por el satélite

¡Si! -dijo Rei, mostrando en la pantalla una área bastante extensa del estrecho de Azura y Orestes, era una imagen de un estrecho que mostraba dos islas y una amplia extensión de mar entre ellas, luego Rei marco la foto y después cambio de color mostrando varios puntos entre rojos, naranja y marrones situados en el mismo centro del estrecho en el fondo marino - darien, esta son imágenes térmicas de la actividad volcánica debajo de las islas

¡QUE! -dijo mirando asombrado las fotografías- no hay volcanes en las islas

Te equivocas -le dijo Rei- hace 900 años hubo una pequeña alteraciones en el suelo que dio lugar a la separación definitiva de ambas islas -explicaba la joven mientras veía el rostro asombrado de darien- darien, esa islas antes eran una, estamos analizando las consecuencias del proyecto azul sobre ambas islas, las fotos que nos enviaste muestran claramente una nueva actividad en la superficie marina

Es decir ¿Algún cause de magma en el subsuelo? -pregunto darien, viendo como Rei niega su posible afirmación - ¿entonces?

Es actividad artificial -dijo Rei, para poner ahora las fotos tomadas por el telescopio satelital, en la que se ve varios barcos situados estratégicamente y coincidencialmente sobre las anteriores marcas rojas en el suelo marino- como puede ver esta trabajando día y noche, pero el problema es que…

¿Qué? -indago el joven, ve que zuni y Rei se miran serias- ¡CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA!

Las técnicas usadas, en este proyecto están fuera de la ética profesional -dijo zuni

Déjame los protocolos para después zuni, háblame claro -dijo el chico enojado

Azura tiene una leve inclinación al este de su base marina, es decir hacia Orestes -explica más claramente- si su base falla por lo menos en cinco centímetros, puede provocar un maremoto con dirección a Orestes

¿Qué más se sabe de las islas? -dijo con una mueca amarga- al parecer solo son pequeñas, pero guardan un secreto más grande que ellas mismas

Darien no podía creer los secretos que guardaban las pequeñas islas, todo estaba tomado un rumbo fuera de lo normal. Solo había una persona que podía confirmar sus otras sospechas "Anaiz y Mari, las dos son las únicas sobrevivientes del proyecto Azul"

/

En un hotel en la ciudad de Tokio, dos jóvenes terminaban sus últimos detalles para su plan, si esto no la salvaba, nada lo haría.

Kikyo, estas segura de hacerlo -le pregunta el chico- podemos esperar, estoy seguro que las cosas podrían resolverse de otra forma

Lo se, pero será imposible -afirma la chica- si hubiera sabido lo del Tratado de Ataya, jamás hubiera dejado que kagome abandonara su puesto, así, el se hubiera visto en la obligación de elegir entre las dos -aclaro- pero como estuve al frente, esa responsabilidad callo sobre mi, y las única pruebas que tenemos son esos documentos, el accidente de mi madre y el del Rey de Orestes

Pero aun no sabes quien es la amenaza-dijo el joven acercándose a la chica y tomándola de la cintura y acariciando su mejilla- ¿No crees que tu hermana este en peligro?

Se, en que peligros esta ahora ocupando mi lugar - le dijo- pero ella es fuerte, y sesshomaru esta con ella se que la cuidara, además…. -continuo

Además ¿Qué? -le pregunto el joven

He notado cierto brillo en los ojos de sessho, cuando se habla de mi hermana -le dijo sonriendo

De veras, ¿sesshomaru… enamorado? -pregunto sorprendido- estas segura, ve que lo conozco como la palma de la mano y jamás pensé que ese tonto fuera a enamorarse

Jiji, lo se, pero es cierto -explico- lo note cuando fui de visita a Oreste, no se si te diste cuenta pero después que le dije que kagome no se uniría a mi en su castillo, duro varios días irritado

El joven hizo cara de rememorar y entonces una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al parecer recordó el momento.

Por kami, es cierto, recuerdo que me insulto dos días después - le confeso el joven a kikyo- por un momento pensé que nos habían descubierto

Pues ya ves -dijo lanzándose a los brazos del chico y besándolo dulcemente en los labios- te amo, Archer

Yo también, mi princesa -dijo dándole un beso mientras la tomaba de la cintura y pasando sus brazos por sus piernas para tomarla en sus brazos y posarla en la cama quedando el debajo de ella- y no sabes cuantos deseos tengo que ya seas mi esposa.

Yo también, cariño -dijo para empezar a desabotonar la camisa del joven, y deslizarla por su amplios y musculosos hombros, para acercar su rostro y posar suaves besos en el pecho de el, y deslizando sus finos dedos a la cinturilla de su pantalón para rápidamente dejarlo desnudo frente a ella.

Archer no se hace de rogar, se sienta con kikyo sentada en su regazo y empieza a besarla con fervor, mientras con sus manos acaricias sus pechos, lentamente abandona su boca para deslizar sus firmes labios por el cuello de ella, mientras escucha suspiros por parte de kikyo, a su paso va dejando un camino de besos y se detiene en sus pechos para besarlos sobre la blusa, pero el deseo es mas y rápidamente se deshace de esta retirando con suavidad el sostén liberando su blancos pechos el cual toma con ambas manos mientras los acaricia.

¡Oh, Archer! - "Siento como mi niño acaricia mis pechos con su boca, mientras con sus manos toca mi intimidad de manera sutil, haciendo que empiece a respirar agitada"- ¡Aaaah, por kami! Archer, te necesito

El joven vuelve a tomar sus labios, acostándola suavemente en la cama, se coloca sobre ella para suavemente entra en ella y empezar a envestirla, durante minutos que parecen interminables, ambos se aman de manera sutil pero que con las embestidas y el deseo que rápidamente aumenta, comienzan a moverse rápidamente, aumentado la fricción en sus cuerpos hasta llegar al clímax, y caer ambos rendidos en la cama.

Te amo, mi princesa - "me susurra este tonto que se ha arriesgado tanto por mi"

Yo también te amo- "Le digo, para después dormirnos placidamente, hasta el día siguiente, en el cual nos cambiaremos de Hotel, nos estaban siguiendo, pero no sabemos quienes, ni donde estaban… solo lo sabemos".

_**CONTINUA...**_


	12. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 11

_**¡QUE BIEN QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE SEA REPETIDO JIJIJI!  
><strong>_

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 11

En la cocina de un palacio

¡Perfecto! -grita kagome al ver todo terminado

Después de haberse pasado dos horas trabajando con el documento comprobó por desgracia que había sido estafado, y todo al parecer fue hecho para hacer quedar mal al reino de Azura y provocar problemas entre los dos reinos, había tomado el celular y había llamado a su madre, se había enterado de varias cosas que la sorprendieron.

Terminada su pequeña investigación se puso en camino a la gran cocina, le dio el resto del día a las cocineras y ya sola se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Luego de eso, subió a su cuarto y tomo una larga ducha para relajar la tensión, debía pensar claramente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y apostaba cualquier cosa a que todo estaba relacionado con "El tratado de Ataya". Después salio del baño y se visto sencilla, un vestido azul de tiritos hasta medio muslo, y unas sandalias blancas, su cabello atado en lo alto de su cabeza con un listón de seda azul. No se pinto ni aplico nada extra en su rostro, natural siempre era mejor.

Salio de su cuarto en dirección de la cocina. Mientras camina su mente giraba en lo que podía hablar con sessho durante la cena, pero sus nervios no la dejaban trazar un plan para no hacer el ridículo.

"¡Rayos! Pareces una colegiada kagome, si esta ahí solo entra y dispónganse a cenar, sino pues espéralo con una sonrisa en los labios"

Kagome maquinaba que haría, pero al final ninguna de las dos cosas funciono, ya que al doblar en una columna que dividía el pasillo ha la parte trasera del castillo con el amplio pasillo de la sala de estar, choco con nada mas y nada menos que con su pensamiento… pero de carne y hueso, haciendo que la joven cayera dolorosamente al suelo.

¡Auoch! fíjate por donde caminas -dijo la joven con un tono de vos un poco alto

¡Kagome! -dijo sorprendido al verla

Pues quien mas tonto -dijo mientras hacia movimientos de pararse, y al mismo tiempo sentía como unos fuertes brazos la toman en vilo y segundos después la dejaban de pie en el suelo.- gracias

La joven levanto el rostro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sessho se veía muy guapo con su playera negra, y su pantalón de tela de un tono azul oscuro calzaba unas sandalias muy elegantes de color negras, se veía relajado y tranquilo.

¿Por que me miras así? - le pregunto la joven

Nada especial, solo que nunca te había visto con ese tipo de ropa -le dijo con amabilidad- en las revistas normalmente apareces con ropa deportiva o tu traje de montar

¿Lees ese tipo de revistas? -le pregunto levantando una ceja y empezando a caminar rumbo a la cocina

Como sabrás, todo lo que se publica llega a nuestras manos -dijo mientras camina a su paso y a su lado- y si, le doy una ojeada

Es decir que me has visto con ropa de montar en las revistas -le afirmo ella tratando de mirar la expresión de Sesshomaru, la cual se veía apacible

Si, incluso a donde apareces con una larga lista de pretendientes—dijo secamente con sarcasmos

Ante esta afirmación kagome no pudo por demás que asombrarse, no creía que Sesshomaru estuviera enojado o celoso por eso.

¿Es mi imaginación, o hablaste con sarcasmo? -le pregunto

Es tu imaginación - le respondió sesshomaru al momento en que entraban a al cocina

Si, debió ser mi imaginación -le dijo ella con una mueca en la cara "¡Que hipócrita!"

Entraron y se acomodaron para cenar. Durante esta, la conversación se baso en temas neutros, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo a una tregua de lenguas afiladas. Una hora después ambos salieron al jardín, con una copa de vino cada uno, la noche estaba fresca y el cielo despejado.

Supongo que ahora que estas aquí, harás los pendientes de kikyo ¿cierto? -le pregunto entrando a terrenos ya serios

No lo creo, vine solo por el documento -dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa- y supongo que te habrás percatado de lo que eso significa

Veo que te diste cuenta -le confirmo- sabes que pude haber hecho una demanda pero recuerdo que cuando se hizo esa transición tu estabas a cargo, por eso me pareció extraño que apareciera incompleta

Cuando leí el documento también pensé lo mismo (suspiro) anda sessho dímelo, se que me ocultan algo tu y mi hermana -le dijo enojada mirándolo con furia en sus ojos

Sesshomaru se percato que kagome estaba enojada, al parecer kikyo la había mantenido al margen de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los accidentes de nuestros padres no fueron accidentales -le dijo el joven viendo el asombro en los ojos de la chica- así es kagome, fueron provocados, y eso no es todo, al parecer hay mas documentos que indican fraude por parte del reino de azura contra el de Orestes

Por eso has venido -dijo llevándose sus finos dedos a sus ojos y frotándoles con suavidad- ¿Nos crees culpables?

De haber pensado que son culpables -le dijo con un tono neutro y sin ningún tipo de emoción- hubiera pedido una ejecución directa desde mi trono ¿no lo crees?

Lo se -respondió la joven para mirarlo son serenidad- y que sugieres que hagamos

Por ahora hay que descansar, piénsate algo inteligente y lo discutiremos mañana, ahora es muy tarde- le dijo para girarse y mirar el negro firmamento cubierto de estrellas

Kagome lo miro con un extraño sentimiento de perdida, no sabia porque lo sentía… pero de que la sofocaba, así era.

Buenas noches, sesshomaru -le dijo para girarse, pero un agarre en su antebrazo derecho la detuvo.

Se giro a mirarlo, la seriedad en su mirada la hizo estremecerse, pero mas fue su asombro al ver que suavizaba su expresión y lentamente bajaba a su labios y le robaba un beso, uno que ella no pudo negar… una que desde mas de cinco años había anhelado… un beso de ese Rey

/

12:00 de la media noche en un apartamento

En la pantalla de un celular móvil el mensaje de "conectando" se leía, mientras el dueño del aparato caminaba nervioso por la sala de su apartamento.

Vamos, contesta maldición -susurra darien

El numero que usted ha marcado esta fuera de servicio, inténtelo mas tarde - se escucho por el auricular

No puede ser ¡Donde estas anaiz!-dijo con gesto de derrota, hasta que una idea le vino la mente

Tomo el móvil y marco otro número, minutos después contestan.

Takeda -dijo la voz de una mujer somnolienta

Mary -dijo el

Darien, que ocurrencias son las de llamar a estas horas -dijo con pereza

Discúlpame pero tenemos problemas -le dijo- necesito contactar a Anaiz al parecer tu eres la única que puede localizarla

Darien tengo tres días sin saber de ella -le informo- me envió unas fotos las cuales debo preparar y después desapareció

¿Cuando te reunirás con sesshomaru? - le pregunto con urgencia

Estas alterado, Darien ¿Sucede algo? -dijo en tono de preocupación

Podrías pasarme a Yue por favor -dijo

Claro - dijo, luego se escucho un "Cariño despierta, darien desea hablarte de algo urgente" Segundos después Yue tomaba el teléfono.

Espero que sea algo de extrema urgencia para que llames a estas horas - le dijo

Mary esta escuchando, ¿cierto? – le pregunto

Si, aquí estoy darien –le confirmo la joven cerca del teléfono

Debemos movilizarnos, hemos entrado a alerta naranja en Orestes - le dijo

Explícate darien -dijo mary que sentía que su corazón había empezado a latir mas acelerado

Mary, Proyecto Azul fue activado y va por la fase tres -dijo el joven y de repente un sepulcral silencio se escucho en ambos lugares.

Darien, me pondré en contacto contigo luego -dijo serio y de con voz fría- trataremos de localizar a Anaiz

Salgo para el centro de mando en Tokio, regreso en una semana -le informo

Entendido- cortando luego la comunicación

/

Mañana del tercer día

En el cuarto de decoración crema oscuro, una joven dormía placidamente cuando un….

Buenos días, Alteza - la sobresalto, trayéndola del hermoso mundo de los sueños de una forma cruel, ya que se encontraba perdida en el beso que le había dado su hermosa príncipe anoche.

¡Pero que rayos! -dijo sentándose de golpe y mareándose, pero recuperándose rápidamente y mirando con lo ojos semiabiertos la joven frente a ella, entonces recordó que estaba como kagome y no conocía a magi- ¿y tu quien eres?

¡Oh! Disculpe su alteza- dijo la chica inclinándose- soy Magael Ozora, soy la asistente de su hermana, como no me dijo adonde iba, supongo que ahora estaré bajo sus ordenes -le informo la joven con una amable sonrisa

Yo… etto… de verdad… creo que… - la joven no sabia que hacer "rayos, pero que estupida, se me olvido darles instrucciones a magi antes de desaparecer…. Y ahora, kami sama ayúdame" la joven miraba como magael esperaba sus respuesta parada rectamente frente a su amplia cama con las manos a su espalda, vestida con un hermoso traje de falda negro de sastre y una blusa de seda amarilla debajo, su largo cabello en un moño muy elegante y de accesorio un collar y una pulsera de perlas. La complementaba un hermoso y tenue maquillaje de color amarillo. - Si, supongo que así será -respondió Kagome sin mas respuesta

Magael asintió y saco sus manos de detrás de su espalda y en ellas había una carpeta roja que abrió delante de kagome. Esta al ver lo que hacía magael levanto una ceja con incredulidad

Bien -dijo magael revisando la carpeta- comencemos, tiene 20 minutos para arreglarse para salir de inmediato, su primera parada la hará en:

10:30 Reunión en la Sociedad de Horticultura Hiten,

12:00 Almuerzo en la sociedad Histórica

2:00 Reunión en la Naviera y Discusión de los nuevos Protocolos

4:00 Prueba de su nuevo Vestuario

5:00 Toma de Té en la Embajada de Tokio

¡ALTO! -grito kagome sofocada, miro a magael que la miraba interrogante - me levantare, tomare un baño y mi desayuno - le dijo levantándose para dirigirse al baño

La espero afuera alteza-dijo haciendo una inclinación, para girarse y caminar a la puerta

Espera, magi -dijo haciendo que la joven se detenga y se gire a mirarla- quédate no tardare mucho

¡Eh! Claro -dijo y le sonrió

Después del baño kagome se cambio con un Jean azul y una blusa blanca, mientras magi intentaba hacerla entrar en razón sobre sus deberes.

Alteza por favor, debo atender estos pendientes- le rogó magael mientras observaba a kagome atarse su cabello en la coronilla de su cabeza

Ya te dije que me dijeras kagome, magi -le advirtió- espero no tener que repetirlo

Perfecto, kagome -le dijo complaciéndola- ahora puedes cambiarte

No lo haré –dijo saliendo de la habitación

Debes hacerlo porque tu hermana no esta -le dijo con paciencia- además es tu responsabilidad

Responsabilidad -dijo esto con un tono amargo

Ambas llegaban a las escaleras cuando al pie de estas, pero mas cerca de la puerta se encontraba sesshomaru vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, camisa blanca de seda y una corbata azul oscuro plateado, estaba hablando con el mayordomo, por lo que kagome y magael lo veían de perfil. Kagome lo miraba embobada, y magael se percato de que no lo había dicho lo más importante. Por lo que tosió para que kagome la escuchara y dijo

El príncipe Tashio la espera -le dijo

Durante unos segundos a kagome le pareció no haber escuchado bien, pero después de asimilarlo, miro a magael, la cual se encontraba seria.

Podrías haber empezado con la parte de que acompañaría a Sesshomaru en esto -le dijo con una venita sobresaliendo en la frente

¿No lo dije? -dijo pensando en voz alta- lo siento alteza

Kagome, te dije que me dijeras kagome -dijo perdiendo la paciencia- sabes que olvídalo y ayúdame a cambiarme

Dijo esto al momento que corría a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

/

Estados Unidos

Ringgg, ringgg

Goodmorning miss Lancress -dijo una voz femenina por el auricular

Hi, mina -dijo la joven- could you speak to my mother please?

¡Oh! of course lady -dijo para abandonar la línea por unos segundos.

Anaiz cariño esperaba tu llamada -dijo la voz de una señora, con un tono amable

Madre, que bueno que te encuentro -dijo al joven

¿Sucede algo hija? -le pregunto la señora un poco preocupada

No madre, pero sucede que no he podido hablar con mi hermano -le explico- y no he terminado la documentación de Lila

¡Wow! Comprendo pequeña y descuida -dijo la señora en tono amable

Gracias madre, y no te preocupes pronto todo esto acabara -dijo anaiz contenta- y Lila tendrá a bankotsu con ella definitivamente

Eso espero hija, ella lo necesita mucho -dijo la mujer

Si madre, aun no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo magael -le confeso a su madre- se que le fue difícil, pero… separarlos a los dos así

Se siente mal, debes entenderla -dijo la madre de anaiz- tu hermano bankotsu no debió traicionarla de esa manera

¿Pero Lila? Crees que ella se merezca esto -dijo anaiz enojada- comprendo a magael, pero lo demás…

Mi pequeña, preocupándote por los demás -dijo la señora- pero que pasa con tu vida

¡Mama! -susurro sorprendida

Anda no seas mala, y cuéntale a tu madre ¿como esta ese guapo joven? -dijo emocionada la mujer- ¿cuando te casas?, ¿me darás un nieto?

¡MAMA! Que cosas dices -dijo anaiz apenada- y darien se encuentra bien, todavía no le he dado una respuesta, pero al terminar aquí con la misión… pues me casare con el -dijo ilusionada- es lo que mas deseo

Mi pequeña, eso espero -dijo emocionada- por cierto hija ¿Cuándo me volverás a llamar?

¡Mmm! Después de hablar con mi hermano -le confirma la joven a su madre

Me parece bien, y dile que me gustaría charlar con el -le dijo- dile que aunque no sea su verdadera madre, aun así lo quiero mucho

De acuerdo mama, bueno te dejo -se despide la joven- cuídate mucho y saluda a Lila de mi parte

Hasta pronto -se despidió la mujer para cerrar la línea

/

En la sala de estar del castillo de Azura, Sesshomaru esperaba impaciente a kagome.

Se esta tardando ¿Seguro que querrá ir con usted? -le pregunto bankotsu a sesshomaru que paseaba nervioso por la sala

Con esa niña no se que esperar -dijo frustrado.

"No sabia porque lo había hecho, el caso es que cuando la vio ahí, frente a el, tan dulce y frágil, no pudo resistir la tentación de probar sus labios, pero temía haber cometido una estupidez."

Supongo que la espera termino -se oyó la voz de bankotsu, sesshomaru al oír esto se giro en dirección de bankotsu y este le indico las escaleras. Sesshomaru miro en esa dirección y se quedo estático la ver a kagome, estaba hermosa e impresionante, y mas él que siempre la había visto en moto y con pantalones muy sexy, con aquel hermoso conjunto de saco rojo y falda, su pelo suelto hasta su cintura, y unas perlas negras… estaba hermosa, seria una gran reina.

Cuando kagome llego al lado de sesshomaru, esta le sonrió y se situó frente a el.

Lamento el retrazo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a los tacones -del dijo sonriendo

Por como te ves, has llegado puntual -le dijo amablemente

Sessho, no me sabía esa parte de ti -le dijo coqueta

Pasaremos tiempo junto creo que eso se puede resolver -dijo cediéndole su antebrazo, del cual Kagome se colgó rápidamente.

Se encaminaron a la puerta, seguidos de magael y bankotsu, los cuales no decían una palabra y menos se decían una sola palabra, sin embargo bankotsu no podía evitar ver a magi, se veía hermosa. Magael caminaba derecha detrás de kagome, ignorando la enorme necesidad de verlo… bueno lo había visto desde la escalera, quien podía evitar mirar semejante espécimen, pero no podía ser débil.

Salieron del castillo, muchos deberes poco tiempo. Magael y bankotsu iba delante en el Jeep, y sesshomaru y kagome en la parte de atrás. Durante todo el día, fueron de aquí para haya y de haya para acá.

Para las cinco de la tarde ya se encontraba en la embajada de Japón par tomar el Té y tener una amena charla con el embajador.

Terminaron a las siete de la noche, decidieron salir de inmediato para el castillo, estaban fatigados y nada era mejor que una siesta. Llegaron y entraron, kagome al entrar rápidamente se quito los tacones.

¡Kami! Por fin -dijo tomando los tacones rojos en sus manos

Sesshomaru veía esto divertido, le encantaba su forma de ser, era sencilla, bella y cumplía con su deber, aun si no era lo que deseaba. La vio caminar con los zapatos en manos delante de ellos y luego girarse.

Bueno chicos, yo cumplí -dijo la joven para sonreír- ahora tomare un baño y a la camita ¡Aaaah! Como es que soportan semejante rutina…. Hummp buenas noches a todos

Dijo esto mientras se encaminaba acalla las escaleras, al llegar al inicio de estas se giró y miro a magael.

¡Y tu Magi! Te lo advierto -dijo para mirarla amenazadoramente- me levantare tarde -dijo bostezando

Dicho esto, se dispuso a subir las escaleras hasta perderse en al segunda planta. Magi miraba con una sonrisa, el espacio por donde había desaparecido kagome. Bankotsu no pudo evitar hacer un comentario

Sabes… te ves hermosa cuando ríes -le dijo el a su lado un poco demasiado cerca jejeje.

Semejante comentario solo sirvió para ganarse una fría mirada de magi. La cual se giro después de decir…

Buenas noches, Alteza -marchándose de la estancia

Sesshomaru y bankotsu se quedaron mirando por donde habían salido dos mujeres difíciles de tratar. Ambos negaron con la cabeza y se dijeron:

¡Buenas Noches!

_**CONTINUA...**_


	13. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 12

BUENOS DIAS! aqui es por la mañana ahora mismo, jejejeje. Tiempo sin leernos mis queridos compañero(a)s lectores, he estado un poco ocupada pero ahora me he tomado unos minutos para traerles la continuacion de esta loca historia... DISFRUTEN!

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 12

10:00 de la mañana del cuarto día

En una oficina se veía a una mujer muy enojada, lanzando con furia el periódico de la mañana contra la pared

¡Como diablos se te escapo! -le reprocho kagura a uno de los encargados de vigilar a la que creían ser kagome- ahora la estupida de kagome se encuentra con sesshomaru y no sabemos donde esta kikyo

¡Cálmate kagura! -dijo el otro hombre en la habitación, esta se giro y lo miro con rabia- aun así, eso no cambiara nuestros planes

Lo se -dijo tratando de calmarse

El hombre la miro, serio y miro luego al otro hombre. Este lo miro serio y espero.

Vigílenla, y localicen a kikyo -ordeno

Si, señor -dijo haciendo una inclinación y saliendo de la habitación

¡Inepto! -grito para desahogarse, kagura mientras se acercaba al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el mueble y lo hacia con una sonrisa -necesito desahogarme cariño… me ayudas

Kagura mientras se acercaba iba dejando prendas de ropa a su paso, dejando a la vista de ese hombre su desnudez.

/

En un despacho en una mansión en azura. Mary digitalizaba las últimas fotos que le envió anaiz, su prioridad principal era investigar los sospechosos y comprarlos con el registro de los implicados en el proyecto Azul.

"Como sucedió, no es posible -pensaba mary comparando las fotos en su maquina- se supone que la explosión acabo con todo, los documentos se perdieron… ¿Quién, quien sabia de eso, quien mas?"

Estaba tan concentrada que no vio cuando entro Yue, el se percato de que estaba tensa el buscar algún sobreviviente además de ella y de anaiz, no era fácil. Miro el paquete en sus manos y sonrió.

Creo que este paquete te gustara -le dijo yue acercándose a ella - y mas que todos los que te han llegado

¡Yue, cariño! -dijo sorprendida- yo… lo lamento… he estado

Silencio, comprendo -le dijo con una sonrisa, para después sentarse en la esquina del escritorio y entregarle el sobre a Mary- además a mi me llamo mucho la atención

Mary lo miro confusa y tomo el sobre, lo giro al leer la dirección, su rostro se ilumino y rápidamente lo abrió

¡Por Kami! -dijo al ver lo que había dentro del sobre- cuanto deseo tenerlo en mis brazos, mi pequeño

Dijo esto mientras ojeaba las fotos en sus manos, en las cuales se veía un hermoso niño de ojos negros y pelo plateado.

Se ve tan hermoso, es idéntico a ti -dice esto casi llorando

Pero tiene tus hermosos ojos negros - le contesta yue, y ella se gira a mirarlo con una sonrisa

Yue pudo notar que la tensión había abandonado a mary por unos momentos, que al ver a su pequeño la hizo olvidarse de todo, menos de ellos dos…. De sus únicos hombres.

Parece una fiesta -comenta mary mirando con detenimiento las imágenes

Así es, es la fiesta de salida del verano -le dijo haciendo que mary abriera sus ojos en sus orbitas

¡Ay no! lo olvide -dijo lanzándose al teléfono para hacer una llamada pero yue la detiene- Yue, le prometí que lo traería a Azura si pasaba de curso, el no puede venir… es peligroso

Mary, cariño cálmate -dijo quitándole el teléfono suavemente- ya hable con el, y esta esperando tu llamada, pero lo horas cuando estés calmada

Pero… mi pequeño se enojara-replico la joven

Yue la tomo en su brazos, se acomodo en el asiento donde estaba mary y la sentó en su regazo, la tomo por la barbilla y la beso, suave primero, luego un poco mas rápido, mary olvido todo menos las sensaciones que los labios de Yue le provocaban a sus labios y a su cuerpo las manos de el, la joven se dejo llevar y cuando el aire se hizo necesario Yue se separo de ella, mary tenia la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, tratando de respirar y calmar el ritmo de su corazón. El joven la tomo de la barbilla y alzo su rostro, y pudo ver el enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de mary y la mirada cristalizada de deseo en ella.

¿Sabes? -le dijo mary sonriendo apretada al pecho de el, mirándolo a los ojos muy cerca de su boca

¿Mmm? -dijo el pasando su lengua por los labios rosados de Mary

Me encanta tu sabiduría -le dijo ella cediendo a los toques de Yue

Y a mi tus labios –dijo tomando la boca de mary

Mary, había perdido la tela en la que estaba tejiendo, y se dispuso a lo único que tenia en mente, empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Yue, mientras Yue le quitaba por la cabeza la blusa en tiros del pijama de pantalones cortos y seda negra que tenia la chica, mary se separo del beso y empezó a dejar besos por el firme cuello de Yue, mientras lentamente abría su camisa, con los dedos acaricio sus hombros, y trazo cada músculo que estos tocaban.

Por su lado Yue retiro el lazo que sostenía el largo y negro azulado cabello de la joven, dejándolo caer en cascada sobre su espalda desnuda, le empezó a besar por los hombros mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pequeños senos, que respondía al mas ligero toque de los dedos de el.

En cuanto a mary, siguió bajando y besando cada fibra del cuerpo de el, hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón la cual abrió de un tirón, Yue gimió al contacto de los finos dedos de mary sobre su extensión, y rápidamente le hecho manos a las finas de ellas.

¡Mary! -gimió el joven

Yue -susurro la chica con voz sensual y ronca

El joven no se hizo esperar, tomo a la chica y quitando todo lo que había sobre el escritorio, la acostó suavemente sobre el, terminando ahora de desnudarla.

Eres hermosa -dijo el mientras se acercaba a sus pechos y los besaba suavemente mientras ella le sonreía y luchaba con la hebilla de su pantalón, yue sonrió al ver la impetuosidad de su esposa por lo que el termino el trabajo que ella había iniciado… desnudarlo, para luego posarse sobre ella - ¡y a mi me encanta tu cuerpo… es perfecto- en el instante que ella lo dijo yue la penetro suavemente- ¡yue, cariño! - después de que ambos se adaptaron a su unión, con firmes y suaves embestidas empezaron a amarse, pero el calor de la pasión se impuso acelerando los movimientos, estos que al llegar a puntos extremos los hizo caer subir y caer rápidamente en un éxtasis completo. Yue se dejo caer en el pecho de mary con su respiración entrecortada, y ella enterraba sus finos y largos dedos en los sedosos mechones plateados de su esposo.

Te amo, yue -dijo mary besando los hombros de el

Te amo, princesa -dijo para besarla en la frente

/

El sol entraba por los amplios ventanales del cuarto, Kagome se encontraba despierta esperando a que magael llegara, tenia buenos gustos para vestir prefería que ella eligiera la ropa de ese día. Aunque ahora contaba con todo un armario nuevo. Pero a su mente llego un molesto pensamiento

"El Tratado de Ataya"

-Flash Back-

Alteza, ¿esta segura? -le pregunto kouga cuando ella tenia el documento en las manos para leerlo

No lo se kouga -dijo para empezar a leer.

Kagome sostenía el documento en sus manos, estaba nerviosa por lo que podía leer en este, la verdad era que no sabia sobre que trataba el supuesto pacto. Entonces tomando una bocanada de aire, como si tomara fuerzas… abrió el fólder y empezó a leer.

"Debido a antiguos inconvenientes, nacidos desde la antigüedad, nuestros ancestros se vieron en la obligación de crear El Tratado de Ataya ó La unión de las Isla por medio de la sangre. Pero por asuntos de descendencias este no había podido llevarse a cabo. Por lo que se estipuló, que este entraría en vigencia cuando ambas familias corran algún tipo de amenazas, es decir, si el Rey o Reina de uno de los reinos llegara a faltar, por uno u otro inconveniente que le impidiera gobernar, recayendo esta responsabilidad sobre su Heredero(a), automáticamente se activara el Tratado, Obligando a los descendientes de ambos reinos a contraer matrimonio, ya sea de uno o del otro con la princesa mas cercana a la corona.

Este consta de tres Cláusulas, los cuales deben cumplirse al cabo de un año.

Cláusula 1

El matrimonio deberá llevarse a cabo, en lo próximos siete meses, dos días después de la coronación del hijo varón heredero, de cualquiera de los reinos. Dando así inicio a la primera parte del Tratado, en el cual ahora solo será un reino, un trono.

Cláusula 2

Los ahora reyes tiene la obligación de engendrar un heredo al trono, ya sea varón o hembra, el cual desde su nacimiento será nombrado rey, de la ahora única isla.

Cláusula 3

Si en dado caso, que normalmente pude suceder los ahora reyes, si a si lo desean, se le otorgara la separación, siempre y cuando hayan engendrado al heredero, y teniendo al menos un año de matrimonio.

Con la condición de que el heredero sea criado y educado en el Seno de ambas familias.

Además….

-End Flash back-

"Así era, el tratado de ataya, solo era ordenes, ordenes, ordenes por todo los lados. Todo por unas estupidas peleas de familia.-analizaba la joven al acostarse boca arriba en la cama y mirar al techo - Pero ese era el caso, ella no creía que fueran simple pleitos de familia, había algo mas dentro de todo aquello, ¿Porque era tan fuerte el tratado? Se veía a leguas que se podía revocar fácilmente, ¿Tenia algo que ver con las Islas? Al fin y al cabo toda razón que se dirá era para unirlas." -pensaba kagome que al momento fue sacada con un…

Buenos días Alteza, lista para empezar -le saludaba magael con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía al armario y tomaba el vestuario de ese día

Hola, magi - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño

Durante diez minutos kagome estuvo debajo de la ducha, luego salio y se vistió con el atuendo elegido por magi. Un conjunto de pantalones de seda azul oscuro, unas botas negras de tacón, bajitas y de goma. Ante esto la princesa se sorprendió…

¿No hay tacones para el día hoy? - le pregunto sonriendo

Así es, princesa -dijo mirándola- tenemos inconvenientes, el príncipe sesshomaru, esta muy enojado

¿De veras? -dijo sorprendida - explícate magi

Magi miro a Kagome a través del espejo muy seriamente, y mientras le arreglaba el pelo le comento los pequeños problemas.

Han detenido la ampliación del puente -dijo para notar el asombro en los ojos de kagome

¡Como! -dijo - ¿pero porque?

Al parecer, la centrales de sismología tuvieron unas cuantas replicas -le aclaro- pero el caso es que no quieren enseñar los informes, su alteza Tashio esta exigiendo los reportes que deben llegar a las despachos de ambos reinos, pero no quieren entregarlo

Kagome escuchaba atentamente todo esto "Así que otra vez las Islas eran al causante de problemas" pensó la joven princesa.

Magael había terminado de arreglar a kagome, le había hecho una hermosa cola alta, atada con un listón de seda del mismo color del traje, sin ninguna joya, y estaba complementada por un maquillaje tenue, gloss natural para los labios, y una sobra azul en sus parpados, causando un hermoso efecto de reflejo en sus ojos verdes.

¿Magael? -dijo en tono firme y serio mientras se encaminaba fuera de la habitación en dirección del despacho

¿Alteza? -respondió magi caminando detrás de ella

Necesito todos los reportes sismológicos, de las dos islas -le dijo kagome

Si, señora -dijo la joven - ¿Algo mas?

Si, incluye los de hace mas de sesenta años -dijo bajando las escaleras seguida de magael

¡ ¿Cómo? -dijo magael situándose a su lado- pero…

¡De inmediato! -dijo entrando al despacho que usaba sesshomaru viéndolo sentado detrás del escritorio y a bankotsu en el otro escritorio, el día de hoy portaba un traje negro con una camisa rojo vino y una corbata gris plateado "Kami, este hombre si sabe vestir, se veía muy sexy" kagome sacude su cabeza, no era momento de tener fantasías con sessho- ¡Sesshomaru necesito hablar contigo!

¡Kagome! -dijo sorprendido de verla "Es hermosa" - claro

A solas -dijo- bankotsu, magael déjennos solos

Pero… -dijo magael

Ahora -recalco kagome

Bankotsu y magael salieron del despacho pero no cruzaron palabras alguna.

Mientras en el despacho…

Magi me dijo lo del paro de la construcción -empezó la joven princesa

Pues ya sabes en la que estamos –dijo serio parándose de su silla

Kagome lo miro seria, como buscando algún indicio que le dijera que Sesshomaru no estaba hasta el cuello con lo que sucedía, pero al mirar sus hermosos ojos, solo podía ver preocupación, una tensión calante hasta los huesos. "Pero y si se equivocaba… rayos, que hago -pensaba la joven- tengo mis dudas y puedo acláralas con el."

¿En que puedo ayudarte entonces? -dijo al joven con una sonrisa "Kami perdóname, pero hasta no saber noticias de Kikyo no diré nada… Sesshomaru" fue el ultimo pensamiento de la joven, antes de ver como Sesshomaru le sonreía y le indicaba que hacer.

Al terminar, iremos al lugar de la construcción - le informo Sesshomaru a kagome

Bien, entonces a trabajar -dijo

El problema era serio, la construcción tenia una nomina de trabajadores con familias. Si la construcción se frenaba esto traería consecuencias, contratos de pago, materiales y demás que podrían perderse causando un hueco en el presupuesto. Todo eso debía atenderse e implicaba a ambos reinos

/

Centro Especial Militar en Japón

Las puertas se abren automáticamente, zuni entra rápidamente con unos fólder en mano percatándose de que hay alguien más en el area de cómputos.

¿Rei? Que haces -le dijo- te dije que te tomaras un descanso

Y lo tomare, pero necesito terminar de sincronizar estos últimos datos -dijo mientras digitaba rápidamente

Escúchame, el centro de cómputos no se caerá porque salgas unas horas -dijo un poco mas seria- tu necesitas descansar, ya

Si, zuni -dijo dándole los últimos toques a sus graficas en pantalla- un segundo

Ahora Rei -dijo depositando los fólder de sus manos en una mesa cercana- vamos

Un momento -dijo, para luego sentir como zuni la levantaba de la silla

Rei, escucha -le dijo- se que estas preocupada por el proyecto Azul, además de que te ha impactado lo descubierto –dijo mirando a rei- si lo que temes llegara a pasar, entonces piensa que te necesitaremos descansada y despierta… comprendes

Si - respondió

Bien, ahora ve relájate, date un baño y regresa -le dijo

Con mucho desaliento la joven tomo su abrigo, su boina a juego con el uniforme militar y salio del area que dirigía. Tomo el ascensor a la planta superior ya que el centro de cómputos estaba en el subterráneo del centro de mando y salio bostezando, apenas eran las 4:00 de la tarde. Iría a su casa, tomaría un baño y dormiría un poco.

CONTINUA...


	14. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 13

**BUENOS TARDES! Jejejee veo que se me han vuelto un ocho con la historia, debo decir que la historia la escribi a color con el proposito de que cada personaje tuviera un color, la forma de narracion tampoco ayuda debido a que esta pagina apenas deja ver algunos signos que use para separar y dar sentido a la historia... jejejeje, (Cielos! que cosas jijiji)**

**Por otro lado debo aclarar que si es cierto que hay personajes que noconocen, antes debo aclarar que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia con los nombres de Anaiz, Magael, Mary, Rei y Zuni(esa soy yo jujujuju) somos personas reales jajaja, como ya explique anteriormente en la primera publicacion de esta historia, las primeras chicas son fan fieles y seguidoras mias que me pidieron que por favor hiciera una historia en las cuales ellas aparecieran con sus chicos de anime preferidos, espero que hasta ahi se entienda. Otro personajes que aparecen son los de sakura cards captors, Fate stay night, gravitation, tsubasa chronicles, samurai X, etc.**

**En relacion de la trama, primero contestare a la pregunta de "La Lolisshhinniaa", no te equivocas cariño, la historia es un Seshxkag, y sessho jamas se ha acostado con Kikyo, sucede que son muy amigos de la infancia junto con kagome, pero debido a las continuas interferencias de kagura cuando sessh estaba con kag, y que este no defendiera la relacion que los unia de los molestos ataques de kagura, kag se alejo de todo incluso de la familia creandose una reputacion de seguidora de las acciones peligrosas y de princesa renegada.**

**La historia empieza con kagome regresando al castillo despues de estar ausente varios años, en los cuales Kikyo y sesshomaru se hicieron amigos casi hermanos, esa es la relacion de la cual kagome desconfia, de la que no sabe nada y la que terminara causandole graves daños psicologicos al final de la historia. **

**En cuanto al papel de Kikyo, debo decir que esta se ha escapado para poder safarse del deber de casarse, ya que esta conoce los sentimientos de su hermana y de los confusos sentimientos de sessho, otra razon es que esta enamorada y entre otras razones, una que es lo quemotivo su marcha dejando a Kag y sessho en el atolladero. **

**El porque Kagome pasa por kikyo y viceversa, es porque kikyo es respetada y escuchada por los ministros, kagome tiene mala reputacion... no la escucharian. **

**Kikyo en cambio usa la identidad de kagome para pasar desapersivida en sus planes. **

**Sesshomaru ya le tiene cariño a kikyo, el pasar mucho tiempo con ella(o es decir con kagome) le hace reconsiderar el esfuerzo de enamorarse de ella, aun cuando al verla y ver su forma de actuar lo hagan pensar en kagome, el inicio(prologo) es solo un recuerdo de algo que pasara mas adelante, y debo agregar que es el punto culminante en el que kagome empieza perder la razon por asi decirlo jajajaja.**

**Bien espero haber aclarado la historia y que ahora en adelante puedan entenderla. Cuidenseme mucho.**

**En cuanto a la pregunta de Faby-sama, Archer es el chico vestido de rojo y cabellos plateados al igual que sesshomaru jujuju, en el anime Fate Stay Nigth... tengo otros planes para inuyasha por eso no estara con kikyo en esta historia.**

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 13

Quinto día 12:00 del medio día, Inglaterra

En el area de juegos un niño jugaba, cuando una de las sirvientas se acerco con un teléfono en las manos.

Joven Eriol, su madre al teléfono -dijo la chica

Gracias, rosi -dijo el niño- ¡hola Mami!

Hola mi pequeño príncipe -dijo mary al teléfono- disculpa que te llamara hasta hoy

Descuida mami, se que estas ocupada -dijo tranquilo- papa me dijo que no podré viajar ha azura

Es cierto cariño, perdóname - le susurro con voz suave y tranquila- se que te prometí que conocerías a tu Tío Sesshomaru, pero por ahora no sera posible

Entiendo -dijo el niño triste

¿Estas bien cariño? -le pregunto mary a su bebe

Si, solo un poco triste -dijo el pequeño- y ¿cuando regresaras, mami?

Espero que muy pronto -dijo - talvez en unas dos semanas

¡Wiiii! Que bien -dijo el pequeño feliz

Durante unos minutos mas hablaron para después terminar la comunicación.

/

Rei iba saliendo de su apartamento, el día estaba nublado y mojado al parecer había llovido toda la noche, así que caminando rápido comenzó su camino hasta el centro de militar.

Había caminado una manzana completa, estaba frente a la escuela primaria y los alumnos estaba saliendo cuando todo sucedió rápidamente, un ligero temblor de tierra la hizo tambalearse, los semáforos dejaron de funcionar provocando así un amplio accidente automovilístico en cadena, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención sino el carro que iba sin control patinado en el suelo mojado y contra una pequeña de unos ocho años que estaba sentada en el suelo debido al temblor.

¡QUITATE! - le grito Rei a la pequeña pero la pobre estaba en shock, la joven supo que la niña no se movería, así que corrió rápidamente, parecía que no la iba a alcanzar, pero aumento su paso y llego hasta ella tomándola en brazos justo en el instante en el que el carro rozaba la cadera de Rei lanzándola contra la pared con todo y pequeña

¡Ahhh! ¡Rayos… eso duele! -dijo rei sentada en el suelo contra la pared y la pequeña desmayada con lagrimas en sus ojos y en su regazo.- oye pequeña… ¡Llamen una ambulancia!

/

Segundos después del temblor de tierra en el castillo de Azura

¡Kagome! -grito Sesshomaru entrando rápidamente al cuarto de esta, al no verla en la cama, fue al baño donde la encontró desnuda y mojada en la bañera, pero sentada y robándose el trasero, por el golpe de la caída - ¿estas bien?

¡Sesshomaru!... Etto… si -dijo girando la cabeza hacia sesshomaru, que la veía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, es entonces cuando se percata que esta desnuda- ¡Ahhh, cierra los ojos tonto! -mientras con los brazos se tapa los pechos y se encogía de forma fetal

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza, el se encontraba sin zapatos y se había puesto el pantalón del traje negro que usaría, se estaba abotonado la camisa blanca para salir al cóctel que tenían ese día, cuando el temblor sucedió, aun no se lo podía creer, pero lo primero que había asomado a su cabeza era que kagome estaba sola en la habitación preparándose para salir con el y había salido corriendo en el segundo que el movimiento se detuvo… "Lo ultimo que le paso fue encontrarla desnuda sentada en la bañera sobandose el trasero... aunque debía admitir que se veía hermosa en esa pose" pensaba el chico al momento en que ella le grita que se tapara los ojos "eso nunca" y con lo buen actor que era, puso su mejor cara de seriedad y frialdad

Ya cálmate… estaba preocupado por ti, por eso vine - le dijo serio mientras tomaba una enorme toalla blanca y se acercaba a ella, que se encontraba con una cara de asombro y con rabia brillándole en los verdes ojos, para ponérsela en los hombros, la sujeta por lo hombros y la ayuda a levantarse- además creo que es muy tarde, no crees

Había terminado de la ducha e iba a salir de ella cuando sintió ese temblor, que la hizo perder el equilibrio por la mojada cerámica, para luego caer duramente sobre su trasero.

Se estaba sobando cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta, pero ella no había abierto los ojos, pero al hacerlo se llevo tremenda sorpresa, sesshomaru se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto de baño, descalzo, con un pantalón de etiqueta negro, una camisa blanca sin terminar de abrochar y mostrando un poco de sus marcados músculos del pecho y su pelo plateado suelto semi húmedo y aun brillante por las gotas de agua "Y yo desnuda" fue el pensamiento de la joven. Al momento que le grito, ya en caso innecesario… que cerrara los ojos.

Pero esa no fue lo que la irrito, fue el tono despreocupado con el cual se acerco a ella con una toalla "¿Es que no le afecto ni un poquito el verla desnuda? ¿Tanta mujeres ha visto que no le cause ninguna impresión?" ese tipo de pensamiento la estaba irritando por lo que al ponerse de pie con rabia y afincarse con los pies en la cerámica de la bañera resbalo.

¡Aaaahhhh! -grito al instante en que se aferrara a lo primero que sintió cerca de su manos

¡Cuidado!- y de no ser porque sesshomaru la tomaba en brazos rápidamente mientras soltaba la tolla, kagome se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, con el filo de la tina.

Ahora sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con kagome desnuda en su regazo, y una de sus manos en las caderas cerca de su trasero

¡¿Estas bien? -le pregunto el joven

Podrías dejar de preguntar lo mismo -dijo afincando la mano en el pecho de él, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y lo que vio, no supo si le gusto- yo… yo

¿Tu? -susurro grave y sensual "Esta niña, definitivamente me afecta" era el pensamiento de Sesshomaru, el cual salio de su ensueño de verla, al notar que ella subía la otra mano libre y acariciaba su mejilla suavemente. Era la caricia mas suave y ardiente, pues su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato.

Sessh… -susurro kagome con voz sensual y ahogada "yo…"

Kagome - dijo al momento en que el nombre de ella moría en la unión de los labios de ambos. "¿Qué siento? Este calor que me invade…"

Kagome deslizo una de sus manos a su cuello, mientras que la otra lentamente se deslizaba por la abertura de la camisa, tocando la piel caliente de sessho y ahondaba el beso acariciando la legua masculina.

Por su lado, sesshomaru gimió al sentir los finos dedos de Kagome sobre su pecho desnudo, la suavidad de las pequeñas manos de ella lo excitaba de tal manera que sentía que se volvería loco. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, la mano masculina, fuerte y grande se deslizo por los muslos de ella y acaricio su trasero mientras la otra se aferraba a la pequeña cintura femenina. La joven gemía de placer por el contacto de las manos de sessho.

Lentamente sesshomaru se deja caer en el suelo del amplio baño, quedando kagome encima de el, con el control en sus manos. La joven temblaba al contacto de la ropa de el en su cuerpo desnudo, el beso se hizo mas profundo a cada momento cubriéndolo todo en una bruma densa.

De alguna manera giraron quedando él sobre ella, ahora sesshomaru se encontraba besando el cuello de kagome y acariciando sus turgentes y suaves pechos, mientras Kagome enredaba las piernas entorno a la cintura de sesshomaru y trataba de sacar la camisa del pantalón cuando…

¡Sesshomaru!

¡Kagome!

La vos de bankotsu y magael se filtro por la densa niebla de pasión y deseo que los arropaba.

… kagome… -susurro él ahogado de deseo y apenas pudiendo hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo

Sessh -dijo la joven besando el cuello de sesshomaru

Debemos parar… ban… magi - gimió apenas los nombre de ellos.

Pues en ese momento kagome deslizo su lengua por su cuello, pero no sintió nada mas, porque cuando abrió los ojos kagome lo miraba con ojos como plato, y mas roja que tomate, ya que mirando entre los dos cuerpos de ambos pudo notar que ella estaba como dios la trajo al mundo, rodeándole la cintura a el.

Rápidamente ambos se pusieron de pie, Sesshomaru tomo la toalla y acercándose a ella la tapo con suavidad. Ella por su parte no podía hablar y tampoco lo miraba.

Sesshomaru se separo de ella y le levanto la barbilla para que ella lo mirara, pero kagome esquivo el encuentro con sus ojos. Este por su parte suspiro y dejando de hacer presión en su babilla, bajo la mano mientras la deslizaba por su cuello, haciendo que ella gimiera y se estremeciera, ante esto Sesshomaru giro el rostro el cual fue tapado por su largo cabello plateado y sonrió, al parecer no fue un accidente todos los sentimientos y sensaciones.

Se giro completamente y salio del cuarto de baño sin decirle palabra alguna a kagome, esta por su lado solo vio su ancha espalda desaparecer. Un minuto después entraba magi al baño con gesto muy preocupado, llego a su lado y al verla en ese estado tan sombrío…

Alteza, ¿está bien? -le pregunto en voz baja, al momento de sentir que kagome empezaba a temblar y levantaba la vista con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con gesto furioso…

¡PORQUE DEMONIOS TODO EL MUNDO ME PREGUNTA LO MISMO! -grito eufórica y llena de rabia, mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡ ¿PORQUE? ¡ ¿PORQUE?

¡Kagome! -susurro magael sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que sentía como kagome se lanzaba a su pecho y lloraba desconsoladamente. La joven sonrió tristemente y la abrazo suavemente

No estoy bien, magi… no estoy bien -decía llorando y aferrada al pecho de magi

Al contrario, alteza -le susurro dulcemente al oído, al tiempo que kagome ahora sollozaba pues lo que magi le había dicho la sorprendió

¿A que te refieres? -dijo gimoteando en la camisa de la joven asistente, para luego levantar el rostro y ver que magi le sonreía dulcemente. Kagome la miraba desconcertada

Me refiero a que con toda esa energía que tiene… esta mas que bien -le dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa

¿Magi? -le dijo kagome ya calmada y mirándola de frente seriamente

¿Si, alteza? -dijo ahora seria, mirando a Kagome confusa "¿Adonde se habrá ido todo el sufrimiento?" Se pregunto magi al ver a kagome como si nada hubiera pasado segundos antes

Estás loca -dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador

Ante esto a la pobre magi se le cuadro el ojo y una gotita le bajo por la mejilla, por no decir que casi se va de espalda. Kagome al verla así estallo en carcajadas y magi al no verle otra salida también empezó a reírse.

Fuera de la habitación dos hombres escuchaban la conversación de ambas chicas. Por su parte sesshomaru "Esa era su kagome…un momento ¿Suya?" pero no siguió pensando, la vos de ban lo saco de sus pensamientos

Mujeres, quienes contra ellas -dijo para girase y marcharse

Sesshomaru camino dos pasos se giro, miro la puerta y sonrió "kagome" susurro en su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, se giro se macho.

/

En una sala con la mesa ovalada llena de altos Jefes, se discutía el pasado temblor. En la gran mesa se veía un mapa en 3D de las áreas donde se sintió el temblor.

¿Informes? -dijo el que estaba a la cabeza, en eso se levanta una persona a dos sillas a su lado derecho

Si me permite señor -dijo zuni- según el programa de Rei, la replica fue de grado 3.9, hasta ahora tenemos los informes de varios accidentes de auto, y daños menores.

¿Por cierto, donde esta Rei? -pregunto el hombre

Ahora se encuentra en el hospital -dijo zuni muy seria- al parecer una niña sufrió un accidente y ella era la única cerca, después de arreglar todo se reportara

Bien, ¿algo más? -pregunto el hombre

No señor, pero anaiz y mary no se han reportado -dijo Eiri que se encontraba sentado a mano derecha del que estaba a la cabeza- al parecer mary no ha encontrado el responsable de las excavaciones en el fondo marítimo de ambas islas.

El hombre miro a todos los presentes, se llevo una de sus manos enguantadas a su mentón y cerro los ojos.

De acuerdo, hasta aquí la reunión -dijo el hombre de cabellos rojos atado en una cola alta y uniforme negro de pantalón y chaqueta de cuello alto- quiero un reporte de todas las áreas en mi escritorio en 24 horas

Si, señor -exclamaron los presentes

Tatsuha, zuni -dijo levantándose de la silla y acercando a la ventana de cristal, cuando todos salieron, respiro profundo y se giro para mirar ambos jóvenes. - sobre el proyecto azul, ¿Existe algún plan de contingencia en caso de fallos en la excavación?

No lo sabes -dijo tatsuha después de mirar a zuni, y esta negarle con la cabeza - pero según investigaciones, mary era la encargada del movimiento tectónico de las placas que sostienen a azura

En pocas, palabras, un análisis de ella en esa area podría decirnos, sobre los posibles escapes a un maremoto-dijo zuni, no muy segura, ya que no había entablado conversación con mary desde que esta en azura.

Kenshin ¿Sucede algo? -le pregunto Tatsuha, al verlo tan pensativo

Cuando llegue mary, reúnanme con ella lo mas pronto posible -dijo el hombre para salir de la sala.

¿Qué le pasa? -pregunto zuni a tatsuha

No lo se -dijo encaminándose a la puerta- pero necesito una copia de lo que se estaba analizando en el fondo marino de ambas islas

Bien -dijo zuni

Tatsuha salio, seguido de zuni y se separaron en el siguiente pasillo. Minutos después zuni se reunía con Darien.

Hola -dijo el joven serio- ¿han sabido algo de anaiz?

Nada aun -le informo mientras caminaban por el amplio pasillo de la central en Tokio- pero hemos investigado el papel que desempeñaba anaiz en el proyecto, algo que nos sorprendió a todos, ya que pensamos que su padre era el encargado pero al parecer ella era la que dirigía las excavaciones

Ya se me hacia raro que fuera tan buenas en las armas -dijo de forma seca

Bueno, el caso es que al parece el padre enfermo y la nombro encargada de las excavaciones, después su padre fue asesinado y hubo la explosión -dijo en el instante que entraban al area de cómputos donde Rei trabajaba con los planos marítimos de Azura y Orestes- según los informes, ellas fueron las únicas sobrevivientes, pero las excavaciones y los puntos definidos en la superficie indican lo contrario

Comprendo, entonces hay que esperar que mary los localice ¿cierto? -concluyo darien

Así es -dijo

En ese momento darien nota algo extraño

¿En donde esta Rei? - pregunto sorprendido de no encontrarla en el laboratorio

En el hospital -soltó de pronto

¡En el hospital! - sorprendido- pero…

Cálmate, una niña se accidento y ella esta con la pequeña -dijo sonriendo

Es que no sabes hablar, siempre que me dices algo -dijo enojado- lo dices sin el menor tacto

¿De veras? -dijo sonriendo- lo siento jejeje.

No es posible, contigo es inútil -dijo frustrado -no entiendo como Tatsuha puede contigo

Pues… jejeje -dijo algo apenada

/

En algún lugar de Tokio, anaiz revisaba las fotos tomadas. Ninguna se le hacia familiar, por lo que no comprendía el afán de vigilar a kikyo las veinticuatro horas. Los jóvenes se había cambiado de hotel pues sentían que estaba vigilados, y claro estaba lo hicieron bien.

Ahora ella estaba mas aligerada en ese sentido pues lo tenia controlados, y podía seguir sin inconvenientes a los demás hombres que los custodiaban.

CONTINUA...


	15. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 14

**Holitas jijiji, bueno me alegro saber que ya le cojieron el hilo a la historia y pueden seguirle la trama, por ahora solo una aclaracion si han visto a Bleach, entonces conoceran a Uryuu Ishida el rebelde chico de los lentes, que usa flecha y arco. Asi que no le hablo nada esta vez y le dejo lo que sigue... !ABACHOS PARA TODOS!**

**!DISFRUTENLO!**

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 14

Hospital central de Tokio

En una habitación aparte una joven de largo cabellos negros acostada boca abajo esperaba que el doctor llegue a revisarla, cosa que ella no creía necesario… pero ese pensamiento no duro mucho, ya que al ver entra un guapo joven con anteojos vestido con una bata blanca y una bandeja en las manos la cual deposito en una mesa al lado de la camilla luego se coloco unos guantes. Se dijo que si necesitaba un examen.

Buenas tardes, señorita Shinomori -le dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y gesto muy serio - soy el doctor Uryuu Ishida

Yo… yo… dígame Rei -dijo la joven tartamudeando

De acuerdo Rei -dijo el chico, para luego sonreír- puedes decirme Ishida, ¿ahora puedes mostrarme el golpe?

Ishida… -suspiro Rei mirando al joven mientras se terminaba de acomodar el guante "Muéstrame el golpe" esas palabras penetraron en su cabeza he hizo que la joven se pusiera totalmente roja - ¿enseñarle el golpe?

Así es Rei, debo ver la magnitud del golpe -le explico el joven- al parecer no tienes ninguna fractura pero debo asegurarme de que los hematomas no hayan dañados los nervios de tu cadera

Etto… yo -dijo tartamudeando

¿Sucede algo? -pregunto preocupado el joven- ¿te sientes bien? -pregunto acercándose a ella para sentarse en la silla a nivel de la camilla.

¡Que! No claro que no, digo… si me siento bien y no, no sucede nada malo… yo… jejejeje (suspira avergonzada al ver el rostro confuso del joven doctor) olvídelo - dijo para suspirar y acostarse en la camilla para darle la espalda y retirarse la sabana que le cubría las caderas, Rei había sido desnudada y se encontraba con una bata de hospital, para su sonrojo el motivo era simple, el golpe se encontraba en su cadera entre su cintura y su muslo "la idea de enseñarle el trasero abollado a su guapo doctor en su primer encuentro no era la forma perfecta de atraerlo" ese era el pensamiento de Rei mientras se destapaba las caderas desnudas y luego sentía como el doctor Ishida examinaba con delicadeza su cadera presionando con cuidado desde su cintura hasta el final de su muslo.

"Al menos tenia tacto" pensó la joven - ¡Auoch! Eso dolió -dijo al sentir como el doctor Ishida había tocado el punto exacto del golpe

Bien, al parecer no hay daños graves -dijo inyectándola en el trasero, para luego cubrirla con la sabana, quitándose los guantes y botándolo a la basura- te he inyectado un calmante y un antiinflamatorio, en dos días solo tendrás una horrible sombra sobre tu cadera, pero al parecer eres de las que se curan rápido

¿Qué significa eso? - dijo levantado la ceja elegantemente, y verlo sonreír

No te quedara marcas -dijo sonriendo sensualmente

Esto hizo que Rei se sonrojara desde la raíz hasta la punta del pelo. Después de eso el doctor Ishida se levanto de la silla.

Ahora te recomiendo un buen descanso -dijo el- y para asegurarme te daré de alta mañana

No creo… -empezó a decir

Nos vemos mas tarde -dijo el chico con la mano antes de salir

"¿Volverá?... ¡que bien!" pensó Rei mientras sentía que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente "¡Eh!... esta sensación… ¡grrrr!... El muy sabio me puso un tranquilizante… no… no…" y callo rendida en sus sueños.

/

Un móvil suena, anaiz se encontraba mirando por unos binoculares a la pareja, no se habían alejado tanto como pensaba que lo harían pero algo es algo.

Lancress -respondió

Ya era hora de que me contestaras -dijo mary preocupada- tenemos serios problemas

Siempre hay problemas -le respondió Anaiz sonriendo, como si eso fuera algo diario

No entiendes -dijo suspirando - debes regresar a la base

Ahora no puedo -dijo dejando los binoculares en la mesa y sentándose- están planeando algo y no descifro que es.

Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con eso -dijo mary mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora

En ese momento anaiz recibió un email de mary, esta lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cerro lo ojos y se estrujo el punte de la nariz, después dejaba de ver la pantalla, se gira y mira el cielo a través del cristal ahumado.

Por eso han dejado de seguirlo ¿cierto? -dijo anaiz- ellos por ahora carecen de importancia, en comparación con lo que hay ahí debajo -dijo con una sonrisa irónica

Supongo -dijo mary tranquilamente- por ahora están fuera de peligro, pero cuando encuentre lo que hay debajo, terminaran con ellos rápidamente

Anaiz suspiro, cuando encontraran lo que buscaban los eliminarían a todos.

Aumenta la seguridad de ellos, yo dejare a estos dos vigilados -dijo anaiz parándose del sillón giratorio - sobre lo ultimo que se planeo para Oreste….

(Suspira) si se hace correctamente -dijo mary- tendremos un error del 35%

65% de probabilidades de que funcione -adjunto anaiz

Si, podrá haber algunos daños pero serian menores -dijo mary- la inclinación de la isla nos favorecerá

¿Descubriste quien esta detrás de todo esto? -pregunto anaiz mientras se volvía a sentar y revisaba los datos enviados

Al parecer unos de los científicos fue presa de la ambición -dijo mary- vendió parte del proyecto, no completo gracias a kami -agrego- pero fue suficiente como para causar un desastre en la plataforma

Sabes a quien fue vendida la información - quiso saber la joven, ya que la explosión que mato a mas de 70 empleados, era algo grave.

Creo que ya eso lo sabes -dijo mary- darien descubrió un cargamento que será entregado en la próxima semana

Es una trampa -dijo anaiz

Si, quieren manteneros ocupados, mientras ellos dan el ultimo toque al proyecto -dijo mary- esta mañana hubo una replica de 3.9

Así que van muy avanzado -dijo anaiz- si queremos ejecutar el plan debemos, hacerlo antes de que lleguen a la fase 5

Anaiz? -dijo mary

Que sucede? -dijo anaiz concentrada en lo que hacia en la portátil

Habla con darien -dijo directamente, anaiz dejo que sus dedos se detuvieran.

Lo haré -dijo sin dudar

/

Sesshomaru y kagome se encontraba en el despacho del castillo de Azura mientras, bankotsu hacia unas últimas llamadas. Magael entro al despacho.

Kagome, sesshomaru -dijo la joven- tienen media hora para encontrarse con el consejo de emergencia

Bien, me iré a cambiar -dijo sesshomaru mientras se levantaba- nos veremos en diez minutos en la puerta

De acuerdo -dijo kagome, a la cual le sonó su teléfono móvil, lo saco y miro el numero, le era desconocido pero algo era seguro "Kikyo"- déjame sola magi

¿Kagome? -dijo al ver el semblante de ella y mirar su móvil- si señorita

Magael salio del despacho dejando a kagome sola. Al verse sola se dirigió cerca de la ventana y contesto en voz baja.

Kagome… yo -dijo kikyo, la joven cerró los ojos

No digas nada, kikyo -dijo la chica

No pensé que las cosas se saldrían de su cause -dijo la hermana a través del teléfono- supongo que te habrás enterado de todo, pero de lo demás estoy en blanco como tu

¿Que tanto confías en sesshomaru? -le pregunto kagome- al parecer su relación es muy unida -al decir esto hubo una pausa en la línea

Siento cierto recelo, hermana -dijo kikyo

No me vengas con esas kikyo -dijo la joven entrando en el enojo

Kagome, necesito que regreses a ser kikyo -dijo - necesito salir, pero contigo en las primeras planas del periódico, apenas puedo moverme

¡No lo haré! -le grito- le diré todo a Sesshomaru… yo

¡NO PUEDES! -le grito kikyo- si lo haces no podré… ¡Maldición dame tiempo y podrás contárselo todo!

¡Pero yo seré la que pierda! –le dijo con tono acido a su hermana

Kagome… por favor escucha -dijo bajando el tono

¡NO QUIERO! -grito la joven

¡DEBES HACERLO O MORIRE! -grito kikyo haciendo que kagome se callara de golpe- Kagome déjame explicar…. - pero el sonido largo de un zumbido interrumpió la llamada

Kikyo? -dijo, pero la línea se vio interrumpida - ¿Kikyo? ¡Maldita sea!

En ese instante entro magael, y vio a kagome llorando con su móvil en la mano.

Cinco minutos, Alteza -dijo magael en tono suave, vio como kagome limpiaba su rostro

Ya voy -dijo para salir y dejar a magi en el despacho, la agente había escuchado toda la conversación, y al parecer kikyo o mejor dicho kagome regresaría como kikyo. Negó con la cabeza… esto se complicaba cada vez mas.

En el cuarto de kagome, media hora después se había cambiado de ropa por una más cómoda para lidiar con el montón de oficiales amargados. Pero antes debía hacer una llamada de la cual esperaba no arrepentirse. Marco un número…

¿Si diga? -contesto la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea

Hola -dijo kagome

Vaya esta si es una sorpresa -dijo el hombre contento- que necesitas preciosa

Vaya tu, pero al parecer solo te llamo cuando estoy en problemas -dijo kagome aligerando la voz

Jajajaja, ahora te das cuenta dulzura -dijo con tono burlón- donde y cuando nos vemos, cariño

Kagome le informo, termino la llamada y salio a su encuentro con sesshomaru. Se montaron el Jeep y se marcharon. Diez minutos más tarde, discutían sobre el reciente incidente en Azura.

/

Mañana del sexto día

Kagome se levantaba muy enojada, eso malditos viejo se creían en el derecho de venir a decirle que hacer, no era una inútil, por otro lado juraría que si hubiera sido kikyo esto no hubieran puesto muchas pegas a su sugerencias.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho que sesshomaru la llamaba, llevaba a su lado cinco días, era una tortura estar a su lado, y mas al descubrir que se había enamorado de el. Era una estupida, ese extraño sentimiento no había cambiado, a pesar de los cinco años que tenian de no verse, el problema radicaba en que el al parecer no sentía lo mismo, o era muy bueno ocultándolo.

¡No me molestes! -le grito encaminándose a la salida del castillo, para alejarse de el. Tomaría su moto y se desahogaría lejos.

Pero al parecer sesshomaru no escuchaba sugerencia… ¿le había hecho una sugerencia? O ¿solo lo había amenazado?.

A donde crees que vas -dijo el tomándola del brazo la jalo en dirección contraria de su moto, la metió en el jeep todo terreno y tranco la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se monto el al lado del conductor- recuerdas que tenemos, una revisión pendiente

No quiero ir -dijo kagome mirando al otro lado

Se lo que sientes -dijo el muy serio

No lo sabes -dijo ella poniendo su cabeza en el puño de su mano mientras cerraba los ojos

Si te desapareces ahora, le darás la razón a esos -le dijo el

Kagome pareció pensar lo que le había dicho sesshomaru, si escapaba entonces esos viejos amargados seguirán hablando de lo irresponsable que era ella. Se dejo llevar, la revisión seria próxima a la ampliación del puente, dependiendo de la decisión, el puente comenzaría o no su construcción.

/

Era de tarde cuando Ishida entro a ver a Rei, la joven se había cambiado la ropa. Llevaba una falda larga y una blusa de seda magas cortas, ya que su uniforme se había dañado por el accidente.

Hola Rei -dijo el joven sonriendo a ella y a su amiga

Hola Ishida, ya puedo largarme -dijo la joven enojada

Tranquila, o sentiré que no te agrado tu estadía en el hospital -dijo sonriendo

Me diste un tranquilizante -dijo rei enojada, pero eso no era lo que pasa por la mente de Rei, sino la sensación de las manos del doctor en sus muslos, un escalofrió la recorrió al rememorar la agradable sensación

Bueno, pero estas mejor -dijo acercándose a entregarle la hoja de alta- usted debe ser la señorita Sainz

Así es doctor -dijo sonriendo, por la situación de esos dos

De acuerdo, esta jovencita debe descansar -dijo entregándole una receta a zuni- que se tome esto para el dolor y la inflamación, para mañana estará como nueva

Descuide, me encargare de ella -dijo tomando el papel

Fue un placer conocerte, Rei -dijo el doctor sonriendo

No diría lo mismo, pero si me curo pronto se lo agradeceré -dijo

Te estaré esperando entonces-dijo guiñándole un ojo, para salir del cuarto

Hace calor aquí -dijo zuni

No bromees, zuni - dijo Rei con una mueca- es un sabiondo, engreído, con aires de superioridad -dijo apretando los puños

¡Increíble!, sabia que eras una genio en computadoras - dijo con los ojos abiertos- pero tu sentido de conocimiento del comportamiento humano es impresionante… ¿solo has descubierto eso en las dos horas que duraste ayer con el?

Rei le saco la lengua y lentamente se puso de pie, zuni se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por la cintura para ayudarla a sentarse en la silla de ruedas para salir del hospital.

¿Como esta la niña? -pregunto rei a zuni mientras bajaban en el ascensor

Esta bien, la impresión la tenia nerviosa -dijo zuni a su lado- pero es normal en una niña, le dieron de alta ayer, su madre te envía sus agradecimientos de no haber estado allí no quiero saber como había terminado al pequeña

Rei rememoró el instante y el golpe que sufrió, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalada de solo pensarlo

No sabes cuanto me alegro de haber estado ahí y de tener este golpe -dijo con una sonrisa

¿Lo dices por la niña o por el doctor? -dijo zuni en tono pensativo, y como consecuencia recibió un codazo en la cadera, propinado por Rei desde la silla de ruedas

Al salir del ascensor darien estaba en la recepción y al ver salir a zuni con Rei en silla de ruedas…

¿No que solo había sido un rasguño? -dijo enojado mirando a zuni

¿Yo dije eso? -pregunto zuni sonriendo

Anda, vamonos -dijo mientras tomaba a Rei en brazos y se dirigían al coche

No te lo dije zuni, Darien es todo un galán -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, zuni los miro con cara de ya me tiene aburrida, se montaron el jeep y se pusieron en camino al departamento de Rei.

CONTINUA...


	16. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 15

**Continuemos donde lo dejamos, espero les guste jejeje.**

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 15

Estaba anocheciendo, sesshomaru y kagome casi habían terminado en la construcción, magi y ban habían terminado su parte y esperaban por los herederos, kagome analizo que ellos tardarían un poco más y le pidió a ban que llevara a magi al castillo. Por supuesto esta rechazo la oferta pero ban la tomo del brazo y muy amablemente la condujo al auto

No debiste hacer eso -dijo enojada mientras ban le ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad, magael estaba renuente de ayudarlo en tal tarea, nada que lo ayudara a estar junto a el se merecía su apoyo- sabes que no quiero estar a tu lado ¿Por qué insistes?

Porque te amo, se que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo -dijo suspirando- pero cuando pueda hacerlo sabrás toda la verdad, pero mientras eres mía y te lo recordare

Ante estas últimas palabras magael se puso pálida…

¡¿Qué? - dijo exaltada- ¿Qué demonios insinúas? -pero el había cerrado al puerta y se encamino al otro lado del carro- te estoy hablando ban, no me ignores, sabes que odio eso

No te ignoro querida -dijo sonriendo, poniendo en marcha el auto y saliendo del aparcamiento

No soy tu querida -dijo enojada cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana se sentía humillada, miraba la autopista con mirada lejana y triste

Es cierto, eres mi esposa -dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras conducía "Si, y pronto la recuperaría"

Ex -esposa, recuerdas -dijo magi de forma fría, para herirlo

Porque te deje ir, pero era por tu seguridad -dijo el con gesto triste pero sin dejarlo notar

No mientas -dijo ella triste- estoy cansada, llévame a mi casa

El suspiro pero no se atrevió a negarle nada, deseaba ganar su confianza y llevándole la contraria no ganaría nada.

/

¿Lograste localizar a anaiz? -pregunta Yue mientras entraba al despacho de Mary, la cual digitaba en su PC.

Gracias a kami -contesta ella- ahora estoy repasando el proyecto, y los últimos datos sobre ambas islas

Entonces lo harán - afirmo mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a su esposa- entonces avisare a la central…. Creo que esto se pondrá activo muy pronto

Ante esto, mary levanto la cabeza lo miro con gesto triste y le sonrió.

Ruega que todo salga bien -pidió a su esposo

Este se levanta de la silla y se acerca para dale un beso en los labios y escarmenar su largo cabello detrás de su oreja

Lo haré -dijo sonriendo para después salir del despacho

Mary suspira y continúa trabajando.

/

Señorita, los guardias que pidió acaban de llegar -dice uno de los subordinados de anaiz entrando en el despacho

Bien -dijo ella levantándose y tomando su maletín- ya saben las ordenes, cuando termine con algunos pendientes en Tokio regresare

Si señora -dijo otro haciendo una reverencia

La joven sale del despacho, eran las once de la noche y su vuelo salía a las doce de la media noche

/

En un cuarto de hotel kikyo caminaba nerviosa. No era mentira lo que le había dicho a su hermana, tenía la impresión de que eran perseguidos y no podían salir si ella no regresaba a Azura.

Cálmate cariño -le dice archer a su mujer

No puedo, estoy arruinando la vida de mi hermana -dijo ella muy nerviosa y casi llorando

No pienses así –dijo el parándose de la silla y abrazándola- piensa que al menos ella podrá ser feliz con el, a menos que tu te cases con el

Lo se, lo se -dijo- pero tal ves cuando eso pase, sea tarde

El miedo era visible en los ojos de kikyo, Archer le abrazo suavemente y ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

/

Bankotsu y Magael habían llegado al departamento de ella, aun se encontraban en el auto. Mas específicamente ella intento salir pero el la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

Suéltame -pidió ella

Quiero darte algo -dijo el, sacando algo del bolsillo y depositándolo en la mano de ella

¿Por qué lo haces? -pregunto ella, al borde de las lagrimas

Nunca olvido tu cumpleaños, magi -respondió el, viendo que magi estaba apunto de llorar- no llores por favor

Magi levanto su mano y miro lo que Ban había puesto en ellas, era su antiguo anillo de casada, una argolla de oro blanco con finos trazos a su alrededor.

Quiero que la tengas, deseo que la vuelvas a usar -dijo el inclinándose hacia ella y levantando su mentón, se acerco lentamente y se detuvo a unos metros de su boca, sus respiraciones calientes eran sentidas por ambos y el deseo era creciente- te juro por mi vida que pronto lo entenderás

No lo hagas -susurro magi con voz suave y cargada de deseo

¿Por qué? -le pregunto cerca de su boca, y magi apenas movió la cabeza en gesto de No, porque ella solo miraba los ojos verdes de Ban, la tenían hechizada- es por lo que podría pasar

Ante lo dicho por su ex –esposo magael trago en seco, y su corazón dio un salto. "Kami, que no lo haga…. No" rogó mentalmente la chica, pero al parecer dios no oyó sus suplicas pues Ban tomo su boca en un beso suave. Mientras la besaba deslizo la argolla de oro blanco en su dedo del corazón, tomo las manos de magi y se las llevo él mismo a su cuello, magi al sentir esos hombros anchos y fuertes se aferro a ellos, y Ban al sentir la pasión de su niña le termino de quitar el cinturón de seguridad, la levanto por la cintura y la sentó a horcada en su regazo, magael se removió para ponerse cómoda y al hacerlo la falda que llevaba puesta se corrió hacia arriba y sus caderas se frotaron con la entrepierna de él, pudo comprobar lo excitado que estaba ya.

Cariño… -murmuro Ban entre beso y beso- estas matándome

Oh, no -dijo ella levantando los brazos para tomar el rostro de Ban en entre sus manos- todavía no. Te quiero vivo y… oh, kami, Ban no sabes cuanto te extrañe

Eso esta bien, cariño, muy bien -murmuro él dándolo un beso mas profundo, y deleitándose en sus suspiros y la calidez de su boca. Luego cuando la atrajo hacia si hasta que sus senos quedaron apretados contra su ancho tórax, el deseo lo golpeo a ambos con más fuerza, y pudo sentir los pezones endurecidos de ella a través de la fina blusa de seda como si lo estuvieran marcándolo a fuego.

Una de sus manos subió por le muslo de magi introduciéndose por debajo del dobladillo de la corta falda negra, y jadeo cuando uno de sus dedos toco la banda elásticas de encaje de sus medias pantis. Al instante su mente se lleno de imágenes de magi solo con esas medias, y los latidos en sus oídos le dijeron que su corazón estaba ya desbocado.

Subió la mano un poco mas por el muslo de magi, acercándose peligrosamente al centro de su calor.

Magi levanto las caderas, echándola cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás y de sus labios escapo un gemido ahogado, mientras con las manos liberaba eso palpitante que ansiaba sobre cualquier cosa en ese momento, no podía esperar mas.

Ban, necesito… -gimió magi

La joven apenas podía articular una frase, solo quería que ban la tomara y que la llevara fuera de este maldito mundo y las complicaciones que ahora los arropaban.

Yo también, cariño -dijo él, bajando la cabeza para besarla en la base del cuello.- no puedo esperar mas tengo que tocarte… quiero sentirte… ya

Magi levanto la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron, y tomo su rostro entre las manos.

Yo tampoco quiero esperar mas, ban -le dijo suavemente- tómame, ban - le susurro inclinándose para besarlo- tómame ya

Sus labios se encontraron con los de él, Ban con sus dedos toco lo que parecía el borde de unos pantis de encaje, y dio un rápido tirón… se rasgaron fácilmente, y al instante siguiente se había introducido entre los calidos pliegues de la joven…

¡Aaaah! -gimieron de placer al verse unidos de nuevo en uno solo.

Aspiraron hacia dentro, conteniendo el aliento, y volvieron a besarse, esa vez con más ardor, entrelazando lenguas, mientras magael cabalgaba sobre Ban y ambos corazones latían desbocados.

Ban se despego de ella y abriendo rápidamente la camisa de seda de magi, tomo en su boca uno de sus pechos y lo atormento mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el otro sobre el brassier de encaje.

Magi salía y entraba empujándose cada vez con mas fuerza, subiéndolos a ambos a las alturas que solo juntos podían alcanzar, mientras sus respiraciones se volvían mas rápidas y entrecortadas, entrando y abandonando sus pulmones a un ritmo frenético.

Oh, Ban… es maravilloso… es… -gemía magi, cuando de pronto su cuerpo se puso tenso, y un gemido largo y profundo escapo de su garganta, seguido de ban. En el interior de ambos estallaron fuegos artificiales, mientras se abrazaban y besaban mientras las convulsiones pasaban.

Ha sido… -murmuro cuando reencontró su voz-… ha sido increíble

Pues espera a que tenga mas espacio para maniobrar -dijo magi sonriente

Vaya, pues estoy deseando verlo -susurro en el oído de magi, la cual se estremeció al tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca

Bien -murmuro ella mientras se arreglaba la falda y abría la puerta del coche- porque, si te parece bien, podríamos entrar en la casa y terminar lo que hemos empezado aquí.

Y segundos después dentro de la casa, la ropa estaba en la sala de magael mientras ellos se encontraban de nuevo bajo las calidas sabanas de seda de la cama de ella. Ban sentía que había regresado al cielo junto al ángel que había abandonado dos años atrás.

Pero un terrible y gran secreto estaba cernido sobre ellos, ¿Se arrepentiría magael de no habérselo contado? ¿Que dirá Ban cuando ella le diga su más grande secreto?.

"Ahora no -pensó magi mientras se dejaba llevar en los brazos de Ban y las preguntas la atormentaban- solo esta noche, después aceptare que me abandone para siempre, por haberlo traicionado" pensaba la chica mientras todo lo demás perdía sentido en la boca de su ex –marido, el hombre que amaba.

/

En la entrada del castillo de Azura Sesshomaru y kagome no podían respirar pues los besos de él sobre ella la tenia entre si respirar o seguir disfrutando por ultima vez de la dulzura del hombre que amaba.

Sessho -susurro ella mientras acariciaba el pecho de el- debemos detenernos

Dame una razón -dijo el mientras tomaba en su mano uno de su pechos y la acorralaba contra la columna detrás de la puerta de entrada, estaba oscuro y apenas sus ojos brillaban del deseo. Se deslizo por su cuello hasta llegar al pecho que sostenía por sobre la blusa de ella.

No la tengo -susurro con la voz entrecortada- no puedo pensar….

No pienses -dijo el mientras volvía a su boca y la abrazaba por al cintura y la apretaba contra su pecho, ella se colgó de su cuello apretándose contra el.

Mientras sesshomaru pensaba en la forma que ella se le había colado dentro. Kagome pensaba que nada podía ser más perfecto esa noche, podía dejarse llevar pero sabía que de hacerlo no podía marcharse luego…. "Ya bastantemente doloroso seria dejarlo cuando él la echara de su lado por traicionarlo y no confiar en él".

Y como conjurado el destino actuó a favor de Kagome esa noche….

Ringgg, ringgg…. El móvil de sesshomaru sonó y por como sonaba parecía que fuera importante porque dejo de besarla y saco el móvil de su chaqueta….

Padre… -dijo tratando de recobrar la respiración- si, ¿sucede algo?...

Kagome sabia que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, debía escapar… ya que si la volvía a tocar no tendría control sobre ella. Cuando sesshomaru le dio la espalda un segundo después ella aprovecho y se marcho rápidamente a su cuarto.

/

¿Ya localizaron a kikyo? -dijo kagura que reposaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Onigumo

Si, al parecer la reina tuvo una pequeña recaída y la estuvo atendiendo, mientras Kagome se hacia cargo -dijo el- sabes que es la mejor en su area aunque no este dispuesta a tomar el trono

Esa tonta pronto se aburrirá -dijo kagura sonriente- no pasara mucho para que se desaparezca, pero esta vez no quiero que la pierdan de vista -dijo besando el pecho de onigumo- la quiero muerta antes de que termine la próxima semana.

Descuida -dijo el tomándola de la cintura para poseerla de nuevo- dentro de diez días tu serás la que se case con ese tonto de sesshomaru

/

¡Maldición kagome! -grito Sesshomaru tocando la puerta de la habitación de la joven- abre la maldita puerta

Márchate sesshomaru -dijo ella al otro lado de la puerta

¿Por qué? -dijo en tono cansado- A que demonios le temes, porque la das tantas vueltas

Es solo… es -dijo dudosa

¿Es que? -dijo el pegando la frente de la puerta

¿Qué sientes por mí? -pregunto ella, sabia que era un golpe bajo, pero también era la única forma de alejarlo, sabia que no estaba seguro en referencia de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Yo… -pero no supo que decir- no lo se -le confeso sesshomaru a la joven

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Kagome una detrás de la otra, ella si sabia lo que sentía por él. Sesshomaru esperaba una respuesta de ella…

¿Kagome…? - susurro el contra la puerta

No puedo ayudarte en eso, sesshomaru -dijo ella alejándose de la puerta, sesshomaru también sintió cuando ella se alejo. Se maldijo internamente y se alejo de la puerta en dirección de su recamara, mañana hablaría con ella, no podía ocultarse un día entero en su cuarto. "Mañana se pondrían de acuerdo, ambos se merecían una oportunidad".

"Lo siento mucho sesshomaru -pensaba kagome mientras se dejaban caer sobre la cama y se desahoga en llanto- pero no me volverás a ver, no al menos como kagome…. Me veras pero veras a mi hermana… veras y amaras a Kikyo"

CONTINUA...


	17. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 16

**Espero les guste jejeje.**

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 16

Lo hizo…. -susurro sesshomaru perplejo al ver la primera plana del periódico de la mañana

Este se estampo de pronto en la pared. El príncipe se giro y miro por el gran ventanal de cristal, el sol comenzaba penetrar y los calidos rayos le acariciaron el rostro sofocado de ira.

Sesshomaru… -dijo bankotsu que estaba sentado frente al enorme escritorio de madera negra

De nuevo lo hizo -dijo sin mirarlo aun- igual que cinco años atrás

El príncipe con gesto de cansancio se giro para luego sentarse frente a Bankotsu y cerrar los ojos.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto el guardaespaldas- debiste haber dicho algo que la hiciera huir

Así es -respondió sin abrir los ojos- le dije que no sabia que sentía por ella

El despacho quedo en un absoluto silencio, sesshomaru al darse cuenta, abrió los ojos y miro a Ban que lo observaba serio… nada, ni reproches, ni reclamos ni palabras vanas.

Al menos insúltame -dijo sesshomaru para ver si eso lo ayudaba a encontrar una respuestas

¿Porque habría de hacerlo? -dijo levantándose para quedar frente a el- yo tengo claro mis sentimientos y los defenderé-dijo para caminar hacia la puerta- la princesa Kikyo llego anoche -dijo como para recordarle sus deberes- pero puedo aconsejarte que aclares sus sentimientos, Alteza.

Bankotsu abrió la puerta y salio cerrándola detrás de él.

Ay magi, espero que tengas razón sobre todo esto -susurro Ban caminando por el pasillo- ya que las cosas se pondrán que arden cuando se entera de la verdad

Dentro del despacho, sesshomaru se encontraba solo, sus sentimientos seguían confusos y en la primera plana del periódico matutino sobre la foto de kagome besándose con un guapo joven de cabellos negros y corto atado en una cola a nivel del cuello, se leía el enorme titular….

"La princesa Kagome abandona su puesto real por lo brazos del guapo conde de Oreste, Kaegueguaki Miroku"

"Ese mujeriego de miroku -pensaba sesshomaru- no que le pediría matrimonio a la condesa Hikari Sango, al parecer no dejaba la malas mañas"

/

Ringgg, ringgg

Takeda -respondió mary

Ya llegue -le informa Anaiz a su amiga mientras caminaba a la salida del aeropuerto con un maletín en mano- ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

Bien -dijo- mañana en la central

Perfecto -contesto, luego cerro su móvil. Termino de llegar a su vehiculo que encendió y puso en marcha.

/

En un amplio despacho un hombre caminaba nervioso. Mientras otro sentado detrás del gran escritorio le miraba entre divertido y fastidiado, sino fuera porque lo necesitaba lo hubiera eliminado a el primero.

Quiero que las elimines -dijo el hombre estampando sus manos sobre el escritorio de onigumo

Está bien (suspiro) si con eso dejas de fastidiarme -dijo enojado- solo sabemos de la princesa Takeda de Inglaterra, no sabemos nada de la francesa Lancress Anaiz… pero la encontraremos

El hombre seguía moviéndose nervioso.

¿A que le temes tanto? –le pregunto Onigumo

A ellas…. -dijo mirando a Onigumo- son las únicas capaces de arruinar nuestros planes

Onigumo seguía como si nada, y le afirmo con la mirada que continuara.

Como sabes no pude robar el Proyecto Azul completo ya que había sido creado en tres parte -le recordó- Inicio, Exploración y Desarrollo, y por ultimo y mas importante Extracción y Cicatrización.

¿Cuál es el problema -pregunto sin mucha preocupación

Nadie sabe lo que significa la tercera parte de Proyecto Azul -dijo viendo a Onigumo esperando que continué- ellas fueron las creadoras de la tercera parte y las únicas que pueden llevarlo a cabo

Aun me sigue pareciendo estupido tu comportamiento -le recalco

El hombre que le había dado la espalda a Onigumo, pero al escucharlo decir eso, se giro rápido y se acerco a la mesa con una mirada amenazante.

Ya te dije que son las únicas capaz de pararte los pies -dijo para entonces sonreírle de forma enferma- y cuando digo pararte los pies, es algo definitivo ya que no necesitan estar en el sitio de la excavación, pueden hacerlo de donde estén

Ante esto Onigumo cambio su expresión a una de enfado, se levanto rápidamente de la silla para tomar al tipo del cuello y casi ahorcándolo le dice…

Ahora me sales con eso -dijo apretando su cuello- el proyecto casi esta llegando a la mitad de la fase dos, mas te vale que no pase nada o date por muerto

Vaya, vaya ahora si me harás caso y las eliminaras -dijo sonriendo- piénsalo Onigumo, ¿Porque la francesista nunca a aparecido?… ¿Por qué la protegen tanto? ¿Nadie sabe su paradero a excepción de él?

¿ÉL? -dijo de forma interrogante

Su guardaespaldas, ella nunca esta sola alguien la cuida -dijo sonriendo- encuéntrala sin ella no pueden detenerte… pero si matas a Mary entonces estará mas seguro nuestro destino.

Onigumo lo suelta y se gira con rabia, toma el teléfono y da unas ordenes para luego cerrar el teléfono.

Te lo advierto -le dijo el hombre- no inventes, solo mátala… te conozco.

Haré lo que quiera -dijo sin mirarlo- ahora desaparece de mi vista

El hombre se retiro, ya había cumplido con advertirle que hiciera lo que quisiera.

/

Archer entro en la habitación con el periódico en la mano y se lo entrego a kikyo.

Tenemos que apresurarnos -dijo el joven- cada día que pasa kagome se hunde cada vez más en su mentira, por nuestra culpa

Lo se -dijo- pero o lo hacemos así o estaremos separado por mas que un año

Archer la miro no podía contradecirla… pero era esto o era….

Prepárate -dijo kikyo levantándose de la cómoda- saldremos… mientras mas rápido hagamos esto mas pronto Kagome dejara de sufrir

El joven asintió y se encamino al baño para disfrazarse. Mientras kikyo se cambia el color de ojos y se vestía como su hermana.

/

¡Maldición Rei! -grita darien enojado- te dije que te estuvieras quieta

No me maldigas Darien Ikeda -le responde Rei

Como demonios te aplicara el ungüento si no dejas de moverte -dijo el

¡Es que me duele! -se quejo dándole en la cabeza a darien que se encontraba inclinado sobre el muslo herido de Rei

Eres terca-le dice enojado

Y yo te dije que estaba mejor sola -dijo Rei enojada

En ese momento la puerta del apartamento de Darien se abrió. Rei se encontraba acostada de lado en el sillón de la sala de Darien y el estaba arrodillado a la altura de su con la mano en los muslos de Rei.

Es mi deber cuidarte -dijo molesto aplicando el ungüento en el muslo de la joven- porque me lo pones difícil

Ambos se giraron al oír lago que se estrellaba en el suelo y se pusieron pálidos al ver quien estaba en la puerta… con una mirada que si pudiera matar, ellos estarían hecho polvo.

Esto debe ser una broma -dijo la voz de una mujer

¡Anaiz! -dice Darien asombrado

/

Luego de salir del aeropuerto anaiz tomo la ruta del central, debía entregar parte de la tercera parte de Proyecto Azul.

Luego de dejar la información con Tatsuha salio para llegar al departamento a descansar "estoy agotada y lo único que quiero es que darien me abrace - pensaba mientras conducía- esta semana a sido un infierno"

Veinte minutos después anaiz estacionaba en la entrada del apartamento y tomando su maletín subió el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y se encamino hasta la puerta, saco las llaves de la cerradura y abrió la puerta…. No podía creer lo que veía.

"Sabia que estaba cansada, pero estaba segura de no ver visiones…."

¡¿Que demonios hace ella aquí? –pregunta anaiz furiosa

Poupée... (Muñeca)-dijo darien en francés-Déjame explicarte

¡Oh! Claro que me darás una explicación – dijo anaiz entrando como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a Rei pero darien se levanto y se paro de ante de ella

¡Anaiz, cálmate! -dice darien nervioso

¡Me calmare!... ¡Pero ella se larga en este instante! -dijo anaiz mirando a darien con furia

No puede -dijo darien, y ahora si anaiz puso los ojo en blanco

Repite eso Ikeda -dijo llamándolo por su apellido, a lo que a darien le dio escalofrió, cuando anaiz lo llamaba por su apellido significaba que habría problemas

Tuvo un accidente y no puede caminar -dijo rápidamente

¿Y porque tu la estas cuidando? -pregunto anaiz

En ese momento Rei decidió interrumpir la pequeña discusión.

Te dije que debías contarle -dijo Rei tratando de sentarse - esto es una perdida de tiempo

¿Contarme que? -dijo anaiz ahora si estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Que soy su prometida -dijo Rei ya sentada en el mueble- Darien y yo nos casaremos….

CONTINUA...


	18. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 17

**Sigamos.**

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 17

En el despacho de Onigumo, kagura se movía como gata enjaulada.

Esa mosca muerta de kikyo regreso -dijo la mujer- lo mas seguro es que sesshomaru quiera continuar con el asunto de la boda

Entonces debemos sacarla del juego -dijo el hombre- pero ahora estoy ocupado con el proyecto, pronto entraremos en la fase de extracción y ahora debemos eliminar a unas cuantas personas que puede arruinarnos los planes, si quieres puedes encargarte tu de ellas

Me encantaría -dijo kagura sonriente

Kagome se encuentra en Japón con su anterior chico -dijo onigumo

¡Pero y miroku! -dijo

Eso fue solo para sacarle los pies a la prensa –dijo este poniendo más atención a su PC, que a kagura

Bien, entonces me voy -dijo tomando su abrigo y su cartera- veré que hago con esa kagome

Perfecto…

Onigumo se quedo en su despacho y minutos después levanto el auricular dando una orden inmediata.

Asegúrense de que esta vez si elimine a esa niña movida -dijo onigumo por el auricular

Si, señor

/

En el centro general

Zuni entro al despacho del director, este al verla entrar la mira serio…

No me mires de esa forma -dijo esta, caminando hacia los asientos frente al escritorio- Anaiz así lo ha pedido, y mary la apoya. Con quien deberías hablar es con ellas dos

¿Y que opina Yue de esto, la dejara hacer y deshacer? -pregunto cansado

Zuni suspiro, sabia que su esposo estaba preocupado por esas chicas y ella también, al saber de que trataba el proyecto azul.

¡¿Cómo demonios se les ocurrió semejante idea a esas dos? -exploto levantándose de su sillón, zuni solo lo miraba desahogarse, pero agrego

Mejor querrás decir como fue que consiguieron los fondos y la ayuda para semejante proyecto -le recalco la joven- es verdad que la idea es impresionante pero que la hayan llevado a cabo ya es otra cosa

El gobierno de Japón, apoyo totalmente al idea y eso no es todo, varios países mas aportaron su parte para tener sus propios beneficios sin perder mucho-dijo tatsuha mientras se volvía a sentar- según su motivo, si Proyecto Azul fase III daba resultado Japón dejaría de sufrir las consecuencias de los terremotos.

Zuni lo miro pensativa mientras analizaba la situación, el motivo no era muy convincente para que ganara la confianza y se llevara a cabo la construcción de la fase III

Ahora comprendo -dijo zuni mirando a los ojos a su esposo- Azura es lo bastante pequeña y rural para semejante experimento, si llegara a caer Orestes la sujetaría pero de muy mala manera

Si, pero el estrecho de Oreste y Azura desaparecería -dijo tatsuha masajeándose las sienes

Por eso ordenaste la detención de la construcción del puente -afirmo zuni, y este asintió- te comprendo -dijo la chica suspirando

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y Tatsuha contesto, sus ojos se abrieron al saber quien era. Zuni nego con la cabeza y salio del despacho.

Esto empeorara, estoy segura -susurro mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda

/

En el castillo de Azura

Entonces no quieren darnos el permiso para continuación del puente -confirmo kagome con su mejor imitación de la voz de kikyo a sesshomaru que la miraba fijamente

Así es kikyo, y lo peor es que no dan una excusa razonable -dijo dejando de mirarla

Comprendo, ¿Pero que opina mi hermana de esto? Es su area, así que debió sugerir algo - le pregunto

¿Eh? No dijo mucho, pero empezó una investigación sobre la historia de los terrenos de Azura -le contesto mirando unos documentos para luego levantarse de su asiento y colocarlos delante del kikyo, esta los miro -mira esto

La joven miro el documento, algo no encajaba con lo que había visto anteriormente en documentos pasados.

¿A que te refieres? -pregunto ella para confirmar

Las fechas -dijo sesshomaru- estas son mas antiguas, si te fijas bien en este periodo había muchos terremotos, pero desde este periodo en adelante dejaron de haberlos, luego ahora… mira las fechas, el ritmo de lo temblores cambio. -aclaro sesshomaru

El tiempo anterior es mas largo pero siempre hubo terremotos, pero la fecha en que cambian es corta pero los terremotos se han detenido definitivamente, pero ahora hubo uno y se supone que no debería haberlo habido ¿cierto?-dijo ella

Algo así -adjunto él

Bankotsu entre en es momento, y detrás venia magael hojeando unos papeles.

Señores, hoy es lunes -dijo ban- tienen un almuerzo con los del parlamento, el helicóptero los espera para llevarlos a Japón

Señorita Kikyo, su madre desea verla cuando regrese -dijo magael que estaba al lado de kagome

Bien, yo iré a cambiarme -dijo kagome levantándose de su asiento y mirando a magael- magi, encárgate de que preparen la casa en Japón para nuestra estadía

Si, señorita Kikyo -dijo para dar una inclinación y salir del despacho

Te veré en la pista de aterrizaje -le dijo sesshomaru a kagome

Ok -dijo y sonrió, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella "Por que a mi" pensó la joven mientras subía las escaleras

/

No, no comprendo -dijo Anaiz dejándose caer en el sillón - entonces tu yo…

Darien se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla.

Lo nuestro es real -dijo mirándola con ternura- pero lo demás es necesario

¿Por qué? -pregunto esta

Eso debes preguntárselo a tu abuelo -le respondió

¿Mi abuelo? -dijo esta sorprendida y luego miro a Rei

No me mires, solo cumplo ordenes -dijo Rei acostándose de nuevo en el sillón- malditos calmantes, estoy exhausta

En ese momento suena el teléfono, Darien posa un beso en la mano de anaiz y se levanta a contestar.

¿Entonces te casaras con Darien? -volvió a preguntar Anaiz, Rei la miro y asintió.

Si, pero conste que no es mi tipo -dijo esta cerrando los ojos un segundo- que te quede claro, no amo a darien, pero debemos un favor de vida o muerte a esa persona por lo cual cumpliremos esa promesa -dijo la chica acostada pero mirando seriamente a anaiz

Rei… yo -dijo anaiz pero no término, ya que darien interrumpió la conversación

Rei -dijo Darien- un tal Ishida te llama

La joven le arrebato el teléfono a darien y roja como tomate respondió ante la mirada desconcertada de Anaiz.

Tu debes descansar -dijo darien tomando a Anaiz en sus brazos

¿Pero? -dijo pero darien la beso y la silencio

Calla -dijo él- ya lo sabes, no nos amamos, es solo una promesa… si todo sale bien no tendremos que cumplirla

Darien -dijo recostándose en su hombro- te amo, y quiero casarme contigo

Vaya, por fin -dijo este sonriendo- ya era hora niña

N'abusez Pas de ta chancé-dijo Anaiz en francés, y lo beso en el cuello

Lo intentare, pero dudo salir ganando -dijo mirándola con ternura- siempre pierdo frente a ti -dijo y la beso, mientras cerraba con el pie la puerta de la habitación y se giraba para que anaiz le pusiera seguro, camino hasta la cama depositando a la chica en esta y después colocarse él sobre ella… para luego escuchar el grito de Rei…

¡Darien recuerda que no dormiré en el sillón! -grito Rei - ¡así que mas te vale dejar fuerzas para llevarme a mi cama!

Antes esto darien sonrió mientras besaba el cuello de anaiz y le quitaba la blusa para besar sus pechos, mientras Anaiz estaba toda roja de vergüenza e Ira.

¡Uiiii! Y aun así se aprovecha esta -dijo la joven, quitándole la correa del pantalón a darien y metiendo la mano dentro agarrando su excitación dura y palpitante

Ven aquí Poupée... -dijo darien terminando de quitarle los pantalones a Anaiz dejándola solo con sus pantis y sus pechos en las manos de él mientras masajeaba presionando sus rosados pezones sobre el brassiel de encajé de color carne que los cubría.

Je l'aime! -gimió la joven mientras con lentitud Darien retiraba con la boca el encaje y tomaba entre sus dientes el pezón ya florecido. Anaiz llevo sus manos hasta la cabeza de darien y entero sus finos dedos en su sedoso y corto cabello mientras presionaba para que darien aumentara el vaivén con que succionaba y lamía sus senos.

Por su lado darien con la mano que le quedaba libre la deslizo entre su finos pantis hasta alcanzar su objetivo, hacerla gritar de placer antes de tomarla y llenarla como solo él podía hacerlo y que ella lo rodeara con su calor hasta hacerle perder la razón.

Mientras en la sala

Si buenas -dijo suavemente Rei

¿Como esta mi paciente favorita? - pregunto con voz seductora el doctor

Con ganas de ahorcarlo doctor -le responde fríamente, pero con una sonrisa en rostro

Por kami, y yo tan lejos para poder sentir tus manos en mi cuello -dijo este sensualmente

¡Ishida! -exclamo completamente roja

Vaya por fin me llamas por mi nombre - y se rió con una carcajada suave y varonil- y dime como va esa hermosa pierna ¿Necesitas un masaje?

¡Si!... etto digo ¡No!... yo -dijo tartamudeando

El doctor esta riéndose por el teléfono

¡Uiiii! No te burles -dijo enojada

Esta bien, pero no te enojes -dijo el, en ese momento Rei escucho una llamada de emergencia- oye Rei debo irme, te llamare luego

De acuerdo, adiós -dijo ella triste

Cuídate preciosa -dijo este a lo que Rei se rió suavemente- tu risa se oye deliciosa

No te espera una emergencia -le recalco la joven, y escucho un hasta luego, antes del sonido neutro de llamada terminada, Rei aun sostenía el auricular contra su oído "Volverá a llamar" pensaba con gesto triste.

/

Japón, Almuerzo en el parlamento

Kagome se encontraba al lado de sesshomaru en la enorme mesa en la que había más de quince hombres mezclados con tres mujeres. La reunión aun le parecía precipitada, estaba nerviosa, nunca antes había estado en una de esas reuniones.

Todos los papeles están en orden, Sesshomaru-Sama -dijo uno de los ancianos

Me alegra saber eso -dijo este revisando unos documentos y terminando de firmarlo- mi padre analizo detenidamente este paso y cree que es lo mejor

Sabemos que su honorable padre tomo la decisión correcta -dijo una mujer mayor- al igual que su majestad la reina Higurashi, solo falta su aprobación para cederle el trono a la princesa

Kagome miraba pálida a los presentes que sonreían ante las noticias "¿¡QUE!" la pobre apenas pudo sonreír, levanto su vaso y tomo un sorbo de agua colocando el vaso con cuidado de dejarlo caer.

Bien si no hay nada más que discutir, entonces Sesshomaru-sama o mejor debería decir -continuaba el anciano- su alteza real y Rey de Orestes, Sesshomaru Tashio

La joven termina de ponerse blanca, una de las señoras se percato.

Princesa Kikyo ¿Se encuentra bien? -dijo la señora tocándole la mano

Oh, si no se preocupen sucede que acabo de recuperarme de un fuerte resfriado, aun estoy débil -dijo tomando la mano de sesshomaru

Es cierto, y no le ha hecho bien tener que venir a tan largo viaje -dijo Sesshomaru apretando su mano.

Kagome sentía el calor que desprendían las manos de Sesshomaru, "¿Por qué las cosas no eran tan fácil como parecían?... ¡Sesshy!"

Nos alegramos saber que su relación va en buen camino -dijo una señora sonriendo- eso significa que pronto habrá boda

Todo procedieron darles las felicidades futuras y sus deseos de pronto asistir a la gran celebración. Mientras Kagome no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría la congelada sonrisa y los falsos agradecimientos. "¡KIKYO!"

Una hora después

¿Cansada? -dijo este girándose a mirar a kagome, que miraba por la ventana

No, solo pensaba -dijo esta "Como fue posible todo esto, esta reunión fue para hacer formal la ascensión de Sesshomaru al trono"

Kikyo -dijo este, y ella lo miro- quería decirte que los tramites de la boda ya empezaron -ante esto kagome se puso pálida y miro de nuevo a la ventana

"Para eso fue la llamada de hace dos noches -pensó la chica- el trono ha sido entregado y sesshomaru ahora es rey de Orestes, esta reunión me sorprendió tanto, y mas la noticia de la inminente boda"

Todavía no te he dado el Si -dijo ella- además, creo que no tenemos mucha química

En eso te equivocas -dijo él muy serio

No lo creo - dijo ella, entonces sintió algo a su lado, kagome se giro y sesshomaru estaba muy cerca de su cara. Kagome se puso totalmente roja y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo- ¿Qué- que haces?

Solo comprobaba tu teoría -dijo este acercándose mas a los labios de kagome- puede que no haya un sentimiento definido, pero la química existe -dijo para luego tomar los labios de kagome en un beso fuerte, que termino al mismo instante en el que ella le respondió con la misma pasión- ¡Tu!

¿Yo? -dijo sofocada y rogando que no se percatara de su error- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y yo que? -dijo mirándolo fríamente

Sesshomaru miro por unos segundos esos ojos verdes "Tan parecidos a los de ella, estos dos días que había pasado al lado de kikyo habían sido diferentes. Como si algo diferente rondara alrededor de ambos, ella también lo notaba ya que se exaltaba cada vez que la tocaba.-pensaba que esas hermosas lagunas marrones lo absorbían-Algo había cambiado entre ellos, kikyo estaba mas cercana a el y el a ella, pero kagome… eso ya no importaba, ahora lo único era unir ambas isla, para al cabo de un año concluir el pacto- pensaba el joven mientras miraba detenidamente a quien el creía era kikyo y su prometida- Por unos instantes me detuve a pensar en la idea de rechazar el convenio… pero al parecer solo fue un pensamiento. Kagome… No, Kikyo será mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo, lo que suceda después no importa".

No, nada es solo que…-tartamudeo- olvídalo

"Porque me mira así, ¿Me habrá descubierto? -pensaba kagome nerviosa- Kikyo, kikyo donde estas, regresa por favor"

Al llegar a la gran mansión donde pasarían la noche, kagome salio rápidamente de la limosina.

"Esto no esta bien -pensó kagome mientras se encaminaba a la casa- Sesshomaru se ha dado cuenta que no soy inmune a el, lo tomara como ventaja para hacerme su esposa"

/

El teléfono de la sala suena, kagura se levanta de su sillón y contesta:

¿Diga? -respondió tranquilamente

Hemos encontrado a kagome, esta con el mismo chico de semana atrás -le respondió su lacayo

Perfecto, síguela e investiga todo lo que sepa -dijo esta

Como ordene -dijo y la llamada termino

/

¿Estas seguro de que no nos siguen? –pregunta kikyo mirando por el espejo retrovisor

Si, esos tipos no nos sigue -dijo Archer- al parecer estamos en la mira de quien nos quiera, solo espero que tu hermana y mi hermano estén mejor

Yo también, por fin hemos terminado, ya no tengo que casarme con tu hermano y mi hermana puede ser feliz a su lado -le dijo sonriendo- así podremos regresar ya, hemos revocado el acuerdo Archer, estoy feliz no sabes cuanto deseo ver a mi hermana

Ambos jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron. Luego una explosión en la parte de atrás de su coche los sorprende haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio y se salgan de la carretera, el coche va a estrellarse frente a un árbol provocando una explosión en la parte delantera y provocando que el auto se eleve en llamas. Mientras un carro pasaba de largo y lentamente observando su obra.

CONTINUA...


	19. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 18

**Sigamos.**

**Bueno, antes que nada, que no panda el panico, todo tiene una razon. POr ahora solo disfruten amigos.**

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 18

Anochecer del lunes, situaciones al mismo tiempo, Tokio y Azura.

La noche del lunes empezaba a caer, kagome miraba por la ventana de su despacho en la enorme mansión a las orillas del lago. No se habia cambiado aun por lo que vestía unos zapatos de tacón alto negros, una falda negra, una blusa de seda blanca y la chaqueta reposaba en la enorme mesa de caoba negra. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto en forma de caracol, y del cual escapaban mechones rebeldes. Sus ojos verdes trasmitían tristeza y el peso de su gran mentira. "Una semana, solo debía pasar esta semana y kikyo regresaría -pensaba la joven princesa mirando las cristalinas aguas estancadas en el pequeño lago- me lo prometió y ella nunca me ha fallado"

-¿Cuántas vueltas le darás al asunto? –escucha la joven a su espalda la voz de ese que la hacia temblar.

A estas horas ya se encontraban solos, debido a que la casa de los sirvientes se encontraba separada de la mansión. Ella no se giro, si lo hacia se perdería en esos profundidades doradas que le calentaban el alma y el cuerpo.

-Considérame débil en ese aspecto, no me acostumbro a la idea -dijo kagome con voz fría y firme- de verdad…. De un dia para otro hay química… antes no la había ¿Por qué ahora?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo y no le buscare sentido… y te recomiendo que cuanto antes resolvamos esto, mas pronto tendremos nuestra libertad -dijo sesshomaru a su espalda.

Mientras hablaba se habia acercado hasta estar a unas pulgadas de ellas, pero lo suficiente para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración en su cuello.

-Porque será que no me siento tan segura de eso -dijo esta de manera bufona

-Y yo me pregunto porque si ahora hay química y podemos hacer esto a nuestra manera, tu insistes en que no es lo correcto -dijo deslizando la mano por su cintura mientras lentamente subía la mano hasta su pecho para tomarlo, sintiendo como este se despertaba en la palma de su mano, a través de la blusa de seda y el brassier de encajes.- dime kikyo, por que no es correcto… anda dímelo -mientras le susurraba esas palabras en el oído, lentamente levantaba con su otra mano libre levantaba la corta falda, al mismo tiempo acariciaba las piernas enfundadas en unas medias de seda color carne que terminaban a unos centímetros de esa unión entre sus piernas y que el pronto abarcaría si no lo detenía.

Kagome se encontraba temblando debajo de esa gran mano, sus piernas temblaban e inconcientemente se recostó de su pecho mientras Sesshomaru se acercaba lentamente al final de sus piernas… y cuando toco su pequeño panties se detuvo. La joven princesa lo sabia, sabia porque se habia detenido… era un rey, habia hecho una pregunta… y esperaba una respuesta para tomar lo que por derecho creía le pertenecía.

-¿Por qué… Kikyo? -susurro con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo mientras, dejaba de tocarla, quito la mano de su pecho y saco la mano debajo de su falda.

Sesshomaru se aparto para poder recuperar el control que segundos antes habia perdido, no supo en que momento se perdió dentro de ese cuerpo perfecto, pero el sentimiento de que ese cuerpo fuera de Kagome y la imagen de esta desnuda debajo de él en el suelo de un baño lo sacudió haciendo que apartara las manos del cuerpo de kikyo. Esta no se había movido, seguía inmóvil mirando el escenario del sol ocultándose, sus cabellos destilaban un reflejo azul que contrastaba con sus ojos verdes, la tomo en brazos y lentamente la giro… se quedo estático, es imagen… Kagome… deseaba esa imagen mas que respirar, el recuerdo de ella se interponía.

Pero tenía que obligar a Kikyo a ceder, después que la hiciera suya lo demás quedaba sin importancia, ella se encontraba igual que él y no sabía porque… era confuso, porque durante muchos años ninguno de los dos se había sentido asi, estaban perdiendo la batalla, si quisiera la hubiera tomado en ese mismo instante pero… tenia que oírla, tenia que escuchar de sus labios, el timbre de su voz cargado de deseo decirle que la tomara, al menos eso haría que el darle la espalda a Kagome doliera menos… vamos no seas estúpido solo no quería cargo de conciencia.

-Dímelo… Kikyo

-Yo… yo no -la joven tartamudeo mientras se perdía en esos ojos, era fácil y simple, solo tenia que decirle que ella no era kikyo, que ella era kagome y que por eso no podía hacer lo que ambos deseaban, solo… solo tenia que gritarlo y todo acabaría…

"¡YO NO SOY KIKYO! -grito Kagome dentro de su cabeza mientras miraba desesperada los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru."

-Cobardía… - le respondió segundos después en un susurro, y él sonrió

-Yo lo llamaría sensatez

Sesshomaru deposito un beso en su cuello y dando la vuelta la dejo sola, sin percatarse que esta temblaba de pies a cabeza.

/

Kikyo y archer conducían hasta el aeropuerto para tomar el avión a Azura, habían logrado romper el tratado ahora solo quedaba hablar con Sesshomaru y kagome. Después de tomarse de las manos ambos se miraron sonriendo por las buenas noticias, ya que no solo habían roto el pacto al contraer matrimonio en la primera semana de haberse activado, sino que se habían enterado de una maravillosa noticia, kikyo estaba embarazada y esto significaba que la segunda cláusula del pacto estaba cumplida.

Pero no todo era felicidad y el golpe en la parte trasera de su auto era prueba de ello.

-¡Por dios! -grito kikyo al salir disparada hacia delante por el golpe- ¡Archer!

-¡Tranquila! -grito por encima del sonido de los golpes a su coche- ¡Sujétate!

Kikyo se acomodo de tal forma que su vientre no sufriera daño alguno, mientras Archer trataba de salírseles a los atacadores, pero era imposible, el disparo de un arma a los vidrios, saco un grito de la garganta de kikyo la cual se abrazo a si misma agachando la cabeza. Y archer, trataba de esquivar sin suerte un enorme árbol, segundos después kikyo solo se perdía en la oscuridad mientras sentía sobre ella el cuerpo de archer y el brillante fuego detrás de él.

El segundo auto miraba la explosión, seguros de que nadie saldría con vida de esto, se marcho dejando el carro en sus cenizas.

Pasados los dos minutos una camioneta negra se estaciono delante del auto y salieron cuatro personas, las cuales corrieron al auto, del lado del copiloto y con mucho cuidado sacaron primero el cuerpo del joven chico y al cual le quitaron la gruesa ropa que lo cubría y que empezaba a quemarse, después sacaron a la joven con mucho cuidado para montarlos a ambos en la camioneta para salir urgentemente a la clínica.

/

En el centro especial

Las puertas del despacho de tatsuha se abrieron y se cerraron, este levanto el rostro y vio a su esposa delante de él, por cierto muy pálida.

-Kikyo esta en cuidados intensivos en nuestra clínica -dijo zuni llegando a paso lento y dejándose caer- Archer…

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto tatsuha en voz baja

-Él… no se sabe -dijo cerrando los ojos - hacen lo que pueden, pero no dan muchas esperanza

-Zuni, ¿estas bien? -dijo levantándose y arrodillándose frente a la joven de ojos marrones claros y mechones miel enmarcando su rostro

-Si, es solo… la sorpresa -dijo aun sin abrir los ojos- tatsuha, se están burlando de nosotros

-He hablado con el Viejo Lancress -dijo para ver como zuni levantaba el rostro y miraba a tatsuha- el anciano a encontrado la ultima lista -dijo levantándose para tomar dos hojas y entregárselas a zuni- dáselas a Mary, creo que ahí esta nuestro soplón del proyecto azul

La joven tomo la lista y se levanto de su asiento para encaminarse a la puerta, pero la voz de su esposo la detuvo.

-Avisen a anaiz, no le gustara que la hayan sorprendido -dijo tatsuha sentándose en su asiento de nuevo- en cuanto al príncipe Archer, mantenme informado

-Si, señor -dijo y salio

/

En el despacho de Onigumo este miraba atento el rostro impaciente del molesto viejo que le habia vendido al información del proyecto Azul, esperaban noticias de la verdadera localización de ese niñas entrometidas, ambas hijas de dos venerados científicos creadores y descubridores del mayor yacimiento debajo de Azura, de ese tesoro azul que cambiara la forma de vida en todos los países. "Él tenia el mayor yacimiento descubierto y gracias a esto controlaría el mayor mercado cuando terminaran la excavación y extracción de esa preciosa joya" una sonrisa surgió en su interior, pero se borro al recordar a esas aprendices de laboratorio, hermosas pero peligrosas.

En ese mismo momento su espía entro con la información deseada, la localización de ambas niñas, ahora solo faltaba su orden y ambas estarían en sus manos.

-Entonces señor esperamos sus órdenes -dijo el subordinado

-Adelante, cuando la tengan a ambas avísenme -dijo sonriendo de forma lasciva onigumo- le daremos a la princesa Mary y la condesa Anaiz un merecido trato de la realeza

El hombre hizo una reverencia y salio pro la puerta, el anciano lo miro con furia.

-Solo mátalas, no le des tiempo de que hagan sus movimientos -dijo el viejo- no permitas que tus enfermas hormonas te hagan cometer una estupidez

-Tu limítate terminar lo pactado -dijo para levantarse y encaminarse hasta la puerta- yo me encargare de que esas niñas no lleguen hasta ti

El viejo se quedo parado, Onigumo lo miro "Estupido anciano, en cuanto pueda deshacerme de ti serás basura olvidada" pensó sonriendo mientras le daba la espalda para salir.

/

Rei se habia tomado sus medicamentos que para su desgracia y para fortuna de otros la inducía a dormir.

Mientras en la habitación del pasillo, en el mismo apartamento, el sueño de dos se habia disipado debido al calor… o, si debido a la calurosa noche que se aproximaba.

Darien se encontraba deleitándose con los pechos de Anaiz, cuando colocando las manos en la cintura de ella y de un rápido movimiento se sentó quedando ella sobre él. Ambos se encontraban desnudos, cuando Darien sintió los pechos apretados contra su propio pecho, este olvido sus pacientes intenciones de hacerlo con calma y deslizando sus manos hasta abarcar su cintura y espalda con sus dos anchos brazos, la estrecho fuertemente.

-Ven aquí -le ordeno antes de tomar posesión de su boca.

Anaiz dio un suspiro al sentirse presionada contra ese duro y ancho pecho que le erizaba la piel, sus pezones chocaban contra el caliente y bien marcado pecho de su hombre y enseguida se derritió contra él, deslizando sus manos y brazos por la cintura y el cuello de él. "Por kami, darien tiene el cuerpo duro como el acero, sus manos me abrazan la espalda, y su boca… su boca era deliciosa"

-Plus… (mas) -gemía anaiz entre francés y español cuando darien dejo su boca libre para respirar.

Para ambos era una necesidad palpitante y avasalladora. Con los brazos en el cuello anaiz tiro de darien hacia ella quedando recostados, el sobre ella, pecho contra pecho, caderas contra caderas, él entre sus muslos y frotando la dureza que pugnaba por salir para reclamar lo que debajo del panties, pieza única que aun los separaba de la perdición de ambos.

-¡Poupée! -gimió darien como pidiendo permiso

-Amour… je meurs par le (amor, muero por el) -le susurro en francés

-Nena… -dijo perdiendo la ultima capacidad de razonamiento y rompiendo la única barrera que quedaba entre ellos (el pantie), Darien le amoldo sus glúteos con una mano, con la otra la agarraba de la cintura mientras con una pierna mientras se afincaba en la otra, separaba las de ella para situarse en su calida entrada sin entrar.

Anaiz deliraba de deseo, tanto que no podía abrirlos ojos, para no salir de ese mundo que la tenia atrapada, pero al ver que darien no la habia poseído, con fastidio abrió los ojos y lo vio mirándola. La forma en que la miraba, con tanto amor, cariño le llego al corazón, anaiz se sonrojo y agarrándole el rostro entre las manos tiro de darien hasta tenerlo boca con boca, lo miro a los ojos y sonrió de manera dulce, mostrándole la sonrisa y la mirada de una mujer enamorada.

-Je t' aime (Te amo) -le dijo en francés y darien sonrió

-Yo también te amo, muñeca -dijo para besarla dulce y suavemente

-Te je ai Besoin à l'intérieur (te necesito dentro) -le susurro anaiz al oído y darien sonrió.

No tuvo que repetirlo, su miembro erecto y palpitante empujo los resbaladizos pliegues de su abertura, llegando al lugar donde solo ella podía llevarlo y donde solo el quería estar. Su ardiente cuerpo lo recibió, abrazándolo de tal manera que pensó que perdería la cordura.

Anaiz soltó un gemido de satisfacción propia de una mujer que hubiera recibido todo lo que deseaba, con las piernas rodeo la cintura de darien para que se quedara ahí, pero luego el deseo irracional prevaleció y ambos empezaron a moverse frenéticamente, la joven elevo las caderas para recibir las fuertes acometidas del joven. La cama crujía bajo ellos al recibir cada embestida. El cabecero golpeaba la pared, la lámpara se balanceaba sobre la mesa de noche. Pero eso no importaba, ellos seguían enlazados en su lucha por alcanzar el punto maximo de su encuentro.

Entonces todos los músculos de Anaiz se estremecieron. Fue un espasmo rápido y violento. Imparable e inevitable, que se extendió por todo el cuerpo y su vientre, haciéndola tensar la piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, arqueándose sobre la cama, como un fino lazo.

Con dos penetraciones más profundas y poderosas, darien la llevo hasta el limite, alargando su orgasmo haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente sintiendo que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Fue entonces que segundos después Darien se contrajo contra ella y apretándola contra el se vació en ella.

El clímax empezó entre las piernas y luego se extendió por todo sus cuerpo nublándole la vista, cayendo sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de Anaiz que lo recibió y lo apretó contra ella, mientras el trataba de recuperar el aliento sobre sus pechos desnudos.

/

En el claro cielo azul oscuro, la luna aun no brillaba, pero se reflejaba en la superficie de la piscina. Desde la puerta corrediza que daba a esta, se podían ver dentro de la piscina, unos finos brazos dar ligeras brazadas en un ritmo lento, como disfrutando de la calida temperatura del agua. El espectador se encamino hasta la orilla de la piscina y espero a la nadadora al otro lado, cuando esta salio a flote, la sorpresa que el vio reflejada en sus ojos verdes le gusto.

-¡Sessh! -dijo kagome mirando sorprendida al perfecto espécimen delante de ella, en un traje de baño negro que delineaba perfectamente todos su marcados músculos. La joven princesa trago seco.

"Kami, ayúdame" fue el ultimo pensamiento de kagome al ver como sesshomaru se lanzaba a la piscina y luego de dar unas cuantas brazadas emergía delante de ella y la acorralaba entre su húmedo, fuerte y caliente pecho y la pared de cerámica de la piscina.

-¿Puedo compartir la piscina contigo? -le pregunto el Rey a la princesa, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y deslizaba su mano por su esbelto cuello

-Creo que te has servido -le dijo ella suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar la sensación que le provocaban sus manos.

-Dime que pare -le ordeno el rey

-No… no puedo -gimió la princesa tratando de respirar…

Kagome luego se perdió en la agradable sensación de los calientes y carnosos labios de sesshomaru, sabia que flotaba en el agua, pero por si acaso, hecho sus brazos al firme cuello de sesshomaru, deslizo los dedos por sus largos cabellos y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él.

Sesshomaru al sentir el cuerpo de ella apretarse al de él, perdió toda cordura, quería sentirla completa, así que de un rápido movimiento quito la parte de arriba del bikini negro, tomando de inmediato los pechos de ella en sus manos y apretándolos para luego acariciarlos. Los gemidos de ella, lo estaban desequilibrando ya que parecía un adolescente con su primera novia y su primera vez, pero quería estar dentro de ella, saber que sentiría cuando ella lo rodeara con su calidez.

Ambos flotaban en la piscina, mientras se besaban, cada uno exploraba el cuerpo del otro dando el mismo placer recibido. Él besaba su pecho y ella enteraba sus uñas en su cabello mientras depositaba un beso en la coronilla de este, él besaba sus hombros ella pasaba la lengua por su cuello, él la volvía loca mientras deslizaba sus dedos en su caliente y ansiosa intimidad y ella solo podía acariciar, besar su pecho mientras se sostenía de su cuello y brazos para no hundirse. El deseo seguía aumentado y el agua tibia de la piscina sensibilizaba los sentidos y la piel de ambos y también hacia mas erótico el momento, Sesshomaru besando aun los labios de kagome, separo sus piernas, las cuales fueron a descansar a su cintura, dejo su boca y bajo a sus pechos los cuales empezó a acariciar con fervor usando dientes y lengua, kagome solo podía gemir, no podía hablar, con sumo cuidado Sesshomaru comenzó su intrusión dentro del cuerpo de ella, durante unos segundos este puso objeción a ser explorado pero un pequeño empujón por parte de kagome termino de decidir el momento.

Kagome grito al sentir la intrusión, sesshomaru gimió al sentirse rodeado de esa calidez y temió terminar antes de lo previsto, pero las manos de Kagome en su barbilla jalándolo para que la besara hizo que se olvidar de todo, la beso hasta saciarse, hasta que el aire fue necesario.

-Tómame… sessh

La joven princesa contuvo el aliento, mientras su rey tomaba ritmo dentro de ella, pero no pudo resistir a arquearse hacia él, apretó las piernas en su cintura atrayéndolo para que la embistiera con fuerza.

Sesshomaru con el rostro hundido en el cuello de ella respiraba forzadamente debido al placer que lo arropaba, kagome sintió el ritmo de sus embestidas, el agua moviéndose alrededor de ellos los acariciaba sensibilizando sus cuerpos, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran mas rápidas y fuertes. Ambos cuerpos y corazones cantaban, y ríos de lava corrían por las venas de ambos.

Finalmente, él la lleno por completo, ella lo apretó dentro y un grito ronco salio de la garganta de él, ella era pequeña y lo apretaba llevándolo hasta el precipicio. Kagome lo rodeo con los brazos, apretándolo contra si misma. Sesshomaru levanto la cabeza y ambos se miraron, escucho los latidos de ambos corazones, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sesshomaru creyó ver algo en los ojos de ella, un destello de algo que no sabría explicar, pero que hizo que una oleada de calidez invadiera su corazón.

Sesshomaru la embistió otra vez… Y aquella vez, se precipito por el precipicio del placer… Kagome lo acompaño.

-¡Kikyo!...

Pero él no lo sabía…

/

Mary acaba de salir del centro especial, las noticias sobre kikyo y Archer no eran nada agradable ya que significaba que todos estaban vigilados. Su pecho latía rápidamente mientras se motaba en su Jeep, tenia la ultima parte de la lista y un nombre se le hizo familiar. La última conversación con zuni no la tranquilizaba pero era lo menos que podían hacer para ir un paso adelante de ellos.

Camino a casa su móvil sonó y mirando al pantalla sonrió.

-Dime algo interesante -contesto muy coqueta y con voz sensual

-¡mmm! No lo se pero tu vos es mi inspiración -dijo Yue sonriendo

Mary sonrió, y dando un cambio de luces tomo la vía más rápida para llegar a casa.

-Aja, y ¿Que te esta inspirando mi voz ahora? -dijo acelerando un poco

-¿Te respondo o te lo demuestro? -dijo con voz ronca el pobre de yue mientras termina de organizar unos papeles y sostenía el auricular con los hombros

-Déjame pensarlo -dijo entrando minutos después a la marquesina, estacionando el Jeep para salir y mirar a la segunda planta de la gran casa, en la cual se podía ver por el gran ventanal a su guapo y sexy marido sonreírle con una ardiente promesa en los ojos. Mary le sonrió de igual forma.

Estaba oscureciendo, por lo que Yue no pudo percatarse del auto que se detuvo frente a la entrada de la marquesina, pero lo que siguiente que paso fue cuestión de segundos.

Yue solo pudo ver a los dos hombres saliendo del coche y corriendo hacia mary, el disparo a la ventana que rompió los cristales y lo mando hacia atrás.

Mary solo pudo ver como el cuerpo de Yue salía disparado hacia atrás luego de escuchar el sonido de un disparo, luego el cristal romperse y caer hacia ella.

-¡YUEEEEE…...!

CONTINUA...


	20. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 19

**BUENOS DIAS DE NUEVO, AQUI SIGUE LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA, DIVIERTANSE.**

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

**CAPITULO 19**

Bip, bip, bip

Con mucha pereza, Anaiz abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y tomo su localizador. Al ver el número contesto de inmediato.

-Lancress -dijo moviendo a darien para que se despertara y al mismo tiempo se quitara de encima de ella

-Tienes Diez minutos para estar en la central, se han llevado Mary -se escucho la voz de zuni-Trae a Rei, iniciaras la fase tres de proyecto azul

Luego el sonido de la línea cortada, Anaiz apenas podía respirar, al levantarse casi se tropieza pero los fuertes brazos de Darien la sujetaron.

-Anaiz ¿Qué sucede? -dijo Darien levantándose mientras aun sostenía la cintura de la chica

-Se han llevado a Mary -dijo pálida, mientras buscaba su maleta para cambiarse- debemos estar en la central en diez minutos, despierta a Rei, me ayudara con la fase tres de Azul

-¡¿Qué? -dijo darien pálido- sabes lo que dices, eso no fue terminado -dijo renuente- no lo harás, no bajaras ahí otra vez- anaiz se estaba cambiando sin escucharle- la ultima vez te saque inconciente… anaiz…

-Muévete… -Dijo anaiz con voz neutra de cualquier sentimiento y parándose delante de darien, durante unos segundos ambos se miraron a los ojos, unos reflejaban decisión y los otros… frustración

-¡Maldición!

Darien salio hecho una furia de la habitación solo con sus pantalones y en dirección a la sala. Anaiz sonrió por unos segundos, habían pasado una semana y media desde la última ves que se vieron. Dio un paso adelante y por unos segundos todo se puso negro.

-Rayos, estoy muy cansada -dijo agarrándose la cabeza

/

Amanecer del martes

En el castillo de azura, magael terminaba de guardar unos documentos cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hola -la saludo ban, ella le sonrió

-Buenos días -dijo terminando de organizar los papeles y saliendo de detrás del escritorio, se acerco a bankotsu que se encontraba parado en la puerta ya cerrada, pone ambas manos en su pecho, le da un beso en la boca y luego le toma la mano y lo jala hacia una sala aparte- tomate un café conmigo

-Será un placer -dijo ban con una sonrisa en la boca

Magael se acerco a la mesa y preparo dos tazas de café las puso en una bandeja con una canasta de galletas y panecillos dulces, tomo la bandeja y se acomodo frente a bankotsu. Durante unos minutos se miraron hasta que…

-Mag, yo… -empezó a decir Bankotsu, mientras apretaba la taza con ambas manos

Magael sabia el camino que empezarían a tomar las cosas y no podía permitirlo, aunque lograran reconciliarse Bankotsu la odiaría cuando le confesara la verdad de lo que hizo la ultima vez que se vieron. ¿Por qué no mejor decir la verdad ahora? Debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que él se hiciera falsas esperanza con ella.

-Hay algo que debo confesarte –dijo magael con un nudo en la garganta, aun no habia levantado el rostro, tenia miedo de su reacción, pero aun así respiro hondo y lo miro a los ojos.

-A que te refieres -la insto él

-Se trata de algo que paso la ultima ves que nos vimos-dijo nerviosa y girando la taza en sus manos- hace once meses -hizo silencio respiro y trago en seco, sus manos temblaban- Ban, hace once meses yo… yo

En ese mismo instante el localizador de magael sonó, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, cerró los ojos, luego saco su localizador y contesto.

-Ozora -dijo seria, segundos después miraba aterrada a Bankotsu

Éste la verla tan pálida la sujeto de la mano. Dos minutos después magael se levantaba de su silla.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Ban, magi lo miro

Y en un minuto exacto le puso al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero con la excepción de lo de kikyo eso fue omitido, también le explico que Kouga se encontraba ahora con la reina Higurashi por lo que no podía regresar y le mintió sobre el supuesto paradero de Kagome.

-Debo regresar a la base -dijo tomando su chaqueta

-Iré contigo -dijo acercándose para tomarla del brazo

-No -le dijo firmemente - debes quedarte o sospecharan, todavía no es tiempo de que sus Altezas sepan la noticia

-Mag, no creo que…..

-Te quedas -dijo terminante

Magael dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta desapareciendo de inmediato, mientras que en el despacho.

-Grrrrr, pequeña mandona

/

Tokio, Japón

Kagome abrió los ojos, cuando estos se adaptaron a la luz, las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior la golpearon tan fuerte que temió despertar a sesshomaru, pero no pudo evitar el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo, instantáneamente sintió los fuertes brazos de sesshomaru apretarla contra él.

Al sentirse confortablemente acomodada en su caliente pecho solo pudo suspirar, pensando "Kami mi primera vez fue fantastica, no puedes hacerme esto -decía con los ojos cerrados y a gritos dentro de su cabeza- no puedes mostrarme el cielo para condenarme a un infierno de soledad, se que lo que hago esta mal -pensaba- se que algo esta mal, pero no se en quien confiar… ayúdame dios mió, no se, no se porque tengo la sensación de que algo muy malo pasara"

/

Hospital del centro especial de azura

En la sala de emergencia un joven terminaba de ponerse los pantalones limpios y comenzaba a ponerse la camisa cuando una voz de mujer detrás de él lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -pregunto ella

Esta se encontraba parada en la puerta y vestida con su uniforme de boina, falda, chaleco y botas blancas cuando este se giro mirándola muy serio y enojado.

-Iré a buscar a Mary -dijo el joven

-No iras -dijo esta

-¿Quién me detendrá? ¿Tu?, por favor zuni, no te metas-dijo con sorna para girarse y comenzar a ponerse la camisa, pero al tratar de colocársela gimió.

Zuni se acerco y le quito la camisa de las manos y se la coloco en el brazo vendado, y luego en el otro brazo.

-¿Dónde la buscarías? ¿Cómo la sacarías? Se que eres un experto -le empezó a decir, mientras le abotonaba la camisa al frente- pero antes piensa un segundo

-Te advierto que si no vas directo al grano ahora mismo me marcho -le advirtió a la joven perdiendo la paciencia- no estoy de humor para consejos o adivinanzas

-La princesa Higurashi, y el Príncipe Tashious sufrieron un atentado ayer –le informo a un asombrado Yue- Mary ya estaba enterada y te lo iba a informar pero ya vez

Ante esto yue sujeto la muñeca de zuni fuertemente. Esta lo miro enojada y le apretó el lado herido del brazo, Yue gimió y le soltó la muñeca.

-¡Tu sabes donde esta Mary! -le reclamo con los ojos lleno de furia y sosteniéndose el brazo.

Zuni suspiro enojada y se giro para salir dando un puertazo.

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS VAS, REGRESA!

Yue salio detrás de ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

/

Anaiz, Darien y Rei llegaron a la base. Se encaminaron al despacho del director.

-Acomódense -dijo Tatsuha mirando por encima de su portátil

-Al grano tatsuha -dijo anaiz acercándose a tatsuha por detrás del escritorio- ¿Dónde esta Mary?

-Como te abra informado zuni, Mary fue raptada y esperamos suceda lo mismo contigo -dijo tatsuha mirando a Darien y a Rey- es por eso que te hice venir

-Si me hiciste venir aquí solo significa que… -dijo anaiz poniéndose pálida

-Así es, kikyo esta hospitalizada y apunto de perder al bebe, sobre este ultimo no sabremos hasta pasada las 48 horas -le informo tatsuha

Anaiz se acerco al sillón y se dejo caer en el, la joven cerro los ojos un momento y luego los abrió para mirar a tatsuha.

-Esta embarazada -susurro- ¿Cuándo se enteraron?

-Aun en la inconciencia sostenía el papel con el resultado, tiene dos meses de embarazo -dijo el director- Archer esta inconciente pero fuera de peligro, sufrió graves quemaduras en su espalda por proteger a la princesa, pero tenemos esperanza de que sobrepase las horas críticas de infección

-Comprendo, ¿Pero a que se debe la puesta en marcha de la fase tres del proyecto azul? -pregunto la joven

Justo en ese instante una voz grave se escucho detrás de los presentes en el despacho. Anaiz se giro y con ojos como plato miro al recién llegado.

-Yo he dado esa orden -dijo el anciano

-¡Abuelo! -gimió anaiz

Darien y Rei se levantaron e inclinaron la cabeza en modo de respeto, este asintió y ambos regresaron a su posición.

-Señor, perdone mi impertinencia pero ¿No es peligroso su presencia aquí? -pregunto darien

-Esta en lo cierto hijo, pero hay cosas mas importantes -dijo mirando a anaiz- déjenme a solas con Rei debo hablar con ella, luego hablare contigo Anaiz

-Si abuelo -dijo anaiz para levantarse de su lugar

Tatsuha se levanto de su asiento, Darien y Anaiz le siguieron para salir del despacho.

/

Segundos después de haber salido del despacho, tatsuha recibió una llamada.

-Eiri -contesto

-Señor, tenemos el area vigilada y rodeada -dijo el subordinado- todo el perímetro esta establecido y los objetivos están en la mira

-Bien, infórmenle a Sainz

-Si señor - le respondieron para cortar comunicación

/

En un vehiculo zuni conducía en dirección a la base con un muy enojado Yue a su lado cuando sonó su móvil

-Sainz -respondió

-Tenemos el objetivo en la mira e intacto -dijo el informante- esperamos ordenes, señora

-Mantengan la posición y vigilancia sobre el objetivo -dijo esta

-Si, señora -y la comunicación se corto

-Es lo mas estupido -murmuro Yue mirando por la ventana

-Debo admitir que mi ultima conversación con Mary me saco de mis casillas -dijo zuni- esa niña, reconozco que no se como piensa (suspira)

-Pero porque dejar sola a Anaiz en eso -se dijo a si mismo y para zuni- ella sabe lo peligroso que resulto la ultima vez

-Lo mismo le pregunte -le dijo- y me respondió que anaiz prefiere trabajar sola en esa area-luego miro a Yue y le sonrió- debo admitir que a veces mary sabe lo que hace aunque se pase, supongo que se ha llevado un gran susto contigo

-¿Ella esta bien? -le pregunto Yue con una innegable preocupación en sus hermosos ojos plateados

-Descuida, aun esta inconciente pero esta bien -le informo zuni- pero aun no identificamos a los que se la llevaron, no están en nuestra base de datos y estamos en la espera de los informes de Tokio.

/

Darien y Anaiz se encontraban en la sala de sistemas cuando magael llego, al verlos se acerco a ellos.

-Acabo de ser informada -dijo mirando a Anaiz- ¿Como te encuentras?

-Acabada de llegar-dijo sonriendo

En ese instante Tatsuha apareció y miro a magael muy serio. La joven al verlo le hizo el saludo y este se lo respondió.

-Que bueno que llegaste -dijo a la joven- quiero que te prepares vigilaras a kagome constantemente, tememos que sea la próxima victima -le informo

-Si, señor -dijo magael para despedirse de los chicos he irse.

Darien y Anaiz miraban a Tatsuha, y este le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué? - dijo el referido

-Pensé que después de lo que paso con Lila, no pondrías a magi como agente de nuevo -dijo Anaiz

-Eso fue hace once meses, ya esta bien y ha estado entrenando -dijo levantando los hombros- tenemos una princesa caída, y una princesa que vale por dos es mejor que nada. En cuanto a ustedes dos, vamos hay trabajo que hacer.

/

Era media tarde cuando mary recobro el conocimiento, al abrir los ojos tardo unos segundos en enfocar su alrededor pero luego recordó todo.

Al intentar moverse no pudo, debido a las correas que la sostenían a la cama. Apenas podía mover su cabeza a los lados.

-Ay no, yo y mi bocota -gimió la joven luego un pensamiento mas real la saco de su agotamiento "Yue, ¿porque? -Pensó con un nudo en su garganta lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas-Debe estar bien, dios por favor que no sea nada grave" y dentro de su cabeza rezo por eso.

/

En el helipuerto situado en la azotea de la central, dos mujeres se miraban seriamente las caras, ella con sus cortos cabellos de un rojo intenso, unos lentes que ocultaban sus rojos ojos, un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo y sobre este una gabardina negra.

-Te la encargo, eres la mejor en esta area después de él -dijo una de ellas- De veras no pensé que te usaríamos de nuevo pero si limpiamos la línea… tu ya entiendes.

-Si, Señora -dijo guardando sus dos automáticas de color rojo y negro en la parte de atrás de su cintura y tomando el paquete que este le estaba entregando.

La joven se monto en un helicóptero negro que se elevo rápidamente en el atardecer que cubría el cielo con sus tonos anaranjados. Zuni se queda observando como el aparato se perdía entre los demás edificios y las nubes.

-Prometo que será tu último movimiento. . . -susurro- Red Miko

CONTINUA...


	21. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 20

**CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA.  
><strong>

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

**CAPITULO 20**

El anciano mira a su nieta, la cual estaba parada delante de él mirándolo.

Entiéndelo mi niña, es la única forma -dijo el anciano- de otra manera ustedes jamás estarán tranquilos

Anaiz dio pasos inseguros hasta el sillón detrás de ella y se sentó, su abuelo aun tenia la negativa de decirle todo la verdad.

¿Sobre que hablaron Rei y tú? -dijo mirándolo desconfiadamente

Si todo sale bien te lo diré, antes no -le dijo para girarse y mirar la ciudad desde la gran ventana de cristal

¿Abuelo? -dijo anaiz- (suspira) olvídalo… y ¿Cuándo darán la alerta?

Eso esta pendiente, estamos esperando los resultados de nuestro ultimo movimiento -dijo el anciano

En ese instante zuni entro a la habitación, ambos la miraron y esta suspiro.

Cinco horas para hacer contacto -dijo zuni- anaiz, ya llego lo que pidió mary

Ahora lo reviso -dijo esta asintiendo- y ¿el barco?

Esta en el muelle como lo pediste, Rei esta preparando sus cosas así que por ahora no estará contigo -dijo zuni- se unirá a ti en cuando tú y el barco estén en posición… etto… por cierto, tu madre llamo para saber como va todo

Anaiz miro a su abuelo y después de suspirar salio del cuarto. Zuni miro al señor lancress para girarse y encaminarse hasta la puerta…

Zuni, espera - dijo el anciano

¿Dígame señor? -dijo ella girándose y mirándolo de frente

Kikyo logro revocar el tratado al cumplir las dos primeras cláusulas, pero sabes que si su hijo muere el tratado seguirá su curso -dijo el anciano para darle la espalda- roguemos para que es bebe no muera, al igual que el príncipe Archer

Yo espero lo mismo señor, espero que sus esfuerzos no hayan sido en vano -dijo zuni con gesto triste

Prepara todo para forzar a kagome a casarse con Sesshomaru -dijo el anciano

¡Pero señor! No creo que debamos llegar a tanto… digo su Alteza Higurashi nos dijo que no habia que preocuparse -intervino zuni

Solo por las dudas, prepara la boda -dijo el anciano para mirarla

Zuni se queda quieta sin saber que responder a eso, durante unos segundos lo mira.

Lo que usted ordene -dijo para luego salir de la oficina

/

Yue entro a la sala de reuniones, lo que encontró no le agrado lo mas mínimo.

Himura -dijo Yue en forma despectiva

Así que nos vemos de nuevo las caras…. Primo -dijo Kenshin

Pensé que estabas en Inglaterra -dijo Yue

Pase a ver a mi ahijado, supe lo de mary y vine de inmediato -dijo con los ojos verdes brillándole con un ligero tono amarillo

¡Te recuerdo que ella es mía! Mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo -dijo con los ojos brillándole de una forma gris y helada

Lamentablemente es así, (suspirando con fastidio)… pero no puedo evitarlo -dijo con los ojos ahora amarillo- ella es una mujer adorable

Deja de pensar en ella, grrrr -dijo echando humo de rabia, odiaba cuando su primo pensaba en mary de esa forma- ¡Es mía, mía! Mantén las manos alejada de ella

Creo que no podré complacerte -dijo de forma amenazante- es una lastima que no la conociera primero que tu, piénsalo… ahora seria mía

"¡Maldito kenshin! Sabe que odio que se haga ilusiones con mi mary y lo hace a propósito para hacerme rabiar, grrrrr"

Yue lo miro de forma despectiva dio media vuelta y salio de la sala furioso, dejando a un kenshin sonriente en la sala. Al salir Yue choco con zuni tumbándola al suelo.

Lo siento, te hice daño -dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla

Descuida, por como estas veo que ya saludaste a tu primo -dice esta con una sonrisa

No le veo lo gracioso, ese tipo todavía quiere a mi mary -dijo de tal forma que parecía un niño pequeño

Etto… creo que exageras, Yue, que yo recuerde mary te eligió y tuvo a tu hijo, así que los celos están demás -dijo zuni con una gotita en la frente

Lo se, pero… pero no puedo evitarlo -dijo gruñendo

Todos son iguales -dijo zuni dando un suspiro, tomo a Yue del ante brazo y lo jalo- vamos tenemos que hablar

/

Fuera de la estación militar en Azura, una tormenta se habia desatado. A treinta kilómetros en las montañas que rodean la isla, en una mansión resguardada.

Hemos estado trabajando en silencio durante varios años y nuestros frutos son satisfactorios -dijo onigumo- pero ahora debemos eliminar a los posibles peones que puedan poner en peligro nuestros planes

Y ¿A que conclusión has llegado? -pregunto otro de los presentes, un hombre albino de ojos grises

He estado investigando a nuestros enemigos, y me he enterado de cosas muy buenas y de la cuales podemos sacar provecho, mi padre estaría muy complacido si estuviera con nosotros -dijo con una sonrisa cínica en los labios- ya me canse de esperar, eliminaremos a todos los involucrados una princesa fue eliminada, solo queda una y el Rey no será inconveniente ya que tengo quien se encargara de su guardián

¿Y la guardiana de la princesa? -pregunto el mismo

Descuida ella estará muy ocupada, jajajajaja, recordando viejos momentos -le responde onigumo

Así que tienes todo bajo control -dijo Hakudoshi sonriendo

Yo me encargare de mi prima, al fin y al cabo, kikyo es la más débil -dijo kagura- mi adorable prima tendrá un espantoso accidente, jajajajaja

/

En Tokio apenas caía una leve lluvia, sesshomaru miraba por la ventana de la enorme habitación la profunda oscuridad cernida sobre ellos. Se encontraban afuera de la ciudad y del bullicio.

Luego de mirar lo profundo del bosque que los rodeaba, lo que pareció minutos, se giro y vio a kikyo totalmente desnuda, acostada boca abajo con su largo pelo extendido sobre su espalda, no podía creer la pasión que se desato después de la primera vez. A medio día se despertaron y después de volver a hacer el amor durmieron otro poco, luego se levantaron y tomaron un baño no precisamente tranquilo, tomaron un ligero almuerzo que termino con el postre en la cama, solo de recordarlo temblaba. "Entonces ¿Porque no podía dejar de pensar en kagome? ¿Por qué en su interior deseaba que ella estuviera a su lado? Será posible que… no, no pudiera ser posible… No podía haberse enamorado de las gemelas."

Miro a kikyo pues hizo un leve movimiento, entonces ella se giro quedando totalmente desnuda ya que la sabana se deslizo hasta su cintura mostrando su voluminosos pechos y el inicio de lo que habia en el triangulo de sus piernas , el se tenso de inmediato en respuesta a lo que veía, pero cuando ella abrió sus ojos con clara invitación a que la tomara sesshomaru perdió habilidad de pensar razonablemente y callo rendido en los brazos de aquella que poseía unas verdes profundidades con el claro conocimiento que se estaba hundiendo poco a poco en ellas.

/

Habia amanecido y Kouga habia terminado su llamada, la noticia que le acaban de dar era desconcertante.

Así que dejaron salir a Red Miko una vez mas -susurro kouga mirando el teléfono- (suspiro) así que piensan acabar con todos de una vez por toda…

Por lo que acabas de decir le dieron carta roja a esa niña otra vez -dijo una mujer detrás del joven

Este se giro y se inclino delante de esta, ella sonrió pero no porque veía el gesto, sino porque estaba ciega y él podía omitirlo.

Te dije que los respetos los dejaras para cuando estemos en publico -le dijo con cariño pero sin mirarlo- estoy ciega, no hace falta que sufras de la espalda en un gesto que no puedo ver

Lo se, majestad -dijo el joven sonriendo- pero la costumbre mata

Jajajaja en eso tienes razón -dijo para luego ponerse seria- has sabido algo de mi hija

Si, mi señora -dijo para dar un paso, tomar la mano de la reina y con mucho cuidado guiarla hasta un amplio sillón y hacerla sentar- lo que tengo que decirle es triste pero debe ser fuerte

Kouga, estoy cansada y vieja para esto -dijo en voz baja y cansina la reina- se sincero por favor

La princesa Kikyo y el príncipe Tashious Archer, fueron atacados cuando regresaban a Azura -dijo el joven viendo como la señora se tapaba la boca para no gemir, mirando a la nada de su oscuridad sintió que por sus mejillas las lagrimas empezaban a bajar- la princesa… la señorita kikyo estaba embarazada de dos meses (suspira) acaba de perder el bebe esta madrugada del miércoles

La señora se dejo ir en lágrimas, y kouga la abrazo. La dejo desahogarse, no se imaginaba el dolor de perder un hijo y menos un nieto.

/

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la terraza cuando kagome apareció y se sentó frente a él, ambos se miraron pero palabra alguna no salio de ambos labios.

El desayuno fue servido y lo tomaron en silencio, al terminar, cual de los dos no sabia aun que decir, aunque el motivo era simple… pero pasarse un día y medio completo en la cama los habia sorprendido a ambos y la mañana los sorprendió con un apasionado beso de parte de ambos labios, luego del baño y otra súper sesión dentro de el, la atmósfera cambio, tanto kagome como sesshomaru estaban asombrados de la magnitud de los sentimientos mostrados por los dos.

Tengo miedo -susurro kagome mirando el lago

No se que decirte, también estoy sorprendido -dijo sesshomaru mirando el cielo pero al lado contrario de donde miraba kagome

Kagome al escucharlo decir esto suspiro, "Al parecer kagome y kikyo lo tenía muy confundido y no lo culpaba"

Si supieras el enorme error que esto significa -dijo en susurro pero sesshy la escucho y la miro pero ella no lo miro… no podía

No le veo el error -dijo este- Kikyo, a veces me gustaría que fueras tan sincera conmigo como lo eras antes, siento cierta lejanía de tu parte ¿Qué esta pasando? Dímelo, kikyo

¡YA CALLATE! -dijo levantándose furiosa de la silla para salir corriendo, dejando a un sesshomaru asombrado y confuso.

"Kikyo, kikyo, kikyo -pensaba a grito en su mente- es suficiente, siento que perderé la razón si sigo aquí"

¡ME VOY A VOLVER LOCA! -grito por toda la mansión con lagrimas en los ojos.

/

Anaiz se encontraba en la sala de informática cuando la informaron que la llamada a su madre estaba lista.

Buenas noches, madre disculpa la tardanza, se que ya estabas acostada -dijo esta a la señora

Descuida mi niña, solo quería saber como estaban los tres -dijo la señora- Bankotsu no me ha llamado eso significa que magi no ha hablado con él

Me tope con ella me dijo que lo intento -dijo Anaiz mientras se masajeaba la sien debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Hija, ¿te encuentras bien? Te oigo cansada -dijo su madre- no te esfuerces demasiado

Madre, quería decirte que pienso bajar de nuevo -dijo anaiz temiendo la preocupación de su madre

¿Por qué? -dijo su madre con voz cansada y nerviosa

No terminamos la fase tres que protegería a Azura, así que no funcionara automáticamente hasta que no se active el mecanismo manualmente -dijo la joven a su madre

Pero alguien mas puede hacerlo, ¿Por qué tu? -dijo la señora

Fue mi idea, así que soy la única que puede resolver cualquier inconveniente que surgir -dijo esta de forma seria

Anaiz…-dijo la señora con notable preocupación en la voz

Estaré bien madre, solo bajare activare el mecanismo y subiré de inmediato para ejecutar la orden automáticamente-dijo para restarle importancia al asunto

Eso no evita que me preocupe -dijo su madre- pero ten cuidado y dile a magi que me llame sabe que Lila necesita escucharla, no me gusta que este tanto tiempo sin saber de ella.

Esta bien, madre, se lo haré saber -dijo para despedirse de su madre y terminar la llamada.

Coincidencialmente magael entro en ese instante, anaiz la miro enojada se levanto tan rápido que le dio un pequeño mareo pero se recupero antes de que magael se percatara. Cuando magael se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola se giro a ver a anaiz, sabia porque estaba enojada.

Intente decírselo, lo juro -dijo esta bajando el rostro

Parece que tu intento no fue… -dijo tratando de contener la rabia- ¡Maldición magi, debes decirle la verdad! Te entiendo que aun te sientas dolida pero tal vez deberías dejar que te explique lo que paso, conoces a esa mujer es capaz de todo.

Lo se, pero ella no sabia de nuestra relación -dijo may tratando de defenderse

Eso no puedes asegurarlo, no sabes que paso en ese lugar y no dejaste que él te diera una explicación la primera vez, y la segunda vez que se vieron tampoco lo dejaste-dijo muy enojada

Me odiara cuando lo sepa, ahora me doy cuenta de que no quiero perderlo -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo- se lo diré cuando regrese a Azura

Magi yo… yo lo siento… no quise… yo -tartamudeo- mama quiere que la llames para que hables con Lila

De seguro se quedara con ella -dijo magi llorando

Debes dejarlo decidir, esta en su derecho no crees -anaiz se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo

/

Estados Unidos

Madrugada del jueves

Cinco personajes entraban a una mansión y se llevaban a dos personas dejando a varias heridas.

Mas le vale que se quede quieta -dijo el encapuchado- o eso morirá -haciéndole señas al bulto que cargaba otro de los encapuchados, la mujer asintió en silencio y le dieron el bulto a ella, la cual suspiro agradecida de tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo.

Dos horas después eran montados en un avión privado que despegaba rumbo a Tokio.

/

En una azotea, una chica vestida de rojo miraba a través de la mira telescópica de su rifle el edificio de enfrente, si todo salía bien regresaría con ella. Todos estaban en posición para cuando ella diera la señal todos atacarían al mismo tiempo sin darles oportunidad de moverse.

/

Mary miraba a través de la ventana frente a ella, tenia tres días ahí y nadie que ella conociera se habia aparecido, temía que su plan hubiera fallado y quien ella sospechaba no se presentara, ese miedo le atenazaba la garganta.

Pero a medio día recibió una enorme sorpresa que le quitaba todas dudas.

Mary Takeda -dijo el anciano entrando a la habitación viéndola atada a la cama- o debería decir Mary takeda de Wigan, princesa de Inglaterra

Mary miraba asombrada que su teoría era cierta pero temiendo lo peor, ese hombre habia hecho explotar los laboratorio marinos destinado al proyecto azul, y a hora ella se encontraba a su merced, el miedo y el terror de lo que sucedería la hicieron tragar en seco.

¿Por qué lo hiciste… Yaken? -le pregunto mary. El viejo rechoncho y bajito la miro con odio.

Yo habia solicitado la tercera parte del proyecto mucho antes de que iniciara -le dijo este- y estaba seguro que seria mió, hasta que se lo entregaron a dos niñas novatas, los celos, la envidia, la ambición y un buen negocio hizo todo lo demás.

Eso es absurdo, vimos tu proyecto -dijo mary- todos lo proyectos fueron analizados y el nuestro daba mayor seguridad a los habitantes de azura

¡Estupideces! -grito furioso sacando un arma apuntándole a mary al pecho, esta tembló "Esto no entraba en plan"

¿Qué ganaras eliminándome? -dijo mary tratando de que su voz sonara firme

Ya di la orden de que se encarguen de tu compañera -dijo sonriendo- no se lo que significa la fase tres pero me asegurare de que no se lleve acabo

¡Piensas hundir Azura! -dijo mary asombrada

CONTINUA...


	22. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 21

**SIGAMOS  
><strong>

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 21

Sesshomaru miraba a través del cristal cuando el teléfono sonó. Se giro y miro el aparto antes de acercarse a contestarlo.

-Si, diga -respondió

-Habla Ban -dijo la voz del joven- acaban de llamar para la suspensión total de la reconstrucción del puente que une Azura con Orestes

-Así que lo hicieron -dijo mirando hacia el amplio bosque- algo están escondiendo y necesito saber que es

-¿Qué piensa hacer? -pregunto

-No lo se -respondió

-Avísame cuando tengas algo -dijo Ban- yo investigare por mi cuenta

-Gracias amigo, cuento contigo -dijo sessho antes de cortar

/

En la central de operaciones

Zuni terminaba con los últimos arreglos para la operación de Anaiz.

Ring, ring, ring

-Sainz -contesto para ser informada- ¡COMO DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ! -grito

Lo que le acaban de informar no formaba parte del plan y cambiaba todo drásticamente, se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la oficina principal. Al llegar entro y cerro la puerta tras de ella, cuando se giro Tatsuha la miraba con un gesto frió y serio.

-Para que entres así, algo muy malo debió haber sucedido -dijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo y levantándose de su asiento.

Zuni le informo lo que estaba pasando, tatsuha abrió sus ojos en sus orbitas pues no se esperaban semejante acto por parte de esos sujetos.

-¡Maldición! Esto no debía pasar -dijo tatsu regresando a su asiento y sentándose

-Yo sugiero que mandemos a Magi con Ban -dijo caminando hasta su esposo y parándose delante de el

-¿Lo crees? -dijo levantando la vista con incredulidad hacia ella- magael no le ha dicho la verdad a Bankotsu

-Es cierto que esto puede hacer que ambos actúen por su cuenta -dijo zuni con mucho convicción- pero debes reconocer que ambos pasaron por esto y ellos mejor que nadie los conoce sabrán como manejarse

Tatsuha miraba a zuni como si fuera otra persona, normalmente nunca estaba tan seria, pero en esta situación era de esperarse.

-Llama a magi -dijo tatsuha suspirando- no le digas nada a Anaiz todavía

-Pero…- protesto zuni

-Solo la preocuparíamos más, Anaiz no debe enterarse -dijo mirándola fríamente- y es una orden

-Si señor -dijo zuni para salir de la oficina

/

Había oscurecido, la chica de rojo miraba a través de su mira telescópica el momento indicado para avanzar. En cada lugar específico había un guardia por lo que ellos estaban ubicados estratégicamente para un ataque rápido y silencioso. En ese instante comenzó a llover pero nadie se movió de su lugar, fue entonces en esos escasos segundos en los que la joven se percato de que la pequeña reunión había terminado por lo que dio la orden justo en el momento en que se giraron para salir. La princesa Mary observo perpleja como todos a su alrededor caían, para luego ella mirar a todos los lados, después miro hacia la puerta para ver como entraban un hombres y la desataban.

Red miko miro por unos segundos mas y luego guardo su rifle en su bulto cilíndrico para luego echárselo al hombro y correr a donde se encontraba el helicóptero, al llegar le fue informada que su destino había cambiado y que debía dirigirse a la base que se encontraba en Tokio por lo que la joven asintió y se monto en el aparato.

Dos horas después llegaba a la estación ubicada a treinta kilómetros del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, cuando la joven se desmonto se le fue entregado un equipo nuevo y una moto. Su misión consistía en seguir el paquete que llegaría a Tokio esa madrugada y luego informar la forma más rápida y menos peligrosa para que dos de sus agentes fueran a recogerlo.

La joven se rearmo, luego de ponerse el casco monto la moto y se marcho, debía moverse rápido ya que solo contaba con menos de 48 horas antes de la hora cero.

/

En el centro de mando una pequeña reunión con varios de los funcionarios de ambos reinos se llevaba a cabo, la decisión que deberían tomar era peligrosa pero no podían hacer nada mas. Mientras que en otras oficinas una magael pálida se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas no la sostenían.

-¿Co… como sucedió? -dijo tragando en seco- sus guardias ¿¡QUE PASO CON SUS GUARDIAS? -grito mirando aterrada a tatsuha y a zuni

-Fueron asesinados -dijo zuni- magi, creo que es la misma persona que engaño a Ban

Magi miraba a zuni sin poder creerlo, se llevo una mano a su sien y respiro profundo para calmarse.

-Te lo advierto magi, si no te calma enviare a otra persona -dijo tatsuha, haciendo que magi lo mirara con furia- pero lo he considerado porque solo tu y nadie mas debe infórmale de esta situación a Ban

Magi trago en seco y abrió sus ojos "Es cierto, aun no le he dicho la verdad a Ban… esto… ¡No dios! Esto lo complicara mas"

-Vamos magi, sabes que a ban le tendieron una trampa y tu caíste -dijo zuni, magi giro la cabeza- ustedes interferían en sus planes, debían separarlos y sabían como hacerlo

Magi con gesto serio se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta al llegar agarro el pomo para girarlo pero se detuvo.

-Yo… -dijo pero luego negó con la cabeza- me llevare un helicóptero

-Toma lo que necesiten ambos y llévatelo -dijo tatsuha- tienen menos de menos de 45 horas así que aprovéchenla para planificar algo hasta que les demos la información que necesitan.

/

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar mirando su vaso, solo la sobra dorada de lo que antes contenía este se podía distinguir. En ese mismo instante la puerta principal se abrió, una kagome mojada y de ojos rojos esta parada frente a el.

-¿Estas mejor? - le pregunto aun sentado mirándola

Kagome lo miro seria, luego camino hacia él y le sonrió.

-No, pero sobreviviré -dicho esto le tendió la mano, Sesshomaru miro su mano, levanto la suya y tomo la pequeña de ella, estaba fría, él se acerco a ella y la abrazo, toda ella estaba helada. Sesshomaru sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando la acuno en sus brazos, sintió como el rostro de kagome se elevaba y se cobijaba en su cuello, la sintió aspirar su aroma, después su boca llego a sus oídos y sintió sus pequeños y fríos labios en su oreja.

-Ámame -le dijo en un susurro

Ante esto sesshomaru abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo "Pero ¿Por qué me siento así? Este caliente que recorre mi pecho y me hace sentir tan… tan bien, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? Será que… me estoy enamorando de Kikyo" pensó sintiendo que los nervios se apoderaban de él

-Kikyo yo… -pero los labios de kagome no lo dejaron continuar, ella lo beso con pasión, sesshomaru solo podía sentir los labios de kikyo, no podía pensar en nada mas… pero justo cuando creyó que no podía pensar en nada mas un nombre llego a su cabeza- Ka… kagome

Kagome se separo de la boca de sesshomaru y lo miro perpleja.

-¿Por qué mencionas a mi hermana? -le pregunto mirándolo "Será posible que él… ¡No! Es imposible"

-No es nada importante -dijo sesshomaru con kagome en brazos y las manos de ella en su pecho- pero no hemos sabido nada de ella en esta semana

-Es cierto, estoy preocupada -dijo kagome ocultándole que ella ya había hablado con ella

-Te informo que detuvieron la reconstrucción del puente -dijo sesshomaru- los vagones del tren fueron confiscado por un acuerdo que hicieron ambos consejos gubernamentales

-¡¿Qué? Me dices que ambos consejos se unieron sin confirmarnos -dijo la joven

-Recuerda que aun no soy el Rey completamente -dijo sesshomaru- mi padre controla aun una parte del gobierno al igual que tu madre

En ese instante kagome se percato la forma en la que estaban teniendo esa conversación, ambos cuerpo estaban pegados, los brazos de sesshomaru estaban en su cintura y ella tenía sus palmas sobre el musculoso pecho de sesshomaru, un sonrojo brillante coloreo sus mejillas. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta al ver su rostro y sentir que ella quería separase de él, pero este la apretó contra su cuerpo y no la dejo partir, en cambio la sostuvo un poco en alto con un brazo y con la otra mano agarro su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a la cara, durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, luego el descendió a su labios que estaban entre abiertos. Sesshomaru sintió las manos de ella apretarse en un puño contra su pecho pero aun así siguió su camino, sintió a la joven recibirlo con ferviente deseo.

/

Ala Mañanasiguiente en el hospital de Azura

Zuni y Yue entraron rápidamente al área de emergencia, Ishida los recibió.

-Ishida -dijo zuni- ¿Esta todo bien?

-Sainz, vaya que sorpresa -dijo mirándolo sorprendido- y si te refieres ala SeñoritaTakedaella esta bien

-Gracias, podemos verla -pregunto

-Claro -dijo sonriendo para ver como Yue entra de inmediato a la habitación- por cierto ¿Como sigue Rei?

-Ella esta mejor -dijo zuni- le diré que pase a verte

-Bueno gracias -dijo sonriendo- en cuanto a la señorita Takeda puedes llevártela he firmado su alta

-Gracias Ishida -dijo ella y vio como Ishida le dijo adiós con la mano y se marcho

/

Mary abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, y sonrió al ver dos hermosas esferas plateadas mirándola con amor.

-Yu… -iba a decir cuando fue interrumpida por los firmes labios de su esposo

Mary le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia si misma, sintiendo así que esa preocupación que le atenazaba el pecho desaparecía al instante. Luego se separaron y se miraron.

-Por dios, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias -dijo mary acariciando los mechones plateados que estaban alrededor de ella.

-Eh… se supone que yo debo decir eso -dijo dándole otro beso- odio tu rapidez

-Aah, retráctate de lo que has dicho hombre -dijo mary abrazándolo fuertemente sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de yue sobre ella- abrázame fuerte, no sabe cuanto lo necesito

Yue la abrazo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió pero ninguno presto atención.

-Muy lindo -dijo zuni- pero el tiempo corre

Ambos se separó, y mary miro a zuni.

-Zuni, piensan hundir Azura -dijo mary

-Eso significa que debes ir con Anaiz, tenemos 40 horas -dijo para ver a mary asentir

-¿Como estas tu? -dijo mary a Yue

-Descuida solo fue un rasguño. Pero es cierto, debes marcharte -dijo Yue- no podemos asegura que tenemos ese tiempo

-Bien -respondió mary

Minutos después Mary abordaba un helicóptero en la azotea del hospital. Zuni y Yue la vieron partir.

-Vamos, pronto darán la alarma -dijo zuni girándose seguida luego por Yue

/

Esa mañana kagome y sesshomaru desayunaban en un silencio aterrador. Kagome miraba al hombre que amaba pero que al mismo tiempo mentía "Mi amor ¿Esto que siento por ti será mentira también?" los pensamientos de kagome la empezaban a traicionar, temió por un momento estar perdiéndose a si misma, perdiendo la cordura.

-¿Te parece que salgamos algún lugar hoy? –le pregunto Sesshomaru llamando la atención de kagome que lo miro de inmediato

-Supongo que estará bien, al final no hay mucho que podamos hacer hasta que podamos conseguir una audiencia con ambos consejos gubernamentales—dijo kagome sonriendo

/

El helicóptero aterrizo en el helipuerto de Azura, magael descendió con dos maletines plateados. Cuando esta miro al frente Bankotsu la estaba esperando en la puerta con una sonrisa, por unos segundo se reprocho no haberle dicho la verdad antes. Avanzo con paso firme hacia él pero pasó de largo con gesto serio.

-¿Magi? -pregunto él perplejo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Vamos -dijo esta sin mirarlo- hay algo que debes saber

Ban la miro muy serio pero la siguió. Ya dentro del despacho magael dejo ambos maletines en el suelo, aun le daba la espalda al hombre que amaba.

-Magi…-susurro Ban

-Hace dos años nuestra misión fracaso debido a una falta que cometimos -dijo magi

-Eso lo se -dijo Ban poniéndose tenso, no sabia que sacarían ese tema en ese momento- fui drogado por eso cuando llegaste me encontraste con esa mujer

-Si, pero en ese momento yo no lo sabia y creí lo que veía en ese instante -dijo magi- me fui muy mal, pedí que me cambiaran de sección y luego pedí el divorcio

-No me dejaste explicarte, incluso cuando nos encontramos hace meses te negaste a escucharme -dijo recordando que no hablaron pero si hicieron algo mas

Magi tembló al recordar esa noche y la forma en que hicieron el amor.

-Esa noche ya sabia lo que había pasado -dijo magi aun sin mirarlo- pero me negaba a creerlo, era doloroso solo recordarlo… esa mujer sobre ti… yo

-¡Pero aun así te acostaste conmigo cuando nos vimos! -dijo elevando la voz- eso ¿No te recordó algo?

Magi abrió sus ojos en sus orbitas y se giro furiosa mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Maldición no me culpes! -grito frustrada- ¡Te amo bankotsu! - siguió gritando- cuando te vi sentí rabia, pero dentro de mi te seguía amando, quería que me lo dijeras de nuevo, quería que solo me miraras a mi, quería que me hicieras sentir única como solo tu me hacías sentir, llámame egoísta pero… ¡QUERIA SENTIR QUE AUN ERAS SOLO MIO!

Bankotsu abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no sabía que magi se sentía de esa forma, toda su rabia se extinguió y dio un paso hacia magi pero esta levanto la mano deteniéndolo, de su chaqueta saco un papel y se lo entrego para luego alejarse.

Bankotsu miro el papel que era una fotografía, cuando se fijo bien reconoció de inmediato ese cabello negro y esos ojos azules, giro la fotografía y leyó en voz alta el nombre escrito.

-Lila -dijo en susurro, y un recuerdo apareció ante sus ojos

FLASH BACK

En una cama magi y él acaban de hacer el amor cuando ella le reprocho no haber usado protección.

-Anda, tonto y si quedo embrazada -le reprocho magi

-Yo creo que te verías hermosa –dijo besándole el vientre

-No bromees -dijo agarrándole unos mechones de su largo cabello negro a ban

-No bromeo, te veras hermosa y yo te consentiré en todo –dijo besándola mas abajo del vientre

-¡Humm! Siendo así -dijo abriendo las piernas- ¿Qué nombre le pondrías?

-Si es varón -dijo mientras subía lentamente y le abarcaba un seno con las manos- le pondré Hiro

-¿Y si es hembra? -pregunto magi

-Lila -dijo ban- el nombre de mi madre

END FLASH BLACK

Magi se pudo dar cuenta que Ban se estaba conteniendo, pero no podía ocultarlo ya que sus puños estaban blanco y no la miraba.

-¿Hace cuanto? -le pregunto casi ido

-Tiene siete meses, nació sana, grande y fuerte -dijo suavizando la voz

-¿Dónde…? -fue a preguntar pero magi se adelante

-Esta con tu madre -dijo magi

-¿Anaiz y ella? -dijo Ban

-Estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo -dijo girándose para no mirarlo- no sabían donde estabas

-Tu podrías haberme localizado -dijo elevando un poco la voz

-Tal vez, pero aun no me acostumbraba a la idea -dijo magi- además ni siquiera estaba segura de que siguieras sintiendo lo mismo por mi… yo no me sentía segura

Magi se giro y Ban la estaba mirando. Magi no pudo ver ningún sentimiento reflejado en el rostro de Ban. Pero Ban si podía ver en los ojos de magi… el miedo estaba presente él podía verlo claramente.

/

Red miko estaba mirando su objetivo bajar del avión privado, y el alma se le cayo a los pies al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Por dios! -dijo con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente- dime que no estoy viendo esto

/

Mientras en Azura y Oreste otro temblor de tierra se sintió, está vez más fuerte. Magi y Ban se olvidaron de lo que sucedía entre ellos por unos segundos, mientras en ambos países el pánico se empezaba a desatar.

CONTINUA...


	23. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 22

**SIGAMOS, JAJAJA LLEGAMOS LA PARTE QUE VIMOS EN EL P ROLOGO JUJUJU... DISFRUTENLO.**

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

CAPITULO 22

En Azura y Oreste el pánico era palpable, dos terremotos seguidos no era nada bueno y las personas aunque lo intentaban no podían evitar estar aterrados.

En Azura, casa de la Reina Higurashi

-Kouga ya es hora -dijo su alteza levantándose de su asiento en el cual llevaba un tiempo esperando la hora.

-Si, alteza -dijo kouga tomando la mano de la reina y encaminándola hasta el helicóptero.

/

En Orestes una Hora después.

Un helicóptero aterrizaba en la pista de aterrizaje.

-Esmeralda -dijo el Rey de Orestes

-Inutashio -respondió la reina de Azura

-Lamento que tengamos que vernos en esta extrema situación -dijo tendiéndole la mano para guiarla hasta el castillo - nunca pensé que eso nos causaría tantos disgustos

-Ya sabia que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a esto tarde o temprano -dijo esta caminando al lado de Inutashio

-Supongo que es el precio que tenemos que pagar por no habernos casado -dijo este mirando a Izayoi que lo esperaba en la puerta

-¿Te arrepientes? -le pregunto Esmeralda sintiendo un aroma a rosa

-Nunca -dijo inutashio y esmeralda sonrió con su rostro mirando hacia el suelo y a su lado

-Yo tampoco -dijo para luego dirigir sus cegados ojos al frente y sonreír- hola Izayoi

-Bienvenida esmeralda -dijo Izayoi para ir y recibirla con un abrazo- hola kouga

Este hizo una inclinación a modo de saludo y procedieron a entrar al castillo.

-¿Cómo sigue tu hija? -le pregunto Izayoi

Esmeralda bajo el rostro y negó con la cabeza. Inutashio pasó a informarle que Archer estaba fuera de peligro pero aun no había despertado, ellos ya habían sido trasladados a Orestes.

-Supongo que esta todo listo -dijo esmeralda

-Así es, vamos -dijo tomándola de la mano para luego tomar la de Izayoi

10 de la mañana del sábado en Orestes

En todo medio de comunicación de ambos países.

"Queridos ciudadanos -dice Inutashio- sin adornar la situación, lamentamos informales que estamos en alerta roja ambos países -sigue anunciando dando información de lo que esta pasando y debido a que los terremotos estaban sucediendo"

/

En Tokio Sesshomaru y kagome caminaban por las calles cuando las grandes televisiones presentaron al rey de Orestes hacer el anuncio de alerta.

"Aunque esto esta fuera de nuestras manos -dijo Inutashio- lo único que podemos hacer es pedir que se refugien en los sitios mas altos de nuestros países"

Sesshomaru miraba asombrado el anuncio, y kagome no se quedaba atrás.

Termino de decir el rey para luego la reina tomar la palabra.

"No sabemos exactamente cuando podría ser -dijo la reina- por eso rogamos tener cuidado y hacerlo lo mas rápido y ordenado posible"

-¡Madre! -dijo sorprendida kagome- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Padre -susurro sesshomaru

/

Mientras en el estrecho que une a Azura con Orestes

En un gran barco un helicóptero aterrizaba, mary bajo de inmediato y fue recibida por anaiz la cual vestía un traje de buzo azul claro ajustado al cuerpo como una segunda piel, mientras detrás de ella estaba un darien enojado y vestido igual que ella.

-Mary, gracias a dios estás bien -dijo anaiz abrazándola

-Gracias -dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

-Hola -dijo darien

-Que tal - dijo mary sabiendo lo que sucedía entre esos dos

-Acaban de dar al alerta -le dijo anaiz

-Si la escuche -dijo mary- solo espero que nuestro plan funcione o estaremos en un gran problema

-Estoy lista y…-miro detrás de ella y sonrió- y el también

Mary miro a ambos y suspiro levantando ambos brazos resignada.

-Debido a la explosión que hubo no pudimos completar la instalación del sistema remoto –dijo mary caminando delante de anaiz y esta seguida por darien

-Lo se, pero pude completar la instalación del modulo manual -dijo anaiz situándose al lado de mary- si logramos alzar la barrera lo suficiente cuando azura se desvié los daños serán mínimos

Mary se detuvo al instante y miro a anaiz asombrada. Anaiz la miro y suspiro la tomo de la mano y la arrastro a la sala de computación, también se dio cuenta de que en el barco solo estaban ellos tres y el piloto del helicóptero

-¿Cómo que azura se desvié? -dijo confusa mirando a ambos

-Al parecer no te informaron de la situación -dijo tecleando rápido, para señalarle un mapa acuático de azura y Orestes

-Informarme de que…. -dijo mirando hacia el monitor gigante para quedarse callada de inmediato y dando un paso atrás

Anaiz se giro dándole la espalda al monitor, se recostó del teclado y cruzo los brazos cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Nos confiamos demasiado -dijo anaiz con los ojos cerrados aun y suspirando

-Esto es terrible -murmuro aun asombrada y sin poder hablar mucho, luego miro a anaiz

-Destruyeron la placa que mantenía estable la isla de azura -dijo anaiz abriendo sus ojos y mirándola seriamente- solo puedo asegurarte que si el siguiente temblor pasa del nivel tres en la escala, la base se terminara de derrumbar quedando un vació que de no llenarse…

-Eso significa que… -iba a decir mary pero anaiz termino la frase

-Una parte de azura se hundirá muy pronto-dijo la joven para enderezarse con el rostro nublado por la rabia y el dolor- y solo podemos proteger un parte de la isla… la otra… ¡MALDICION!

Darien se acerco y la abrazo, y esta lloro sobre el pecho de el. Mary aun no sabia que decir, jamás pensaron que ese día llegaría, no estaban preparados para esto, jamás estuvieron preparados ni siquiera mentalmente. Mary apretó los puños, sabiendo de la situación actual se acerco a la computadora y empezó a teclear rápidamente, calculando digitalmente la caída de azura, hizo un simulacro con la barrera y una presión de un maremoto de escala cuatro, desvió la barrera unos grados al lado contrario de Orestes, pero los cálculos no salían.

-Anaiz ¿Cuánto es la distancia entre las dos placas que sostienen azura? -dijo aun tecleando, la referida se acerco mirando al simulación en la pantalla

-Unos setecientos metros contando las cuevas submarinas de esos depósitos -dijo mirando como mary entraba los datos- mary? No me digas que esta intentando cambiar el rumbo del desvió

-No lo haré, pero si logramos llenar el espacio, tal vez…-dijo entonces terminado de teclear para ver la reproducción- necesitamos hacer dos explosiones aquí y aquí -dijo mary señalando dos de las cuevas donde se encontraba ese material- si por eso se hundirá azura, lo lógico seria que este mismo la mantenga a flote

-Son las cuevas que descubrimos hace siete años -dijo anaiz analizando lo que le dijo mary

-Si, son las mas antiguas y con mayor cantidad de esa cosa -dijo mary girándose para mirar a ambos

-Suena lógico -dijo anaiz mirando a darien

-No puedo creerlo -dijo mirando a ambas mujeres- ¡Eso es suicidio!

-Descuida yo lo haré -dijo anaiz girándose

-¡Ni de broma! -dijo agarrándola del codo, el joven cerró los ojos y aflojo el agarre—tú encárgate de la compuerta y yo me ocupare de los explosivos ¿Con cuanto tiempo contamos? -dijo darien mirando a mary

La referida se giro y calculo en la computadora los datos actuales que se generaban en la maquina y el tiempo del ultimo temblor.

-Cinco horas desde ahora -dijo la joven mientras abría su maletín y saca unos comunicadores- si queremos que esto funcione debemos estar listo, Anaiz deberás activar los cinco rompeolas antes de cuatro horas, luego tendré una hora para que elevar los rompeolas a una altura suficiente - dijo entregando un aparato a cada uno y esto se lo colocan en la muñeca, el oído y una extensión a los labios que hacia de micrófono- calculo que abran dos temblores mas, el primero no será muy fuerte pero será lo suficiente para hacer que azura se mueva, si logramos tener todo listo para ese primer temblor, con el segundo activaremos los explosivos desde el helicóptero, eso aumentara la presión que ejercerá el maremoto sobre azura

-¿Y que sucederá después? -pregunto darien a mary

-Eso depende de la madre naturaleza -dijo anaiz girándose para prepararse a bajar

/

En azura los reportes de la situación acababan de llegar, nada bueno por cierto. Ban miraba a través del ventanal el cielo claro y soleado, nadie pensaría que semejante día seria tan catastrófico.

-Ban -dijo magael entrando al despacho, la joven lo observo decaído

-¿Ya saben donde esta? -le pregunto sin girarse

-Aun no -susurro acercándose a él pero se detuvo- lo siento

Magael salio del despacho. Ban siguió mirando el gran espacio en el jardín, luego suspiro.

"¡maldición! Tengo una hija con la mujer que amo… lo demás no importa" el joven se giro y miro la puerta por la que magi había salido

/

Sesshomaru aun miraba la pantalla confuso. Según los reportes azura geológicamente hablando era inestable, lamentablemente para cuando llego la suficiente tecnología para saberlo ya era muy tarde. Azura era un país con una buena economía, habitantes prósperos que no abandonaría su hogar. Lamentablemente por daños externos hecho a esta sin previo cuidado, su interior ha sido dañado por lo que se espera un fuerte cambio.

Después de escuchar semejante noticia sesshomaru se giro para regresar por donde habían caminado hacia unos minutos para regresar al vehiculo, cuando una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

-¿Que piensas hacer Sesshomaru? -pregunto kagome detrás de el

-¡Suéltame kikyo! -grito dando un tirón a su brazo- necesito hablar con mi padre-dijo empezando a caminar dejando atrás a kagome

-¡Sesshomaru espera! ¡Maldición es mi hogar el que esta a punto de…! –grito kagome para empezar a caminar detrás de Sesshomaru cuando sintió que algo, como un fuego duro desgarraba su hombro deteniendo su caminar - Sessh…

Sesshomaru escucho el grito de kikyo pidiéndole que se detuviera y al mismo tiempo escucho el disparo de un arma a su espalda, con un frió en el pecho se giro, miro a kikyo que estaba parada mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, luego la escucho gemir su nombre justo cuando su chaqueta blanca empezó a tornarse roja por la sangre que empezaba salir.

-¡KIKYO! –Grito para tomarla en brazos al verla caer hacia delante, luego miro hacia donde calculo pudo venir el disparo, pero no vio nada ni nadie.- tranquila -le dijo abrazándola y quitándole la chaqueta blanca para ponerla sobra la herida

-Estoy bien -dijo kagome sentada en el suelo recostada del pecho de sesshomaru- pero duele

La gente estaba empezando a rodearlo por lo que tomo a kikyo en brazos y se dirigió hacia el hospital más cercano.

/

Una hora después, En Orestes

-¡Sesshomaru! -dijo esmeralda tomando el teléfono- ¿como esta mi niña? -dijo con clara angustia

-Kikyo esta bien, señora -dijo sesshomaru que se encontraba en Tokio en una clínica- la herida fue de entrada y salida por lo que esta limpia y la están suturando, si quiere se la paso

-Por favor -dijo la señora para alejarse de donde estaban todos

-Si mama, estoy bien -dijo la princesa del otro lado de la línea viendo a Sesshomaru salir de la habitacion

-¡Kagome! -dijo esmeralda- gracias a dios estas bien

-Si mama, pero ¿sabes algo de kikyo? -le pregunto la joven haciendo que la reina se quedara en silencio

-Aun no se nada mi pequeña y estoy muy preocupada por ella -dijo la señora- ¿Sabes quien podría desear dañarte? -pregunto la reina

-Aun no, estoy muy confusa con lo que esta pasando -dijo kagome

-Me entere que kikyo estaba en Tokio, crees poder localizarle -dijo la señora- quiero que se queden ahí hasta que pase el peligro

-¿¡Pero mama! -reclamo la joven y vio que Sesshomaru entraba al cuarto con un bulto en la mano.

-Sin peros -dijo la señora adoptando un tono mas fuerte- no voy a arriesgarme "Por ahora estas a salvo, no te voy a arriesgar mi pequeña" -esto ultimo se lo dijo mentalmente

-Si señora –dijo en un tono mas bajo

-Pásame a sesshomaru -dijo esmeralda

-¿Dígame? -respondió

-Cuídala, alguien quiere dañarla y no lo voy a permitir -dijo la señora- confió en ti

-Si señora -dijo este mirando a Kikyo mientras cerraba sus ojos por el calmante que le acababan de poner

-Gracias -le contesto luego la línea se cortó

/

Red miko tenia la información junto con varios datos mas que serian de ayuda con lo demás, ahora solo tenia que pasarla. Contaban con cuatro horas antes de entrar a estado crítico.

-Esa maldita -susurro mirando a la mujer que apuntaba a la señora con el bulto en brazos

Después de enviar los datos se preparo para actuar, hubiera querido volarle la cabeza ahora mismo, pero eso era asunto aparte y ella no podía intervenir.

/

El primer ministro de Tokio entro en la sala del centro de mando, Tatsuha lo miro y Yue lo ignoro.

-Kenshin Himura -dijo tatsuha- espero me tengas algún dato interesante

-Hable con mary -dijo kenshin mirando a Yue- tenemos tres horas, anaiz y darien van a bajar creo que deberíamos ir a la sala de comunicaciones

En ese instante zuni entro y se puso al lado de tatsuha, mirando a los dos presentes que quería ensañarse uno con el otro.

-Mary esta en línea -dijo zuni- kenshin que dijo ella que no te atrevas a molestar a yue o te dará una buena reprimenda

-¡Ella dijo eso!-dijo sonriendo- eso significa que piensa en mi

-¡Ella no piensa en ti tonto! –dijo levantándose enojado

-Se calman los dos –dijo tatsuha levantando la voz enojado- no estamos para su berrinches de niños malcriados

-Soy muy maduro -dijo kenshin saliendo por la puerta- nos vemos tonto

-¡Espera baka! -dijo Yue siguiéndolo

-Esos dos no saben cuando hay situaciones serias -dijo tatsuha gimiendo

-Descuida, lo que pasara ahora los tendrá muy ocupados –dijo zuni mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposo

-Eso espero -le respondió este

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de comunicaciones, donde kenshin y Yue estaban sentados a ambos lados de la mesa mirando muy serio el mapa que le mostraba mary vía satélite.

/

En azura

Magael entro rápidamente al despacho donde Ban la estaba esperando

-Los tenemos -dijo ansiosa pasándole una foto enviada por red miko vía satélite

-Encárgate de mi madre y de la niña -dijo mirando la foto con rabia contenida y tomando el maletín que magi le paso- yo me encargare de esa

-Si -dijo tomando el otro maletín y siguiéndolo al helicóptero.

El castillo estaba solo, todo el personal había sido evacuado, se esperaba que el castillo soportara el maremoto debido a que estaba no solo en un colina sino también que era muy resistente… mas de quinientos años de antigüedad y además esta remodelado.

/

En el zona costera de azura

-Escucha anaiz -dijo mary contándole a ambos lo que paso en su estadía con Yaken, después de ponerse al tanto ambos decidieron bajar.

Anaiz y darien había empezado el descenso. Mary los seguía por un radar para más seguridad.

Con anaiz

Esta bajaba lentamente, cinco minutos después llega al inicio de la barrera y, luego de entrar los códigos en la pantalla en la cabina acuática, mueve unas cuantas palancas, y la joven estaba lista para subir de nuevo. Estaba verificando todo de nuevo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro.

Anaiz se giro y pudo ver a su atacante a varios metros de ella, apretó rápidamente un boto en su muñeca, luego saco el cuchillo y cuando vio que el tipo nadaba hacia ella, esta se preparo para esquivarlo, se percato que no podía enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que no se sentía bien, debido a la presión de la profundidad, por lo que opto por una pequeña ballesta que llevaba consigo, la armo y cuando el tipo se le vino encima espero que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para disparar.

Con Darien

Mientras en otro lugar unos minutos antes, Darien vio como la luz roja parpadeaba, anaiz estaba en problemas. Gracias a dios pudo poner los explosivos. Salio de la cueva y nado rápidamente gracias al pequeño motor en su espalada que lo impulsaba, cuando llego pudo ver como anaiz le disparaba su ballesta al desconocido, pero algo paso, a través de la brumosa agua salada, pudo ver otra figura que apuntaba a anaiz, darien se armo y apunto, cuando ella disparo, darien disparo… pero fue muy tarde, el hombre había disparado a anaiz que apenas retrocedió un poco mientras segundos después quedaba flotando en el agua lentamente, darien activo la subida de emergencia mientras se acercaba a la joven. Cuando la tomo en brazos empezaron a subir.

/

Sesshomaru y kagome salieron del hospital con rumbo a la mansión del lago. Al llegar ambos se sentaron en los muebles, ya estaban solos, pues había oscurecido los sirvientes se habían marchado a sus casas.

-¿Ellos estaban enterados cierto? -pregunto Sesshomaru

-Por como vimos las cosas, al parecer sabían de esto -dijo kagome tocándose el hombro, aun no había pasado el efecto de la anestesia y tenía el hombro medio adormido- (suspira) he de suponer que sabían de la detención del tren y lo del puente… ¿Por qué ocultárnoslo? ¿Qué hay debajo de Azura que es tan importante? -pregunto ella

-No lo se -dijo en voz baja

Kagome se recostó en el hombro de sesshomaru.

-¡Te necesito! -susurra kagome mientras recorre con los dedos el pecho de sesshomaru

-No es buena idea -dijo él tocando la mano de ella

Ella se endereza y se levanta para sentarse ahorcada sobre él, choca su frente con la de ella y mientras mira de cerca ésas… brillantes orbes doradas

-Hoy estamos aquí, sabemos lo que podrá suceder en varias horas con nuestras tierras -le dijo ella mirándolo con esa intensidad verdosa- necesito estar contigo para sentirme fuerte… aunque no lo creas eres… eres la fuerza que me mantiene fuerte

-Kikyo… -la joven lo beso

"No quiero que digas esas palabras para mi hermana –piensa kagome- me las dirás a mi pero serán para ella… no quiero… te quiero para mi… Te amo sesshomaru… ¡Eres Mió! -grito en su mente frustrada, ahogada en su dolor - Cómo desearía que me dijeras Te amo kagome…"

-¡Hazme el amor! - dijo esta separándose de sus labios

En el mueble, él esta sentado y ella encima, rodeándolo con las piernas. Ella se encuentra junto a su boca y lo besa suavemente, provocándolo. Él no se hace de rogar, pone una de sus fuertes manos en su cintura y la otra en su cuello, él la mira… "Esas palabras… siento… siento que debería oírlas de otra persona ¿Por qué?"

Sus doradas orbes chocan con las esmeraldas de ella. El joven se acerca a su boca y la toma con pasión con fuerza, ella empieza a deslizar sus manos por su cabello, cuello y desabotona la camisa de el, mientras el la ayuda con su pequeño suéter rosa.

-¡Aouch! -grita bajito por el dolor que le provoca levantar el brazo izquierdo que se encuentra vendado, al parecer la anestesia estaba pasando.

-¿Estás bien? Te dije que no era buena idea… -dice, pero es interrumpido por ella que lo besa

-Estoy bien -dice para terminar de quitarle la camisa y besar su cuello, el pecho y comenzar a bajar hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones -no seas malito, quiero que me tomes

-¿Segura? -le pregunta el con un gesto preocupado

-Sesshy - dice, lo besa y luego con su lengua acaricia su fina oreja -te deseo, hazme el amor

No tuvo que repetirlo, el joven la abrazo y la elevo en el aire y se encamino a su cuarto, la acostó suavemente en la cama y termino de desnudarla y ella lo ayudo a él. El joven toma de nuevo sus labios pero no se entretiene mucho tiempo ahí pues empieza a dejar un camino húmedo de besos hasta sus senos, a los cuales le brinda toda atención y despiertan al tacto de su lengua.

-¡Aaah! - gimió la chica- ¡Sessh!

Después de un ultimo beso a su pechos empieza a bajar lentamente hasta su intimidad, la chica se abre a él con la confianza que le daba el haber estado en sus brazos noches anteriores, Sesshomaru la beso, haciéndola gritar.

Mientras él se deleita con su sabor, ella se retuerce de placer debajo de él. La chica se había olvidado por completo que una bala había traspasado su brazo izquierdo hace exactamente dos horas, pero la bruma del deseo era superior al dolor.

Él la siente húmeda y caliente estaba lista, y la acaricia un poco mas y la oye gritar su nombre mientras se abandona debajo de el, en total sumisión.

-¡SESSH! -grita, la sentir al oleada de placer que la embarga y la ciega, mientras recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo y solo puede articular- te… necesito… dentro de mi… ahora

Él estaba aturdido, perdido al igual que ella en las sensaciones que se provocaban cada uno. El joven subió a la boca de la chica y con el sabor de ella impregnado la besa con fuerza, ella se abre totalmente y lo rodea con sus piernas por la cintura, el coloca su miembro en la entrada húmeda y caliente. De una embestida la penetra, haciendo que ella lo abrase después de un grito de emoción. Después de haberse adaptado empieza a moverse, adentro y afuera.

-¡Por favor… sessh! -le susurra al oído, mientras siente que su hombre la toma con fuerza, ella con un brazo rodea su hombro mientras con el brazo herido… por no poder levantarlo lo usa para abrazarlo por la cintura. - ¡Más! - "Su amor, su hombre la llenaba en todos los sentidos… amaba a ese hombre mas que a su propia vida, pero…. Sabía que cuando se enterara de la verdad, la odiaría y la echaría de su lado… ¿Por que lo engaño? ¿Por que no empezaron con la verdad? -pensaba la chica mientras sentía en cada fibra de su ser el electrizante deseo acumularse dentro de ella.- En este instante descubrí que te amo, que hubiera dado todo por haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio y no mantener esta cadena de mentiras… mi príncipe, mi Rey… el dolor de saber que nunca me perdonaras me sume en una tristeza, que solo es alentada cuando me abrazas, me besas, mientras con tu cuerpo me demuestras lo maravilloso que pudo haber sido" - ¡Te amo! - le dijo al oído mientras él la embestía, era lo único que podía hacer, mientras él la llenaba, mientras la llevaba al cielo- ¡Te amo sesshomaru!

Después de eso, dos gritos de placer, que indicaban que habían alcanzado el clímax. Ella temblaba debajo de él, mientras sentía como se derramaba en su interior. Él, temblaba sobre ella y respiraba para recuperar no solo el aliento sino el control de su cuerpo. Se dejo caer de lado y la arrastro con el, ella se recostó sobre su pecho cerrando sus ojos.

-Mi niña -susurra acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello negro azabache

Él, la sentía calida y relajada sobre su pecho, "Ella lo amaba y era la primera vez que se lo decía, tal vez fue el miedo de que casi muere por esa bala lo que le dio el valor… Pero por otro lado… ¿Por qué ella se empeña en negarme la petición de mano? ¿Por qué no acepta ser mi esposa?"

"Te quedaste callado, no quiero abrir mis ojos que están cerrados, Te dije que te amo, no sabes como duele esperar ese momento… el momento en que pronunciaras esas palabras de amor que en realidad no me harán feliz, al contrario, me desgarraran el alma, cada te amo, un te quiero, un te deseo… cada una de esas palabras tan ansiadas al mismo tiempo serán repudiadas por mi… al decir mi nombre"

-Te amo… -dijo para luego quedarse dormido, por un momento Sesshomaru guardo silencio pero un nuevo respiro trajo de los labios de él, lo que ella mas temía…- Te amo…. Kikyo

CONTINUA...


	24. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 23

**PERDON POR LO QUE HARE ACONTINUACION... PERO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. ESTE ES MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.  
><strong>

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

CAPITULO 23

La noche cubrió el cielo, el temor de muchos corazones, en este momento era el mismo.

Red miko aguardaba a que llegaran sus compañeros, luego todo seria cuestión de minutos

/

En el centro de mando

Tatsuha, Zuni, Kenshin y Yue esperaban noticias de Anaiz, la cual había sido llevada al centro medico privado que ellos poseían.

-Nos están acorralando -dijo tatsuha mirando el mapa en la pantalla grande- ¡maldición!

-Cálmate, te informo que el matrimonio de Sesshomaru y Kagome ha sido confirmado, por otro lado –dijo zuni que había terminado la llamada- darien esta con mary de nuevo en el barco, esperaran el primer terremoto-le informo para luego leer un nuevo mensaje en voz alta- magi y Ban acaban de llegar tienen dos horas para concluir esto y presentarse aquí

En ese momento tocan la puerta, después un adelante. Un oficial de rango menor entra para informar de una nueva situación.

-Tenemos una alerta de intruso a cinco kilómetros de la mansión del lago -dijo el oficial

-Los príncipes… digo… los Reyes están en el centro medico -dijo zuni

-No -dijo el oficial- se confirmo su llegada hace tres horas, señora

-Yue y yo nos encargaremos -dijo kenshin al ver la asombrada cara de tatsuha y zuni, tomando su espada que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Es cierto -dijo Yue para levantarse- ahora solo quedan ustedes dos aquí, no pueden salir

-Pero… -dijo tatsuha preocupado

-Vigilen a mary -pidió Yue mirando a ambos- será lo mejor, nos llevaremos un helicóptero, si sucede lo que esperamos… no habrá calles para transitar

-De acuerdo -dijo zuni- tengan cuidado

Ambos hombres salieron de la sala y se encaminaron al cuarto de armas.

-Prepara el helicóptero -dijo Yue- Iré por mi arma

-Bien -dijo este para cambiar la dirección a la azotea, pero se detuvo en las puertas del ascensor- esta vez si acabaremos con él, no tenemos las pruebas para incriminarlo… pero creo que secuestro Real es suficiente para la pena de muerte

-La pena de muerte esta prohibida, primo -dijo Yue sonriendo- aunque… defender la vida del rey y la reina es primordial

Kenshin sonrió y asintió, se giro y tomo el ascensor. Yue entro al cuarto de armas y tomando dos pistolas nueve milímetros se las engancho en ambos lados de sus muslos, una chaqueta azul oscuro, un arco y varias flechas que guardo en un maletín y después de echárselo al hombro salio en camino a la azotea donde kenshin lo esperaba.

/

Magael y Bankotsu llegaron justo cuando las estrellas brillaban en su punto. La luna había salido aunque era ocultada por las nubes. Cuando el helicóptero aterrizo a medio kilómetro del lugar de la reunión, Magi y ban corrieron lo que faltaba para llegar en silencio y por la ruta que había trazado la espía roja.

Veinte minutos después llegaron al lugar. Al llegar, detrás de la columna, una chica vestida de rojo y una chaqueta negra, estaba parada mirando un punto especifico, cuando magi y ban se acercaron la chica, sin esta moverse y sin dejar de mirar al frente le paso unos binoculares a Ban, este mirándola para ver si la reconocía ya que tenia su fama además de ser un misterio su identidad, acepto lo que le pasaba.

Magael miro a la chica que se le hacia conocida pero por mas que buscaba no le venia a la mente, por lo que miro hacia delante, la ventana iluminada.

-No están todos -dijo red miko- al parecer se dividieron en varios grupos -prosiguió cuando Ban miro a través de los binoculares- fíjate bien, tenemos diez hombres y con la mujer son once, la acompañan dos que parecen ser los mas inteligentes. Además de que creo que están esperando ha alguien.

-Entiendo -dijo Ban localizando a los ochos hombres que rodeaban el lugar- ¿Qué sugieres?

-Ofrecernos de escudos para que ella pueda salir -dijo la chica de rojo sonriendo y mirando al frente

-¿Tienes una salida? -pregunto magael mientras abría su maletín y comenzaba a armar dos pistolas con silenciadores y se guardaba varios recargadores en su cintura y un cuchillo en sus botas

-A la izquierda de ella, hay una puerta y como a cincuenta pasos una camioneta si libramos el camino… -aclaro la roja

-¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda? -pregunto Ban sacando una espada larga mas de lo normal además de ser muy fina para colocarla en su espalda y una pistola en ambos lados de sus muslo.

-Una hora -dijo red miko preparando sus dagas en su antebrazo- estamos a dos kilómetros del océano

-Magi, tómalas y llega al helicóptero -dijo ban dejando los Binoculares en el maletín del suelo- la roja te tapara… empezaremos con los de arriba

-Bien -dijeron las dos mujeres

Después de coordinarse, los tres se dividieron. Ban tomo el centro hacia arriba, para bajar frente a la mujer y los dos hombres.

Magi tomo la izquierda hacia el centro, para luego tomar por la espalda a la mujer con el bulto en brazos y eliminar a tres hombres que la rodeaban.

Red miko tomo la derecha hacia arriba, para bajar tomando los cinco sobrantes, así liberaría las salidas empezando con los dos de la puerta de la izquierda por donde saldría magael, así que empezaría por la puerta de salida.

/

Mary estaba sentada dentro del helicóptero digitando los códigos que levantaría las cinco secciones de rompeolas, solo quedaban 45 minutos por lo que debía apresurarse, ya que no sabia si el proyecto funcionaria y las barreras se levantarían después de cinco años.

Darien llego en ese instante con su móvil en la mano.

-¿Cómo va todo? –pregunto el joven sentándose al lado de mary

-En diez minutos consecutivamente los veremos salir -dijo mary acercando el dedo a la ultima tecla- deberías estar aquí Anaiz -dijo con tristeza para apretar "Enter"

Diez minutos después pudo verse como las burbujas empezaban a salir y detrás de ellas unas enormes vigas de acero emergían del agua. Luego delante de estas cinco vigas, cinco más se elevaban quedando unos centímetros por debajo de la primera y en dirección de azura y así sucesivamente.

-¿Las bombas? –pregunto darien viendo como la idea de Anaiz salía a flote (es decir los rompe olas)

-Están activadas -dijo mary observando como la ultima columna de acero subía- las detonare en el primer temblor

Mary ampliaba el mapa que le mostraba el satélite, mientras pensaba la forma de salir de la impresión que le causo la salida del agua de darien y Anaiz.

Anaiz esta recostada del hombro de Darien, mary se acerco y ayudo a subirla, cuando le quitaron la mascara de oxigeno, y la careta, el grito de horror se escapo de la garganta de mary. El rostro de anaiz estaba ensangrentado y en su frente, mas específicamente en su sien una herida profunda. Se podía ver que "Eso" atravesó la careta por los fragmentos de vidrio en su frente. Después de limpiar la frente y la sien de la joven, mary se la vendo, luego darien la monto en el helicóptero, mientras mary se quedo en el barco mientras la joven era llevada a emergencia.

Hacia una hora que darien había regresado, pero él no le había dicho nada. Y eso la preocupaba.

-¿Darien, Anaiz…? -comenzó a decir mary

-Esta embarazada -soltó darien dejando boca abierta a mary, que se lleva la mano a la cabeza y luego de recuperar el aire

-¿El bebe? -pregunto insegura

-Está bien. Al parecer ella no lo sabia, apenas tiene dos semanas -le contó darien mirando al basto océano-El doctor dice que no hay problemas, según él la bala rozo su frente, gracias a la mascara que la desvió a su sien evitando... (Suspira dejando de relatar lo que el medico le dijo) Debemos esperar que despierte para saber que tan grave es la contusión.

-¡Darien! -susurra mary pasándole la mano por el hombro

-Voy a ser padre -solo pudo soltar, aunque esa felicidad no era reflejada en su rostro ya que estaba opacada por al preocupación.

-Felicidades -dijo mary deteniendo su mano en su hombro

/

Kagome se despertó sobresaltada, pero no se movió de su posición. Debajo de su mano estaba el pecho de sesshomaru, respiraba suavemente.

"No puedo mas –gimió por dentro y cerro los ojos sobre el pecho de su hombre- hoy te diré todo, no importa lo que pase. Yo deseo…"

-¡Kiaa..! -apenas grito, la mano fuerte apretó su boca y su nariz, cuando la arrastro de la cama solo pudo rasguñar el pecho de sesshomaru antes de separarse de él.

Sesshomaru se sobresalto cuando sintió que algo le araño el pecho, al despertar pudo ver durante unos segundos como un desconocido tenia su kikyo agarrada por la cintura mientras tapa su boca y en su rostro el miedo estaba presente.

-¡QUE! -grito levantándose de la cama en dirección de kikyo- ¡Demonios!

-¡Sesshomaru cuidado! -grito kagome

Pero fue tarde, algo lo golpeo fuerte, callo al suelo pero antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver como el sujeto arrastraba a kikyo fuera de la habitación mientras ella peleaba para impedirlo, a su espalda una mujer sonreía a carcajada mientras caminaba detrás de ellos "Esa mujer… esa risa… ¡No puede ser!" este ultimo pensamiento sumió a sesshomaru en una profunda inconciencia.

/

Red miko camino silenciosamente sobre la barda que estaba fuera del edificio. Cuando estuvo sobre los dos tipos de la puerta de salida, preparo dos de sus dardos venenoso, apunto las dos pistolas al cuello de los tipos, justo donde tenia esa gran vena sobresaliente, la aorta, la vena mas rápida y letal para un humano. No fue difícil, esos tipos eran rudo y musculosos por eso las venas eran tan notorias. Disparo los dardos que paralizaron a los tipos en cinco segundos, que tardo el veneno en llegar al cerebro y, en diez cayeron inmóviles en el suelo.

-Dos menos faltan, tres -dijo sonriendo la chica de rojo

Luego siguió caminando y se acerco a la ventana del segundo piso, donde había tres de ellos.

/

Tatsuha levanto el teléfono cuando sonó

-La señorita anaiz esta fuera de peligro -dijeron por la línea- al igual que el bebe, pero mas seguridad me gustaría hacerle una transfusión de sangre, ya que ha perdido mucha

-Lo entiendo -dijo Tatsuha- enviare por algunos de sus familiares, mientras tanto podrían mantenerla estable

-Es posible -dijo el doctor

-Gracias -dijo tatsuha y corto la llamada- tienen que hacerle una transfusión ha anaiz

-Habrá que esperar -dijo zuni- se llevaron a kagome, su transmisor se esta moviendo y el de sesshomaru esta inmóvil

-¿Kenshin y Yue no han llegado? -pregunto mirando su pantalla

-Tres minutos -dijo zuni- mary activo las barreras, según su último reporte, todas están arriba

Tatsuha sonrió y cerró los ojos un momento. Zuni se acerco y tomo su mano.

-Anaiz debió estar presente -dijo tatsuha- fue su idea

-Cuando despierte, podrá verlo con sus propios ojos -dijo zuni

/

Un fuerte golpe lo trajo a la realidad, sesshomaru abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como la sangre bajaba por sus labios y llenaba su paladar. Miro al frente y un hombre bien vestido y de blanco estaba parado delante de él y, detrás de este cuatro hombres le daban la espalda mientras dos los sostenían

-Esto es sorprendente -dijo una voz- deberás pensé que seria mas difícil acaba contigo

-¿Quién demonios eres? - pregunto sesshomaru adolorido- ¿Donde esta kikyo?

-¡Ah! Tu adorada princesita… -dijo sonriendo-bueno… creo que se ira a reunir con su hermana -dijo soltando un carcajada

-¿¡Kagome! -pregunto confuso- ¿A donde las has llevado? ¡Maldito! ¿¡Que demonios quieres!

-Calma, lo que quiero no me lo darás tu -dijo el hombre acercándose para levantar su mentón con el cañón de su fría arma y hacerlo que lo mire a sus negros ojos- con relación a las hermanas me temo informarle su alteza que una de ellas ya no dará mas problemas creo que se llamaba kagome, la otra de seguro no tardara en acompañarla, y sobre ¿Quien soy?

"¿Llamaba? Quiere decir con esto… ¿Que ella esta…?" esto pensamiento alteraron de sobre manera a sesshomaru.

-¡Maldito que le hiciste a kagome! -grito sesshomaru tratando de levantarse de la silla, pero los dos hombres lo tenia agarrado- ¡Suéltenme!

-Soy Takemaru Onigumo Tashious -dijo este alejándose de sesshomaru que lo miraba sorprendido- soy el hijo de Naraku Onigumo Tashious. Primo hermano de tu padre y el siguiente en la línea del trono después de tu hermano.

/

Magael espero a que solo uno de ellos vigilara a su suegra, cuando dos de ellos se separaron, se acerco al que tomo el camino del baño, cuando entro, está lo siguió ocultándose en la pared, cuando este cerro los ojos en pleno acto, magi se acerco rápidamente y se puso detrás de él, cuando el tipo abrió los ojos y la vio a través del espejo, no le dio tiempo a moverse ya que magi enterró su cuchillo el cuello mientras presionaba su boca con su mano enguantada para que no gritara.

-Esto te enseñara a no raptar a personas mayores y bebes recién nacidos -dijo presionando el cuchillo en su garganta y apretando su boca y su nariz.

Segundos después el tipo se deslizo al suelo, magael saco el cuchillo del cuello y lo sacudió mientras lo devolvía a su funda en el tobillo de ella.

-Principalmente a mi bebe -dijo mirándolo con desprecio

Saco dos pistolas, con el silenciador puesto a cada una y abriendo con cuidado miro que el segundo tipo había regresado y estaba con el otro detrás de su suegra y su pequeña bebe. Magi no lo dudo, apunto a la cabeza de cada uno, y preparada para correr espero la señal de la miko roja.

/

Sesshomaru miraba incrédulo al loco frente a él. "Sabia de su tío, pero no sabia que su primo segundo fuera un demente"

-Creo que ya es hora de que las cosas cambien –dijo onigumo de espaldas

-No creo que lo logres, si yo muero el trono pasara a mi hermano -dijo sesshomaru

-¡Ah! Cierto, tu hermanito querido (se giro y lo miro sonriendo) lo lamento, sucede que cuando eliminas los estorbos, te olvidas de inmediato que un segundo antes se interponían en tu camino -dijo el hombre- por cierto, la princesa kagome y el príncipe Archer tenia un intensa relación, lastima que solo disfrutaron dos semanas

El joven príncipe había perdido el habla "kagome… su kagome y… su hermano -la noticia pasaba por su mente tratando de ser digerida- su hermano… muerto"

-¡Uiii! Que silencio mas tenebroso, jajá, jajá -dijo el hombre apuntando su arma- bueno ya me aburrí, tu hermosa kikyo morirá esta noche en un trágico accidente, todos pensaran que la joven princesa había regresado sin permiso a azura, la siguiente en la línea de sucesión se casara conmigo, y al ser el único descendiente de sangre real vivo, automáticamente puedo reclamar el trono

-¡No es posible! –grito sesshomaru "Un maremoto esta apunto de suceder… kikyo"

-Un príncipe y una princesa han caído -dijo levantando su pistola en dirección de la cabeza de sesshomaru- solo es cuestión de minutos y otros dos príncipes caerán

El gatillo era lentamente apretado…

/

Bankotsu pudo ver como magi estaba apuntando a la cabeza de esos dos tipos.

Mientras red miko se acercaba por la espalda de los tres que estaban en el segundo piso, saco sus dos cuchillas en forma de dagas, las tomo por las puntas y luego de un "Psssh" dos de los tipos se giraron levantando sus armas, red miko fue mas rápida y lanzo las dos dagas a sus cuellos, los tipos cayeron al suelo pesadamente, el ruido hizo que el tercero se volteara, pero la chica ya había sacado su arma… y sin fallar la levanto disparando al corazón del tipo.

Magi no lo dudo y cuando el disparo de la chica roja llego a sus oídos sus dedos apretaron sus dos gatillos, vio como su suegra se agachaba protegiendo a la bebe en brazos, magi corrió hacia ellas.

Ban vio como magi corría hasta su madre y a su hija, pero al mismo tiempo vio como esa mujer se giraba con una sonrisa en los labios y apuntaba hacia ellas dos. También vio como la chica de rojo corría hacia ellos y se lanzaba del segundo piso. Los dos tipos se interpusieron en su camino, "¡NO! ¡Maldición!" mientras los cortaba a ambos con su espada, escucho un disparo, para cuando los dos tipos cayeron Bankotsu pudo ver que magi estaba delante de su madre y la niña, y delante de magi estaba la chica roja apuntando a la mujer.

-Es tu problema -dijo la chica de rojo guardando sus dos pistolas en la parte de atrás de su cintura- no me meto en asuntos personales

Cuando bankotsu miro más detalladamente, vio entonces que las dos palmas de la mano de la mujer estaban perforadas. Esta se giro sonriendo.

-Te esperaba -dijo esta bajando las manos que sangraban- no sabes cuanto te extrañe

-Kana -dijo Bankotsu con desprecio mientras se acercaba a ella con la espada baja, luego movió la muñeca en un semi giro y levantando de nuevo la espada de un solo zarpazo el corto la cabeza

Ban miro el cuerpo decapitado en el suelo, entonces recordó que kana logro disparar antes de que la rojita tocara el suelo. Entonces miro hacia su madre, su hija y su magi, que estaba de rodillas.

-¡Magi! -dijo acercándose a su lado

-Estoy bien -dijo magi apretando su abdomen, y por su mano sangre se deslizaba

-Tranquilo -dijo la roja, mientras revisaba la herida de magi- fue en el costado izquierdo, entrada y salida. Si llegamos al helicóptero podré vendarla hasta que lleguemos al centro.

-¿Estas bien madre? -dijo acercándose a la señora

-Si, gracias hijo -dijo la señora entonces sacando a la bebe de entre sus ropas

-Debemos irnos -dijo la chica roja ayudando a magi a levantarse

-¿Sucede algo, Rei? -pregunto la señora

-¡REI! -dijeron magi y Ban mirando a la chica de rojo. Esta sonrió y se quito la peluca roja.

-Jeje, jeje… hola chicos -dijo sonriendo y una gotita en la frente

CONTINUA...


	25. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 24

**ESTE ES MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.  
><strong>

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

CAPITULO 24

La tierra estaba temblando, magael, Rei, Bankotsu con la bebe en brazos y Saya (madre de Anaiz y madre adoptiva de Bankotsu) iban en el jeep que estaba estacionado fuera del edificio, a solo un minuto de alcanzar el helicóptero. Bankotsu acelero y al llegar al aparato le abordaron, magael ayudada por Rei subieron al helicóptero, Bankotsu le paso la bebe a su madre y luego se monto él frente a los controles.

Segundos después se elevaban en dirección al centro de mando.

/

Mary registro el temblor claramente en su grafica, cuando supo que estaba en su punto mas alto activo las bombas que darien había colocado, debido a esto el temblor aumento un poco de intensidad y luego todo fue calma.

-¡Vamos! -grito mary desconectando su portátil -debemos elevarnos

-¡ ¿Qué sucedió? - grito Darien a su espalda

-Pronto lo sabremos

Darien tomo el mando del helicóptero y rápidamente se elevaron, sobrevolando la zona costera.

/

Mientras en otro lugar otro helicóptero descendía en tierra sin percatarse del temblor que segundos antes había acontecido. Dos mujeres se desmontaron del aparato y se encaminaron a la estación frente a ellas.

Kagome caminaba empujada por la otra mujer, la cual le apuntaba con un arma.

-Vaya primita -dijo esta- no pensé que fueras tan ardiente, te hacia mas seriecita. Pero supongo que eso ya no importa, aunque fue muy impresionante para mí verte en los brazos de mi sesshomaru

-¿Qué planeas kagura? -dijo esta caminando

-Déjame ver -dijo con gesto de pensar- mate a tu hermanita kagome, justo cuando venia de su parranda con el príncipe archer, debo decir que fue algo perfecto ya que pudimos deshacernos de él al mismo tiempo

Kagome se había detenido al escuchar decir que kikyo fue asesinada, y que el príncipe archer estaba con ella. "kikyo… muerta… -pensó angustiada- Archer era el chico del que estaba enamorada su hermana…"

Kagome se giro mirando con desprecio a su prima. Kagura la miro sonriendo y apuntándole con el arma.

-Triste… primita jajá, jajá -dijo con esa sonrisa maligna, se puso el cañón de la pistola en los labios y luego volvió a apuntarle a kagome- pues sufre un poco más

-(Asombrada) ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo apretando sus puños mientras lagrimas luchaban por salir

-Tu querido sesshomaru, debe estar muerto en estos momentos -le revelo kagura a kagome, la princesa dio un paso atrás

-¿Y Que crees que ganaras con esto? - le pregunto kagome con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder aguantarse mas- ¡crees que matando a diestra y siniestra ganaras algo!... (Llorando) ¡Pues te equivocas!

-Vamos, no hagas una escenita conmigo primita, sabes que me importa un bledo lo que les pase a todos -dijo kagura haciéndole señas con la pistola de que siga caminando- nadie sabrá que estas aquí, y cuando logren percatarse ya será muy tarde, nadie encontrara tu cadáver. Después de ustedes, yo soy la siguiente en el trono, nadie sospechara de mi, y gracias a que mi adorada tía me adopto, ella misma me pedirá que asuma el trono… ¿Qué te parece?

-Estás loca -le dijo kagome caminando hacia delante, lagrimas, furia y odio llenaban sus ojos

-Si, lo se -dijo sonriendo- ahora camina… debes abordar un tren

"Kikyo… Kikyo -pensaba kagome angustiada- Archer… Sessho… ¿Qué hice? Como pude ser capaz de semejante mentira -se decía la joven mentalmente- yo fui la que debió morir, no mi hermana"

/

Sesshomaru miraba al tipo con sus dorados ojos llenos de furia "Si pudiera ponerles la mano encima -pensaba- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Kagome… no puedes estar muerta… yo"

-No te angustie, primo -dijo takemaru- cuidare de tus padres (sonriendo)

El tipo apretó el gatillo, el disparo se escucho claro, y el gemido de dolor fue inevitable. Sesshomaru salio despedido hacia atrás por el impacto.

Segundos antes del disparo, Yue apunto su flecha a la muñeca del hombre vestido de blanco y en cuestión de segundos la flecha perforo su muñeca, no había terminado la flecha de perforar, cuando dos flechas más salieron hacia la espalda de los tipos detrás del príncipe haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

Frente a los cuatro sujetos, kenshin se movió ágilmente cortándolos a todos en cinco segundos, luego en un rápido giro atravesó el pecho de takemaru.

-Así que nos volvemos a ver -le dijo kenshin a este, mientras enterraba la espada

-Es tarde… -gimo takemaru mientras se desangraba- el príncipe… sesshomaru

-Esta vivo -le dijo Yue entrando al cuarto, asombrando a takemaru- debimos dejar que lo hirieras, así justificaríamos nuestros movimientos. La bala proveniente de tu arma y la cual contiene sangre de su Alteza, justificara la amenaza que representaste en el momento para el Rey Tashious

-Men-tira -gimió mirando al suelo y viendo a sesshomaru levantarse con un su hombro herido, mientras el mismo Takemaru caía al suelo

-Mi flecha solo desvió tu disparo unos centímetros -dijo Yue sonriendo

-¿Yue? ¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto Sesshomaru en el suelo

-Larga historia primo (Sonríe) Pero para tu paz mental somos quienes le cuidamos -dijo Yue, ayudándolo a levantarse- pero luego hablamos, debemos movernos por la princesa

-¿Saben donde esta? -pregunto sesshomaru

-Tiene un rastreador en su reloj, solo esperemos que no se lo hayan quitado -dijo kenshin guardando su espada.

En ese momento llegaron varios tipos que aseguraron el área, mientras kenshin, Yue y sesshomaru abordaban el helicóptero.

/

Kagura entro al vagón del tren, kagome iba delante de ella. Kagura le hizo señas que siguiera hacia la cabina de control.

-Bien prima -dijo kagura cuando llegaron al ultimo vagón - supongo que hasta aquí llegamos juntas

Kagome la miraba con rabia contenida, sus manos palpitaban por echársele al cuello. "¡Maldita! Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad… un segundo" apretó sus manos, si kagura salía de ese vagón era su fin.

Kagura encendió el tablero mientras le apuntaba a kagome. Mientras la joven buscaba la forma de acercarse a su prima.

"¡Kami te lo ruego… una oportunidad! -rogaba kagome en silencio- sin importar lo que me pase..."

/

(N/A: Todo lo siguiente sucede en el mismo instante, en lugares diferentes. Es el amanecer del domingo, cumpliéndose la dos semanas que kikyo le pidió a kagome)

Bankotsu aterrizo el helicóptero en la azotea del centro de mando, el cual se encontrado localizado en las montañas de Azura, gracias a que estaba amaneciendo se podía ver desde ahí claramente la zona costera de azura. Mas allá, a unos treinta kilómetros estaban los enormes rompe olas.

Saya con la bebe en brazos salio ayudada por Rei, mientras Bankotsu tomo en brazos a Magael, en ese instante la tierra empezó a temblar de nuevo por primera vez después de la explosión subacuatica provocada por mary, y siendo el segundo temblor que predijo esta. Esto hizo que Bankotsu depositara en el suelo a magi, la cual se agarro al pecho de este, mientras Rei y saya también se sentaron en el suelo mientras pasaba el temblor.

/

En Oreste los reyes y Kouga se encontraba en un lugar seguro mientras sentía como la tierra se movía bajo sus pies.

-¡Dios! -susurro Izayoi al sentir la potencia del terremoto.

Inutashio abrazo fuertemente a su esposa mientras kouga sostenía en sus brazos en a la reina esmeralda. Todos estaban en el suelo.

/

En el helicóptero sesshomaru, Kenshin y Yue le explicaron parte del caso al príncipe, el cual no salía de su asombro, pero omitieron algo… la identidad de kagome hasta ese momento.

En ese instante se escucho la radio y en esta la voz de tatsuha.

-Kenshin, responde -dijo tatsuha por el comunicador

-Aquí Yue ¿Qué sucede? - poniéndose frente al monitor

-Deben apresurarse el temblor comenzó -dijo tatsuha cuando la señal empezó a interrumpirse- es la locali… cion… prin…cesa -mientras en la pantalla aparecía un mapa con un punto verde

-Tatsuha… ¿Todo esta bien? -pregunto acercándose a la pantalla

-Cinco… minu… tos -fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de perder comunicación.

Sesshomaru miraba a ambos hombres confusos. Los tres miraron el mapa ampliado.

-Son las vías del tren -dijo Yue- pero esta fuera de servicio

-Takemaru dijo algo de un accidente - indico sesshomaru pálido

-Vamos kenshin -dijo Yue- tenemos menos de cuatro minutos antes del maremoto

El helicóptero se puso en dirección oeste, hacia el estrecho de azura. Las vías que conectaban las dos islas.

/

Kagome rogaba en silencio por una oportunidad cuando de repente el fuerte temblor comenzó. Kagura lanzo un grito, al mismo momento kagome se lanzo sobre ella agarrándole la mano armada mientras kagura la tomaba del cuello con su mano libre, ambas cayeron sobre los controles y kagome con su otra mano apretó el botón para cerrar la puertas y luego el boto rojo avance, casi perdiendo el aire tomo la palanca y deslizándola hacia arriba acelero, el movimiento hizo que las dos cayeran al suelo, kagura sobre kagome y está luchado por respirar.

-¡Maldita! -dijo soltando el arma y apretando el cuello de kagome con las dos manos- ¡Te matare!

-Si… yo… mue… ro -dijo tomando sorbitos de aire- te… iras… con… con… migo

Kagura la miro con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, kagome aprovecho su sorpresa y soltando el agarre de las muñecas de kagura que sostenía para disminuir la presión en su garganta, apretó su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que hizo que kagura la soltara y cayera cerca de la puerta, esta se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconciente.

El tren aumentaba la velocidad rápidamente, kagome gateaba hacia los controles, pero las vibraciones del tren y las del temblor apenas le permitían moverse.

Luego, de un momento a otro el temblor se detuvo, solo las fuertes vibraciones del tren se sentían ahora. Kagome respiro asustada y nerviosa, sosteniéndose de las barras en la pared regreso al tablero y intento disminuir la velocidad, esta disminuyo un poco pero el tren empezó a hacer un sonido fuerte como de desgarre y la velocidad seguia disminuyendo, habían pasado unos dos minutos pero la velocidad no había disminuido mas, el tren empezó vibrar mas fuerte y kagome se agarro al tablero.

-¡Que Sucede! -gimió la chica mirando hacia delante, aun faltaba al menos treinta kilómetros para llegar a Oreste, pero entonces recordó que las nuevas vías estaban en reparación, la joven empezó a apretar el botón de emergencia, el tren empezó a chirriar sobre los rieles mientras se frenaba- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor!... - gritaba la joven llorando cuando el teclado frente a ella exploto- ¡Arghrrr! -y rápidamente la cabina empezó a llenarse de humo debido al fuego y el estar encerradas y que el aire acondicionado no funcionaba.

Kagome lloraba, cuando sintió algo a su espalda, se giro y vio a kagura recuperada y apuntándole con el arma.

-Debiste matarme cuando pudiste, primita -dijo kagura apuntándole a la cabeza

-Es posible que yo muera -dijo kagome- pero la vías se acabaran pronto si el fuego no te consume primero

Kagura iba apretar el gatillo cuando de nuevo todo empezó a temblar, las dos se miraron a los ojos, kagome se movió unos centímetros, kagura apretó el gatillo disparando, la bala impacto el cristal y en ese mismo instantes algo golpeo al tren que aun luchaba por frenar, esto hizo que ambas mujeres chocaran contra las paredes del vagón golpeándose fuertemente, los cristales empezaron a cuartearse, kagome y kagura dentro de la cabina se sostenían como podían ya que el vagón estaba dando vueltas, la joven princesa miro los cristales los cuales estaban filtrando agua por las fisuras, sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvieron rodando debajo del agua un fuerte golpe que rompió los cristales y una gran presión entro al vagón cuando el agua inundo todo el espacio, Kagome aspiro rápidamente antes de ser cubierta por agua.

No sabia que pasaba, sabían que estaban girando por el vació que sintió en su estómago, luego el golpe al tocar un lugar firme y después una presión hacia arriba que le saco el aire de su boca y pulmones, miro a su alrededor pero solo veía agua, sus ojos le ardían, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar pero en su mente solo deambula una frase "Sesshomaru… creo que este final es justo para mi –pensaba mientras sentía que sus pulmones no aguantaban mas- Me siento feliz de poder haberte dicho… Te amo sesshomaru… sesshomaru" otra explosión se escucho, pero kagome había perdido la conciencia mientras era arrastrada en un mar de fuego y agua.

/

En Oreste en una habitación segura de un centro medico.

-¡KAGOME! -grito la joven sentándose en la cama rápidamente

/

Desde la azotea del centro de mando se podía ver la gran ola chocar con los rompeolas y disminuir su tamaño, la parte de agua que no quedo en estos, se deslizo rápidamente por los lados penetrando de lleno en azura, generando varias corrientes, Bankotsu, magi, saya y Rei miraban asombrados varias olas que entraban a la ciudad.

/

Darien y mary veían desde el helicóptero, como la gran ola penetraba por las áreas libres de los rompe olas dividiéndose en varias corrientes fuertes de agua elevada.

-Vamos detente -rogaba mary apretando las manos sobre el cristal del helicóptero.

/

Cuando Yue, Kenshin y Sesshomaru llegaron a los límites del tren ya habían pasado tres minutos o más, además no veían en el tren. Pero pudieron ver mas adelante una de las varias olas impactar contra el puente ferroviario que iba de azura a Oreste.

-Kikyo… Kagura -susurro con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras tocaba el cristal de la ventana.

Justo cuando la ola golpeo el puente del tren, el agua dio un retroceso, y como si hubiese subido una montaña empezó a deslizarse hacia atrás. Dejando libre una clara imagen de destrucción.

-Kenshin continua hacia delante -dijo Yue- debemos ver donde cayó el tren y pasar la ubicación a emergencias

Kenshin acelero rápidamente hacia el oeste. Cinco minutos después mary daba un sondeo satelital, y de inmediato informo que las placas estaban seguras. Barcos, helicópteros y todos los medios de emergencia se pusieron en acción.

/

En el centro de mando, magi y la bebe fueron llevada a emergencias, saya fue llevada con Anaiz para la transfusión. Mientras Bankotsu y Rei se reunían en la sala de conferencias.

La comunicación y la energía se restablecieron de inmediato y todo el mundo se movía lo más rápido que se podía.

-¿Dónde esta el Príncipe? -pregunto Ban entrando en la sala seguido de Rei

-Esta en las vías del tren -informo tatsuha

-¿Y la princesa? -pregunto rei

-Al parecer cuando la ola impacto el tren sacándolo del carril -dijo Zuni- perdimos su localización, ya hay un equipo de búsqueda en el área

Bankotsu se giro saliendo de la sala, Rei miro a zuni y tatsuha, estos asintieron.

-Ban, espérame -grito Rei saliendo detrás de este

Subieron a la azotea y montándose en el helicóptero se pusieron en camino al Oeste.

CONTINUA...


	26. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 25

**MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.**

**CONTINUAMOS CON EL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO... DISFRUTENLO!**

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

CAPITULO 25

Dos días después en Orestes.

Sesshomaru entro al despacho del gran castillo, su padre estaba parado frente a la ventana, Esmeralda estaba en un sillón con Kouga detrás y de pie. Izayoi al ver a su hijo fue a su encuentro y se abrazaron.

-¿Cómo esta tu herida? -pregunto la reina

-No es nada, madre -dijo poniendo sus manos en los pequeños hombros de su madre- ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?

-Aun no ha despertado -dijo la señora

-¿Por qué me hicieron venir? -pregunto el joven rey- Saben que quiero estar ahí cuando encuentren el cuerpo de kikyo

-Hijo… -dijo su madre nerviosa- sobre eso…

-¿Qué sucede madre? -pregunto el joven mirando al frente cuando vio que su padre se giraba con una cara de susto que no le gusto

-Izayoi… -dijo Inutashio

-Yo hablare con él -se escucho cuando la puerta se abrió- es mi responsabilidad

Sesshomaru reconoció esa voz y se giro rápidamente, asombrado pudo ver a una joven en silla de ruedas, según él...

-¡Kagome! -dijo para acercarse a la joven en silla de ruedas y arrodillarse frente a ella

-Sesshomaru…-dijo la chica mirándolo por unos segundos, luego baja la cabeza apretando sobre su regazo ambas manos y sin mirar a sesshomaru de rodillas frente a ella - Déjennos solos

Todos se miraron por unos segundos y uno por uno fue saliendo. Cuando ambos estaban solos, la joven empezó a llorar, sesshomaru aun no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué sucede? -dijo levantado el rostro demacrado de la joven- lo siento… no pude protegerla… kagome… kagome… yo

-Ahora entiendo lo que sentía ella -dijo la chica

-Eh... A que te refieres -comento confuso- yo en verdad… lo siento

-Hace veinte años, en la isla de Azura dos gemelas idénticas nacieron -dijo la joven- sin importar como se viera era iguales, semejantes, no había diferencias entre ellas -continuo la joven, luego levanto el rostro mirándolo con esos ojos verdes, miro a sesshomaru directamente a los ojos- pero era mentira, eran diferentes, algo las diferenciaba.

-Kagome… (Susurro sesshomaru) ¿Por qué me cuentas su nacimiento? -le pregunto sesshomaru

-Porque quiero que sepas la verdad… y no se como decirtela-dijo la joven empezando a temblar, sus manos temblaban y las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- esas gemelas… esas gemelas tenían un secreto -sesshomaru abrió sus ojos sorprendido y confuso- aunque al nacer eran iguales, cuando ambas cumplieron los cinco años se descubrió que una de ellas diferenciaba de la otra, no solo por el cabello, una lacio, la otra rizado. Había algo más, algo que se mantuvo en secreto por seguridad de ambas

-Deja el rodeo -dijo sesshomaru serio, entonces vio que la joven baja la cabeza y se llevaba ambas manos a sus ojos y luego de unos segundos levanto de nuevo el rostro con los ojos cerrados

-La mayor tenía unos profundos ojos marrones, mientras la menor poseía unos brillantes ojos verdes -dijo la joven mientras abría sus ojos y miraba directamente a los de él.

Sesshomaru vio unas profundas orbes marrones, se levanto rápidamente, su corazón se detuvo unos segundos antes de empezar a latir rápidamente.

-Estuviste con mi hermano ¿cierto? -pregunto sesshomaru- entonces… kagome… todo este tiempo… la que estuvo conmigo todo lo que paso… nosotros… - miro a kikyo que asintió apretando las manos en su regazo- él, mi hermano, lo sabía todo

-Si, me protegió -dijo kikyo mirándolo a los ojos- no pido perdón, se que mi comportamiento le ha costado la vida a mi hijo, he perdido a mi hermana… y en este momento no se que pasara con la vida del hombre que amo… sesshomaru… yo solo… yo solo… estoy… viva

Sesshomaru pudo ver la agonía en la que estaba sumergida kikyo, se acerco a ella y arrodillándose la abrazo, esta lo abrazo y se dejo ir en llanto, lloro hasta caer rendida en la inconciencia. El joven la tomo en brazos y luego de preguntar por su habitación la llevo a descansar.

/

Una semana más después, la esperanza de encontrar a kagome disminuía considerablemente. En el centro de mando, Tatsuha, Zuni, Yue, Mary, Darien, Bankotsu, Rei, Kouga y Sesshomaru revisaban y comparaban datos.

-Hemos revisado cada clínica y cada hospital entre Orestes y Azura -dijo Zuni- los heridos están recuperándose, pero ninguno de ellos vio nada salvo agua. Ninguno de los cadáveres encontrados concuerda con la descripción.

-Debemos seguir buscando -dijo sesshomaru como en el aire, no miraba a nadie, pero cuando lo hacia, su mirada era mortalmente fría y vacía

-Hubieron varias olas -dijo mary- los vagones del tren estaban dispersados cuando no estaban en el fondo del estrecho, creo que con el impacto de la ola los vagones se dividieron, por lo que a la ola le fue fácil arrastrar el vagón principal hacia tierra… y Todavía no he podido conseguir la cámara de seguridad en el vagón principal

-Los sobrevivientes de la colisión del vagón con el refugio aun no pueden hablar -dijo darien fustrado

-Los psicólogos en los diferentes casos recomienda no molestar a la victima hasta que se haya recuperado para luchar con sus demonios -dijo magael- esto nos retrazara mas

En vez de dar un paso adelante -dijo tatsuha tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras los demás estaban serios y callados- estamos dando dos pasos atrás

/

Luego de tres semanas, En el castillo de Orestes

Kikyo guió su silla de ruedas hasta el escritorio de la biblioteca. Se situó detrás de este y leyó la correspondencia, entre esta un sobre rojo. En ese momento kouga entro y luego de hacerle la reverencia se acerco a la mesa y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a este.

-Es el reporte de búsqueda -dijo al ver que kikyo no había abierto la carpeta- todos los vagones ya fueron recuperados

-¿Los cuerpo de…? -no siguió hablando la voz no le salio

-(Kouga la miro con ternura) Hubo una explosión en el vagón principal, la presión del agua rompió los cristales, si estuvieron ahí… es posible que la corriente haya arrastrado los cuerpo hacia…

-No lo digas -dijo kikyo quien giro la silla de ruedas dándole la espalda

-Su alteza… -dijo kouga, espera un momento - Kikyo, debes ir haciéndote la idea… - el joven veía como la princesa apretaba los puños sobre el brazo de la silla de ruedas- si los cuerpo fueron arrastrados al mar, es posible que…

-¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATEEE! -dijo golpeando con los puños los brazos de la silla.

Kouga no las veía, pero sabía que las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la princesa

-Su cuerpo aparecerá… aparecerá… - susurro la joven princesa- debe aparecer

Kouga hizo silencio, después vio que la silla se giro. El rostro de kikyo estaba rojo de ira y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Kagome… hermana… yo soy la que debería estar desaparecida no tu -pensaba kikyo mientras miraba a kouga- sino me hubiera ido tu serias la que estuviera aquí sentada con kouga"

El joven vio que kikyo después de estar en silencio unos segundos, puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y haciendo presión sobre ellas, lentamente se levanto de la silla, dio un paso al frente sosteniéndose del escritorio con las dos palmas sobre este.

Mi hermana… kagome no será declarada muerta -dijo kikyo parada frente aun kouga asombrado, lo miraba fríamente y seria- No hasta que su cuerpo aparezca y prueben su identidad -dijo calmada y serena- mientras eso no suceda mi hermana será declarada desaparecida -la princesa apretó los puños, una lagrima mas bajo por el lado izquierdo de su mejilla- y es una… Orden

Kouga se levanto de inmediato haciendo una reverencia.

Como usted ordene… Su alteza -dijo con la cabeza inclinada- permiso

Salio de la biblioteca, kikyo estuvo de pie unos segundos más antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla de ruedas otra vez.

No… -susurro golpeando la mesa mientras mas lagrimas empezaba a salir de sus ojos-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡KAGOMEEEEEE! ¡ARRRGGGG!

Fuera y recostado en la puerta, kouga negó con la cabeza al momento en que escucho el grito de dolor de kikyo, se enderezo, suspiro y se alejo dejando a su princesa un llanto ahogado y desesperanzador.

/

Dos días después en el aeropuerto de Azura un avión aterrizaba. Luego las puertas se abrieron y una señora salio, al final de la escalera una joven y un chico de cabellos plateados esperaban.

-Por dios no saben lo aliviada que estoy de volver a verlos -dijo la señora haciéndose a un lado en la puerta del avión, una pequeña cabellera negra y los reflejos del sol sobre unos pequeños lentes, sacaron una sonrisa de la joven al pie de la escalera.

-Aquí estás tesoro -dijo mary abriendo los brazos

-¡MAMA! ¡Mami! -dijo el pequeño Eriol bajando rápidamente los escalones y lanzándose a los brazos de su madre

-Yo quiero uno de esos abrazos -dijo una voz detrás de la señora sonriente mientras bajan las escaleras

-Alucinas primo -dijo Yue poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombro a mary

-Hola kenshin -dijo Mary dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven de cabellera roja cuando llego a su lado.

-Maravilloso, me es suficiente -dijo kenshin, ante un irritado Yue

-Vamos niños -dijo la señora- compórtense, ¿Cómo esta la situación, hijo?

Yue miro a su madre, mary también se puso seria cuando miro a su suegra.

-Recuperamos todos los vagones -dijo Yue- pero no había cuerpos adentro, suponemos que las explosiones ayudaron a que la presión del agua rompiera más fácilmente los cristales.

-¡Oh, Dios! -dijo la reina de Inglaterra- es decir… los cuerpos…

-Si, madre -dijo Yue- es posible que hayan sido arrastrados al mar -confirmo- pero antes de llegar a esa conclusión, logramos recuperar la cámara mary deberá terminar de reparar la cinta de seguridad del tren.

-Significa que tienes trabajo ¿verdad mami? - dijo el pequeño eriol

-Pero tampoco significa que no este contigo, amor -dijo mary besando la frente de su pequeño, el cual sonrió y asintió

En ese instante el celular de Yue sonó.

-Misato -contesto este

-Tenemos un cuerpo -dijo la voz de Tatsuha

-¿Cuál es el estado del cuerpo? -pregunto haciendo que mary bajara al pequeño Eriol al suelo el cual se agarro de su abuela, mientras Kenshin se acerco muy serio a su primo

-Le están haciendo la autopsia -informo Tatsu- esta noche tendremos los resultados

/

Ese mismo día, en la tarde en las salas del hospital de Azura, los enfermeros y doctores iban de arriba abajo. Aunque la cantidad de muertos fue mínima, y ya habían pasado tres semanas, los heridos graves eran muchos debido a una explosión en uno de los refugios cerca de la ciudad, donde muchas personas a última hora corrieron a refugiarse.

Uno de los vagones que se desprendió del tren fue arrastrado cuando el agua del mar regresaba a su lugar, pero el nivel disminuyo tanto que al pasar por el refugio choco contra este causando una gran explosión en la que hubo muchos muertos, quemados y poco ahogados debido a que el agua disminuyo casi un 70% por ciento

-Dr. Hamasaki -dijo una enfermera- cinco de sus pacientes están despiertos, la chica con graves quemaduras que llego hace tres semanas, ha dado señal de salir del coma otra vez.

-Bien iré en un momento, ¿kohaku? -dijo el joven de largos cabellos negros mientras examinaba las pupilas de un chico- bueno parece ser que vas mejorando, tu pierna tardara mas pero sanara

-Gracias doctor -dijo Kohaku

El doctor le mostró una sonrisa y se acerco a la siguiente cama

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Eli? -le pregunto iluminando la pupila de su ojo descubierto

La chica de cabellos negros, con un corte de pelo de chico, su frente vendada, un ojo vendado, varias heridas en su rostro y hombros los cuales estaban vendados, quemaduras leves en sus manos, un brazo y ambas piernas enyesadas, estaba acostada mirando al techo aunque giro la cabeza al oírlo.

-Estoy bien -dijo la chica- aunque me duele un poco la cabeza y la garganta, me siento débil y tengo mucho sueño, espero que eso no afecte a mi bebe

-Claro que no -dijo el chico- pero debido a que perdiste mucha sangre es normal que te sientas un poco desorientada y cansada, así que lo mejor es que descanses. Has recuperado la voz aunque no muy clara pero es mejor que no hablar ¿Cómo sientes las quemaduras?

-Ya no me arden -dijo esta y luego sonrió - pero al menos siento mis piernas, y eso es un alivio… por un momento pensé… que talvez no volvería a caminar- dijo mirando al techo- la voz es lo de menos… aunque no puedo ver… y ahora mi bebe, yo…

-Tranquila, has mejorado rápido, pensé que te perderíamos, y mas esas dos semanas que estuviste en coma -dijo anotando algo en la libreta - las contusiones en tu cabeza son responsables de tu falta de visión, pero estaremos vigilando el progreso de estas. Sobre tus piernas, te diré que si tienes sensibilidad eso significa que podrás tomar terapia, pero te diré que esa insensibilidad en las piernas fue causada por la falta de oxigeno en tu cerebro y el paro cardiaco que disminuyo la circulación que va a tus piernas. Bueno, te aviso que hoy saldré con Rin, cualquier cosa dile a Sakura que me llame a mi móvil

La chica con semblante de chico asintió, el joven doctor sonrió y después de besar su frente, el dr. Paso a la siguiente cama.

-Vaya Shiori -dijo revisando el expediente- hoy es tu día de suerte

-¡Si! -exclamo la chica- me voy, por fin-sonriendo, luego se puso seria- Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue su novia? ¿La señorita Eli?

-¡Eh! Ya te dije que no es mi novia y por cierto… Que te importa chamaca (revolviéndole el cabello) esta mejor y el bebe también, gracias por preguntar-dijo el dr. Revisando el expediente-Eso si ten cuidado con el hombro cuando regreses a casa

-Si -dijo la joven sonriente

Después de revisar a varios pacientes mas, paso a revisar a la chica en estado critico. Debido a sus quemaduras de primer, segundo y tercer grado, varias fracturas, sangrado interno y varias contusiones en su cabeza era difícil adivinar las consecuencias internas y su estado no era alentador.

Inuyasha veía a la joven de no más de veinte años, estaba acostada a boca arriba y su cabeza vendada, sus ojos con varias heridas eran los únicos que estaban sanos en el grave estado que estaba la joven. Sus piernas estaban inmovilizadas al igual que su cuerpo. Varios cables a su corazón para monitorearlo, un tubo de su pecho y estomago para liberar el sangrado interno en varias partes de su cuerpo.

La primera vez que despertó, el dolor había sido demasiado y hubo que mantenerla sedada desde entonces, al parecer tenia el cabello largo pero debido a que estaba quemado fue cortado por posibles infecciones, varios tubos estaban conectados a su cuerpo, incluso uno en su garganta para respirar ya que estuvo mucho tiempo en el área de fuego y sus pulmones se congestionaron, tanto como para no poder respirar sola. Además de eso el humo y el calor a la que estuvo sometida daño sus cuerdas vocales, era posible que si sobreviviera no pudiera volver hablar.

Luego de moderar la dosis de morfina a la que estaba sometida la joven, hizo una revisión de sus signos vitales. Media hora después regreso al cuarto de enfermeras donde su prima lo esperaba.

-Inuyasha Hamasaki ¿Nos vamos? -dijo la chica

-Si Rin, deja que me cambio -dijo el

-A prisa que vamos tarde -dijo Rin - ¿Cómo esta Eli y el bebe? No pude pasar a verla, debe sentirse muy sola sin poder moverse aun.

-El perder la vista por los golpes en la cabeza, la voz y la paralización sus piernas la tenían deprimida -dijo inuyasha mientras se vestía- ayer recupero un poco la sensación y la movilidad y esta mas alegre

-Entiendo -dijo Rin - Sabias que la chica que llego con Eli esa noche del domingo le trataron de quitarle el respirador esta mañana y casi se les va a los médicos

-Eso escuche -dijo inuyasha saliendo- acabo de hacerle la revisión, pensé que había mejorado, pero era lógico que decayera… su cuadro medico es desalentador, según los reportes ella estaba cerca de la explosión del vagón de tren luego de colisionar con el refugio.

-Eran personas que no querían abandonar sus casas, inuyasha -dijo Rin - es normal que al verse en problemas se refugiaran en un lugar seguro y rápido

-Si, es cierto -dijo inuyasha

-Los reportes indican que la ola que retrocedió arrastro parte del vagón, al disminuir la presión del agua este encallo en el refugio a dos kilómetros de la costa

Inuyasha estaba vestido con un traje negro sin corbata y una camisa roja, su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una cola alta haciéndolo ver muy guapo.

-Nos vamos -dijo saliendo, Rin se acerco a él y enganchándosele de un brazo sonrió y asintió.

/

Esa noche, Sesshomaru, bankotsu, Mary y Yue estaban en el despacho del castillo de Azura cuando la noticia llego.

Kouga entro con una carpeta roja en la mano y la puso sobre la mesa aun cerrada, todos miraron la carpeta, pero nadie se movió. En ese instante entro alguien corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Mama! -dijo Eriol que entro a la biblioteca- Tía magael llego con tío Darien

-Gracias por avisarme cariño -dijo mary agachándose al nivel de su hijo Eriol- ahora ve con la abuela Saya

El niño asintió y salio caminando en el instante en que magi y Darien entraba seguidos de rei.

-Nos dijeron que hay noticias -dijo magi acercándose a Bankotsu y pasándole a la bebe

-Así es -dijo kouga señalando la carpeta en la mesa

Rei miro a todos… al ver sus caras se acerco, tomo la carpeta, la abrió y después de un minuto dejo la carpeta abierta y varias fotos se desparramaron sobre la gran mesa de caoba.

-El cuerpo fue identificado-dijo Rei mirando a todos los presentes que la miraban.

CONTINUA...


	27. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 26

**MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.**

**CONTINUAMOS CON EL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO... EL CAPITULO DE LA NOCHE **

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

CAPITULO 26

-El cuerpo fue identificado-dijo Rei mirando a todos los presentes que la miraba - Kagura Tendo Higurashi, causa de muerte ahogada, presenta contusiones en el rostro y en la cabeza al parecer tuvo una pelea antes de morir, también quemaduras -miro a todos- las de más lesiones son post mortem. Su cuerpo fue encontrado a… quinientos metros antes de mar abierto

Todos se miraron serios, rei siguió leyendo el informe forense.

-Al parecer luego de abandonar el vagón su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia la playa de azura -dijo Rei leyendo el informe

-¿Algo más? -pregunto mary

-(Mirándolos a todos) el cadáver tenía algo enganchado en la ropa -dijo Rei- tu localizador mary

Sesshomaru se acerco a la mesa y barajo las fotos donde se podía ver el pálido cuerpo de kagura en una camilla, luego una foto donde muestran la imagen en la que desprenden un pequeño reloj de la ropa que la difunta tenia puesta.

-El reloj fue analizado -dijo rei- encontraron sangre seca dentro de este, gracias a que estaba entre las ropas, el agua no penetro tan profundo… la sangre es de la princesa

-Significa que confirmaron la presencia de esta en el tren -dijo Bankotsu

-Casi termino la reparación de la cámara -dijo mary - no tendrá sonido pero tratare de que las imágenes sean los mas clara posible, tardara mas ya que envié por equipo mas moderno y llegaran en una semana

-Todo lo que paso en ese instante es importante -dijo Bankotsu

Todos quedaron en silencio mirando la foto que tenia una mano enguantada y en la palma de esta un pequeño reloj de oro.

/

Una semana después, Las puertas de la habitación en centro medico se abrieron.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? -pregunto Rei a Darien que se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama

-Buenos días -dijo levantándose- estoy bien -luego se acerca a la cama y le da un suave beso en los labios pálidos de una Anaiz inconciente- Regresare en la tarde, iré a ver a unos cuantos sobrevivientes, hoy veremos lo que hay disponible de la explosión del refugio y la colisión del vagón con este.

-Espero que tengamos algo pronto -dijo Rei sacando varios utensilios de la bolsa que trajo- no es por nada, pero me sentiría mas tranquila si tuviéramos su cuerpo

-Es normal, querer saber donde esta la gente que amamos sin importar como este -dijo Darien - cuídalos, Saya vendrá a verla luego

-Descuida -dijo Rei colocando varias ropas en la mesa- los cuidare

-Gracias hermana -dijo Darien para besar la frente de Rei y marcharse

/

En Azura, en el castillo.

Sesshomaru miro a su prima sentada frente a él.

-¿Cuándo regresaras a Orestes? -le pregunto mary

-Han pasado cuatro semanas -dijo sesshomaru mirando los ojos de mary- y solo apareció su reloj

-Al menos sabemos que lucho por su vida -dijo mary

-Tú lo sabias ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, eres parte de mi familia mary, mi prima hermana no debiste ocultarme algo de esa magnitud -le reprocho sesshomaru- pase dos semanas con ella, la escucha gritar, rabiar y maldecir… y en ningún momento le dije que la amaba

-Lo siento, sessho -dijo mary mientras suspiraba mirando a la cara a su casi hermano- solo pensamos en su seguridad y la de su hermana, pensamos que ella era más fuerte que kikyo y no nos equivocamos, lucho hasta el final

-Si -dijo sin ánimo

Sesshomaru se levanto de su asiento "Ahora comprendo porque lo miraba con odio cada vez que decía su nombre, o mejor dicho, el nombre de su hermana"

-Iré a ver a Archer -dijo sesshomaru- luego regresare, es posible que viaje al extranjero mientras terminan el reporte de las piezas del tren

-Comprendo, dales saludos de mi parte y dile a mi tía Izayoi que pronto iré a verla, Eriol la extraña mucho -dijo mary- te espero esta noche en el centro.

Sesshomaru asintió y salio del despacho.

/

En el centro de mando y vigilancia.

-Los buzos han peinado todo el estrecho, se han recuperado todas las piezas del tren, los heridos, sobrevivientes han sido cuestionados… y no hemos conseguido nada en estas cuatro meses -dijo Tatsuha- y aun no hay señales del cuerpo, debido a esto todos están nerviosos

-Comprendo -dijo Yue- es posible que la ola haya arrastrado su cuerpo al mar, siendo así

-Seguimos investigando a los sobrevivientes - dijo magael- Darien y yo terminamos con la lista de los fallecidos seguimos con las demás listas, al final tenemos varios pacientes incluida una chica de la cual no saben su identidad. La prueba de ADN confirma que no es Kagome, pero con tantas medicinas en su sangre eso puede variar el resultado

-Kikyo y kagome tienen el mismo tipo de sangre -dijo Darien cortando cualquier esperanza en el comentario de magi- las comparaciones fueron hechas, no son semejantes

-Mary termino con las cintas de seguridad -dijo tatsuha suspirando- nos reuniremos esta noche para verla, cada quien tomara en cuanta todos los aspectos que puedan ser de utilidad

-Si, señor -dijeron para salir de la sala

/

Rei término de peinar a anaiz cuando un guapo doctor entro.

-Dime algo bueno -dijo Rei mirando a Ishida

-Puede que la bala no haya penetrado pero el roce de esta en esa profundidad del océano y el cuerpo sometido a semejante presión además de la falta de oxigeno… -dijo Ishida suspirando- fue un impacto muy fuerte, no sabría que decirte, nunca habíamos tenido un cuadro clínico así

-¿Y el bebe? -dijo Rei levantándose de la cama

-Un mes, dos semanas y con buena salud -dijo con una sonrisa- será una gran sorpresa para la madre

-Espero que despierte pronto -dejo el cepillo en la mesa y se acerco a Ishida, el cual la recibió con un abrazo.

-¿Cenamos esta noche? -dijo el Dr.

Rei levanto el rostro de su pecho y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría -dijo, pero después se puso seria- pero Mary termino de editar el video de seguridad y debo estar presente

-Comprendo -dijo levantándole la barbilla y depositando un beso en sus labios- pero eso te costaras

-¿Así? -dijo echándole los brazos al cuello

-Te toca prepara el desayuno mañana en la mañana -dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Bien -dijo Rei sin protestar, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

/

En el hospital de Azura

Kohaku se encontraba mirando el televisor. La joven llamada Eli estaba recostada y dormida, solo quedaban ellos en esa habitación.

+Últimas noticias -dijo el presentador mientras mostraban los vagones del tren y su estado- El rey Sesshomaru Tashious dará un conferencia hoy en relación a su desaparecida esposa su Alteza real la reina Kagome Tashious. Aunque aun no se ha encontrado su cuerpo…+

-Vaya ese tren quedo horrible, no puedo imaginarme que alguien estuvo dentro -en ese instante kohaku siente movimiento se gira y ve que Eli gira su rostro vendado por la mitad y ve hacia él pero sin mirarlo directamente- Eli ¿Necesitas algo?

-No… no me siento bien -dijo la chica mientras buscaba en la cama el control de emergencia con el brazo bueno aunque vendado - ¿Dónde esta?

-Un poco a tu izquierda -dijo kohaku y ve que Eli mueve la mano rápidamente haciendo el control caiga al suelo

-¡Demonios! -dijo la chica llevando su mano vendada al rostro- ¡Inútil! ¡Soy una inútil!

Kohaku vio las lágrimas de la chica bajar por sus mejillas heridas.

-Oye, oye cálmate -dijo tocando su timbre- tranquila

Segundos después Rin apareció y al ver a Eli llorando se acerco y la abrazo.

-Cálmate Eli ¿Qué sientes? -dijo la chica tomando su presión- estas alterada

-No me siento bien -dijo llorando- tengo nauseas y me duele mucho la cabeza

-Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente -dijo kohaku- de repente despertó y dijo que se sentía mal

-Tranquilo ella estará bien -dijo Rin, luego llamo a inuyasha- son los síntomas del embarazo, supongo que como estabas en coma tu cuerpo hizo algunos cambios

La chica asintió y se llevo la mano a su ojo vendado, mientras por su ojo bueno lagrimas se deslizaban.

/

En el centro de mando, zuni, Yue, Tatsuha, Magael y Kenshin coincidieron en la misma sala

-Nada nuevo -dijo zuni entrando a la sala- no hay rastro de ella

-Cuatro semanas es mucho tiempo -dijo Yue- tendremos que llegar a la posibilidad de que la ola la haya arrastrado mar adentro

-¿Qué tenemos de las victimas del refugio y la explosión del vagón en este? -pregunto tatsuha

-Creemos que debido al alboroto no todos las victimas fueran identificadas -dijo magael en su ultimo intento- además de la chica en coma en el hospital de azura no tenemos nada mas… bueno esperamos que esta noche mary nos de algo

-Bien, cualquier cosa me avisa -dijo Yue- Sesshomaru dará un discurso y luego de la reunión de esta noche saldrá de viaje

-Le hará bien salir -dijo kenshin

Todos guardaron silencio.

/

En Orestes

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué bueno verte? -dijo Archer abrazando a su hermano

-Hola tonto -dijo el referido- por cierto, felicidades me entere que kikyo esta caminando de nuevo

-Si, después de la perdida del bebe, luego mis quemaduras, la pierna -dijo Archer suspirando- Siento mucho todo esto

-Yo también -dijo sesshomaru- Yo también y no sabes cuanto

Luego del saludo charlaron de los nuevos trámites entre Azura y Orestes, debido al maremoto la isla de Azura se movió unos centímetros lo que hizo que una de sus puntas quedara a unos metros de Orestes, algo sumamente impresionante.

Luego llego kikyo y se pusieron al día, llegando al acuerdo de que kikyo regresara a Azura para acercarse cargo de todo.

-Será mejor que me aliste, para partir con sesshomaru -dijo Kikyo levantándose de su asiento

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ver el video? -le pregunto sesshomaru

-Le debo sus últimos minutos de vida -dijo kikyo con gesto triste- tal vez sea la ultima vez que la vea

Sesshomaru asintió y la dejo partir. Luego miro a su hermano el cual bajo la cabeza.

-Se que trata de ser fuerte -dijo Archer- pero su conexión con kagome era muy fuerte

-Archer… -susurro

-Sabias que kikyo despertó en el instante que el maremoto entro a Azura -dijo sonriendo, miro a sesshomaru con los ojos cristalinos- algo la hizo despertar

-El peligro por el que estaba pasando su hermana -dijo Sesshomaru y Archer asintió

Sesshomaru se levanto de su asiento y Archer apoyado en su bastón hizo lo mismo, a paso lento salieron de la sala.

-Iré a hablar con mama y luego a prepararme -dijo Sessho- ve a descansar

-Regresa pronto -le dijo archer palmeando su hombro, luego dio media vuelta y tomo el pasillo contrario

/

En el hospital de Azura

Rin entro con varios papeles en sus manos, barajo unos cuantos y saco una carpeta roja.

-Aun no la han identificado -dijo Rin - no tiene registros dentales, no tenemos pruebas de sangre para comparar

-Debido a las graves quemaduras que recibió es imposible identificarla visualmente -dijo inuyasha mirando a la joven que yacía en la cama de sabanas blancas, estaba totalmente vendada - ¿Qué me dices de los radiografías?

-Así, tiene una herida en el hombro izquierdo -dijo Rin mostrándole las fotos a inuyasha- al parecer es vieja, ya estaba cicatrizando

-¿Podríamos identificarla con esto? -pregunto inuyasha

-Lo dudo, hubieron muchos heridos -dijo Rin- piernas, brazos y cabeza son las heridas mas comunes

-Comprendo -dijo Inuyasha- como sea regístrala y pon todo lo que sabemos de ella, tal vez algún familiar le reclame antes de que algo malo suceda

-Lo haré de inmediato –dijo Rin, después le entrego una carpeta amarilla- son los análisis de Eli, y las tomografías

-(Revisando los papeles) No hay infección en las quemaduras de su rostro y manos, las corneas no sufrieron daño -dijo leyendo- las radiografías indican una gran disminución en la inflamación de los golpes… la sonografía indica que el embarazo va bien

-Es bueno saber que mejora poco a poco -dijo Rin sonriendo

S-i -dijo Inuyasha y sonrió

-Inuyasha… sobre Eli -empezó a decir Rin- ¿Tu?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Rin -le dijo dándole la espalda

-Solo quiero que tu… -dijo pero fue interrumpida

-Lo se, lo tengo presente -dijo Inuyasha- solo… no te preocupes

-Inuyasha… -susurro Rin con gesto triste

El joven doctor camino hacia la puerta y la dejo sola en el cuarto de cuidados intensivos.

/

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el centro de mando, en ese instante las puertas se abrieron y Sesshomaru seguido de Kikyo entraron a la sala de proyecciones, todos se levantaron, kikyo y sesshomaru asintieron. Todos tomaron asiento de nuevo, mary se acerco a la computadora hizo algunas arreglos y luego se giro a todos en la mesa.

-El agua daño parte de la cinta -dijo mary- luego del secado y extensión de esta tratamos de digitalizar cada sección, luego la unimos por lo que solo veremos pequeños fragmentos, algunos muy borrosos, he disminuido la velocidad para que puedan ver claramente cada momento por mas tiempo.

Todos asintieron y mary se giro para dar play a la reproducción. Un pequeño fragmento con estática se vio, luego una escena en cámara lenta donde se veía a kagome con una camisa mas grande que ella, unos pantalones de deportes y descalza, su largo pelo suelto. Delante de ella se veía a kagura en los controles del tren mientras le apuntaba a kagome la cual estaba inmóvil y apretando sus puños. La imagen se borra.

Segundos después otra aparece y se ve que hay movimiento en la cabina, se ve a kagome lanzarse sobre kagura, se borra ese pedazo y después la imagen regresa y se puede ver a kagome empujando la palanca de aceleración que después la lanza al suelo, todos pueden ver como kagome pelea con kagura y luego la golpea quitándosela de enzima, la cinta se daña de nuevo, se arregla cuando kagome esta de rodillas frente a los controles, se daña de nuevo la cinta, y después se arregla, en esta imagen se puede ver a kagura apuntándole con el arma y luego dispararle, no se ve a kagome en la imagen, la cinta se pone negra y termina la proyección.

-¡Kagome! -gimió kikyo

-Se confirma la presencia de princesa en el vagón principal -dice tatsuha- posible causa de muerte… herida de bala.

Todos están en silencio, Sesshomaru ayuda a kikyo a levantarse y después la saca de la sala.

CONTINUA...


	28. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 27

**MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.**

**CONTINUAMOS CON EL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO... EL CAPITULO DE LA MAÑANA del 30, NUEVO. **

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

CAPITULO 27

Cinco meses después

En el castillo de Orestes kikyo entraba caminando al despacho de Archer, este levanto la mirada y sonrió. La joven princesa se acerco y se sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Cómo te fue? -le pregunto Archer

-Pues digamos que bien -dijo la chica- salió positivo

Kikyo se acerco a Archer y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Es maravilloso saber que seré padre por segunda vez -dijo el príncipe

-Si, lo es, una sensación maravillosa-dijo kikyo con gesto triste- se que no debería pero, no me parece justo celebrar la buena noticia

-Si lo se, mi hermano esta muy deprimido -dijo Archer

-Lo entiendo –dijo kikyo recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo- debe estar culpándose, si tan solo tuviéramos su cuerpo

-Si -dijo el príncipe acariciando el plano vientre de su esposa- bueno, será mejor que vayas a descansar, yo tendré terapia

-De acuerdo -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- ten cuidado

Kikyo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola a su espalda.

/

Sesshomaru en el aeropuerto de Azura abordo el Jet, que cinco minutos después se elevo.

-Kagome… -susurra cerrando los ojos y recostándose del sillón "No he podido llorarte ¿Por qué?- piensa el joven rey- Incluso me quiebro y grito memorias imborrables, y la oscuridad de un bosque se desparrama dentro de mis ojos pero no puedo llorarte ¿Por qué?-los pensamientos lo ahogaban y lo hundían en un profundo abismo - Ese día en Azura debí decirte lo que en ese momento sentía, pero fui un tonto… No se que siento… es la respuesta mas baja que un hombre puede dar a través de la puerta de un cuarto"

Tres horas después, bankotsu se acerca a un dormido sesshomaru, iba despertarlo pero el cansancio en su rostro no se lo permitió. Faltaban tres horas para llegar a Inglaterra lo mejor seria que descansara lo que faltaba. Se giro y regreso a la cabina del capitán.

/

-¡NO QUIERO! -grito la chica desde la cama del hospital

-Eli por favor, ha pasado una semana desde que descubrimos el coagulo de sangre que oprime tu nervio óptico. Esta provocándote nauseas y dolores fuertes, y este sigue creciendo, mientras mas crece mas fuertes y constantes serán los síntomas -dijo Inuyasha- debes operarte, si el coagulo llegara a un nivel critico morirás

La chica abre su ojo descubierto y su mano vendada se la lleva a la cabeza.

-Debes hacerlo por el bebe -dijo inuyasha- tienes seis meses de embarazo, un bebe sano y fuerte pronto necesitara de su madre

Del ojo de la chica empezaron a deslizarse lágrimas, la joven estaba acostada boca arriba, está cerro su ojo, tocando su pequeña pancita y se dejo llevar por el calmante que Rin le puso.

-Es demasiado para ella -dijo Rin, al ver a Eli dormir agarrándose el vientre como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Lo se -dijo Inuyasha acariciando los cortos mechones en su frente- desearía hacer mas por ella

-Has hecho todo lo posible -dijo Rin mirando con tristeza a inuyasha

-Pero ella esta encerrada en su mundo -dijo inuyasha- si al menos confiara en mí y me contara que siente, que sueña en esas pesadillas

-Podríamos ayudarla… pero si ella no quiere -dijo Rin- no podemos obligarla, además, seis meses encerrada en este hospital no motivan a nadie

-Si los últimos análisis salen normal -dijo inuyasha- la llevaremos a casa

-¡Eh! -dijo Rin sorprendida- ¿Pero que ha dicho Eli?

-No se lo he mencionado -dijo este y miro a Rin- por eso quiero que tú se lo propongas, ambos sabemos su situación

-¿Yo? –repitió la joven, bajo el rostro- (suspira) de acuerdo

-Gracias -dijo inuyasha- bueno, iré a ver a nuestra paciente

-Nadie ha venido por ella -le informo Rin

-Entiendo -respondió inuyasha saliendo de la habitación

/

Dos semanas después

Sesshomaru entraba como alma que llevaba al diablo al hospital de Azura.

-¿Por qué Ban? -dijo enojado el rey- Por seis meses me ocultaste esto

-Escúchame sesshomaru -dijo ban caminando a su lado- ya se hicieron las pruebas no es ella

-Quiero cerciorarme por mi mismo -dijo caminando por los pasillos

Cuando llegaron a la recepción todos miraban asombrados al rey. Bankotsu pregunto por el doctor de cabecera de la joven desconocida. Minutos después Inuyasha apareció vestido de blanco, caminaba al lado derecho de la camilla en la cual iba Eli acostada.

Sesshomaru y Bankotsu se acercaron, bankotsu se acerco y lo saludo pidiendo disculpa, se presento, además aclaro el motivo de la visita.

Sesshomaru quedo al lado izquierdo de la camilla y sin querer le dio un vistazo a la joven, cabellos negros y cortados bajito, estilo varón, la venda alrededor de su frente, y la que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, el brazo enyesado al igual que la pierna, las casi borradas heridas en su rostro, las rojas marcas de quemaduras en sus manos y el brazo izquierdo vendado de donde solo sobresalían la mitad de la palma de Eli y sus finos dedos.

-Queremos verla si no es molestia -dijo bankotsu- sabemos de su estado y queríamos saber…

-Lo entiendo -dijo inuyasha - y de haber venido antes no hubiese habido inconvenientes… pero la joven tuvo ataque cardiaco anoche, su estado a empeorado -dijo el joven- no hemos podido identificarla y es una lastima

-¡Podemos verla! -dijo sesshomaru exaltado y sin querer movió la camilla, la chica acostada abrió su ojo asustada y miro hacia su izquierda

-¡Inuyasha! -gimió Eli asustada y levantando su brazo izquierdo vendado tomo la mano cerca de la cama la sostuvo fuerte- ¡¿Qué sucede?

Sesshomaru miro hacia la joven que le sostenía la mano, por un momento quedo prendado, la chica aunque miraba en su dirección no lo veía directamente, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que sesshomaru se quedara estático, fue le intenso miedo en su ojo abierto, y el color verde de sus ojos, eso lo trastorno. El rostro de kagome la noche en la que se la llevaron vino a su mente de inmediato.

-Tranquila Eli -dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano izquierda que sostenía la de sesshomaru- discúlpela, tuvo un accidente y perdió la vista

Sesshomaru miraba el rostro herido de la joven y como miraba hacia donde ella creía estaba el doctor. El rey asintió.

-¿Podemos verla? ¿Por favor? -pregunto Bankotsu

-(Pensativo) veré que hago, pero solo uno entrara -dijo inuyasha y ambos asintieron- ahora le firmo el permiso, Eli, Rin ira contigo hacia cirugía, en unos minutos me reuniré contigo ¿Bien?

-Si -susurro la chica mirando al techo, luego miro a su izquierda- siento haberlo asustado -dijo la chica mirando perdida en dirección del rey

-Descuide -dijo sesshomaru tocando su mano de nuevo- espero que se recupere pronto

La chica sonrió ligeramente y asintió. Inuyasha indico el camino, sesshomaru empezó a caminar detrás de él, seguido de Ban. La camilla fue llevada a cirugía, por un segundo sesshomaru se detuvo, miro en esa dirección y pensó "Así lucían tus ojos en ese instante kagome", luego siguió caminando.

/

En el castillo de Azura esa misma noche.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el despacho mirando hacia el jardín aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía una copa en la mano.

"Miedo… Terror… -pensaba sesshomaru- No puedo imaginarme lo que habrás sentido en ese lugar y ese momento -pensaba el rey" El rostro de kagome la noche en que la secuestraron no lo dejaba dormir. Cuando creía conciliar el sueño, de un momento a otro sentía una mano en su pecho y esta se deslizaba mientras se alejaba, luego todo se llenaba de agua y se tornaba oscuro. Despertaba asustado y no podía volver a dormir.

Flash Back

Sesshomaru vestido de blanco entro a la sala de intensivo, justo cuando vio el cuerpo de la joven en la cama se detuvo y dio un paso atrás. Respiro hondo y lentamente se acerco, una venda en su frente, un tubo que salía de su garganta, cables que salían de su interior monitoreaban su corazón. Varias maquinas a su lado, y arropada hasta el cuello, en el cual se podían ver heridas y quemaduras profundas.

Busco en ella algún indicio de que fuera su kagome, pero solo el pelo negro, las finas manos marcadas por las quemaduras, era lo que poseía casi intacto y lo mas parecido a ella.

-Si fueras ella -susurro sesshomaru- se que suena egoísta… pero si fueras ella no me importaría tu estado con tal de que estuvieras viva

Se acerco mas a ella, y tomo la mano de ella que estaba intacta, a través de los guantes pudo sentir la calidez de esta. Los ojos de la joven se movieron y lentamente se abrieron, verdes, sus ojos eran de color verde, aunque estaban apagados y sin brillo "Que ironía, su similitud es impresionante" pensó sesshomaru observando como la joven miraba hacia el techo y después cerraba sus ojos… la maquina de monitoreo empezó a sonar y varios médicos entraron casi de inmediato.

Antes del rey marcharse le informaron que la joven tuvo otro paro, pero que estaba estable

End Flash Back

-Kagome… -susurro y abrió los ojos para ver que la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, el silencio llenaba la estancia- kagome…

/

Dos semanas después. Rei termino de bañarse, al salir del baño el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Shinomori -contesto

-Rei -dijo Ishida

-¿Amor? ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto dejando caer la toalla y colocándose su ropa interior

-No quiero ser alarmante pero… -respondió ishida, Rei lo escucho suspirar

-Uryuu Ishida -dijo rei enojada- suéltalo

-La actividad cerebral de Anaiz… ha incrementado -dijo este- es posible que reaccione, y no encontramos a Darien

-Yo lo buscare -dijo rei recogiendo su largo cabello en una cola alta- mantenme informada

Corto la llamada, termino de peinarse, se puso unos jeans negros una blusa mangas cortas, ajustada de color amarillo, y unas botas negras. Tomo su bolso y las llaves de su Jeep, para salir del apartamento.

/

En Inglaterra

En la biblioteca mary estaba leyendo unos documentos cuando Yue entro.

-Hola ¿Cómo les fue? -dijo dejando los papeles sobre la mesa

-Eriol esta agotado -dijo para ponerse frente a mary y tomar las manos de esta y levantarla- cariño… escucha…-Yue acaricio la mejilla de la mujer y luego deposito un beso en los labios de esta- quiero que estés tranquila, debo decirte algo

-Yue… -dijo Mary sofocada, y solo le había dado un beso pero pensar en lo que seguía mas adelante la ponía roja y caliente

-Ya mande a preparar el Jet, nos vamos en dos horas -dijo viendo como mary abría sus ojos por la sorpresa, el rojo desapareció dando paso a la confusión- es anaiz, esta presentado signos de despertar y supuse que querías estar ahí

Mary se llevo las manos a su boca y sus ojos se humedecieron, se recostó lentamente del pecho de Yue.

-Siete meses… -susurro mary- después de siete meses de inconciencia

-Si -dijo separando a mary de su pecho y levantando su rostro- es mejor que te despidas de Eriol antes de que se duerma

-Si -dijo para salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

/

Dos días después En el Hospital de Azura

En un cuarto privado, una joven despertó y movió su cabeza a un lado.

-Despertaste, que bueno -dijo Rin tomando la mano de Eli- nos tenias preocupados

-Rin, ¿Eres tu? -dijo la chica apretando su mano- la cirugía ¿Cómo salio? ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?

-Tranquila, el bebe esta bien -dijo Rin- pudieron retirar el coagulo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a ver, las heridas y quemaduras han sanado casi por completo.

-Gracias a dios -dijo la chica respirando profundo y relajándose

/

"Debo darme rápido… -pensaba la chica- debo activarlo… ¡Si! Lo logre-pensó, fue entonces que sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, rápidamente se recupero y se giró descubriendo un tipo frente a ella, se alejo de él mientras activaba su alarma- ¡No! A esto se refería mary -pensó la chica mientras sacaba su ballesta lo mas rápido que el agua se lo permitía, luego apunto al frente, a su derecha pudo ver movimiento, y a su izquierda también- ¡Eh! Otro más… -miro a su derecha- ¡Darien! -pensó al ver a otro buzo pero con la luz blanca en su hombro al igual que ella, luego disparo al tipo de enfrente fue de inmediato que sintió que algo golpeaba su frente, sintió que la presión era demasiado, su cuerpo se paralizo y luego todo se oscureció—Darien…"

-¡Darien! -grito la chica rápidamente desde la cama, mientras todo a su alrededor dabas vueltas y las nauseas la ahogaban- ¡Oh! Dios… ¡Oh! Dios -agarrándose la cabeza mientras sentía que se asfixiaba comenzó a llorar- ¡Me ahogo!... - lloraba

-¡Anaiz! -susurro darien tomándola en brazos y sentándola mientras esta se sostenía la cabeza- tranquila, estoy aquí… soy darien… despertaste gracias a dios

-¿Darien? -dijo esta apretando la mano que sostenía la suya, todo estaba girando, el vértigo era fuerte y las nauseas también- ¿donde estás? ¡Son dos! Esos tipos…

-Calma -dijo apretándola contra su pecho mientras ella lloraba- estas a salvo… Shsss… tranquila

Cuando todo dejo de darle vueltas, está respiro profundo y abrió sus ojos, pero todo estaba oscuro, se separo de Darien, se llevo ambas manos a su rostro… no podía verlas, toco su rostro y sus ojos.

-Darien…. ¿Dónde estas? -dijo con miedo en la voz y levantando la mano- no puedo verte, todo esta oscuro… darien ¿Qué me pasa? -gimió la chica

Darien mira a Ishida el cual se acerca a Anaiz, mientras saca una linterna.

-¿Anaiz? -dice para ver como anaiz gira la cabeza a donde escucha la voz- soy el doctor Ishida, quiero que cierre tus ojos un momento y te calmes

-¡Darien… no me dejes! -dijo con pánico levantando la mano al aire, la cual fue sostenida por darien de inmediato

-No me iré -dijo este besando su mano- vamos has lo que te dice el dr. -la joven lo hizo

-Escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir, no abras lo ojos hasta que te lo indique -dijo ishida, mientras subía un parpado e iluminaba el ojo, Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro viendo que ambos iris de los ojos reaccionaban a la luz- debes dejar que tus ojos se adapten a la luz, has estado en coma durante siete meses y es normal que no veas, además de que un bala rozo tu cabeza

Anaiz apretó la mano de darien mientras escuchaba con los ojos cerrados lo que había sucedido.

-¡Oh por dios! Darien… ¿estoy ciega?-pregunto anaiz con lagrimas en los ojos-¿Qué paso con Azura?

-Tranquilízate, no estás ciega -dijo Darien- Te contare luego sobre Azura, ahora por favor, escucha a Ishida

-Bien, cuando estés listas quiero que abras lentamente tus ojos -le dijo, anaiz asintió- bien, cuando quieras

Anaiz respiro profundo, cuando sintió que las nauseas disminuyeron y que su cabeza ya no le dolía, lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-Todo esta negro -dijo anaiz

-Espera un momento -dijo Ishida

Un minuto después anaiz sintió que la oscuridad disminuía, varios reflejos claros le asaltaban, dos minutos después veía imágenes borrosas.

-Bien, tranquila -dijo ishida-con calma, deja que tus sentidos se adapten de nuevo al ambiente

Cinco minutos después, anaiz podía ver a un guapo joven con lentes y con una bata blanca frente a ella, a su lado Darien y detrás estaba su madre Saya, Rei y mary.

-Puedo ver -dijo suspirando y apunto de llorar- puedo ver -dijo anaiz en ese instante todos sonrieron con ella, pero justo en ese instante la sonrisa se le borro del rostro a anaiz, todos vieron el reflejo de dolor en su rostro

-¿Anaiz? -pregunto Darien- ¿Estás bien?

-¡OH! Por dios… ¡AAAHHH! -grito Anaiz agarrándose la pequeña barriga- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Aaaaahh! ¡DUELE! -dijo entonces sosteniendo el bajo vientre con las dos manos

-¡Rayos! -maldijo Ishida apretando el botón de emergencia- ¡Anaiz, cálmate… tienes siete meses de embarazo! -dijo viendo como anaiz abría sus ojos en sus orbitas y miraba a darien- has roto fuente

-¡ ¿Embaraza? ¡No! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Aaaaahh! -grito de nuevo- ¡¿Cómo?

-De veras quieres saberlo -dijo Ishida mientras se colocaba guantes nuevos en las manos y revisaba entre las piernas de anaiz- respira con calma

-¡No! ¡Aaaaahh! -grito cuando otra contracción empezó, anaiz respiraba para calmarse- Aquí viene de nuevo ¡Aaaaahh!

-Bien, respira profundo, las contracciones son seguidas -dijo Ishida recostándola- ya esta totalmente dilata, y la cabeza esta por salir

-¡OH NO! -grito anaiz con ambas piernas abiertas y agarrándose la barriga- no puedo tener un bebe

-Créeme…. Que si puedes, esta ahí -dijo Ishida- y esta saliendo

Durante diez minutos Anaiz Preguntó, Maldijo, Gritó,… y al final un hermoso bebe de ojos azules nació

CONTINUA...


	29. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 28

**MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.**

**MIS DISCULPA POR EL ATRASO PERO NO TENIA INTERNET POR ESO NO PUDE SEGUIR PUBLICANDO, Y COMO LO PROMETI... EL CAPITULO DE LA NOCHE del 30, NUEVO. **

**DISFRUTENLO**

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

**CAPITULO 28**

Ocho meses habían transcurrido desde la catástrofe en Azura, las reparaciones de la vía del tren estaban dando inicio. Inutashio había pasado el reino a su hijo mayor sesshomaru Tashious, su hermano Archer se había mudado a Azura, kikyo había decidido aceptar el trono. La reina esmeralda estaba de viaje, Francia, había decidido buscar la manera de volver a ver, su hija y su nieto la necesitaban y no podía fallar por segunda vez.

Mientras en una enorme casa tres chicos tenían una discusión.

Ya dije que no iras -rugió Inuyasha

Yo quiero ir, ese bebe será mi sobrino -grito Rin a su primo- tengo derechos

Porque no se calman –exclamo una chica en silla de ruedas que entraba en ese instante al despacho de Inuyasha

Eli, cariño -dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la hermosa joven de cabellos cortos y negros- Yo quiero que vayamos tu y yo solos a comprar la ropa del bebe

Será una compra simple -dijo Eli- será mejor que Rin nos acompañe yo no soy de mucha ayuda sinceramente y dudo que tu sepas algo, aunque aun pienso que no es necesario

Es necesario, Eli -dijo Rin acercándose a ella y arrodillándose al frente para acariciar la pancita de la joven- ya tienes ocho meses es necesario, este pequeño pronto llegara y eso me tiene emocionada - dijo Rin sonriente- y ya deja de menos preciarte, el que este ciega no significa que no recuperas la vista, el doctor dijo que la operación fue un éxito, el coagulo ya no te oprime el nervio óptico y podrás ver muy pronto

Si… lo se -dijo Eli- pero estoy cansada, ya ha pasado un mes y no veo ni siquiera sombras, ya perdí la esperanza de volver a ver

Eli agacho la cabeza, después de la operación pensó que recuperaría la visión pero no fue así, todo ella era oscuridad un mes después. ¿Por qué no murió en el maremoto? Se preguntaba a cada segundo, entonces recordaba a su bebe no nacido y la respuesta despejaba sus dudas.

Lo primero que vamos hacer es ir al salón -dijo Eli, reprimiendo su tristeza- siento el cabello en los hombros

Eh, pero si pareces un chico con ese corte, un poco mas y tendrás el cero en tu cabeza -exclamo Rin - no sabes lo hermosa que te verías con el pelo largo

No lo se, y sabes que no me siento a gusto el pelo largo -dijo la chica

Que sabes tu -dijo Rin colocándose a su espalda y empujando la silla de ruedas- Bien inuyasha, ya oíste a la señora mañana iremos de compra.

Inuyasha se había sentado en su enorme escritorio, sonrió ante la perspectiva de salir a comprar ropa de bebe. Vio que Rin le dijo adiós con las manos mientras empujaba a Eli a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta al salir.

/

Al día siguiente Bankotsu y magael salieron de compras. La pequeña lila había cumplido un año, debido a que la fecha fue durante la catástrofe no pudo celebrarse, pero ahora la llenarían de regalos.

Ban, si sigues así la vas a malcriar -dijo magael al ver como bankotsu llenaba un carrito con montones de cosas para un bebe de un año y varios meses.

Son cosas necesaria -dijo Ban seriamente metiendo montones de juguetes

¿Para ti o para lila? -pregunto magael sonriendo

Para ambos -dijo este siguiendo con su arduo trabajo, mientras a magael le bajaba una gotita por la frente, y mas al ver como bankotsu le mostraba los regalos a la bebe antes de ponerlos en el carrito.

"Eh… es imposible que sea el mismo guerrero que empuña esa enorme y larga espada-pensaba magael al ver como bankotsu sostenía a Lila en sus brazos con extrema delicadeza y fuerte seguridad, los ojos de la bebe relucían brillantes en los brazos de su padre- si, es el mismo jejeje"

/

Rin empujaba a Eli hacia la tienda de bebes, cuando entraron el olor a bebe y a nuevo hizo que Rin sonriera, mientras que a Eli se le aguaron los ojos.

No tiene caso -dijo Eli triste- no puedo ver… yo-protesto la chica- Inuyasha no pudo venir, no seria mejor dejarlo para después

Silencio niña -dijo Rin guiando a Eli por la tienda

/

Tres horas después salían repletos de bolsas.

Creo que exageraste -dijo magael

Yo no -dijo ban metiendo las bolsas en el maletero

Magael iba a entrar al auto cuando vio a una joven en silla de ruedas que se sostenía la cabeza, miro unos segundos y al ver que seguía igual miro a su alrededor, no vio a nadie cerca de ella.

Ban, toma la niña un segundo -dijo magael, luego caminaba los metros que los separaban

Magael camino hacia la joven, pudo ver que la chica estaba embarazada gracias al vestido azul claro y en tiros que llevaba puesto. Se podían ver varias marcas de heridas en su cuerpo, entre ellas quemaduras.

Hola -saludo magael, la aludida bajo la mano y miro hacia donde escucho le llamaban

Hola -dijo la chica mirando hacia arriba

¿Estás Bien? Iba a acomodar a mi bebe cuando te vi -le dijo para no asustarla

Oh, si, claro… disculpe ando con mi cuñada-contesto la joven mirando a ningún sitio- se le olvido una de las bolsas y regreso por ella

Magael se percato que la chica miraba un punto fijo a donde ella estaba pero no la miraba… "Esta ciega" concluyo

Bien, pero… ¿Te sientes bien? -pregunto de nuevo magael

Supongo, solo me duele un poco la cabeza -dijo la chica sonriendo

A magael le dio un vuelco el corazón, "Esta chica, su sonrisa" pensó magael mientras miraba su cuerpo detenidamente, una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo y una parecida en su brazo derecho pero mas abajo, en su sien izquierda una larga herida con leves quemaduras rosadas llegaba hasta su mejilla, las demás cicatrices pronto desaparecerían

Perdón mi educación -dijo magael tomando la mano de la joven- soy magael

Magi que lindo nombre… o perdón -se disculpo Eli, por la falta de respeto- por un momento pensé que se escucha muy bonito su nombre así, mi nombre es Eli

Magael había abierto sus ojos en sus orbitas al oír la confianza y el tono tan familiar, demasiado parecido.

Eli… bonito nombre -dijo mirando los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica

¡Ya volví! -anuncio Rin- ¡Oh! Disculpe la joven viene conmigo

Descuida, la vi un poco pálida y me acerque -dijo magael, al ver que Rin se asustaba- me dijo que le duele la cabeza, será mejor que la lleve a descansar, nos vemos

Gracias por la preocupación –dijo Rin sonriente

Cuídate Eli -dijo magael, la chica giro el rostro mostrando su lado del rostro sano, sonrió y asintió, eso hizo que a magael se le calentara el pecho "Que me sucede… porque me siento así" pensó tocándose el pecho

Al llegar al auto, Ban la miro, al verla pálida se acerco a ella y levanto su rostro.

Estas pálida ¿Te sientes bien? -ban pudo ver que magael estaba asustada- hey ¿Qué paso?

Esa chica… -murmuro entre gemidos- fue muy… extraña

Magael se dejo abrazar por unos segundos por Bankotsu, luego este la ayudo a montarse.

/

En la nueva casa de Anaiz

Bueno… -dijo mary mirando divertida a Anaiz, la cual se encontraba sentada en el mueble con el bebe en brazos- alguien al parecer decidió por ti su relación con Darien jijiji, Ishida dice que lo que causo tu despertar fueron las contracciones, he de suponer que Fey quería que estuvieras despierta jajaja

Anaiz le saco la lengua mientras apretaba a su bebe en brazos.

En verdad mary (suspiro la joven madre) Te juro que aun no me la creo -dijo esta levantándose y depositando a Fey en brazos de mary - kagome muerta… yo en coma por siete meses, el maremoto, la explosión… son demasiadas cosas que asimilar

Anaiz tomo el tetero y luego de tomarle la temperatura se lo paso a mary la cual lo puso en la boca del recién nacido y este empezó a comer. En cuanto a anaiz, regreso a su sillón.

Cuando te recuperes podrás ver todo –dijo mary viendo como el bebe comía- luego iremos a ver los rompe olas -dijo para ver que anaiz seguía seria- ¿Anaiz, sucede algo?

No fueron suficientes -dijo anaiz recostándose del respaldo del mueble y mirando el techo.

Anaiz… -susurro mary preocupada pero la joven madre no contesto seguía mirando perdida el techo, su rostro denotaba tristeza- (suspira) al contrario, muchas personas se salvaron de las aguas gracias a ello, de no haber estado la barrera, las agua hubieran tardado al menos cuatro horas en regresar al mar, gracias a esto las aguas tan solo duraron quince minutos en regresar a su lugar

Eso fue porque la explosión que hiciste, produjo un vació por debajo de los niveles de Azura que obligo al agua regresar mas rápido -concluyo anaiz- mi barrera solo disminuyo la cantidad de agua que entro a azura, la cual entro como una subida de nivel y no como una gran ola que arrastrara todo lo que quedara debajo de ella

Porque eres tan crítica y técnica -dijo mary sacándole la lengua

Anaiz cerro los ojos mirando al techo, mary seguía dándole de comer al bebe.

No somos dioses, a veces hay cosas que hasta para nosotras es imposible -dijo mary mirando al pequeño succionar con energía la tetera, eso hizo sonreír a mary- seria lindo tener otro bebe

¡Eh!... –grito anaiz recuperando su animo, abrió los ojos y se hizo hacia delante mirando meticulosamente a mary que sonreía- estas de broma… tienes a Eriol

Si, pero los bebes son tan lindos -dijo haciéndole caritas al bebe- hablare con Yue

Oye… mary -dijo anaiz levantando un dedo haciéndole señas

Son tan suaves –dijo mary sin mirar a anaiz

Creo que... -dijo de nuevo anaiz pero mary no la escuchaba

Huelen divino -dijo mary cerrando los ojos, mientras a anaiz le baja una gotita por la frente

Mary ideaba feliz su plan de darle un hermanito a Eriol, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas, mientras a anaiz le bajan los lagrimones en los ojos al ver que su amiga no le hacia caso.

/

Mientras en el hospital de Azura

Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando a la joven desconocida, debía admitir que tenía un parecido increíble con su fallecida kagome, sino fuera por esas quemaduras en su rostro y cuerpo. Desde que la joven salió de su estado critico, sesshomaru la veía periódicamente cada vez que regresaba a Azura. Aun no habían dado con su familia, y temían que hubieran muerto en el maremoto o durante la explosión.

Con que aquí esta de nuevo -dijo inuyasha entrando y acercándose a la joven en la cama- Dudo que encuentre lo que busca aquí adentro

Lo se -dijo mirando al dr., viendo como la revisaba y anotaba los datos en su libreta- es solo que se parece mucho a ella

(Sorprendido) ¿Ella? -dijo inuyasha mirando a la chica

Si, a kagome -dijo sesshomaru mirándola

Vaya, yo pensé que se parecía a mi amiga –dijo inuyasha sonriendo

¿Su amiga? -repitió sesshomaru mirando a inuyasha- se refiere a la chica ciega que iba ser operada

Eli, si, se parecen mucho –dijo el Dr.

¿Como se encuentra? -pregunto sesshomaru acercándose a inuyasha y salir ambos de la habitación

Esta mejor, aun no puede caminar, esta embarazada y no queremos arriesgarnos -dijo Inuyasha caminando hasta la recepción- cuando de a luz comenzaremos la terapia para que vuelva a caminar. Operamos su coagulo en la cabeza, oprimía su nervio óptico y pensamos que por eso no recuperaba la vista

Ya puede ver entonces -dijo sesshomaru

No, aun no la ha recuperado -dijo inuyasha poniéndose triste- supongo que será cuestión de tiempo

Lo mas seguro -dijo sesshomaru mirando su reloj- bueno, debo irme. Gracias por permitirme verla

Regrese cuando quiera -dijo apretando la mano que Sesshomaru le extendió, en ese instante miro por encima del hombro de este y vio a Rin y a Eli en la puerta y se acercaban- bueno le dejo

Sesshomaru se giro, camino en dirección de Rin y Eli, al pasar al lado de estas le hizo inclinación de cabeza y se detuvo, y cuando la iba a saludar su celular sonó.

Rin le sonrió, Sesshomaru le sonrió a su vez y siguió su camino, apenas miro la negra cabeza, el gran vientre de Eli y las pequeñas manos de ella sobre este. Luego desaprecio por la puerta.

Vaya, si que es guapo -dijo Rin suspirando

Te refieres al que posee ese agradable aroma -dijo Eli sonriendo acariciando su vientre, pero de repente deja de hacerlo

Si -la joven se percata de que Eli se lleva la mano a su cabeza- ¿Te sucede algo? ¿De nuevo tienes mareos? ¿Eli?- le pregunta pero Eli miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos al frente- ¿Eli? Me estas asustando respóndeme…

¿Rin que sucede? –pregunta Inuyasha acercándose a las chicas y mirando a Rin hincada frente a Eli

Inu, es Eli no me responde -dijo poniendo su mano debajo de los mechones en su frente- ahora mismo estaba bien y de un momento a otro…

¿Eli? Responde - dijo inuyasha tomándola en brazos- vamos a emergencia

Llevaron a Eli a emergencia, la acostaron en la cama, la joven miraba hacia el techo, estaba pálida y no reaccionaba. Veinte minutos después de estar en ese estado la chica presento convulsiones que segundos después la dejaron inconciente pero estable.

/

Esa noche en el Castillo de Azura

Kikyo estaba revisando algunos documentos cuando sesshomaru entro al despacho.

Sesshomaru, regresaste -dijo la princesa levantándose del escritorio y saliendo a saludar a su cuñado- necesitaba hablar contigo, sobre las nuevas reformas

Entiendo, disculpa es solo que pase por el hospital -dijo sesshomaru sentándose en el sillón enfrente del escritorio de kikyo

Comprendo -dijo la joven sentándose de nuevo- hace un mes fui a verla, por dios su parecido… te juro que si no fuera por los análisis guardaría esperanzas aun

Crees que nos aferramos a esa similitud ¿cierto? -dijo sesshomaru

No lo se, solo se que no me importaría su estado con tal de que estuviera viva -dijo kikyo poniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla

(Sonriendo) somos egoístas -dijo sesshomaru pasando su mano sobre su rostro

No, solo somos humanos -dijo kikyo

Y tú ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo? -pregunto sesshomaru viendo como kikyo sonreía y se acariciaba la pequeña pancita que empezaba a notarse

Pues estamos bien los dos -dijo bajando la cabeza, esta imagen paralizo a Sesshomaru, el cual se puso pálido. Kikyo al levantar su rostro lo vio pálido y parándose de su asiento se acerco a él-Sesshomaru… ¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálido

Sesshomaru miro a kikyo que lo miraba de cerca preocupada y en ese instante vio el rostro de kagome cerca de él. Este se levanto de inmediato.

Yo… yo… estoy cansado llevo mas de veinticuatro horas sin dormir –dijo abriendo la puerta- hablaremos mañana

Aun te la recuerdo ¿cierto? -dijo kikyo sonriendo con tristeza apretando sus manos frente a ella, mientras sesshomaru le daba la espalda- lo siento… en verdad lo siento -susurro kikyo casi al borde de las lagrimas, apretando las manos y agachando la cabeza

(Girándose y acercándose a ella, levanto su rostro, la miro a los ojos) Tu y Kagome eran diferentes, tanto su comportamiento, hasta su forma de mirar –le dijo acariciando su mejilla- si te vi en kagome durante dos semanas, fue porque ella así lo quiso, pero si lo pienso detenidamente aun así no podía lograrlo, ya que en sus rabietas salía a flote su enérgica personalidad –-sonríe- en verdad no puedo entender como no me percate de esto, debí hacerlo (suspira) tu nunca gritaste, aceptabas lo que te traía el destino sin discutir, kagome sin embargo no, ella solo peleaba para no hacer lo que otro le dictara sino lo que su corazón quisiera

Kikyo asintió y sesshomaru la abrazo, luego de besar su frente abandono el despacho.

Gracias, Sesshy -susurro la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos y en la soledad del despacho.

/

Sesshomaru tomo una ducha y se acostó solo con el pantalón de su pijama de seda negra. Cerro los ojos y al hacerlo la imagen de esa chica sosteniendo su enorme pancita le vino a la mente, la pose fue la misma, cabellos negros, acariciando su vientre. El joven rey abrió sus ojos mirando al techo.

Eli… -susurro- así te llamo el doctor, es cierto eres parecida

"El ver a kikyo en esa pose me hizo recordar a esa joven -pensó este- no fue el parecido de kikyo con kagome, sino, el parecido de esa joven con kikyo"

El cansancio venció a Sesshomaru y este por fin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando este a su vez en la última noche que paso con kagome, y la forma en que se amaron, "si esa noche kagome no actuó como kikyo… esa noche hice el amor con kagome, sin actuaciones, sin papeles que mantener… Te amo sesshomaru -soñaba- su kagome"

Kagome… -susurro entre sueños el rey

/

En el centro de mando una semana después, magael entro a la sala de informática donde Rei terminaba unos programas.

Hola Rei -dijo magael tocando su hombro

Hola, magi ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -dijo girándose en su silla

Pues, nada importante pero… -dijo para mirar a Rei- oye, me gustaría ver el video de seguridad del vagón principal

¿Eh? -dijo Rei mirándola con una ceja levantada- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Solo estoy confusa, algo me esta carcomiendo durante esta semana -dijo magael- quiero saber si solo estoy alucinando

Rei la miro por unos segundos y luego suspiro, se giro y saco de los archivos el video.

¿Y bien? -dijo Rei con el programa listo

Ve al último fragmento cuando kagura le dispara a kagome -le dice

Rei reproduce las secciones, y al llegar a la última la detiene.

Ahí esta -dice Rei

Reprodúcela -dice magi

Se puede ver como kagura apunta al frente y dispara segundos después la cinta se borra.

Otra vez -dice magi, Rei la reproduce, y justo cuando kagura dispara- detenla… -rei detiene la reproducción- ahí… -dice magael apuntando a una esquina de la cámara, donde hay un espejo- puedes aclararlo

El programa nuevo de mary toma una copia de la imagen y le agrega los píxeles faltantes aclarando la imagen -dijo Rei mirando el espejo- dame unos minutos

Rei corta la parte seleccionada, luego la pone en el programa después de cargar y codificarlo, la imagen esta lista para ser vista. Rei la reproduce y se ve claramente en la imagen del espejo a kagome.

Vaya magi, esto es nuevo -dijo Rei aumentando al imagen- debo informar esto

Claro… podrías darme un copia de la foto -le dice magi, rei imprime una copia y se la da- Ishida esta de turno hoy

(Se gira y la mira) ¿Por? -le pregunta

Consejo clínico experto -dice magi abanicando la foto

Esta en el hospital -confirma Rei

Magael se guarda la foto y se marcha mientras Rei mira asombrada la fotografía. Diez minutos después se reúne con tatsuha y zuni.

¿Quieren ver la corazonada de magi? -dice Rei con un fólder en la mano, zuni y Tatsuha se miran entre si- una toma aclarada de kagome al momento de recibir el disparo de kagura

No bromees -dijo Zuni tomando el fólder

Tatsuha se levanto y miro las fotos, ambos estaban sorprendidos.

**!**

CONTINUA...


	30. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 29

**Seguimos con la historia, no los entretendre asi que continuen leyendo.**

**DISFRUTENLO**

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 29

"No quiero morir, todo esta caliente…-pensó la joven mientras luchaba con el agua"

Cof, cof… -tosió al salir a flote-Ash, ash, ash (Respirando rápido bocanadas de aire)- mirando a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, luego se sintió arrastrada, por lo que respiro profundo antes de quedar sumergida de nuevo, después pudo sentir que chocaba con algo que la golpeo fuerte sacándole al aire de la boca

"¡Arghhh! ¡Duele! -pensó la chica perdiendo el poco aire, abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y vio fuego sobre ella- ¡Fuego! Donde hay fuego hay oxigeno… -la chica casi perdiendo el conocimiento nado hacia arriba, pero sintió que al hacerlo le dolía un infierno la pierna-¡Oh no… mi pierna, me la he fracturado- aun así, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y con ambos brazos adoloridos y la pierna buena nado hacia el fuego, al salir a flote tomo una gran bocanada de aire caliente- ¡Arghhh! -grito al sentir como su garganta se calentaba hasta sentir un dolor abrazante, en ese momento todo exploto a su alrededor y escucho gritos, al chocar con algo fuerte, se sostuvo aunque sintió arder su mano- ya… ya no puedo… pronto perderé la conciencia… yo… yo -pensaba en el extremo de su situación, cuando sintió que era arrastrada lentamente y que luego caía de golpe sobre algo duro y caliente, sintió que su cabeza se dividía y al mismo tiempo algo la rozaba constantemente mientras se perdía en la inconciencia de nuevo"

/

Kikyo entro al despacho, sesshomaru ocupaba la enorme silla. Azura era reconstruida lentamente, gracias a dios el agua no había hecho grandes daño debido a que no duro mucho dentro de la ciudad.

-Te tengo noticias -dijo Kikyo con un fólder en la mano, pasándoselo a sesshomaru- la familia Hime, al parecer su hija estaba de vacaciones con su novio aquí en azura, ellos no lo sabían

-Kaguya Hime -leyó Sesshomaru en voz alta- se parece mucho a kagome -observo la foto de la joven en el expediente- ya le informaron a su medico

-Aun no, Tatsuha quiere primero mandar hacer los análisis de regla antes de todo- dijo kikyo

-Entonces esperaremos -dijo sesshomaru- que habrá pasado para encontrarse en ese instante en azura

-Tatsuha cree que estaban fuera cuando anunciaron la alerta -dijo kikyo sentándose- ambos regresaron y al ver la situación fueron al refugio mas cercano, al igual que las demás personas

-Comprendo -dijo este

-¿Iras a verla hoy? -le pregunto kikyo a Sesshomaru

-No lo se -dijo este mirando el documento

-Bien, te dejo - le respondió la princesa saliendo de la habitación

/

En el hospital de Azura, al atardecer.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras -susurro Rin preocupada al ver a Eli abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto confusa, mirando hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Rin

-Eso quisiéramos saber -dijo Rin acercándole un poco de agua- tienes una semana inconciente, estábamos preocupados por el bebe, pero al parecer todo es cuestión de tu cabeza

-Yo… Yo… -dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza que le dolía

-Cálmate Eli… -estaba diciendo Rin

-¡CALLATE! -grito de un momento a otro la joven, asustando a Rin- ese no es, ese no es, ese no es… esa no soy yo… mi nombre… yo

-No te esfuerces -dijo Rin- puedes ponerte mal de nuevo

-No… no entiendes… yo… lo necesito -dijo la chica mirando a donde se supone debería ver sus manos pero solo había oscuridad, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¿Quien soy en realidad?

La joven acerco sus manos a su rostro y empezó a llorar. Luego girándose de lado le dio la espalda a Rin

-Te dejare sola un momento -dijo Rin, la cual se levanto y salio del cuarto

/

Magael entro al hospital, y en recepción pregunto por Ishida, siendo enviada luego a emergencias donde lo encontró sentado escribiendo sobre un recetario.

-Hola, Ishida -dijo magael acercándose y extendiéndole su mano

-Magi, que sorpresa tu por aquí -dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano, después la mira de arriba ha abajo, esto le saco una gota de la frente a magi

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunta magi

-¡Si! Estas embarazada -dijo Ishida de un momento a otro, haciendo que magi abriera sus ojos en sus orbitas y luego bajara la cabeza y suspirara

-Eh… no -dijo magi- necesito tu consejo medico

-(Sonriendo) lo siento -dijo este poniéndose serio- en que puedo ayudarte

Magael saco la fotografía de su chaqueta y se la paso.

-¿Eso mataría a una persona? ¿Qué tipo de cicatriz dejaría? ¿Qué tipo de sangrado? -le soltó magael una lista de preguntas

Ishida examino la foto detenidamente, luego miro a magael, acercándose se puso a su lado y le enseño la foto.

-Ves aquí -dijo señalando con su dedo un punto en la foto- esta curvatura es su hombro derecho, pero si te percatas, el disparo apenas la rozo

-Explícate -dijo magael

(Separándose de magael, tocando su hombro y señalando el punto alto del húmero, hueso entre su antebrazo y hombro) la bala penetro aquí, no superficial ya que parece que penetro, pero te diría que unos milímetros dentro de la carne -dijo Ishida- no produce un sangrado grave, no… no mataría a un persona pero si la dejaría mal por la perdida de sangre, la cicatriz seria pequeña dependiendo lo que se haya hecho después, si rozo el hueso habría una pequeña rozadura en este. Pero aun así supondría uno cuantas puntadas para evitar infecciones.

Magael e Ishida se miraron por unos segundos. La joven miro la foto y se la guardo.

-Gracias -dijo para salir del cuarto

/

En el mismo hospital pero en otra ala del edificio, Sesshomaru salía de ver a kaguya cuando se topo con magael.

-¿Magi? -dijo este al verla frente a él con uno de los médicos que atendía a kaguya- ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada nuevo, supongo que ya sabes lo demás -dijo magi mirándolo y mirando al Dr.

-Lo se, pero tu estas aquí -dijo y esta sonrió

-Estoy pendiente de la salud de la joven -dijo magi- y tú viniste a verla de nuevo

-Si, pero ya entre y debo salir para Orestes -dijo este

-Bueno entonces te dejo -dijo magi para acercarse a la puerta de la paciente- cuídate

Sesshomaru camino por el pasillo alejándose del área de cuidados especiales, dos minutos después llegando al área de internamiento, se detuvo al pasar por una de las habitaciones y escuchar a alguien llorar.

Con lentitud se acerco y empujo un poco la puerta, pudo ver en la cama blanca a una joven, su pelo era negro y corto hasta sus hombros, la había visto antes. Se acerco a la cama, la chica acostada en forma fetal sosteniendo su pancita, su cabeza sobre la almohada, su rostro era suave y apacible aun con una cicatriz que iba de su sien hasta su mejilla, lloraba con los ojos cerrados, pero las lagrimas bordeaban sus pestañas y bajaban por su mejilla marcada.

Sesshomaru se acerco y se arrodillo frente a su rostro, levanto su mano y acaricio la cicatriz en su mejilla.

-¿Eli? -dijo en un suave susurro

La chica al sentir la caricia dejo de llorar, pero no intento abrir sus ojos, por unos instantes se sintió bien y reconfortada. Pero al escuchar que la llamaban y la forma cariñosa hizo que cambiara de idea, abrió sus ojos sin moverse de esa postura, en ese instante un aroma conocido la asalto.

Sesshomaru la vio dejar de llorar y luego de hablarle, esta abrió sus ojos verdes, los cuales no tenían brillo, la tristeza lo opacaba.

Eli abrió sus ojos y por unos segundos todo a su alrededor estaba confuso, todo relampagueaba y parpadeo para acostumbrarse.

-¿Quién esta ahí? -dijo la joven

"Esa voz, me hace sentir extraña -pensaba la joven mientras un calidoscopio de colores giraba ante su rostro- mis ojos que pasa"

-Soy sesshomaru -dijo el Rey, mirando solo su lado marcado- nos conocimos antes de tu cirugía ¿Estas bien?

-Sessho… maru -susurro Eli llevándose la mano a su rostro, sin dejar de agarrar su barriga cerro los ojos "Sessho"- yo… no lo se… mis ojos -dijo para volver a abrirlos y ver varias sombras de distintos ángulos, parpadeo- me arden -dijo para ver que las luces empezaban a organizarse, los cerro unos segundos otra vez y volvió abrir los ojos mirando al frente- Tu -dijo al ver una sombra frente a ella, era opaca no la definía, apenas conjuraba la forma, plateado brillante arriba, luego todo lo demás estaba oscuro, pero podía ver las formas- tu olor -susurro esta recordando el momento con Rin antes de perder la conciencia- mis ojos, hay sombras

-Cálmate -dijo tocando su mejilla- buscare a tu amiga -dijo para levantarse y empezar a quitar la mano de su rostro

-¡NO! -dijo agarrando la mano de sesshomaru- perdón… -dijo sollozando- es que no quiero estar sola… no… no me deje, sola no por favor, por mucho tiempo estuve sola, estaba encerrada, nadie me escuchaba, sola y el fuego me cercaba -dijo apretando fuerte la mano del Rey-todo estaba oscuro… muy oscuro era asfixiante, el agua era mas fuerte que yo y me arropaba -dijo sollozando apretando la mano de Sesshomaru tan fuerte que le clavo las uñas- ese lugar… estuve sola, sola, no me dejes por favor

Ambas manos unidas en el pecho de la joven tenían a sesshomaru trastornado, un calido sentimiento recorrió el pecho de sesshomaru.

-No te dejare sola -dijo colocando su otra mano sobre las que estaban unidas, la chica sollozo por unos minutos, acostada de lado y apretando la mano de sesshomaru se desahogo

-No… me dejes -susurro dormida Eli- no me dejes sola… Sesshy

El corazón de sesshomaru dio un vuelco al oír la suplica de la joven, iba tomar su rostro…

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Inuyasha entrando al cuarto y ver a Sesshomaru de rodillas frente a la cama

-(Retirando la mano con cuidado de las de Eli, pero sintiendo que ella no quería soltar la suya) estaba llorando, y entre -dijo arreglando su abrigo y mirando a inuyasha con cara de haber oído un fantasma

-¿Está bien? lo noto pálido -pregunto inuyasha acercándose y mirándolo de cerca- Sucede algo con Eli

-No, solo estaba alterada -dijo sessho, pasándose la mano por el rostro y respirando- por cierto -dijo recordando lo que Eli le dijo- ella menciono algo de un lugar oscuro, que estaba caliente, ella estaba sola -dijo repitiendo- también dijo algo de que le ardían los ojos y habían sombras

-¡Estas seguro! -dijo Inuyasha asombrado- dijo que divisaba sombras -repitió y Sesshomaru asintió

Inuyasha se acerco a la cama y reviso los ojos de Eli, justo cuando Inu giro el rostro de Eli para verla de frente, Sesshomaru se giro y salio de la habitación.

/

En el centro de mando

-Y bien ¿Qué investigaste? -pregunto zuni

-He pedido los record de todos los pacientes femeninos graves que llegaron desde el amanecer de la catástrofe, hasta el ultimo que llego con relación a este suceso -dijo magael mirando a los presentes- estos incluyen las placas, y cualquier análisis hecho, incluso los de sangre -continuo- escuchen, se que ya no es tiempo, pero es solo que me sentiré mejor, tal vez en paz conmigo misma por buscar hasta el ultimo recurso… no quiero que esta búsqueda se comente, si queda en silencio me sentiré tranquila

Es normal, trabajaste con ella muy de cerca durante esas dos semanas –dijo tatsuha- por favor no comentes nada de lo que descubras, no es necesario.

-Gracias, Tatsu -dijo magael sonriendo

/

Dos semanas después

Mary sobrevolaba Azura con anaiz a bordo. Después de ocho meses y dos semanas, poco quedaba de la catástrofe, pero los daños mínimos a los edificios se notaban.

-Ahí están las barreras -dijo mary señalando a dos kilómetros de la playa- son hermosas

-Así es -dijo Anaiz mirando las enormes paredes subyacentes- parece como si hubieran unos escalones para subir hacía a Azura

Siguieron sobrevolando, y pasaron por el puente, y los rieles en construcción.

-Aquí se desprendió el vagón principal -señalo mary- fue arrastrado hacia tierra en la subida, pero se estanco de inmediato en el refugio a unos metros de la orilla.

-Si el vagón no se hubiera desprendido, hubiese quedando debajo del agua -dijo Anaiz mirando la distancia en el lugar

-Si, al parecer el vagón tenia problemas antes de ser arrastrado por el agua - confirmo mary- el agua fue el punto fuerte para desprenderlo totalmente

-Regresemos a casa -dijo Anaiz mirando todo el lugar por su ventana

Mary se elevo y luego giro la palanca para girar el helicóptero y regresar a la base.

/

Magael estaba en casa preparando la cena cuando el timbre sonó. Se lavo las manos y fue abrir, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver quienes estaban en la puerta.

-Anaiz, mary -dijo al verlas frente a ella con dos enormes cajas cada una- ¿Pero?

-Apártate o te tiro las cajas encima -dijo anaiz y magael se hizo a un lado

Ambas mujeres entraron y dejaron las cajas en el estudio de magael. Luego regresaron a la cocina, magael se giro y las vio a ambas con malas caras.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto magael

-Cenáramos aquí -mary

-Y de postre pastel de naranja -dijo Anaiz, sacándole una gotita a magi- ¡ah! Y una explicación de lo que estas haciendo, empezando por la pregunta de ¿Para que necesitas esos record?

-¿Una corazonada…? -dijo magael insegura

Mary y Anaiz se miraron entre si, después se pusieron a prepara la cena mientras magael le daba los detalles y le mostraba las imágenes que Rei y ella obtuvieron.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano? -pregunto Anaiz

-Ban y Lila salieron a comprar helado para el postre -dijo magael- no tardan en llegar

-Eh… yo quiero pastel de naranja -dijo Anaiz- no es justo

Magael y mary se miraron entre si, luego negaron con la cabeza. En ese instante Bankotsu con una bolsa de tarros de helados abrió la puerta principal y entro seguido de Darien con Lila y Fey en brazos.

-¿Por qué será que me siento incompleta? -murmuro Mary y todos sonrieron

Media hora después Yue y Eriol llegaron justo para la cena.

/

En la gran mansión Hamasaki, en la sala de estar se podía ver la pequeña familia.

-Serán dos días -dijo Inuyasha- y regreso al anochecer

-Yo me siento mejor -dijo Eli desde su silla de ruedas mirando a donde veía la imagen borrosa de inuyasha- no tengo ningún inconveniente

-Pero… -refunfuño Rin

-Debo dar el cursillo, confían en mi -dijo inuyasha

-Está bien -dijo Rin a regañadientes

Inuyasha asintió y luego de besar a ambas chicas en la frente tomo su maleta y se marcho. Eli miro a donde divisaba a Rin.

-Deberías decírselo -le dijo Eli a Rin la cual se giro a mirarla

-¿Decirle? A que te refieres –dijo Rin mirando a otro lado

-Estoy ciega e invalida -dijo Eli- no sorda, el tono de voz dice mucho de una persona

-Vaya eso es nuevo -dijo Rin sonrojada- has recordado algo de tu pasado

-Nada que me diga quien soy -dijo Eli poniéndose triste- pero algo si siento muy claro dentro de mí

-¿Eh? -murmuro confusa

-Amo a alguien -dijo tocándose la mejilla herida y dibujando su cicatriz- lo se, yo misma me escucho decírselo, pero no escucho el nombre, se que lo digo pero esa parte no la escucho

-¿Y te responden? -le pregunta Rin sentándose frente a ella y tomando su mano

-(Apretando la mano de Rin la cual se ve borrosa) la verdad… si -le responde—pero yo solo escucho lejano

-No entiendo -dijo Rin, y siente que Eli aprieta su mano

-Estoy segura que no es a mi a quien dice te amo -al decir esto, los ojos de Eli se llenan de lagrimas- Rin… no te engañes

-Eli… -dijo Rin tratando de apartar sus manos de las de Eli- suéltame

-Dile que lo amas -dijo Eli apretando las manos de Rin sin soltársela- dile a Inuyasha que lo quieres

-¡No puedo! -susurra- no puedo hacerlo

-Claro que puedes -dijo Eli presionándola- no te des por vencida… Hazlo, dile que lo amas -Rin lloraba y apretaba las manos de Eli

-No… puedo -decía Rin llorando y negando con la cabeza- no… puedo

-¡Porque!-le grito Eli

-¡PORQUE INUYASHA TE QUIERE A TI! -grito Rin y de un jalón se soltó de las manos de Eli la cual se asombro por la fuerza que uso Rin con ella, podía divisar a la joven frente a ella parada.

-¡Rin! -susurro Eli

-¡Cállate! -le grito Rin y salio fuera de la sala

Eli se quedo mirando el espacio opaco frente a sus ojos, sintió que estos se llenaban de lágrimas, levanto la mano y se toco las mejillas mojadas.

-Es extraño -susurra la joven

"Siento que… ¿Qué siento? -pensaba la joven para luego con ambas manos sostener su cabeza- esto… he vivido esto antes… yo… soy un estorbo… si eso -pensaba la joven recordando tres imágenes- yo era un estorbo para esa persona, estaba conmigo pero el quería a otra… ahora entiendo"

La joven seco sus mejillas y en medio de sus sombras guió su silla de ruedas hasta su habitación.

/

En el hospital de Azura esa noche.

En la habitación de Kaguya los monitores empezaron a sonar, su corazón se detuvo, sus pulmones fallaron.

-¿Hora del deceso? -pregunto el dr.

-12:oo de la media noche -dijo la enfermera

CONTINUA...


	31. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 30

**SEGUIMOS CON LA HISTORIA...**

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 30

"¡Oh si! -susurra la joven al sentir como las manos tocaban sus pechos y los acariciaba- ¡mas! ¡Por favor! -dijo, luego sintió que era llenada y el deseo aumentaba, era dulce la forma de amarla, la forma en que le hacia el amor era increíble, solo podía sostenerse de sus amplios hombros, cuando la besaba el aire se iba de sus pulmones- ¡Te amo! -susurro en el oído de él- ¡Te amo…..! - le decía en el oído mientras alcanzaba el clímax, pero al mencionar su nombre su voz desaparecía"

Eli se despertó sudorosa y excitada, miro al techo. Toca su pecho. Luego toco su pancita.

-Es tu padre -susurro Eli- ese que me hace el amor con tanta pasión y cariño, estoy segura es tu padre -estaba acostada a boca arriba, se acaricia el vientre mientras recordaba cada fragmento del sueño- pero ¿Quién es él?

"Su olor, recuerdo su olor -pensaba la chica cerrando los ojos- su esencia la he sentido antes, su calor me ha acariciado ¿Dónde?" la joven se durmió antes de poder conjurar la sombra del poseedor de ese aroma masculino

/

Al amanecer en azura

"¡No! -se escucho la voz de kagome, Sesshomaru miraba por todo el lugar pero estaba oscuro- ¡sesshomaru! -el grito desgarrador lo hizo correr - ¡Kagome! -gritaba mientras corría en la oscuridad- ¡sesshomaru…! -se escucho gritar pero no la veía- ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes sola! -el llanto ahogado y desesperado lo atormentaban- ¡Kagome ¿donde estas? -volvió a llamarla- ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Sesshomaru por favor! ¡Ayúdame!-sesshomaru se detuvo tratando de localizar a su kagome, se encontraba en total oscuridad de repente la imagen de kagome embarazada y de pelo largo se dibujo frente a él, ella miraba su vientre pero no a él, el rey sonrió al verla sana y mas aun verla en ese estado- ¡kagome… Mi niña! - y quiso acercarse, pero al dar un paso la kagome embarazada fue rodeada por el fuego- ¡Arghhhh!- sesshomaru pudo ver como ella caía de rodillas agarrándose el vientre luego miro hacia él con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡No me dejes sola Sesshomaru! ¡Por favor! -Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia ella- ¡Kagome! - grito lanzándose al fuego para tomarla en brazos, cuando el fuego se apaga puede ver que la mujer en sus brazos no es kagome, esta tenia una cicatriz en su rostro, sus cabellos hasta su cuello eran negros- ¿Eli?- susurro mirando la chica en sus brazos, luego una gran ola apareció frente a ellos y los arrastro, en la marejada sesshomaru pierde a la joven inconciente- ¡espera! -en el sueño sesshomaru sentía que se ahogaba-¡sesshomaru! -se escucho la voz de kagome otra vez, solo que esta vez solo pudo divisar la femenina mano al hundirse y sin el poder tomarla"

-Sesshomaru -dijo la mujer- Despierta Sesshomaru

-¿Kikyo? -murmura Sesshomaru, abriendo los ojos y recordando el sueño de hace unos segundos "¿La abandone? Abandone a kagome"- ¿Qué?- pregunto despertándose completamente

-Levántate y cámbiate -dijo kikyo atándose la bata, sobre la pequeña pancita que empezaba a notársele- nos vemos en la mesa del desayuno en diez minutos, debemos hablar

-Eh… ¿Kikyo? Espera –dijo levantándose pero kikyo se había marchado "Kagome, te hubieras visto hermosa embarazada"

/

En casa de magael, Ban entro al estudio de esta y luego de dejar un beso en sus labios se sentó a su lado.

-Madrugaste –le dijo ban- alguna corazonada

Magael lo mira y le pasa la placa que estaba mirando la noche anterior y que no termino de ver ya que Ban la llevo a la cama en brazos.

-(Observando la placa) rozadura en la clavícula izquierda -dijo y magael le pasó otra placa- ¿es una copia?

-No, es original -dijo magael- mismo rozamiento, ahora mira estas

-Rozamiento en la clavícula izquierda pero con más profundidad -dijo ban

-Cada placa es original -dijo asombrando a Ban- esta es de kagome, esta de la chica desconocida o mejor dicho kaguya

-¿Y esta? -dijo al ver que magael no le decía mas de la placa que era semejante a la de kagome

-La placa que es paralela a la de kagome es de aquella chica que vi en la tienda de juguetes -Ban la miro con los ojos sorprendido- mira esta radiografía

-Rozamiento en el brazo derecho -dijo Ban y magi le paso una foto ampliada

-Esta es la imagen ampliada de la bala cuando golpea el brazo derecho de kagome -dijo magi

Bankotsu superpuso las imágenes las cuales encajaban perfectamente.

-Es imposible que dos personas tengan las misma heridas en el mismo lugar -dijo ban sin dejar de mirar las imágenes- esto es imposible, no puede ser

-Mandare a realizar comparaciones de su sangre con las de kikyo, al hospital -dijo magi- cuando hagan las comparaciones

-Si es así, crees que ella… -empezó Ban y magi le dio la espalda

-Sabes que es imposible -dijo esta- no me haré ilusiones, no… mencionare nada

-Esa chica -dijo ban

-Esta embarazada, ban -dijo magi, sorprendiendo a ban

-Magi, cariño -dijo Ban abrazándola

-Debe tener unos siete u ocho meses de embarazo -dijo magi nerviosa- te imaginas… ese bebe… el convenio… los atentados…

-Shh… Shh… tranquila -dijo ban

-No puedo, su cuerpo Ban esta destozado… las cicatrices -dijo magi mirando a ban- su rostro… la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo, su pelo cortado… sus ojos… esta ciega ban - haciendo palidecer a ban

En ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga? -contesto Ban

Magael miro como Ban sorprendido colgaba el teléfono, se acerco y lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Qué sucede? -le pregunto

-Kaguya Hime… falleció -dijo, magael se sorprendió y se dejo caer en el sillón

/

En el castillo de Azura

En el comedor, Archer, Sesshomaru y kikyo tomaban el café.

-Papa cree que ya no tienes que estar tanto tiempo aquí -le dijo Archer a Sesshomaru -ya no hay motivo

-Supongo -susurro Sesshomaru sin mirar a nadie, mas específicamente a la mesa blanca- ella se encontraba estable… no entiendo

-Sufrió mucho -respondió kikyo mirando su taza de Te- que descanse en paz, es lo mejor

-Los padres de ella llegaran hoy -dijo Archer levantándose de la mesa- ¿Qué harás sesshomaru? Nuestro padre piensa que lo mejor seria que regresaras a Orestes… mañana, con ellos

-Yo… -dijo para mirar a su hermano- yo… no… no lo se- Sesshomaru solo tenia las imágenes del sueño en su cabeza "¿Porque soñé con ella?"

-Sessho… ¿Te iras? -pregunto en susurro Kikyo pero este no la miro

"Se ha ido tu esperanza… ¿Qué harás?, ya no tienes nada aquí"-kikyo lo observaba pero solo veía un hombre que no sabia a donde mirar, notaba lo lejos que estaba Sesshomaru- Tal vez ese Dr. Amigo tuyo te pueda decir algo -dijo Kikyo para animar un poco a sesshomaru

-¿Te refieres a Inuyasha? -dijo sesshomaru mirando a kikyo, la cual asintió- supongo que debería hablar con el

-Creo eso será mañana -dijo Archer- papa esta a punto de llegar

/

Eli encamino su silla de ruedas hasta el comedor, pudo divisar que Rin estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Buenos días -dijo Eli acomodándose en la mesa

-Buenos días-le responde Rin, esta la mira, Eli pone su mano sobre la mesa y a tientas acomoda la taza frente a ella, Luego lentamente asegura la tetera a tientas, la toma del asa y acomodando el pico de la tetera en el borde de la taza echa el Té en esta, aunque podía ver sombras no distinguía muy bien- perdóname -le dice Rin

-Yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón -dijo Eli mientras acercaba el azucarero hasta que choco con su taza y recorriendo la forma de este desde la mesa hacia arriba llego hasta la cucharita dentro de este, con cuidado tomo una cucharada de azúcar y lentamente la llevo al borde de su taza, cuando estuvo segura dejo caer la azúcar dentro de la taza, deposito de nuevo la cuchara en el azucarero y tomando la cuchara en su platillo movió lentamente su Té- yo… no debería estar aquí -dijo dejando la cuchara en el platillo y tomando la taza con ambas manos la llevo a sus labios, tomo un sorbo de Té- nadie sabe quien soy -dijo dejando de nuevo la taza en el platillo- tal vez siempre he estado sola

-No estabas solas -dijo Rin sintiéndose mal por Eli, y por su forma de tratarla la noche anterior- ese bebe es la prueba de que hay alguien -dijo Rin parándose de su silla y sentándose al lado de la silla de ruedas de Eli- alguien debe pensar que has muerto, y estoy segura de que esta sufriendo

-No, si es como me muestran mis sueños -dijo Eli soltándose de la mano de Rin- él no esta sufriendo, ya que no me ama… no a mí -las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Eli- pero yo si, lo amo… amo a alguien que no conozco

-No puedes pensar así, me dijiste que se lo confesaste -dijo Rin- y estoy segura que ese niño fue hecho con amor

Los ojos de Eli se abrieron sorprendidos, recordó el apasionado sueño.

-No lo se… Rin… ¿Porque me ayudaron? -dijo Eli- era como todos, cientos llegaron esa madrugada ¿Por qué yo?

-No lo se, pero al instante en que trajeron varios cadáveres entre ellos tu y esa joven fue traumatizante -comenzó a contar Rin- estuvimos revisando las posibilidades de cada uno, cuando tu y esa joven llegaron en la ambulancia inuyasha quedo prendado al verte -contó la joven- aunque tu rostro estaba ensangrentado con esa enorme herida en tu lado izquierdo, las pequeñas quemaduras en tu otro lado, no fue eso lo que en si llamo a inuyasha… fueron tus ojos.

-No entiendo -dijo Eli confusa- dijiste que llegue muerta

-Estabas en un shock, tu pulso era débil y tu corazón se había detenido hacia un minuto según lo paramédicos -dijo Rin recordando el día- puedo verte en la camilla, estabas quemada, tu camisa manga larga estaba hecho un despojo y estaba quemada, tus pantalones estaban destrozado y tu pierna estaba rota, un enorme hematoma en el área del fémur podía divisarse por la rotura del pantalón deportivo, pero lo impresionante era tu pelo -dijo Rin sonriendo, Eli puso cara de confusión- era largo y hermoso, estaba mojado y quemado en varias áreas, mas en el lado derecho, supongo que eso evito que tu rostro se quemara y quedara deformado

-Te recuerdo que estoy marcada -dijo Eli tocando su cicatriz en lado izquierdo

-Te equivocas –dijo Rin- es un herida que cuando cure será operada y desparecerá sin dejar rastro es algo superficial que no daño tus nervios

-Eres una persona maravillosa Rin -dijo Eli- quiero irme y dejar de causarte problemas, pero no se a donde ir -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-No iras a ningún lado, Inu no me lo perdonaría -dijo Rin sonriendo- ante todo Inuyasha es un caballero

-Sigue contándome de esa noche -dijo Eli mirando la sombra de Rin

-Primero desayuna -dijo Rin sirviéndole el desayuno a Eli- ese niño esta por nacer y quiero que mi pequeño y primer sobrino nazca fuerte

/

En el aeropuerto de Azura, dos señores mayores descendían del avión.

En la sala de espera fue recibido por Tatsuha y Zuni, los cuales le explicaron la situación. Esto a su vez le explicó lo sucedido.

Kaguya Hime, estaba recién casada, sus padres le regalaron un boleto de avión a donde quisieran ir, ellos por su parte tomaron un crucero por lo que no estaban presentes en el instante en que partieron. Seis meses después volvieron y no tenían noticias de su hija y su yerno, por lo que pusieron la denuncia, siguiendo los procedimientos confirmaron el vuelo hacia Azura, en el momento de la catástrofe.

Debido a los muchos desconocidos y demás, era difícil dar con su hija y su yerno, pero después de mucho buscar el cadáver de su yerno apareció, menos el de su hija. Los detectives le explicaron que había personas sin reconocer debido a su estado, pero si tenían algo que ayudara identificar, lo que fuera eso seria de mucha ayuda. Recordaron las placas de la herida de su hija, tuvo un pequeño accidente donde se fracturó la clavícula del hombro izquierdo, aunque se curo aun había un pequeño rasguño en el hueso. Las muestras de sangre confirmaron su parentesco.

Durante un día de papeleo el cadáver de la joven fue entregado a sus padres.

/

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el despacho mirando el jardín cuando su madre entro.

-Cariño -dijo tocando el hombro de su hijo - hijo…

Sesshomaru apretó la mano de su madre y recostó la cabeza en ella cerrando sus ojos. Izayoi diviso la calma de su hijo, ¿Que podía decirle?

-Aun puedes llorar -dijo izayoi, sesshomaru se pego al vientre de su madre y la abrazo por la cintura, esta lo abrazo y acaricio su cabeza

-No puedo, no entiendo porque no me hago a la idea -dijo sesshomaru sin abrir los ojos con la cabeza pegada del pecho de su madre- quiero llorar pero no puedo… madre… madre… no puedo llorar

-Nunca te harás a esa idea, mi niño -le revelo la señora- pero vivirás con ella presente, eso te ayudara a seguir

-Madre, aun sigo esperando que aparezca -dijo sesshomaru- la necesito, no puedo rendirme

-Sesshomaru… -la madre abrazo a su hijo y este abrazo a su madre

Tres horas después Izayoi y Inutashio partieron a Orestes, cuando sesshomaru se entero se sorprendió.

-¿Se marcharon? -pregunto sesshomaru mirando a Archer y a Kikyo

-Izayoi dijo que aun no estabas listo para volver -dijo kikyo sonriendo

-Bueno, ya que estarás aquí un tiempo mas -dijo Archer echándole los brazos al hombro- necesito tu ayuda con algunas cosas

-Yo tengo cita con el medico -dijo kikyo, en ese momento entro kouga

-¿Lista señora? -pregunto el joven

-Si, iré por mi bolso -dijo kikyo saliendo del despacho

-Por cierto -dijo kouga mirando a sesshomaru y a Archer- los análisis terminaron, deben de estar entregándoles el cuerpo a los señores Hime

-Es una buena noticia -dijo Archer, y sesshomaru asintió

-Con su permiso -dijo girándose y saliendo de la habitación

/

Eli se encontraba frente a los ventanales, había oscurecido, por lo que apenas distinguía el rastro de las estrellas en el cielo.

-Ya volví - escucho Eli la voz de Rin, que había salido a buscar sus medicinas- ¿Dónde estas Eli?

-¡Estoy en a biblioteca! -le respondió

Segundos después Rin entro a la estancia, y vio a Eli frente a la ventana abierta.

-Que haces, podrías resfriarte -la regaño Rin, y cerrando la ventana y luego tomar la silla de ruedas y acercarla a los muebles, donde ella tomo asiento- y bien ¿Cómo pasaste el día?

-Quisiera recuperar por completo la vista -dijo Eli sonriendo hacia donde veía la sombra de Rin- pero por demás supongo que bien… he sentido patadas de mi bebe… -una sonrisa apareció en el rostro marcado de la joven- no lo había sentido y eso me tenia preocupada, pero después de semejante patada… jajaja creo que mis temores se han disipado

-Oye Eli -dijo Rin tomando su mano, Eli miro hacia el rostro de Rin- ¿Has pensado en que nombre ponerle?

-¿Un nombre para el bebe? -susurro Eli, se toco el rostro donde estaba la cicatriz- yo… -murmuro pero las palabras no le salieron

-Bueno, olvídalo -dijo Rin al ver el rostro preocupado- Dime ¿Haz soñado algo nuevo? Algo que nos indique que dirección seguir para buscar tu identidad

-No, nada -dijo Eli volteando el rostro, suspiro y miro de nuevo al frente- cuéntame de la noche en que llegue

-Estaba amaneciendo, los heridos llegaban abarrotando la sala de emergencia -dijo Rin recostándose del respaldo- entonces escuchamos que las aguas estaban bajando rápidamente, y que había habido una explosión en uno de los refugios cerca de la orilla del estrecho

-Es decir que la ola no entro por completo a Azura -susurro Eli

-Una suerte para nosotros –dijo Rin- al ver que no había problemas, todos los doctores disponibles vinimos al hospital, gracias a dios estaba intacto, las aguas no lo alcanzaron por medio kilómetro

-Si, pero yo… -dijo eli nerviosa

No todos los vehículos estaba disponibles, así que los heridos se traían por viaje, mientras atendíamos un grupo el otro venia en camino -específico Rin- atendiendo a los de más gravedad. Tu y esa chica llegaron en el cuarto viaje, el segundo al lugar de la explosión, se dice que el vagón impacto de lado destruyendo parte del refugio lo que produjo la inundación de este y después su destrucción debido al agua que alcanzo la planta subterránea, tu y esa chica fueron encontradas juntas cerca de los de trozos del vagón, uno de ellos había impactado tu pierna por lo que lo retiraron, estabas sobre una de las columnas que se derrumbo. Te movieron con cuidado y te trajeron, un minuto antes de llegar al hospital tu corazón se detuvo. Inuyasha aplico electrochoque, cuando te estabilizamos y te llevábamos al área de quemados atendiendo tus heridas mas graves, en ese instante cortamos tu largo cabello-Rin se quedo callada unos minutos- a las una semana despues de haberte atendido entraste en shock de nuevo, no entendíamos que sucedía -dijo la joven apretando ambas manos- revisamos detalladamente todos los análisis…

-¿Estaba muriendo…? -dijo Eli

-Y Tú bebe también… -dijo Rin y cerro los ojos- nos sorprendimos mucho, jamás nos pasó por la cabeza que estuvieras embarazada, había sangrado fuerte, pero el feto estaba ahí. Según los análisis apenas tenia una semana, después de mucho esfuerzo detuvimos el sangrado, ahora la supervivencia del feto era solo de él.-la joven abrió los ojos y miro el techo- entraste en coma tres días después, al igual que la chica ambas pendían de un hilo, solo podíamos esperar…

-Gracias por esperar -dijo Eli llegando a tientas a las manos de Rin

-Eli… la joven que llego contigo esa noche -dijo Rin apretando la mano de Eli

-Si. -dijo Eli presintiendo algo malo

-Falleció anoche -dijo Rin, Eli retiro su mano

-Ella… -empezó

-No estuvo sola -dijo Rin y por los ojo de Eli se deslizaron lágrimas- logaron dar con sus padres

-¿Y yo? -dijo Eli apretando las manos en su regazo- ¿Encontrare al padre de mi hijo? ¿A alguien?

-Eli… -dijo Rin, Eli giro la silla de ruedas y se encamino hasta la puerta. En ella se detuvo

-¿Sabes? -dijo Eli, y Rin miro a su dirección- deberías ir a buscar a inuyasha y decirle lo que sientes, antes de que sea tarde…

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? -le pregunto Rin, pero Eli no respondió miro hacia donde ella estaba sentada, después se marcho.

Rin vio como Eli empujaba la silla de ruedas, al verla desaparecer cerro los ojos y se dejo caer en el mueble.

-¿Quién eres Eli? -se pregunto Rin

Flash Back

Es hermosa, aun en ese estado -dijo Rin mirando a la joven desconocida con su rostro vendado

-Si, espero que despierte pronto y nos diga quien es para enviar por su familia -dijo inuyasha

Dos semanas después, la joven despertó.

-Hola -dijo Inuyasha al ver que la chica abría su ojo sin vendar- Estas en el hospital General de Azura, ¿puedes recordar que te paso? ¿Tu nombre?

El dr. Ve que la chica intenta mover su brazo derecho pero gime de dolor al sentir que no puede moverlo, luego intenta con el izquierdo, emite un gemido, con cuidado ella lleva su mano izquierda y herida a su garganta y gime de nuevo.

-¿Señorita? -dice inuyasha, la chica gira su medio rostro a donde esta el dr, y este puede ver el miedo en su ojo derecho, luego las lagrimas- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué siente?

El solo puede ver dolor, miedo… y ni una palabra. Ve que la chica aprieta su garganta.

-¿No puede hablar? -pregunto con cuidado, y la chica asintió- Bien, ahora tranquila, esta usted en el hospital de Azura, sufrió graves daños en su cuerpo, al parecer aspiro aire sobre calentado y esto ha irritado sus cuerdas vocales, recuperara el habla cuando estas se desinflamen ¿De acuerdo? -le explico inuyasha, luego vio que la chica se llevo las manos a su ojo sano, y movió su mano frente a este, pero su ojo no respondió- ha perdido la vista- dijo inuyasha y ella asintió- lo siento, con mas estudios podremos decir tu estado ¿Bien? -la joven empezó a llorar sin emitir sonido alguno, a inuyasha se le partió el corazón verle en ese estado, pero debían investigar su situación actual- tu nombre ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Sabes donde estuviste, recuerdas algo de lo que te paso?

La chica deja de llorar y abre su ojo sorprendido, este empieza a moverse desesperado y la joven se llevaba las manos a su cabeza. Después de unos segundos la chica mira en dirección del doctor y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Tú no lo recuerdas? -le pregunto y la chica negó- nada… -y la chica afirmo el temor del joven doctor, este miro a su compañera- Rin, tenemos serios daños cerebrales, y posibles contusiones a largo plazo, ordena mas encefalogramas, sonografias, rayos x y demás

-Bien, ¿algo más? -dijo Rin

-Un nombre temporal -dijo inuyasha- no podemos decirle tú

-Te parece Eli, como mi madre -dijo Rin sonriendo

-Me parece bien -dijo

End flash Back

Rin abrió sus ojos y lentamente se levanto, se encamino al cuarto de Eli y la vio poner su silla frente al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que había en esta. Luego la acerco y ella toco el cristal, después llevo esa misma mano a su rostro herido. Rin llevo sus manos a su pecho y rezo en silencio para que Eli se recuperar por completo, ella, su pequeño y fuerte bebe lo merecían.

-Te ayudare a ponerte la bata -dijo Rin entrando al cuarto

-Gracias -dijo Eli sonriendo mientras por sus mejillas se derramaban lágrimas.

CONTINUA...


	32. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 31

****DISCLAIMER: Les recuerdo que los personajes de INUYASHA les pertenecen a la gran Sensei Rumiko Takahashi y solo los usamos para relajarnos, enojarnos, comernos las uñas, reirnos, para llorar y tambien para salir de la opresiva realidad.****

**SEGUIMOS CON LA HISTORIA...**

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

**CAPITULO 31**

Ring, ring, ring

-¿Diga? -respondela Joven adormilada

-¿Rin? -dijo una joven a través del auricular

-Si, ella habla -dijo rin reconociendo la voz- Sara ¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que vengas -dijo la joven- hay algo que quiero mostrarte

-¿Ahora? -dijo rin mirando el techo

-Apresúrate -solo dijo la chica y cerró.

Rin se levanto con pesadez y luego de ducharse y cambiarse se encamino hacia el cuarto de Eli. Al llegar la encontró con los ojos abiertos y acostada de lado mirando hacia al frente.

-¿Pesadillas? -le pregunto

-Eh, no… es que -dijo eli pero luego guardo silencio- no es nada solo que una fuerte patada me despertó -dijo eli sonriendo

-Eso es bueno -dijo Rin sonriendo- debo salir unos minutos, regresare de inmediato ¿Necesitaras algo?

-Descuida -dijo Eli- creo que me quedare en cama, me siento cansada

Rin puso cara de preocupación y se acerco tocando su frente.

-Segura, si te sientes mal mejor no salgo -dijo rin, sentada en la cama- aun no estas en condiciones de estar sola

-Estuve sola ayer -dijo eli sonriendo- y regresaste de inmediato, además no me levantare hasta que llegues

-Bueno, está bien -dijo rin acariciando su mejilla herida- cualquier dolor, o sensación extraña no dudes en llamarme ¿de acuerdo?

-Sip -dijo Eli como si fuera una niña y le sonrió

Minutos después Rin se marchaba, en su habitación Eli sentía otra patada pero esta vez más fuerte.

-Tranquilo -susurro acariciando su vientre- ¿Te sucede algo pequeño?

/

El joven se desliza lentamente hacia fuera, cuando una fina mano lo detiene.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -dijo la chica rodeando la cintura del chico

-Eh, yo… -dijo sonriendo y girándose para tomar a la chica de la cintura y colocarla sobre él

-Ji, ji, ji -dijo esta mientras él le acariciaba los muslo y seguía subiendo.

La chica descendió sobre los masculinos labios, se exploraron mutuamente con la lengua, y el sabor muto los saturo a ambos. El gimió al sentir como los pechos de ella se aplastaban contra su duro torso y las finas y suaves caderas de ella se ajustaban perfectamente a las duras de él, haciendo que su erección creciera aun más con el contacto.

Ella deslizo sus pequeños labios por el cuello de él dejando calientes besos hasta llegar hasta su pecho. Él la animo a hacer de la suyas mientras le acariciaba los pezones con la otra mano.

-De-detente -gimo él perdiendo el control mientras ella hacia y deshacía sobre el joven- ven acá

Él la tomo de la cintura y la acostó boca arriba, desde su rosada boca descendió a sus pechos, mientras la sujetaba de las caderas de los muslos para con su pierna separar las de ellas, tomando de nuevo su boca la penetro suavemente.

-Aaaa…-gimió dulcemente mientras él la llenaba, enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él haciendo que la penetrara más profundamente.

Él se movió rítmicamente, con fuerza, agarrándola con fuerza para llegar cada vez mas adentro.

Ella sintió que la oleada de placer volvía y antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta el orgasmo le llego de una forma abrumadora que les nublo la vista y se abrazaron mutuamente.

Ring, ring, ring

-No conteste -dijo ella aun tratando de respirar

-Rei… -dijo el tratando de que ella lo soltara- puede ser una emergencia

-No es justo -dijo rei desenredando las piernas de la cintura de él, para que pudiera salir de ella

-Si, diga -contesto el teléfono de la mesita de noche- es para ti

-¿Quién molesta tan temprano? -dijo acostada boca abajo y estirando la mano para tomar el teléfono- habla Rei

-Disculpa si te interrumpí -dijo una voz femenina a través del auricular

-Te odio Mary -dijo Rei acostándose boca arriba- mas te vale que valga la pena

-Esto… yo… Ja, ja, ja -dijo mary nerviosa- yo, yo Je…. Creo que es de bastante peso

-Mary… -dijo Rei viendo a Ishida levantarse de la cama totalmente desnudo y suspiro, mordiéndose los labios al mirar sus piernas largas y musculosas y su trasero sus manos hormigueaban de verlo, su estomago plano y duro como una tabla. Sus pectorales fuertes, al igual que sus brazos. Suspiro de nuevo e Ishida se dio cuenta y se giro de lado y la descubrió mirándolo con deseo, él sonrió y le guiño un ojo y Rei sonrió- te juro mary que ahora te estoy odiando

-Porque no vienes al hospital con Ishida -dijo esta y cerro el teléfono

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Ishida sacando la ropa de trabajar ese día

-Me cerró -dijo Rei levantándose totalmente desnuda, se giro y haciéndole señas con las manos- ¿me acompañas?

-No lo tienes que repetir -dijo lanzando la ropa a la cama deshecha

-Ji, ji, ji -susurro Rei entrando al baño

/

-Oye Magi -dijo mary en los laboratorios del hospital- ¿Segura de que quieres ir?

-Por favor Mary déjame hacerlo, por favor -le rogó magi a mary

-Déjala que vaya -dijo Tatsuha entrando acompañado de Zuni

-En ningún instante pensé detenerla -dijo mary enganchándose del brazo de Yue

Magael no lo pensó dos veces y dándole un beso en los labios a Bankotsu salio disparada hasta su auto.

/

Eli se sentó con cuidado en la cama.

-¿Qué me pasa? -dijo sintiendo que sus manos temblaban- estoy nerviosa… -en ese momento el pequeño le da otra patada- tu también lo sientes ¿Cierto? -dijo tomando el teléfono en sus manos y dando a llamara al teléfono en memoria- debo avisarle a Rin… no me siento bien -segundos después

-El numero esta fuera de área -responde la operadora, Eli lo intenta de nuevo y recibe el mismo mensaje. En ese momento siente un fuerte dolor en su espalda y su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? -susurro tocándose el vientre al sentir otra patada- cálmate Rin esta por llegar…

/

En el jardín del castillo de Azura, Sesshomaru y Kikyo desayunaban tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo esta mi sobrino? -pregunto sesshomaru tomando un sorbo de café

-Todo va bien -dijo Kikyo sonriendo- el medico me recomendó unos suplementos ya que no pesa lo suficiente para su edad

-Pero esta bien y eso es lo que importa -dijo Sesshomaru y Kikyo asintió- bueno será mejor que me marche, esta tarde regresare a Orestes

-¡Te iras! -dijo kikyo triste- pero…

-Descuida jamás te dejaría sola con mi hermano -dijo Sesshomaru en una media sonrisa

-Sesshomaru… -susurro kikyo al verlo salir por la enorme puerta

/

Rin miraba muy asombrada los documentos frente a ella, los papeles eran prueba definitiva.

-Esa acusación no es valida -dijo Rin- desde que llego, sus documentos y records estuvieron disponibles a sus investigaciones

-Es cierto -dijo el joven- nos disculpamos por la ofensa no fue su intención solo obedecen reglas

-Lo se, solo que estoy muy impresionada -dijo Rin suspirando.

En ese instante la puerta se abre y entra una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rubios.

-Ya llegue amor -dijo entrando a la oficina de Rin

-Anaiz -dijo Darien poniéndose de pie- te presento aLa , ella es mi esposa Anaiz

-Un placer Doctora -dijo Anaiz apretando la mano de Rin

-Igual, por favor tome asiento -dijo para sentarse los tres- como ya le dije a su esposo, todo fue dispuesto a las investigaciones, pero al no tener mas datos supongo que no fue muy llamativo los papeles.

-Eso he oído -dijo anaiz muy seria- deberíamos centrarnos en lo mas importante ahora

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Darien sonriendo

-Yo igual -afirmo Rin con una sonrisa, luego su sonrisa se borra al ver su móvil, en el cual mostraba una luz roja- o no, mi móvil no tiene cobertura -dijo para tomarlo- será mejor que sigamos hablando a fuera, hasta que termine todo el papeleo

Los tres salieron hacia la sala de espera donde los demás estaban esperando se terminara todo el proceso.

/

Eli ya no podía estar más tiempo en cama, los dolores habían aumentado dándole a entender que no eran simples dolores.

-Calma mi niño -dijo Eli muy nerviosa, en ese momento otra fuerte contracción le vino- ¡Aaaahh! -dijo agarrándose el vientre- por favor no ahora espera unas horas mas… por favor

Cuando paso el dolor Eli agarro la silla de ruedas y la acerco a la cama, deslizo sus pies al suelo, no podía caminar pero movía bien sus piernas, estas solo estaban débiles pero había recuperado toda sensación y movilidad. Afinco los pies en el suelo y apoyando las manos en los brazos de la silla con cuidado se elevo sobre sus piernas dio un paso adelante pero antes de dar el segundo paso otra contracción le llego pero esta vez mas fuerte, tan fuerte que sintió que se partía por la mitad por lo que sus piernas se doblaron haciéndola caer de rodillas y luego al suelo de lado.

-¡AAAGGGHHRR! -grito llorando y sosteniéndose la pancita

En ese instante sintió algo caliente deslizarse entre sus muslos. Llevo una de sus manos por debajo de la bata sintiendo ese líquido pegajoso en sus dedos, elevo su mano para mirar mejor, pero como las cortinas estaban cerradas no podía divisar en la bruma el color del líquido.

-(Respirando profundo) Que solo haya roto fuente -rogó en silencio sin poder bien su mano- por favor dios, que solo haya roto fuente

Trato de moverse para llegar al teléfono sobre la cama, pero el solo mover sus piernas de nuevo le causaba una fuerte presión a su matriz. Entonces pensó que quizás el golpe haya hecho algo. Intento por segunda vez pero el dolor aun era fuerte, sintió a su bebe moverse.

-Lo siento -le susurro acariciándose el bajo vientre- pero si algo malo paso ahora no puedo quedarme así, debo hacer algo… eres lo único que tengo no puedo dejar que algo malo te pase

El bebe se movió pero ahora con menos fuerza, eso hizo que Eli se asustara. Con todo el cuidado intento girarse para jalar las sabanas con las manos, sentía la colcha tocar los dedos de sus pies, pero el solo moverlos era muy doloroso.

-¿Qué hago? -se pregunto con un miedo atroz que hacia palpitar su corazón como caballo desbocado, pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho.

¡Ding, dong! ¡Ding dong!

Eli levanto el rostro hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido del timbre, y pensó que tal vez era su ultima oportunidad de salvar a su bebe. Inuyasha le había dicho que debía cuidar su cuerdas vocales pues el aire caliente casi se las había cocinado, si abusaba de ellas podía perder la voz definitivamente pero eso era lo de menos si con ello podía salvar al vida de su bebe.

¡Ding, dong! ¡Ding dong!

Por segunda vez el timbre sonó, Eli se giro boca arriba aguantando la respiración y luego tomando aire.

-¡AYUDA, AYUDA! -grito a todo pulmón- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENME, AYUDENME, AYUDENME, AYUDENME!

Grito y grito hasta que sintió su garganta arder, luego escucho pasos que se acercaban y se detenían.

-¡AYUDAAAAaaaa! -grito por última vez y su voz se apago en el instante en que alguien se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación- ¡ayud….! -luego el llanto en silencio

**CONTINUA...**


	33. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 32

Aqui rapidito, antes de que se me acabe el tiempo, esperando que disfruten la continuacion.

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

**CAPITULO 32**

Estaciono el auto cerca de la acera y miro la puerta de la gran casa. Respiro dos veces antes de apagarlo y salir, camino a paso lento hasta la puerta y toco el timbre "No se porque vine… solo se que no quiero irme sin verla" toco el timbre por segunda vez.

-Creo que es muy temprano -susurro mirando el botón blanco el cual iba a presionar por tercera vez- es la ultima vez que lo intento-dijo acercando el dedo- Eh… -dijo mirando la puerta, un grito le llamo la atención por lo que detuvo su dedo y escucho.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENME, AYUDENME, AYUDENME, AYUDENME!

¿Pero que sucede? -dijo forzando la perilla de la puerta, fue cuando escucho de -nuevo el grito de ayuda

-¡AYUDA, AYUDA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENME, AYUDENME, AYUDENME, AYUDENME!

Tomando impulso golpeo la puerta y esta cedió. Camino hacia donde escucho el grito pero había dos pasillos por lo que se detuvo. Entonces escucho el grito claramente y se acerco a la habitación justo cuando la voz se apagaba sin razón después de tan alto que se escuchaba.

-¡AYUDAAAAaaaa!

-¡Eli! -exclamo sorprendido al verla en el suelo acostada a boca arriba mirando hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Quién esta… ahí? -susurro con voz apenas audible

Sesshomaru recordó que ella no podía ver y se acerco a ella tomándole la mano.

-Soy yo sesshomaru -dijo y eli apretó su mano- ¿Qué te paso?- entonces sintió que la mano de eli estaba húmeda y la miro- ¡SANGRE! ¡Eli!

-Pronto me quedare sin voz -dijo en susurro- me caí, tengo contracciones seguida y he roto fuente -dijo para hacer gesto de dolor- ayuda a mi be… -trato de emitir sonido pero no salio ninguno y se puso a llorar

-Cuidare a tu bebe -le dijo y ella asintió en medio del dolor

-¡SESSHOMARU! -exclamo alguien en la puerta de la habitación

Este levanto el rostro y vio a magael en la puerta con un arma en la mano.

-¡Magi! Pero… -exclamo pero olvido lo demás- se callo y ha roto fuente

Magael se acerco y la reviso entre las piernas, se levanto y tomando la sabana de la cama la cubrió, luego tomo el teléfono.

-¿El numero de tu amiga? -le dijo a Eli y esta le hizo la seña- ya la llamaste -le dijo esta hizo señas de si y no- la llamaste y no te contestaron -le dijo magi y esta asintió.

Magael remarco el número y esta vez si sonó, contestando la voz de una mujer.

-¿Eli que sucede? -respondió Rin

-No soy Eli, soy magael -dijo esta haciéndole señas a sesshomaru de que cargara a Eli en brazos- vamos saliendo para allá tenga todo listo, Eli esta de parto con hemorragia interna, hay posibilidad de una cesárea, llegaremos en tres minutos

-Entendido -corto Rin

Caminaron a paso rápido hasta el auto de magael que era más amplio. Esta le abrió la puerta trasera.

-Recuesta la mitad de su cuerpo, que su columna esté estirada eso disminuirá las contracciones y sus piernas recogidas le dará espacio al bebe -dijo magi ayudando a sesshomaru que se sentó y acomodo a Eli en sus piernas

Magi cerró la puerta y se encamino hasta el asiento del chofer, poniendo en marcha este cuando estuvo lista.

/

La limosina se detuvo frente al hospital, de ella tres personas salieron dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia la recepción. Al llegar a esta:

-¡Yue! -exclamo Archer al llegar a la sala de recepción

-Qué bueno que están aquí -dijo acercándose a ellos- síganme están preparando al sala de cirugía

-¿Cirugía? -pregunto Kikyo que se encontraba al lado de su madre en ese instante

-Eli… digo Kagome esta de parto -dijo Yue mirando a ambas mujeres- debido a su estado anterior el embarazo es de alto riesgo. No sabremos nada hasta que la revisen

-¿Pero el bebe esta bien? -pregunto Esmeralda- mi niña…

-Solo Sesshomaru la ha visto porque ella fue encontrada al mismo tiempo que la joven Hime -dijo Kikyo con gesto triste- supongo que debe estar muy cambiada para no reconocerla

-Por dios… -susurro Esmeralda

-Eli, como se hace llamar ahora Kagome, llego en estado critico, por así decirlo muerta, fue resucita pero entro en un coma que nadie pudo explicar por lo que se le hicieron todos los análisis de regla… se descubrió que estaba embarazada-empezó a informarle Yue, mientras caminaban a la sala de emergencia por donde llegaría kagome- dos semanas después despertó, tuvo fuerte contusiones cerebrales que le causaron la perdida de la vista y el crecimiento de un coagulo de sangre que le oprimía el nervio óptico, entre todo esto, la perdida de la voz por la aspiración de aire calentado.

-Kagome… -susurro Kikyo nerviosa mientras Archer la abrazaba mientras caminaban

-El informe de los rescatista dice que fue encontrada entre las piezas del tren, supongo que eso la salvo del fuego -dijo Yue se detuvo un segundo y se giro para mirarlos a todos- la reina… kagome es diferente a la que ustedes conocen

-Yue… -susurro Kikyo y este la miro

-La , dijo que ella apenas ve reflejos -le informo Yue, miro a kikyo con ternura y le tomo la mano- el daño cerebral fue demasiado… se cree que aunque los viera no los recordara

Kikyo se llevo a los labios para ahogar un gemido de angustia, se soltó de la mano de Yue y se giro al pecho de Archer. Esmeralda miro a Yue y este le sonrió.

-Lo siento -dijo Yue

-¿Dónde esta Mary? -pregunto Esmeralda

-Esta afuera -dijo Yue- es mejor que ella se lo diga a sesshomaru, siempre ha tenido más tacto con él

-Entiendo -dijo esmeralda

En ese instante el movimiento empezó y los cuatro se giraron hacia la puerta. Tatsuha, Anaiz, Zuni, Darien, Rei se acercaron a ellos. Mientras a la puerta corrían Ishida, Rin y los demás doctores.

Ellos se acercaron a los cristales, pudieron ver a Magael que se desmontaba y le abría la puerta a sesshomaru que salio con un bulto de color crema pastel manchado de sangre en sus brazos.

-¡Eli! -exclamo Rin acercándose a sesshomaru con la camilla

Sesshomaru puso a Eli en la camilla, y Rin quito la sabana que la tapaba. Kikyo, Esmeralda, Yue, Archer, y los demás, abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

Esa chica de cabellera corta, con heridas en su cuerpo, una cicatriz en el rostro, delgada pero con un enorme embarazo.

-¿Kagome? - susurro Kikyo asombrada "Es cierto… es… diferente"

Rin, Ishida, los otros médicos y enfermeras se llevaron la camilla. Sesshomaru se encamino detrás de ello pero fue detenido por mary.

-¿Mary? -pregunto sesshomaru

-Mary-chan… -susurro magael- sesshomaru

¿Magi? -llamo Rei

Los cuatros estaban parados mirándose. Rei miro a Magael.

-Vamos, eres la de investigaciones -dijo Rei sosteniendo del brazo a magael- debes llamar a Orestes

-¿Orestes? -dijo Sesshomaru confuso mirando a mary

-Si, vamos -dijo magael, para ambas marcharse

-Voy a ver a Eli -dijo sesshomaru, pero Mary lo agarro por el antebrazo de nuevo

-Antes debemos hablar -dijo mary, haciendo que Sesshomaru la mirara de manera fría. - vamos

Mary empezó a caminar hacia el jardín detrás del hospital, Sesshomaru la siguió segundos después.

-Aunque han pasado nueve meses, además de la orden expresa de la princesa Kikyo de no declarar muerta la princesa -empezó mary entregándole un fólder a sesshomaru el cual tomo después de mirarlo- hace una semana, magael encontró una chica que se sentía mal y fue ayudarla, al verla magi se sintió extraña, la forma en que esa chica la trato la hizo tomar un decisión, que luego llevo a cabo en secreto

Sesshomaru miro el fólder, no supo porque, pero no lo abrió… por así decirlo temía a lo que pudiera contener.

-Usando mi nuevo programa, magi busco una forma diferente de localizar a las personas -dijo mary, sesshomaru se detuvo y mary se detuvo dos pasos delante de él. Mary lo sentía su espalda- a veces hay accidentes que no nos dejan ver la verdad, aunque este frente a nuestros ojos -le dijo mary sin girarse, sin mirarlo.

Sesshomaru miro la espalda de mary, luego miro sus manos. Abrió el fólder, la brisa de ese instante hizo que dos fotos cayeran al suelo… una de Kagome… la otra de Eli.

-¿Desde cuando? -susurro sesshomaru, sin expresión en el rostro mientras miraba las fotos en el suelo, y sin tocarla

-Magi recibió los resultados anoche -dijo mary- los demás nos enteramos hace unas horas… kikyo y esmeralda deben saberlo para estos momentos, Yue fue a recibirlos mientras yo te esperaba

Sesshomaru soltó los papeles y corrió dentro del edificio, mary se giro y lo vio correr, suspiro recogió los papeles y lo siguió a paso lento.

/

Rin había llamado a inuyasha en lo que se hacían los últimos preparativos. Luego iba correr rápidamente a cirugía, pero fue detenida.

-¡Alteza! -expreso Rin la ver que la sujetaba del codo

-Déjame verla -le pidió

-Así que ya lo sabe -dijo Rin- ya fue sedada… lo siento

-Por favor -exclamo- no importa si no me oye

Rin lo miro asombrada, sesshomaru la soltó. Ambos corrieron hacia la sala de cirugía, este se puso la ropa esterilizada y entro.

Sesshomaru pudo ver a kagome en la cama de cirugía, su piel estaba pálida por la perdida de sangre y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se acerco y tomando su mano se acerco a su oído.

-Te amo… -le susurro al oído-…Kagome

Sesshomaru se levanto para salir pero la voz de Rin lo detuvo.

-Quédate -le dijo Rin

Sesshomaru miro a kagome, en ese momento una enfermera puso una butaca a la cabeza de kagome. El joven rey no lo pensó dos veces y sentó.

/

Media hora después en la sala de espera, todos estaban ansiosos. Rei y magi entraron en ese momento.

-Inutashio-sama e Izayoi ya vienen en camino -dijo magi

Mary entro en ese instante y fue directamente a los brazos de Yue.

-¿Como lo ha tomado? -pregunto esmeralda a mary

-No… no lo se -dijo mary apoyada en el brazo de Yue- solo se que esta con ella en cirugía

Ishida entro en ese instante vestido de verde y llamo a Rei, después de un minuto se marcho de nuevo. Rei se acerco y respiro profundo antes de infórmale la situación.

-La reina… - dijo y tomo aire- kagome tuvo gemelos

Todos se miraron asombrados.

-Eso es maravilloso -exclamo Kikyo

-¿Como esta kagome? -pregunto esmeralda

-Ella esta bien -dijo Rei, con gesto preocupado- pero hay un pequeño inconveniente

Todos hicieron silencio.

-Aun cuando se hicieron las pruebas de rigor, y estuvo vigilada todo el tiempo -dijo rei muy seria- nunca se percataron del otro feto, como saben los gemelos están junto en la misma placenta, pues en este caso… no solo estaban en la misma placenta, sino que también… uno esta bien, pero el otro esta presentando problemas.

Kikyo se puso pálida por lo que Archer la tomo en brazos y la sentó en la silla más cercana.

-Ella no -dijo kikyo nerviosa- ella no puede pasar por eso

-Cálmate, cariño -le susurro archer- recuerda que tu también tienes alguien de quien preocuparte

-Si, pero ella ya no puede sufrir mas -dijo kikyo calmándose

-Te entiendo -dijo archer

/

Sesshomaru observo como después de hacer la incisión en la gran pancita de kagome, empezaron a sacar al bebe.

-¡Un momento! -exclamo Rin, haciendo que Ishida se detuviera- siento algo… un momento… por dios

Ishida con mucho cuidado metió la mano y palpo con cuidado, abrió los ojos asombrados.

-¡Traigan otro equipo! -grito Ishida para girar la mano y cambiar de posición, contraria a la de Rin, miro a sesshomaru que los miraba confuso- tenemos gemelos… uno no respira

Después con mucho cuidad extrajeron los bebes, Sesshomaru, Ishida y Rin vieron como uno de los bebes cubría al otro con su cuerpo, cuando lo separaron pudieron ver que el bebe en brazos de su hermano era…

-Una niña… -susurro Rin revisando con cuidado a la pequeña- es tan chiquita…

Sesshomaru quedo prendado de la pequeña al verla, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pero el llanto del varón llamo su atención.

-Su ritmo cardiaco es débil -dijo Ishida tomando al bebe y sacándolo de la habitación

-¿A dónde lo lleva? -pregunto sesshomaru levantándose de inmediato

Rin termino de envolver a la pequeña en una mantita rosa, se acerco a sesshomaru este la miro y Rin le sonrió depositando en sus brazos a la pequeña.

-Su alteza -dijo Rin- creo que ha recuperado más que una princesa

Sesshomaru la miro interrogante.

-Ha recuperado a su familia -dijo Rin para girarse y con ayuda de las demás enfermeras se dispuso a preparar a kagome

-Mi familia… -susurro sesshomaru mirando a la pequeña niña que se movía inquieta en sus brazos, la bebecita entonces abrió sus ojitos por primera vez revelando unas hermosas… orbes doradas- mí… hija

**CONTINUA...**


	34. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 33

!KON NI CHI WA!

LO QUE SIGUE AUI LES VA.

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 33

"¿Por qué?..." Eli se encontraba flotando en estado de sueño, la voz que escuchaba era idéntica a la suya, eso la hizo despertar, al hacerlo se encontró de pie en un lugar totalmente blanco "¿Quién eres?" le pregunto Eli a la voz que escucho "¿Por qué no mejor dices…¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿A que le temes?" Eli se giro y pudo ver que en su mundo en blanco había un lado oscuro y en la sombra unos ojos verdes la miraban con reproche "¿Te conozco?... ¿Yo…?" los ojos verdes se acercaron un poco a la luz, y Eli dio un paso atrás al ver la figura en la oscuridad, su largo cabello, su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes "Me temes… por que yo se todo de ti" dijo la sombra de ojos verdes "Yo te temo… ¿Pero?" la sombra salio a la luz pero aun seguía siendo una sombra de largos cabellos y ojos verdes, esta se acerco a Eli y cuando la iba a tocar Eli se alejo "Me temes porque yo se tu secreto" Eli abrió los ojos a sus anchas "Yo lo traicione" Eli cayo llorando al suelo y sosteniéndose el rostro "No me perdonara" entonces Eli se dio cuenta de que no sabia a quien había traicionado "No lo recuerdo… su rostro, su voz" susurro "Yo puedo revelarte la verdad" dijo la sombra acercándose de nuevo a ella "Regrésame a donde pertenezco y te revelare mi identidad, que es tu identidad. Yo soy tu, tu eres yo" la sombra se acerco a ella Eli no se movió… las sombra elevo su mano para tocar su rostro y entonces el corazón de Eli empezó a latir rápidamente "¡Noooo!" grito alejándose de la sombra "¡DETENTE!" le grito la sombra la joven se detuvo pero no miro atrás "Crees que corriendo resolverás los problemas, crees que eso salvara a nuestro hijo… ¡DESPIERTA! ¡ACEPTA TU REALIDAD!" Eli bajo el rostro y apretó ambas manos, por sus ojos empezaron a deslizarse lagrimas "Llorar no resuelve las cosas… las acciones si".

En la cama de la habitación del hospital de Azura, Eli abrió sus ojos. El techo blanco y una punzada en su bajo vientre le hicieron recordar sus últimos momentos antes de dormir.

-¡Mi bebe! -gimió con la boca seca

-¡Eli...! -gimió Sesshomaru al verla con los ojos abiertos y apunto de llorar- tranquila -dijo tomando su mano

Eli giró su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron en sus orbitas…

-Eli… ¿Estás bien? -susurro sesshomaru acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro, esto provoco que la joven se sonrojara y alejara inconcientemente la cara- que… ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto sesshomaru confuso al ver como ella se alejaba de él

-¿Quién…? -Eli trago saliva, "Este hombre…"- ¿Quién eres?

Sesshomaru sintió que algo dentro de él se hacia pedazos, una fuerte punzada en su pecho hizo que la respiración fuera mas dolorosa. Retirando la mano del rostro de su Kagome este respiro lentamente, bajo el rostro para reprimir las lagrimas. "Irónico… cuando pensé que no te vería mas, pensé que no podría llorar… Ahora que te tengo frente a mis ojos, las ganas de llorar son tan inmensas que…" el joven rey apretó la mano en un puño pero de inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendido… miro las manos de ella, posada sobre la mano de él, eli había colocado la suya y lo miraba con la mas tierna mirada que él hubiera podido esperar.

-Perdona -susurro Eli y le ofreció una sonrisa.

Fue en ese instante en que sesshomaru se percato de que kagome había recuperado la vista.

Puedes verme… -susurro ahora sesshomaru, Eli asintió, este invirtió las manos y sostuvo las de ella entre las de él.- espera un segundo -le dijo sesshomaru y depositando las manos de Kagome sobre la cama se giro y se encamino al otro lado de la cama donde había una pequeña cuna, de esta saco un pequeño bulto rosado y con el en brazos se acerco a Eli de nuevo.

La joven veía sorprendida como ese guapo hombre le traía un pequeño bulto rosado y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente "Llorar no resuelve las cosas… las acciones si".

Sesshomaru se sentó con cuidado en un lado de la cama y puso en los brazos de Kagome a la pequeña recién nacida. Eli no podía dejar de ver a la pequeña de pocas hebras plateadas en su cabecita y ojos verdes "Es hermosa… por dios… gracias"

-Gracias, dios mió -susurro llevando el rostro de la bebe a su mejilla y besándole los ojos y las sonrosadas mejillas de la niña.

-Si, es hermosa -dijo sesshomaru, entonces Eli levanto el rostro y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Tu, debes ser Sesshomaru ¿Cierto? -dijo Eli, esto hizo que la sonrisa de Sesshomaru se borra y solamente asintiera. Eli se dio cuenta de que había algo mas- tú, ¿Me conoces? ¿Cierto?

Sesshomaru la miro asombrado, pero sin saber que decirle, por lo que asintió con la cabeza. Eli vio que a ese hombre le dolía la forma en que ella le trataba, así que con un brazo sostuvo a la pequeña, y con el otro elevo su mano y tocando su mejilla hizo que la mirara.

-Al parecer, mi ignorancia te resulta dolorosa -dijo ella acariciando su mejilla- yo… perdóname

Sesshomaru tomo la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y se la llevo a los labios y se la beso.

-No tienes porque disculparte -dijo en voz baja- lo único importante es que estas bien, con eso me basta.

Ambos se miraron por un largo lapso de tiempo, hasta que la pequeña gimió en señal de hambre, por lo que restregaba su rostro en el pecho de kagome, este gesto llamo la atención de los dos y ambos sonrieron.

-¿Cómo le llamaras? -le pregunto Sesshomaru que se había girado mientras kagome se acomodaba para darle el seno a la pequeña, luego que ella se tapo con el paño le aviso para que se sentara frente a ella.

-Aoi…-susurro con una sonrisa mirando embelezada a la pequeña- nunca pensé que tendría una pequeña tan linda, para serte sincera esperaba un varón -dijo Eli sonriendo a la pequeña que succionaba con fuerza.

En el rostro de Sesshomaru se dibujo una sombra y bajo el rostro, Eli en ese instante levanto el rostro y miro la cara de tristeza de él.

-Sesshomaru… -susurro eli- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Dije algo que te incomodo?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y luego la levanto para mirar a kagome seriamente.

-Eli, la verdad es… -dijo sesshomaru pero no termino

-¿La verdad…? ¿Qué paso? -dijo Eli mirando el rostro de él- Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru la miro, elevo la mano, acaricio su mejilla y le mostró una dulce sonrisa, una que hizo que Eli se sonrojara.

-Creo que deberías ir pensando en otro nombre -le dijo suavemente, Eli abrió los ojo sorprendida y confusa

-¿Otro nombre? -susurro- no te gusta Aoi, pero si es lindo

-No, te equivocas -le dijo Sesshomaru- es un hermoso nombre pero… me refería a otro nombre porque…- Eli lo miro entonces capto la indirecta

-Entonces yo… -miro a la pequeña Aoi que se había dormido comiendo

-Tuviste gemelos -dijo sesshomaru muy orgulloso, entonces se dio cuenta de que kagome estaba seria- Eli…

-¿Por qué no esta aquí? -fue la pregunta de Eli, fue entonces que sesshomaru se sentó al lado de ella

-¿Quieres que llame a Rin? -dijo con suavidad- Tal vez prefiera que ella te lo diga

-Tú dices que me conoces ¿No confió en ti? -dijo Eli, eso hizo que sesshomaru se asombrara

-Supongo que eso deberías juzgarlo tu misma -dijo Sesshomaru levantándose de la cama- Aun no se que es mas doloroso… si el hecho de que me hayas olvidado… o la pregunta de si confías en mi

Eli abrió sus ojos en su orbita y elevo el rostro para ver como sesshomaru salía de la habitación.

/

Sesshomaru respiro profundo al salir de la habitación "Debo reconocer que el verla así le había hecho olvidar todo lo demás, se veía tan hermosa… Aoi, es un hermoso nombre a decir verdad"

-Sesshomaru ¿Estás bien? -la voz de Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos

-No lo se -dijo este para mirar a la joven doctora y le sonrió- Kagome ha recuperado la vista

-¿Y la memoria? -le pregunto Rin, y de inmediato obtuvo su respuesta al ver la sombra que cubrían los dorados ojos de sesshomaru

-¿Cómo esta él? -le pregunto sesshomaru a Rin, esta negó con la cabeza

-Aun es muy pronto para saberlo -dijo Rin- aun no ha dado muestra de que pueda respira solo, dejemos que sus pulmones se desarrollen un poco mas

-¿Cuánto? -pregunto sesshomaru

-Semanas, meses… todo depende del pequeño -dijo Rin

-Debería dejar que ella lo viera -dijo sesshomaru, Rin asintió y entro al cuarto.

Sesshomaru miro un poco más la puerta y luego se marcho.

/

En Azura en la mansión Real

Kikyo, Esmeralda y Archer estaban desayunando cuando Sesshomaru entro al comedor.

-¿Ha despertado? -pregunto la reina

-Si… -en un casi susurro- Su nieta se llama Aoi

-Aoi… -susurro Kikyo- es un hermoso nombre, podemos ir a verla ¿cierto?

-Supongo que si, tal vez si te ve recuerde algo -dijo Sesshomaru sentándose en la mesa

-Por como lo dices, Kagome recupero la vista y no te ha reconocido -le afirmo Archer.

Sesshomaru no tuvo que decir nada, ya que al voltear la mirada al lado contrario le respondió la afirmación a su hermano. Este suspiro y tomo un sorbo de café.

-Por como me has ignorado… ya has discutido con ella -le dijo Archer

Sesshomaru se encorvo y apretó los dientes, odiaba cuando su hermano le gritaba en silencio a la cara algo que no quería reconocer.

-¿Qué hiciste que? -dijo Kikyo mirándolo acusadoramente- pero como se te ocurre

-No discutimos -dijo sesshomaru irritado- solo no estuvimos de acuerdo en algo, además se trata del pequeño

Todos guardaron silencio, Kikyo se levanto de su asiento, esmeralda la miro encaminarse a la silla vacía al lado de sesshomaru.

-Se lo dijiste ¿Cierto? -le pregunto kikyo

-No, yo… deje que Rin la pusiera al tanto -dijo dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla

-Iré a verla -dijo kikyo- ¡Kouga!

La puerta se abrió y kouga entro al comedor, haciendo una reverencia.

-Llama a magi, iremos a ver a kagome -dijo kikyo encaminándose a su cuarto

Esmeralda tomo un sorbo de su taza de Té, mientras Kouga estaba todo rojo y desconcertado.

-Princesa… creo que -dijo kouga- debería llamarla usted

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Kikyo deteniéndose frente a kouga que estaba nervioso

-Es que… -susurro kouga

-Sucede que si Bankotsu toma el teléfono a estas horas y escucha a Kouga -dijo Sesshomaru sirviéndose una taza de café- habrá una larga discusión

-¡Eh! -dijo Kikyo mirando a kouga- aun siguen con eso

-El no quiere dejarlo -susurro kouga en un suspiro y levantando ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba

-O… tú sigues cortejando a Magi -dijo kikyo acusadoramente

-No -dijo kouga mirando al lado contrario

-De acuerdo, yo la llamare -dijo kikyo saliendo del comedor- prepara el auto

/

Bankotsu se encontraba saliendo del baño cuando el teléfono sonó.

Kikyo -dijo magi mientras tomaba a Lila en brazos de su cuna- si, o por supuesto estaré lista

Bankotsu se acerco al cuarto de la pequeña, magi se encontraba en bata con la niña en brazos, esta se giró, le sonrió a Ban y se acerco para depositar a la pequeña en brazos de él, se alejo unos pasos y lo miro con aprobación.

¡Ah! Te ves tan lindo y sexy -dijo magi, viendo a Ban con una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura, el pelo atado en una cola alta, el pecho desnudo y una hermosa bebe en brazos- si, el hombre perfecto

Eh… oye ¿Qué planeas? -le grito Ban al ver como magi se encamino al armario en su habitación y sacaba algunas prendas de vestir

Kikyo y Kouga pasaran buscarme -dijo sin notar como el rostro de Ban pasaba de un dulce padre a un hombre enojado y celoso- iremos a ver a kagome

Y ¿Tú no puedes conducir? -le pregunto irritado

Estoy invitada… Eh… Nop -le dijo magi terminando de peinarse

Ese… -dijo Ban con rostro sombrío

Ban, la tetera esta lista toma -dijo magi haciéndose la sorda y la ciega en cuanto al comportamiento de ban, se acerco y deposito el biberón en las manos de su marido.

Magi… -dijo Ban mientras le daba el biberón a Lila- ¿A que hora vienes?

No lo se -dijo magi guardando algunas cosas en un pequeño bulto negro

Como que no sabes -dijo Ban

En ese instante una bocina se escucho, magi se acerco y beso los labios de Ban y tomando el bulto negro salio de la habitación.

Cuídate y cuida a Lila -le grito desde la sala

¡MAGAEL! -escucho la joven montándose en el Jeep negro

/

Kikyo vio como magi abrió la puerta del Jeep y antes de cerrar escucharon la voz de Ban.

Ban si se levanta con energía -dijo kikyo

Eso no te lo discuto - dijo magael sonriendo y pensando en otra cosa que hizo esa mañana con Ban- tiene mucha energía Jejeje

Es un tonto -susurro kouga

Dijiste algo kouga-dijo kikyo

Nada -le respondió

Kikyo y magael sonrieron, luego se puso seria y mirando a magi le pregunto…

Aun no entiendo el porque del comportamiento de estos dos tontos -le dijo Kikyo a magi.

Pues la verdad… creo que es algo tonto -dijo magi recordando como fue que se conocieron

+Inicio de recuerdo, 10 años atrás (Academia Real de Orestes)+

En el pasillo de la gran academia Magael miraba el campus, era su segundo día y no había conocido a nadie.

¡Hola! -saludo alguien a su lado, magi se giro y se encontró con una joven de largos cabellos rubios, uniforme negro de pantalones, camisa blanca, corbata, botas negras y un logo dorado con una luna creciente en el lado derecho de la chaqueta, semejante al mismo que ella llevaba- Me acaban de informar que eres la nueva estudiante, Magael Ozora ¿cierto?, mucho gusto soy Anaiz Lancress Misaki

Magael termino de girarse y le tomo la mano que Anaiz le ofrecía.

Un placer -dijo magael, en ese momento algo llamo su atención- ¿Uh?

Anaiz se giro, pudo ver a su hermano y le sonrió.

Así, por cierto -dijo Anaiz tomando la mano de su hermano y acercándolo a magi- este es mi hermano Bankotsu Misaki

Magael miro a ambos y se sonrojo, anaiz al ver esto estallo de la risa.

No te apenes -dijo anaiz- aunque yo sea rubia y el pelinegro aun somos hermanos

Eh, (Sonrojada) lo siento -dijo magi, luego miro a Bankotsu- lamento si les molesto mi comportamiento

Anaiz debemos irnos -dijo bankotsu

Lo siento Ban -dijo anaiz- ahora estoy asignada con magael, tu estará con Shindo, Mary estará con Zuni

Bankotsu afilo la mirada, magael se percato de que el tal Shindo no era de su agrado. El joven se giró y se marcho, Magael se dio cuenta de que todos poseían el mismo uniforme negro.

Bueno, si que le dio fuerte -dijo anaiz mirando la espalda de su hermano y luego suspiro- es un tonto

¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? -pregunto magael

Es algo estupido -murmuro Anaiz y se llevo un mano a su mentón- sucede que kouga es experto en las dos espadas cortas, mientras que Ban es experto en espadas grandes y largas, ambos son descendientes de familias con generaciones guerreras y esas artes han pasado de generación en generación.

¿Donde esta el problema? -pregunto magael caminando al lado de Anaiz

Hubo un combate -dijo Anaiz y magael empezó a maquinar más o menos a lo que se refería

Uno de ellos perdió -susurro magael

Algo peor -dijo anaiz, haciendo que magi levantara una ceja interrogante- quedaron empate

Magael se detuvo, perpleja…

Eso es estupido -dijo con una gotita bajándole

Hombres -gimió anaiz mientras se perdían en el área de especializaciones.

+Fin de recuerdo+

Kikyo miro perpleja a magi

Debes estar bromeando -susurro kikyo

No, Ban siempre ha sido así -dijo magi en voz baja- aunque ha cambiado mucho ahora que estamos Lila y yo, pero te puedo asegurar que su comportamiento siempre fue el mismo mientras estuvimos en la academia.

Pero si siempre fue así, ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos? -le pregunto kikyo- como, no entiendo…

Tres años después… -comenzó magi- de nuevo fuimos emparejados y separados para un entrenamiento, fue algo sorpresivo -explico magi- sabíamos que la academia siempre ha estado amenazada, pero nunca supimos que había un infiltrado, el caso es que emboscaron a varios miembros, entre los heridos estuvimos Ban y yo.

¿¡Como! -gimió kikyo- pero si ahí solo jóvenes, es muy peligroso

Sabes que algunos de los que pertenecemos a la guardia real somos hijos de funcionarios del ministerio como Darien, Rei, Kenshin, Kouga y yo. También otros de los que están son los mismo familiares reales como Anaiz, Bankotsu, Yue y Mary o los mas cercanos a la familia real como es el caso de Tatsuha y Zuni -le explico magi mas claramente- seria muy fácil desaparecer unos cuantos familiares reales, o parte de la descendencia del ministerio, ya que la sucesión es algo implacable en ambas islas.

Comprendo -murmuro Kikyo, luego levanto la cabeza y miro a magi- pero lo que no comprendo es el hecho de que Ban y tú, dos personas completamente diferentes se hayan enamorado, cuando ninguno de los dos dio pie a la relación.

Bueno… -dijo magi sonrojada- la verdad es que si hubo un paso

Kikyo miro a magi y se acerco a ella para examinarla, al ver el rostro rojo de magi y la forma en que esta le volteaba el rostro avergonzada hizo que kikyo se diera cuenta.

Magi… tu -dijo kikyo, y magi bajo el rostro apenada- tu fuiste la que se le declaro a Ban - magi paso a ser un punto rojo delante de kikyo

La verdad fue algo muy penoso -murmuro magi

Kikyo la miro interrogante.

+Inicio del recuerdo 10 años atrás, tres años después de que magael entrara (Academia de Orestes)+

Los grupos que están preparados cuentan con dos días para llegar a la meta -dijo el entrenador superior- se pronostica nieve para la noche del segundo día así que se espera que todos regresen antes de que empiece

/Narra Magael/

Fuimos enviados aun entrenamiento en la montaña Fuji en Japón, "Localización del objetivo y su traslado en situación desconocida". Con Bankotsu al mando fue fácil alcanzar la meta gracias a su precisión. El primer día avanzamos lo suficiente localizando nuestro objetivo ese mismo día al atardecer, ahora solo hacia falta descansar y a dormir para iniciar el regreso al amanecer.

En ningún momento proteste su forma de actuar, la verdad es que aun así, con su frió comportamiento y su ignorancia hacia los demás… aun con todo eso me había enamorado de él, pero lo que no sabíamos fue que alguien quería eliminar unos cuantos estudiantes. Para empeorar las cosas esa noche una tormenta de nieve se formo, y empeoro en una ventisca por lo que Ban y yo buscamos una cueva para refugiarnos…

Fuimos emboscados antes de encontrar la cueva, aunque estábamos avisados de algo semejante, nunca pensamos que nos atacarían en un momento así. Pero a decir verdad era el momento, estudiantes mueren durante una ventisca de nieve… sonaba perfecto.

Yo fui herida de bala en una pierna, fue de entrada y salida por lo que solo tenia que cerrar la herida yo misma y parar el sangrado. Bankotsu fue herido de bala en el abdomen del lado izquierdo, aunque no rozo ningún órgano era una herida de cuidado. Hacia mas frió del que hubiéramos esperado y estábamos empapados, después de aplicar un torniquete a mi pierna revise a Ban, debía retirar la bala, desinfectar el área y cocer para detener un posible sangrado, en ese lugar era peligroso hacer semejante tarea podría encontrarnos y terminar el trabajo sucio. Después de poner a Ban en un lugar seguro fui a buscar la cueva, estábamos cerca así que no debía ser difícil encontrar una, y así fue diez minutos después la encontré. Regrese por Ban y luego de poner todo para poder calentarnos le cure. Al día siguiente active el localizador y dos horas después fuimos trasladados.

Una semana después de eso… Ban estaba terminando su clase lo espere en el pasillo y le pedí que camináramos juntos hacia la puerta, como siempre no dijo nada y me acompaño. Llegamos a la entrada, estaba solitaria así que estábamos solos… o eso pensé.

Bankotsu… yo -magi respiro profundo y se armo de valor- yo se que tal ves te suene estupido y no se que piensas de mi, pero… me gustas, me he enamorado de ti y quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado, se que no sales con nadie… el punto es que quiero ser tu novia…

Bankotsu abrió sus ojos asombrado aunque magi no lo noto por que en el instante en que se lo dijo sintió que su rostro le ardía y no pudo seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Fue por este? -se escucho una voz muy enojada- rechazaste mi declaración por este tonto

Magael se sorprendió y se giro para ver a un kouga muy enojado detrás de ella unos cuantos pasos más allá. La joven se giro de nuevo y vio a Ban y en su rostro se podía ver el odio hacia shindo.

Kouga, ya tuvimos esta conversación -dijo magi, enderezándose y mirando a kouga- no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos

Pero el tampoco corresponde a los tuyos -le dijo kouga, y magi bajo el rostro apenada y roja

Ya lo sabia antes de declarármele… kouga -dijo esto con enojo- sabes lo que se siente, así que te pido que te marches… esto es entre él y yo y, lo que me responda no es de tu incumbencia, retírate por favor

Yo lo siento -dijo kouga al ver que la había herido, luego miro a Misaki con odio, luego miro de nuevo a magi- sin importar lo que pase entre ustedes… seguiré intentando

+Fin del recuerdo+

¿Qué te respondió Ban? -le pregunto kikyo a magi, que estaba mirando por la ventana, en ese instante el auto se detuvo, magi se giro hacia Kikyo con una sonrisa

No me contesto nada -dijo magi con una sonrisa

¡Oh, magi! -dijo Kikyo llevándose una mano a la boca- lo siento mucho

No tienes porque -le dijo magi agarrando la perilla para abrir la puerta- después de ese día Bankotsu me buscaba y me recogía en casa… desde ese día nunca se alejo de mi.

Magael abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano a kikyo para salir, ambas entraron al hospital con una sonrisa. Mientras kouga las miraba él también sonrió.

**CONTINUA...**


	35. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 34A, 34B, 35

**BIEN, AQUI LO PROMETIDO LOS CAPITULOS FINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**BUEN PROVECHO!**

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

CAPITULO 34 (Primera parte)

Mary entro al centro de mando hecha una furia, no podía creer lo que zuni le acaba de informar.

¡PORQUE! -grito entrando a la oficina tirando la puerta cuando entro, zuni estaba sentada con gesto de preocupación

Mary por favor -susurro zuni en tono de suplica

¡NO MALDICION! -dijo estampando sus manos en el escritorio- oye me bien zuni… -dijo con tono de amenaza y sus ojos negros relucían amenazantes, y zuni conocían lo que podían hacer - no te permitiré que pongas a Rei en esa situación ¡sobre mi cadáver! ¡NO ES JUSTO…. DEMONIOS!

Ella… -empezó a decir zuni pero se callo cuando mary la miro a los ojos, zuni suspiro y se estrujo el puente de la nariz

¡DE ESO HAN PASADO 10 AÑOS! -le grito mary, zuni se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla, al parecer mary no le daría oportunidad, se paro de su asiento y se encamino hasta ponerse delante de ella

Conozco perfectamente la situación -dijo en tono de voz bajo y que no aceptaba replica- haré lo que sea necesario… ahora márchate

Pero… -murmuro en posición de reclamo

Márchate -dijo sin replica dándole la espalda para volver a su asiento

¡AAAAAHHH… MALDICION! -grito mary antes de salir dando un puertazo

Zuni se dejo caer en su asiento, y de una segunda puerta salio Yue mirándola apenado.

Lo siento -dijo sonriendo - trate de detenerla pero…

Descuida… (Suspira) la conozco hará lo que le de la maldita gana -murmuro fastidiada, a lo que yue sonrió

-14 años atrás Academia de Orestes-

En la sala de Tácticas Yue terminaba de hacer unos programas cuando zuni entro con un sobre en sus manos.

Misato -dijo poniéndose a su lado y entregándole el sobre que traía- tienes nueva compañera

Yue tomo el sobre y luego de ajustarse los lentes, lo abrió, de este salio una foto y una pasaje de avión, luego miro a Zuni.

Venezuela -murmuro Yue asombrado

La hermana de Izayoi-sama se caso con un venezolano -dijo zuni sonriéndole y sentada en la esquina de la mesa- por lo que la princesa Takeda vive en esa ciudad, pero los miembros del ministerio creen que ya esta en edad de tomar sus responsabilidades, Sesshomaru-sama te estará esperando en pista de abordaje de su Jet privado

Tiene quince años y ya decidieron su vida -murmuro Yue mirando a la joven en uniforme que salía en compañía de unas amigas del colegio

No te quejes, tu vida fue decidida cuando naciste -dijo zuni parándose para salir del salón- al menos ella tuvo una vida

Supongo -susurro mirando a zuni de nuevo- entonces Sesshomaru es su primo ¿Cierto?

Así es, él te acompañara -dijo zuni para abrir la puerta para terminar de salir- ella fue asignada a Kenshin pero como aun no ha regresado de Japón, no pudo posponerse por mas tiempo su ingreso a la academia.

Comprendo -dijo para guardar todo y tomar su maletín para marcharse

Una cosa yue… -este la miro desde el escritorio- se amable, ya sabes como son las cosas aquí, ella pertenecerá al grupo especial y sesshomaru solo sabe que entrara a la academia.

Por supuesto -dijo sonriéndole amablemente

Dos días después en Venezuela, Sesshomaru y Yue llegaron a la mansión Takeda y fueron recibidos por Saya-sama, la hermana de Izayoi.

¿Dónde esta mary? -preguntó sesshomaru- siempre que vengo ella esta esperándome

Sucede que no le dije que vendrías -dijo Saya-sama sonriéndole- quería hablar contigo primero y con Yue-kun. Los miembros del ministerio de Oreste son unos viejos insoportables por lo que quiero que no le quiten la vista a mary, es muy… podría decirse… hiperactiva

Descuide, yo cuidare de ella -dijo Yue, haciendo que Saya-sama sonriera

Bueno en cuanto a ¿Donde ella esta? Pues… -Saya-sama volvió a sonreír

Un minuto después…

Yue miraba perplejo la escena, una chica de largos cabellos castaños y reflejos dorados, y un traje de baño rojo sangre casi desnudo se había lanzado a los brazos de sesshomaru.

¡Sessho-kun! -grito la chica con voz infantil, colgando del cuello de sesshomaru y empapándolo completamente, ya que había salido de la piscina y se había lanzado a su cuello debido a que era mas bajita.

Cuando noto la presencia de yue la joven soltó el cuello de Sesshomaru y lo miro, luego miro a Sesshomaru de nuevo y luego a él otra vez.

¡Oh! -dijo la joven con sus hermosos ojos negros relucientes- Tu también eres muy guapo - este comentario hizo que Yue se sonrojara de sobre manera y abriera sus ojos sorprendido por la sinceridad de la joven.

Por así decirse, Yue y sesshomaru tenían el pelo plateado a diferencia de sus ojos, Yue los tenía plateados y Sesshomaru los tenía dorados, ambos tenían un corte de pelo bajito, estilo militar. Pero eran sumamente idénticos.

Hola, mucho gusto Yue Misato -dijo extendiendo la mano, mary miro su mano y se acerco lentamente, por lo cual Yue pudo fijarse que aunque era muy joven tenia muy buen cuerpo, y aun mas notable por el bikini rojo de dos piezas, este pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar

Mary Takeda -dijo la chica en voz baja y muy diferente a la que había usado con sesshomaru, por un momento Yue sintió un escalofrió, y mas al ver su sonrisa… - El placer es mió - esa no era la sonrisa de una niña de quince años pensó Yue cuando ella le sonrió apretando su mano.

-Fin de recuerdo-

Yue camino y se acerco a la ventana, el día estaba soleado. Zuni lo miro y descanso su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

/

*Situaciones al mismo tiempo, diferente lugar*

En el hospital de Azura. Magael, Kikyo y Rin se encontraban en la sala de cuidados intensivos, miraban por el cristal a Kagome que acariciaba el rostro de su pequeño niño, el cual estaba en una incubadora.

¿Cómo se ha tomado la noticia? -pregunto Kikyo

Me dijo que una parte de ella esta feliz por saber que no esta sola, pero… -Rin miro de nuevo a kagome- supongo que la otra parte es la que le impide recordar

¿Crees que el que vea a Kikyo sea un problema? - le pregunto magael mirando a Rin y luego a kagome

No lo creo, confíen un poco en ella -dijo Rin sonriendo- es mas fuerte de lo que creen

Kikyo entro a la sala de intensivo, y luego de mirar el pálido rostro de Kagome sonrió, se acerco a ella y se coloco a su lado y toco la mano que acariciaba el bebe.

Tan hermoso como su madre -susurro sin mirarla

Eli miraba a esta mujer que era su propio retrato pero sin la cicatriz. "Entonces ella es mi hermana gemela… -kagome abrió sus ojos en sus orbitas- ella era la sombra que estaba entre ella y el hombre sin rostro…" kagome siguió mirándola por largos segundos.

En verdad lo siento -susurro Kikyo mirándola a los ojos, los cuales kagome pudo ver que eran de color marrones, entonces no eran tan parecidas después de todo.

Supongo que ambas teníamos nuestras razones -dijo en voz baja

Pero en nuestra desconfianza herimos a alguien preciado para nosotras -reconoció con gesto triste

Kagome recordó el rostro sombrío de sesshomaru, "Él, con quien hacia el amor tan fervientemente, el padre de sus hijos… ¿Pero porque sentía que su traición era algo mas?" kagome se llevo la mano a la cabeza y cerro los ojos, había algo muy confuso que le impedía recordar.

Sintió unas suaves manos sobre sus hombros, kagome levanto el rostro y vio a su hermana, se vio a ella misma sin la imperfección que tenia ahora. Se dejo llevar por la soledad que la embargaba y se recostó en el pecho de su hermana, existía un fuerte lazo entre ellas "puedo sentirlo… se siente también" kagome lloro en silencio y kikyo la abrazo.

Yo te protegeré… por favor… -susurro Kikyo en su oído, y poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su nivel en la silla de ruedas- no llores…

Minutos después kagome se dejo reposar sobre el pecho de kikyo y esta le levanto el rostro, le mostró una sonrisa.

¿Has pensado un nombre para mi sobrino? -dijo retirándose las lagrimas de las mejillas

Yo… -dijo sonrojada como adolescente- quiero que sea sesshomaru que le un nombre, también es su hijo.

Entonces se lo diré, creo que le agradara saber que piensas en él de esa hermosa forma -le dio kikyo

Gracias -dijo kagome, secándose las lagrimas- en verdad, debo recordar mucho

Eso parece -dijo Kikyo apretando su mano- no te sobre esfuerce, todo llegara en su momento.

Kagome asintió y luego de besar la mejilla de su bebe, dejo que Kikyo la guiara a su habitación. En ella sesshomaru esperaba parado al lado de la ventana, al verlas llegar su rostro se torno tan tranquilo, como si hubiera estado en un estado de tensión permanente.

¿De que me perdí? -dijo mirándolas, y pudo notar que Kagome se ponía roja de vergüenza

Yo los dejo -dijo besando al mejilla de kagome- Sesshomaru, acomoda a kagome ya debe descansar -se bajo a la altura de ella y recogió el mechón de cabello que cubría su cicatriz, mirándola a los ojos - todo saldrá bien, descansa vendré en la mañana

Gracias por todo -dijo kagome poniendo su mano sobre la de kikyo. Segundos después kikyo se marcho dejándolos solos.- Sesshomaru yo…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sesshomaru la había tomado en brazos, por lo que kagome le echo los brazos al cuello rápidamente. Cuando se giro pudo ver su rostro junto al de él, sentir su aliento. El sonrojo cubrió su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de un verde intenso, un verde que sesshomaru conocía muy bien.

Yo… quiero -murmuro cerca de su rostro, luego lo miro a los ojos, y las miradas se encontraron - que le des nombre a nuestro pequeño - un largo silencio se extendió entre los dos. Kagome pudo ver el brillo en los dorados ojos de sesshomaru y algo tembló por salir a la superficie… "Un recuerdo pero ¿Qué?"- sessho…

Aunque hubiera querido, sesshomaru no hubiera podía emitir sonido alguno, "El escuchar a kagome decirle que le diera nombre al hijo de ambos fue… algo que no se esperaba"

Con lentitud y dejándole espacio para que lo rechazara, sesshomaru se acerco a sus labios, kagome guiada por el instinto solo levanto la cabeza y le ofreció sus labios en total sumisión.

Sesshomaru pensó que sus piernas no lo sostendrían, jamás pensó que las sensaciones lo golpearían tan fuertes… "kagome yo te a… a" por que esas palabras no salía a la superficie, porque no podía decírselas de nuevo "Será porque no se las diría a kagome… la verdadera kagome aun estaba dormida, la kagome que lo conoce, la que no confió en él" los brazos de kagome acariciándolo en el cuello lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, saboreo su interior un poco mas… y cuando el aire le fue pedido ambos se separaron lentamente mirándose.

Sessho… yo -empezó a decir, pero sesshomaru se movió lentamente hasta la cama y la recostó en ella

Debes descansar -dijo el en voz baja, kagome levanto la mano para acariciar su mejilla, el cerro los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió, kagome retiro su mano.

Perdóname… -dijo kagome- no se porque… pero… lo siento tanto

Shsss… -dijo sesshomaru, se acerco a su frente y deposito en esta un beso- duerme

Nuestro… bebe -susurro kagome cansada mirando a Sesshomaru- quiero saber como le llamaras

Shinku -murmuro sesshomaru, kagome sonrió y asintió mientras se dejaba llevar por el cansancio

Es… lindo… -dijo semi dormida

Sesshomaru la observo mientras dormía, los recuerdos de la noche en que kagura se la llevo vinieron de repente.

"¿Qué paso esa noche kagome? ¿Qué te impide recordar? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres recordar?" sesshomaru se esforzaba en pensar en cada uno de los detalles, pero nada le era familiar. Acaricio el rostro de kagome, esta dormía placidamente.

/

En el centro de mando mary estaba en su oficina cuando entro Anaiz con su pequeño Fye en brazos.

Te escuche gritarle a zuni -dijo colocando el cargador en uno de los muebles y sentándose frente a mary en el escritorio- ¿Qué paso esta vez?

(Suspira) Quieren que Rei se encarga del caso 001 -dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón- no quiero… sabe de lo que es capaz

Dudas que Rei pueda con esto, después de lo que paso ¿cierto? -dijo Anaiz llevándose su mano el mentón pensativa- deberías confiar un poco mas en Rei, tal vez no se petrifique de nuevo… tal vez sea diferente esta vez

Anaiz… -susurro mary mirándola para objetar lo dicho, pero Anaiz levanto la mano y la detuvo

No me cambies el tema -dijo Anaiz poniéndose de pie e inclinándose sobre la mesa, mary la miraba con los ojos abiertos- se porque no quieres que Rei se haga cargo, quieres hacerlo tu, todavía sientes rencor por lo que te hizo. No seas egoísta mary… no se lo que se siente perder algo de esa forma, por lo que no podré comprenderte y aunque lo hubiera vivido cada quien siente las cosas de manera diferente. Pero deja de escudarte en Rei para hacer lo que quieras.

Mary abrió sus ojos en sus orbitas, y giro su rostro apretando las manos sobre los brazos del sillón.

Yo… -murmuro mary

¡SUFICIENTE! -le grito Anaiz- creo que zuni tiene razón en apoyar que Rei se haga cargo, ella debe enfrentar sus miedos, lo que salga de esto es su responsabilidad… -dijo para tomar el cargador con su bebe y dirigirse a la puerta en la cual se detuvo y se giro- Rei debe decidir… no tu.

Anaiz salio por la puerta dejando a mary perpleja mirando la puerta cerrada.

/

Zuni miro a yue que miraba por la ventana. Este pudo ver como Mary salía del centro y se montaba en el Jeep azul oscuro y arrancaba.

Nunca me dijiste que paso entre ustedes mientras estuvieron en esa isla -dijo zuni con su mentón apoyado en ambas manos mientras los codos reposaban sobre la mesa.

Leíste el reporte -dijo Yue sin mirarla, zuni hizo una mueca de desagrado

Los reportes son reportes -dijo Zuni parándose y poniéndose a su lado- me indico que el avión fue saboteado por lo que una de sus turbinas exploto mandándolos al océano, y gracias a que ambos son buenos pilotos pudieron aterrizar en esa isla alejada de la mano de dios, sin comunicación ya que la explosión daño el radio, el sistema GPS y su localizador… algo muy sospechoso y que indica que todo fue planeado para eliminarlos a ambos -agrego zuni sin mirarlo- también me indico que mary estuvo tres días en estado grave debido a envenenamiento desconocido, que gracia a tus dotes de medico pudiste retirar el veneno de su sistema. Y que con su ayuda pudiste reparar el Sistema de Posición Global activando su localizador -Zuni se acerco a Yue y le puso la mano en su hombro- pero, no me dijo como mary quedo embarazada y luego tres semanas después lo perdió.

Yue se giro y miro a Zuni con los ojos abiertos…

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 34 (segunda parte)

Zuni como familiar más cercano a Yue, le había interrogado sobre lo sucedido en la isla después del accidente que tuvieron debido a los atentados contra la guardia real.

Diste ordenes de que esos reportes nunca salieran a la luz -le dijo zuni muy seria- (suspira) soy tu prima, encargada de la guardia real de tu familia… ¡Se supone que debes pedirme ayuda, es que no confiabas en mi!

Mary estaba pasando por unos momentos difíciles -solo pudo decir el príncipe

Se separaron por casi cinco años ¡Maldición Yue! -dijo zuni enfadada, Yue sonrió y suspiro, después se giro y se encamino a los sillones del despacho en los que tomo asiento.

+Inicio del recuerdo 14 años atrás, cuatro años después de que Mary entrara (Academia de Orestes)+

-Cuatro años después en la Academia de Orestes-

Esa mañana en el aeropuerto privado de la academia. Mary entro con su bulto al hombro y una chaqueta azul oscuro, pantalones Jean negros y unas botas negras bajitas. Su pelo recogido en una cola alta.

Cuando entro a los vestidores se sorprendió al ver a Yue con el plan de vuelo y esperándola.

Buenos días -dijo mary a Yue, este se giro y le sonrió- eh, ¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que estaría en Inglaterra

Llegue ayer -dijo Yue levantándose- tu supervisor enfermo así que yo seré tu encargado en el entrenamiento de hoy -dijo sonriendo y ajustándose los lentes- por cierto, este vuelo será especial.

¿Especial? -dijo mary levantando un ceja.

Haremos un vuelo hasta china, entregaremos un envió y luego regresaremos -dijo Yue leyendo el plan de vuelo en su manos- estaremos aquí mañana a medio día ¿Qué te parece?

Que mi espalda sufrirá un colapso -dijo mary haciendo cara de desagrado, luego miro a Yue el cual estaba sonriendo- al menos tendré buena compañía - dijo sonriéndole

Yue se sonrojo y se ajusto los lentes, tomo su bulto y salio casi corriendo del vestidor. Mary estallo de la risa, termino de recoger sus cosas y se acerco a la nevera para tomar una botella de agua ponerla en su bulto, preparada para el vuelo salio detrás de Yue. Este la esperaba en el inicio de las escaleras.

¿Lista? -le pregunto al verla a su lado

Contigo al fin del mundo -dijo mary guiñándole un ojo

Pues arriba, estamos listos para despegar solo falta una piloto loca -le dijo Yue, mary sonrió y empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

/Narra Yue/

NA: _Momentos íntimos y entre comillas, son pensamientos aparte de Yue que no son pronunciados en voz alta, se quedan para él jujuju_

Despegamos como estuvo indicado -comenzó Yue a narrar- dos horas después habíamos cruzado la isla del Japón localizándonos en el mar del Japón a dos Horas de China, fue cuando todo empezó a fallar, dos minutos después la turbina exploto, por un momento pensamos que caeríamos al océano, pero según mary no nos habíamos alejado tanto de Japón ella fijo las coordenadas y pudimos estrellarnos en la isla mas cercana que teníamos enfrente.

¡Mary! -grito Yue quitándose su cinturón de seguridad y acercándose a su lado- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto al ver sangre en su frente

S… si ¿y tu?-murmuro mary agarrándose la cabeza

Estoy bien… -respondió

¡Demonios! ¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto mary furiosa

Vamos salgamos -dijo Yue retirando el cinturón de mary y tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse, pero los pies le fallaron- tranquila todavía estas en shock -dijo tomándola en brazos y sacándola de la cabina.

Alto… alto… debemos sacar la radio y el GPS, o no nos encontraran -dijo tratando de levantarse

A no, tu no te mueves -dijo yue deteniéndola- nos volaron en el aire mary, aun estamos en riesgo, debemos salir

Si salimos y el avión explota -dijo mary quitándose el rastro de sangre en su frente - jamás lograremos que den con nosotros, si no me equivoco en tierra hace mas de dos kilómetros que nos perdieron del radar

Salgamos -dijo Yue abriendo la puerta del avión y acercándose para tomar en brazos a mary de nuevo

Yukito… -susurro mary agarrándole la mano, el se detuvo y la miro-Bien saldré… pero al menos saca lo que vayamos a necesitar rápidamente - dijo respirando profundo para levantarse y empezara a salir del avión. Yue suspiro y rápidamente tomo todo lo que mary le pidió.

Gracias a que caímos de lado, pudimos sacar lo necesario -dijo Yue cerrando los ojos y recostándose del sillón- justo en ese momento empezó a llover, supongo que eso evito que el avión terminara de incendiarse. Buscamos un lugar cerca de la playa y luego volvimos al avión por algunas cosas mas para que mary empezara los arreglos de la radio y el GPS.

Al atardecer del mismo día

"Oye mary… creo que deberías descansar -dijo Yue acercándose a donde estaba mary uniendo piezas para repara la radio

Están buscándonos, por lo que deberán estar cerca -dijo mary conectando dos alambres- si enviamos la señal en estos instantes tendremos mas posibilidades de que nos encuentren.

Yue la miro, suspiro marcho, cuando regreso tomo a mary de la mano y la sentó debajo de una palmera y curo la herida de su frente, luego le puso una venda.

Gracias… -susurro mary sonrojada- disculpa por darte tantos problemas

Al contrario, -dijo Yue sonriendo, se llevo un mano al mentón y la miro- siempre que estoy contigo siempre me pasan cosas extrañas - en ese tiempo tenia el cabello corto y usaba lentes.

Grrrr, Yukito… -dijo en tono de enfado mary- lo haces parecer como terrorífico

Jajá… de veras -dijo sonriendo- no lo había notado

Estaban sentados en la arena y miraban al mar. Estaba anocheciendo, yue se levanto mary ni siquiera se molesto en mirar se sentía muy cansada. El joven se encamino a su bulto y saco una pequeña cajita blanca atada con un lazo de seda blanco. Volvió al lado de mary y esta se giro cuando yue le toco el hombro.

Feliz cumpleaños -le dijo entregándole la caja- a decir verdad pensaba llevarte a cenar en china y darte el regalo (le sonrió) pero creo que los planes cambiaron, espero te guste.

Mary miro la caja muy apenada, levanto la mano y la tomo con cuidado. Miro a yue y este le sonreía.

Yukito… -gimo anonadada por el hermoso detalle- con todo lo que te molesto y además de tener que cargar conmigo, aun así te acordaste (Suspiro) yo… yo no se que decir

No me plantes y destapa la caja -dijo molesto y sonrojado- a decir verdad no sabia que comprarte.

No me digas lo que tengo que hacer -dijo mary y le saco la lengua mientras desataba el lazo de seda y abría la cajita- oh, por dios… yukito es, es hermosa

Mari saca la fina cadena de oro blanco, era tan fina y delicada, el colgante era una rama marina con unas pequeñísimas incrustaciones de diamantes.

Es… es perfecta… -gimo aun impactada con la cadenita colgando de su mano y reluciendo con los últimos rayos del atardecer.

Yue la tomo de su mano y se coloco a su espalda, mary abrió la parte superior de su camisa blanca y se recogió el largo cabello dejándole el cuello libre a yue. Este deslizo la cadena en su cuello y se la puso. Mary al sentir la textura de la cadena en su cuelo inclino el cuello y suspiro.

Por su parte yue fue incapaz de resistir la suavidad de su piel y se inclino depositando un beso en su cuello. Ante esto mary abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero no se movió, cerro los ojos de nuevo, y se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación.

Yukito… -gimió- ¿Por qué?

Una oportunidad… -le susurro al oído, mary abrió sus ojos y trago en seco

¿Por qué? -volvió mary a preguntar

Porque nunca nadie me había interesado, como me interesas tu -le respondió

¿Por qué? -dijo mary girándose y mirándolo a los ojos, estaban tan cerca, un poco mas y sus labios se tocarían

Me gustan tus contradicciones, nadie me hace sentir tan libre como cuando estoy contigo, desde que nací he camino por mis deberes, pero contigo siento que no estoy obligado a nada - le dijo acercándose mas, le acaricio la mejilla con el dedo pulgar, a mary un sonrojo brillante le cubrió el rostro- me gustan estas sensaciones, me gustan cuando me llamas yukito nadie se había atrevido a llamarme con tanta confianza y me gusta, me gustas tu y todo lo que tu representas

¿Crees que valga el esfuerzo? -le pregunto una vez mas la joven princesa con la respiración entrecortada

O si, estoy muy seguro que lo vale -dijo tomando sus labios en un primer beso suave, mary gimo por la sorpresa pero después cedió y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de yue.

Yu… kito… -volvió a gemir pidiendo aire, yue se separo unos segundos y colocando su mano en el cuello de mary la acerco a el y puso la otra mano en la cintura de ella acomodándola en su pecho y a su cuerpo.

Mary estaba pegada a yue, por lo que deslizo sus manos a su cuello y las enredó en los cortos cabellos plateados de él. Lo beso como una mujer que sabia lo que quería, ambas lenguas se encontraban en la boca de ambos. Suavemente, luego saboreándose y enredándose. Se olvido de todo, solo sabia que su cuerpo estaba caliente y el de Yukito estaba duro, así que se dedico a disfrutar el momento. Sintió la camisa de Yue en sus manos cuando las bajo por su ancha espalda, el calor y los músculos de su cuerpo en sus dedos a través de la tela. La pasión y el deseo encendieron el cuerpo de mary.

Umi… -gimió Yue, mientras se deslizaba por el cuello de mary y llegaba al inicio de sus pechos y los acariciaba por encima de la tela, lentamente abrió la blusa de mary y tomo sus pechos, al mismo tiempo baja la otra mano por su cintura y sus caderas, y volvía a subir a su cintura.

¿Umi?... -repitió en un gemido mary, la cual estaba confusa entre respirar y soltar la cabeza de yue que estaba apretando a su pecho, o echarles las piernas a su cintura y olvidarse de todo... hasta de respirar.

Mar, en japonés -le susurro Yue mientras se deshacía de las botas y del pantalón de mary, dejándola solo con la blusa y totalmente desnuda y lista para él- y quiero nadar en tus aguas -le confeso mientras exploraba su cuerpo con la boca y las manos.

¡Yukito! -grito de placer cuando el príncipe tomo su intimidad con la boca y no la soltó hasta que la tubo temblando debajo de él- Yuki… -gimo la joven, yue subió a su boca y la beso de nuevo, mary pudo sentir la erección de yue en su estomago, y sintió un vació entre sus piernas.

Con una velocidad increíble mary desnudo a yue y sin saber como, termino sobre él. Le beso el cuello y fue bajo por su pecho mientras lo acariciaba con la lengua, hizo lo mismo que él con ella, tomo su erección con la mano y luego lo miro sonriendo.

¿Sigues estando seguro? -le pregunto en voz suave y sensual mientras con la mano lo estimulaba suavemente.

Creo que necesito una mayor persuasión… -y sonriendo mary lo tomo con la boca, Yue gimió dejándose llevar por la calida sensación durante unos minutos, pero justo cuando sintió que estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo tomo a mary de la cintura y la subió a su boca- …estoy convencido.

Mary sonrió y se dejo arrastrar por el gran cuerpo de yue y quedo debajo de él otra vez, estaba caliente y su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser enfriado.

Yu… ki… to… -gimo mientras abrazaba el cuello de yue, mientras este recorría centímetro por centímetro la piel de mary por segunda vez, cerro sus ojos a la sensación.

Yue con sus rodillas abrio suavemente las piernas de mary colocándose entre ellas.

Mary… mírame -susurro en su boca, mary lentamente abrio sus ojos y lo miro, Yue se estremeció al ver los ojos de mary, confiaba en el, lo deseaba igualmente, y con esta verdad- eres preciosa… - dijo colocándose en su entrada y empujando suavemente, mirándose a los ojos- mía… -susurro yue, y sintió como mary le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y lo empujaba para que terminara de tomarla- tuya… - le susurro mary al oído mientras esperaban que sus cuerpo terminara de adaptarse.

Sus manos se unieron cuando el dolor dejo paso al placer, y yue empezó a moverse entre las piernas de mary, penetrándola una y otra vez, entregándose a ella mientras la hacia suya. Necesitaba escuchar sus gemidos, su nombre otra vez en sus labios y aumento la presión sobre mary, acaricio sus pezones a la vez que se hundía aun más profundamente. Mary emitió un gemido profundo desde su garganta y en su oído le llamaba a completar el acto, a márcala como suya.

¡Yukito! -grito cuando su cuerpo se tenso, para luego empezar a estremecerse, mientras el placer cubría su cuerpo y el clímax se extendía en su interior.

¡Mary! -gimió yue tomándola de las caderas, la penetro tres veces mas antes de cruzar su limite y derramarse en ella.

Yue cayo sobre mary y esta lo abrazo fuertemente.

Peso mucho… -susurro agitado yue

Un poco más… quédate así un poco mas -susurro mary con yue aun en brazos

Umi… mary… mar… - yue apoyo el rostro en el cuello de mary y aspiro su aroma."

Esa noche nos entregamos el uno al otro, nos amamos, le abrí mi corazón a mary y ella me acepto-siguió narrando yue a zuni después de atesorar el recuerdo de su primera entrega- nunca pensé que esa noche seria el presagio de un horrible amanecer… -zuni miraba a yue, por su lado Yue miraba sus manos como si estuviera viendo en ellas las escenas de hace 15 años- no despertó zuni… a la mañana siguiente… mary no despertó

¡Yue! -gimo zuni tocando su hombro. Yue cerró sus ojos.

Pensé que esto era una broma de mal gusto -le narro- como podía pasarme eso a mi, ¿Por qué cuando por fin encontré alguien que me comprendía y que me hacia sentir feliz y libre? ¿Por qué ahora?... ¡No era justo! -yue apretó las manos en un puño- había revisado cada centímetro del cuerpo de mary y no había ningún golpe o hemorragia interna, no sabes cuan impotente me sentía, estaba pálida, y la fiebre arropaba su cuerpo sin ceder siquiera un momento. Entonces fue que pensé que tal vez había comido algo en mal estado o tomado agua de algún lugar y que no estuviera purificada. Busque y busque sin dar con nada, solo podía mira como mary sufría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, le aplique todos los antibióticos y antídotos de los que disponía para poder prologar su vida y llego el día siguiente-abría los ojos y miro a zuni- la botella de agua que tomo en el aeropuerto, cuando la tome y la revise, su contenido estaba amarillo, supuse que mary había sido envenenada. No disponía de equipos para revisar y hacer un antídoto, así que todo dependía de mary ahora. -yue suspiro y su cuerpo dejo de estar tenso- la noche del segundo día pude encender el GSP gracias a que mary había terminado la parte complicada, pero aun no despertaba. Seguía pálida y su pulso era débil. El tercer día llego y al anochecer ella por fin despertó aunque no podía moverse debido a que le dolía el cuerpo, le prohibí hablar y le explique lo que podía estar sucediendo.

¿La-ra-di-o? -pregunto entrecortadamente apretando la mano de yue

Pude encender el GPS, pronto nos encontraran… resiste -mary asintió y cerro los ojos- mary…

El cuarto día llego -contó yue- mary despertó al medio día, tenia un fuerte dolor de estomago, y le dolía mucho el cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad- le confeso yue a zuni- fueron los días mas angustiantes para mi, y para mary.

¡Umi! -le susurro yue a mary- perdóname

Con dificultad mary apretó la mano de yue, este la miro a los ojos y mary negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

El quinto día estuvo mas tiempo despierta -dijo yue- supuse que estaba mejorando. Al atardecer por fin llegaron ustedes y mary fue llevada al hospital -yue se quedo callado unos minutos y luego miro a zuni- tres semanas después, mary descubrió que estaba embarazada… cuando estaba abortando -Yue suspiro- había quedado rastro del veneno en la sangre de mary y este no dejo que el feto se desarrollara. Dos semanas después mary tomo el proyecto azul con la hija del ministro. Antes de irse me pido que nadie supiera de eso, quería esto quedara entre nosotros.

+Fin del recuerdo+

Casi pierdo a mary -dijo Yue con una sombra sobre su rostro- a veces pienso que no hice lo suficiente… pero ella me recuerda que la salve, pero gracias a ella ustedes nos encontraron.

Pongámoslo de esta manera -dijo zuni cerrando los ojos- tu la salvaste y gracias a ello ambos salieron vivos de esa isla

Hacemos buen equipo -susurro Yue con media sonrisa

/

En casa de Anaiz

Anaiz me marcho -dijo Darien colocando a Fye en su cuna

Anaiz apareció con unos papeles en las manos, justo cuando sonaba el timbre de la puerta.

Oh, bien -dijo anaiz, dejando lo papeles en a la mesa- ¿A que hora regresas?

Vendré temprano -dijo acercándose a Anaiz y tomándola de la cintura- tengo algo planeado para mañana

Anaiz sonrió de lo lindo, y le hecho los brazos al cuello fundiéndose ambos en un profundo beso.

Cof, cof -dijo la tos de una mujer- hay visitas, dejen eso para cuando estén a solas

Anaiz mira por encima del hombro de darien y sonrió a magael que estaba parada en la arco de la sala.

Hace cinco segundos estábamos a solas -dijo anaiz sacándole la lengua

Bueno yo me voy -dijo acercándose a magi y dejándole un beso en la mejilla- quedas en casa

Gracias cariño -le dijo magi

Conste que magi y ban se arreglaron ya no necesitas a mi darien para cubrirte -dijo anaiz, afilando la mirada

Magael miro a todos los lados y luego miro a anaiz y se señalo a si misma.

¿Me hablas a mí? -dijo magi sonriendo picadamente

Grrrr ¡Magi! -dijo anaiz levantando el puño

Cálmate niña -dijo sonriendo- recuerdas que me llamaste ¿Qué necesitas?

A verdad, sucede que mañana darien y yo cumplimos ocho años de conocernos -dijo anaiz emocionada

Es verdad -recordó magi- siempre estuviste con mary, y darien era tu sombra y por eso se conocen desde ese tiempo, son los mas jóvenes del equipo.

Así es -dijo anaiz tomando a Fye y brazos para acunarlo

Oye anaiz… ¿Como fue que supiste de darien? -le pregunto magael sirviendo un poco de jugo y una galletas- las sombras no pueden se vistas por sus protegidos

Anaiz le dio un beso a la frente de su pequeño y luego de acostarlo en la cuna de nuevo, miro a magi y sonrió.

Pues veras…

/

En el despacho de zuni

Me mandaste a llamar -dijo Rei entrando a la oficina y quedándose de pie frente a zuni

Tu hermano ha regresado -le dijo zuni a rei, esta se puso pálida y dio un paso atrás

No… no es posible -dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y bajando la cabeza

/

En la casa de mary

Yue se sirvió una copa y se encamino hasta el ventanal, desde este se podía ver la ciudad. Un último recuerdo soplo en su memoria… el recuerdo de su separación de mary, una separación que duro cuatro años y medio… sin ver su mar.

"En la habitación del hospital, mary reposaba después del aborto. Yue estaba a su lado, miraba por la ventana.

Yuki… -susurro mary y este se giro, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano- no quiero que esto salga a luz

Mary… -dijo yue, mary tomo la mano de yue y la beso- así será

Mary asintió y luego se durmió.

Una semana después… En el aeropuerto de Orestes.

¿Estás segura? -dijo yue con mary en brazos

Mary se acerco a yue y lo beso con ternura, lo hizo hasta que ambos no pudieron aguantar mas la respiración.

Te amo -le contesto por fin mary, y yue sonrió- antes de todo esto que nos ha pasado, ya había enviado la solicitud para ingresar en el proyecto, y deseo hacerlo

No quiero perderte - susurro yue junto a los labios de mary y esta sonrió

Jamás podrás perderme -dijo esta acariciando su mejilla- soy tuya recuerdas

Umi… -dijo yue tomando sus labios otra vez- te amo mary… cásate conmigo

Mary se separo de él y le limpio el labial en los labios de este.

No -le respondió mary y yue abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, la mujer que amaba había rechazado su pedida de mano.

¿Umi? -dijo yue apretándola mas contra su cuerpo

Adoro cuando me llamas así -dijo acariciando el pecho de yue, luego lo miro- sabes, kenshin me pidió matrimonio

Ante esta noticia, los ojos de yue tomaron un color gris oscuros, mary sonrió y lo beso.

Tranquilo… -le dijo mary besando entonces el cuello de yue- solo necesito un poco de persuasión.

Serás mi princesa -dijo Yue muy serio y mary sonrió separándose de él y golpeando su pecho con un dedo

Tonto, soy tu princesa -le dijo mary- ahora tienes que hacerme tu reina

Mary se giro y tomo su maleta para marcharse, sin girarse a mirarlo le dijo adiós.

Yue sonrió y le dio la espalda *Serás mi reina… es una promesa* pero fue mas una promesa a si mismo.

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 35

Dos días después en el hospital de Azura

Buenos días -dijo Sesshomaru entrando a la habitación

Kagome se encontraba dándole el seno a la pequeña Aoi, en ese mismo instante la pequeña dejo de comer y abrio los ojos.

Al parecer alguien ya se dio cuenta -dijo kagome sonriendo mientras limpiaba a la pequeña y se la pasaba al padre, sesshomaru la tomo y luego de besar la frente de la pequeña se la puso al hombro y empezó a darles palmaditas en la espalda.

¿Cómo esta mi consentida? -dijo este mientras se acercaba a la ventana con la bebe en lo que kagome se arreglaba la bata- por cierto, Kikyo fue a ver a alguien, luego vendrá

Bien -respondió, en ese momento la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a una mujer- madre…

Por dios hija, lo dices de una manera tan seca que me siento extraña -dijo la señora dejando el bulto sobre la cama y acercándose a sesshomaru para besar a su nieta- es preciosa nunca pensé que vería este momento

Kagome sonrió y sesshomaru la miro en ese momento, cuando la joven lo miro a los ojos sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Bueno, bueno -dijo esmeralda- será mejor que comencemos

Yo iré a dar una vuelta con mi niña -dijo sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a la puerta

De acuerdo -dijo esmeralda, cuando sesshomaru salio se giro donde kagome- al parecer esas dos semanas que kikyo estuvo desaparecida estuviste muy ocupada -dijo esmeralda con una sonrisa pervertida en los ojos

¡Mama! -grito Kagome mas roja que un tomate

Ah, por fin un sonido familiar… esa es mi kagome -dijo riendo a carcajada- y no miento Aoi y Shinku son la prueba viviente

Que cosas dices -murmuro la joven con la cabeza gacha- además ni siquiera lo recuerdo… yo… se me hace muy injusto con él

Aunque las cosas ahora son difíciles -comenzó a decir- puedes ver la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos por saber que estas viva, estas a su lado y para recompensar los días de separación tienen unos hermosos pequeños

Gracias mama -dijo sonriendo

No hay porque-dijo emocionada- ahora a bañarse y a vestirse…

/

En Orestes

En el castillo…

Su Alteza -dijo zuni y Tatsuha haciéndoles una inclinación al hombre frente a ellos

Bienvenidos -dijo Inutashio- pasamos a biblioteca Izayoi nos espera

Caminaron en silencio hasta la enorme sala llena de libros, en la cual una hermosa mujer esperaba sentada con una taza de Té en las manos.

Buenos días, su Alteza -dijeron al unísono

Hola chicos-dijo levantándose mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita- anda pasen ya cumplimos las formalidades, ahora vamos a relajarnos y ver como salimos de este asunto de una vez por todas.

Gracias tía -dijo Zuni- pero estoy preocupada…

Tatsuha encamino a zuni a un sillón y le siguió Inutashio, tomaron asiento mientras Izayoi servia mas tazas de te.

Era de esperase cariño -dijo Izayoi colocando tazas al frente de cada uno- este problema se ha salido de nuestras manos y nos ha costado vidas

Necesitamos la mayor información disponible -dijo Zuni mirando a ambos

Hemos asegurado el yacimiento acuático del combustible fósil, llamado fuego azul -dijo Tatsuha- investigamos que en unos años venideros nuestro yacimiento será de los más grandes en el fondo marino, el petróleo esta a punto de desaparecer y es inevitable que se empiece a tratar el fuego azul.

Por eso quería apropiarse de este… Pero no puedo almacenarse ¿Qué estarían pensando? -pregunto inutashio

Darien investigo que los rusos están pagando una buena suma por surtirlos de este combustible para experimentos -dijo Zuni- nos hemos ocupado de todo el asunto y de informar a las autoridades pertinentes

Bien, eso significa que solo nos queda mi sobrino -dijo Inutashio e Izayoi toco su mano para calmarlo- han pasado diez años desde que empezó su estupida venganza

¿Que se oculta detrás de esta? -pregunto tatsuha

Inutashio miro a ambos jóvenes antes de colocar la taza en la mesa y levantarse para acercarse a unos de los armario y de este sacar un álbum, lo hojeo y le paso unas series de fotos. En esta aprecian dos chicas y tres chicos.

Pero si estos jóvenes son -dijo zuni- tía Izayoi, Esmeralda, Inutashio, Zagato y… ¿Quién es él?

Tatsuha miraba asombrado el parecido del tercer joven con inutashio, el joven miro a su tío y este asintió.

Es mi hermano gemelo -dijo el rey- Aion…

/

En el hospital de Azura en la sala de doctores.

Toc, toc

Adelante -contesto Ishida

La puerta se abrio y el joven sonrío al ver a rei parada en la puerta, pero su sonrisa murió en los labios al ver su rostro.

Rei, ¿Qué sucede? -dijo el joven tomándola en sus brazos y recostándola en una de las camas- ¿Rei? Cariño…

Te lo diré, te lo diré… solo dame tiempo -susurro como ida - dame tiempo

Rei cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos se durmió, Ishida miraba con preocupación a su novia.

/

En casa de Anaiz, esta recibía a dos visitas.

Y bien ¿Qué es lo que te propones? -entro diciendo mary para luego sentarse en el enorme sillón blanco de la sala

Anaiz fue a la cocina y regreso con un plato de galletas de chocolates y unas tazas de té.

Como ya saben darien y yo cumplimos nuestro octavo aniversario y quiero celebrarlo de una manera especial -dijo sonriendo- y para eso necesito de ti mary

Se llevara un buen susto el pobre y mas ahora que estamos en alerta -dijo mary pensativa de lo que podría estar planeando la niña esa- pero supongo que podemos hacer esto sin que se salga de nuestras manos

Eso mismo pensé yo -dijo magael tomando dos galletas más

/

En el hospital al atardecer

"Debo hacerlo… no debo seguir dependiendo de los demás" pensaba kagome mientras afincaba los dos pies en el suelo "Un poco mas… vamos…" luego de afincar por casi medio minuto, los pies de la joven fallaron y caía dolorosamente al suelo… cuando unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron en alto.

Supongo que la perdida de memoria no se aplica a tu cabezonería -dijo sesshomaru con kagome en brazos- o… al final te gusta estar en mis brazos

Eres muy egocéntrico -dijo kagome sumamente roja y con las manos apoyadas en su pecho

Si… tu memoria en ese sentido esta bien -dijo haciendo amago de recostarla en la cama, pero kagome se apretó contra él

Ayúdame… -susurro pegada de su mejilla y en su oído- por… por favor quiero caminar -dijo apretándose fuertemente contra él

Sesshomaru lo pensó unos segundos y luego se puso recto, soltando sus piernas le dejo parada verticalmente, pero aun la sostenía en alto por lo que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, kagome tenía las palmas de las manos puestas fuertemente sobre su pecho y agarraba la camisa de este ligeramente.

¿Segura? -pregunto suavemente y kagome asintió- (suspira) bien, sostente firme

Si… -dijo apretándose en un abrazo a sesshomaru

El joven rey dejo que los pies de la joven tocaran el suelo y con cuidado dejo que estas se adaptaran al peso. A cada momento dejaba un poco mas de peso.

Mientras dentro de kagome se desarrollaba un caos psicológico al estar tanto tiempo abrazado a aquel musculoso y caliente cuerpo, respiraba aceleradamente, su corazón latía rápido y su rostro ardía.

Estoy igual que tu -dijo Sesshomaru al sentirla fallar y apretarse a su cuerpo de nuevo- no estas en condiciones para hacer lo que estas pensando…

¿Te han dicho antes lo odioso y presumido que eres? -le pregunto kagome avergonzada de que haya adivinado lo que estaba pensando.

Si -dijo mirándola y kagome levanto el rostro sonrojado y lo miro- tú

¿Ah?… -gimo acalorada alejando un poco el rostro

Si, tú, me lo repetías cada vez que nos veíamos y yo intentaba acercarme -dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo, sin que ella se percatara

¿En serio? -volvió a preguntar dejando que sus pies se afincaran y sostuvieran su peso

Así es -dijo para pasar a un rostro pensativo- a veces me pregunto que te hice para que me odiaras tanto -dijo deslizando sus manos a su cintura y apretándola mas contra el- al principio estábamos bien pero de un momento a otro empezaste a separarte de mi, dejaste de confiar… Incluso nos separamos por varios años

Estoy segura de que tenia una razón -dijo afincado del todo sus piernas y llevando sus manos a las mejillas de sesshomaru- Por ahora, solo se que no quiero separarme de ti… tengo miedo, de que si recuerdo, tu me dejes…- dijo apretando las manos en sus mejillas - tal vez me lo merezca, tal vez sea egoísta… pero te quiero para mi, no quiero que me dejes

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que estaba parada en sus propias piernas, su rostro estaba oculto en el pecho de Sesshomaru el cual la tenía fuertemente abrazada.

Supongo que ya esta lista para caminar -le dijo sesshomaru, aun recuperándose de lo que le había confesado kagome

¿En algún momento te dije que te odio? -le pregunto kagome, la cual separo sus rostro del pecho de sesshomaru y lo miro

Este tenía una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, levanto una ceja a forma de ¿Segura que quieres que te conteste?

Olvídalo, no quiero que me respondas -dijo leyendo su mirada y preparándose para dar unos pasos

Lo supuse -dijo entonces ayudándola a caminar.

/

Mary, anaiz y magael estaban en la sala cuando el teléfono sonó.

Si diga -respondió anaiz, después de unos minutos cerró

¿Qué sucede? -dijo mary

Darien, regresara tarde -dijo anaiz -así que aprovecharemos

Aun no, me debes el como conociste a darien -dijo magael acomodándose en el sillón- mary ya la conoce pues estuvo a tu lado durante la realización del proyecto azul, al cual ambas habían aplicado.

Después de suspirar miro a las chicas, mary asintió y anaiz procedió a acomodarse tomando un sorbo de té, luego de morder su galleta dijo…

Fue dos años antes de que entrara a la academia -dijo recordando- apenas tenia trece años cuando sucedió

El primer amor -susurro romántica mary

Jiji, algo así aunque me dio trabajo encontrarlo luego -murmuro sonriendo- mi abuelo había recibido amenazas por lo que me puso un guarda sin mi permiso, siempre me ocultaba la situación, incluso cuando estuve en peligro debió advertirme para que tuviera cuidado… pero aun así se lo reservo -dijo seria- por un momento pensé que seria el peor día de mi vida, pero me equivoque.

/Narra Anaiz/

Madre ya me voy - como cualquier otro, ese día asistí al instituto -Ten cuidado, cuídate por favor -me dijo mi madre antes de partir- claro- me encamine al carro, me monte y nos pusimos en camino. Las clases transcurrieron normales, pero a la salida mi odisea comenzó.

Phil vamonos -le dije al chofer mientras entraba en el coche, entonces el cristal que separaba el área del conductor y el pasajero trasero se abrio, lanzaron un bomba de gas - ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Phil!? Cof… cof… cof… ¡Phil! -grite, entonces lo vi, el cuerpo de phil estaba a mi lado en el suelo de la limosina… estaba muerto. Al minuto estuve inconciente.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente -dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza de té- pero cuando desperté…

+Inicio de recuerdo doce años atrás en Francia+

Uiiii… la niña despertó -se escucho la voz de un hombre y la risa de dos mas.

Anaiz abrio sus ojos, veía borroso por lo que parpadeo acostumbrándose a la mínima luz, pudo divisar que se encontraba en una habitación muy amplia, intento moverse y recogió sus piernas pero las dejo caer de nuevo ya que se sentía somnolienta, pero al intentar mover sus manos no pudo sin embargo gimió por el dolor que le causaba las esposas y la presión que ejercían en su muñecas, entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas juntas sobre su cabeza y al espaldar de la cama...

¿Dónde… estoy? -murmuro con la boca y la garganta seca, dándose cuenta que dos hombres estaban a cada lado de la cama y uno estaba a los pies de ella sentado en la esquina de la cama, anaiz abrio sus ojos con pánico, el cansancio que sentía y el sueño desaparecieron, automáticamente recogió sus piernas hacia ella.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

No creo que eso importe -dijo un joven de algunos 19 o 20 años que empezó a meter la mano por debajo de su blusa, haciendo que la muchacha abriera sus ojos aterrorizada- pero si lo que haremos -con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios mientras tomaba los pechos de anaiz en sus manos

¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suélteme! No se atreva a tocarme -doblándose de lado tratando de alejarse de la mano del joven

Pero si yo también te estoy tocando jijiji -dijo el otro joven metiendo la mano por debajo de su larga falda del colegio- creo que esta noche será muy divertida

¡NO! ¡Deténganse! -grito jalando su manos fuertemente, hiriéndose la muñecas-¡POR FAVOR! -seguía gritando moviendo sus piernas mientras los tipos la despojaban de sus ropas dejándola en ropa interior- ¡No lo hagan! ¡Déjenme ir!

Puedes gritar lo que desees -dijo el tipo sonriendo acariciando el interior de los muslos de la joven- será mas emocionante, pero nadie te escuchara… vamos grita… eso es muy excitante… queremos escucharte rogar jejejeje

Después de dejarla en panti y brassier, estos procedieron a quitarse la ropa, anaiz negaba con la cabeza aterrorizada, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. La desesperación estaba presente y aumento al sentir como uno de los tipos se motaba sobre ella.

No lo hagan… -gimió ya sin fuerzas y con lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El hombre que estaba sobre ella levanto su mano y en ella una navaja, anaiz hizo silencio, se podía decir que el terror no la dejo hablar, el tipo acerco el cuchillo en medio de sus pechos y de un solo tirón corto el brassier que los cubría, la joven temblaba pero no emitía sonido alguno. El joven deslizo el cuchillo hasta su cadera donde lo deslizo por debajo de sus pantis para hacer lo mismo que con el brassier…

No… -gimió como última esperanza

Creo que ya es hora de la diversión -dijo uno que esperaba que su amigo terminara- quien será el primero

Los tres se miraron y sonrieron, uno quito las esposas de las manos de anaiz y la sostuvo mientras el otro le agarro las piernas para mantenerlas separadas, para que el que estaba encima de ella empezara.

¡NOOOOOO! -grito anaiz desesperada.

+Fin del recuerdo doce años atrás en Francia+

Pensé que mi vida se acabaría en ese instante, pero antes de que el tipo se acomodara sobre mi, la puerta de la habitación se abrio y se escucharon tres disparos, solo sentí como el cuerpo del que seria el primero en violarme cayo sobre mi cuerpo, yo solo sentía que las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, aunque mi deseo era salir corriendo de ahí… no podía mover un músculo.-anaiz dejo la taza sobre la mesa y sonrió mirando a las chicas- segundos después alguien quito el cuerpo de ese cerdo de encima de mi, y luego de cubrirme con una gabardina me tomo en brazos y me saco de ahí. Mientras salíamos de la casa me recupere un poco y aunque estaba oscuro pude verlo de perfil, era un joven de cabellos cortos, de algunos 18 o 19 años de edad, muy guapo en ese momento, pero supongo que en mi estado… jejeje no debía pensar en eso.

¿Quién… eres? -apenas pude preguntar, el no se giro y siguió caminando. Yo sin embargo al sentirme protegida, y el calor de su cuerpo en ese suave abrazo… no pude evitar dejarme llevar, la tensión del shock y todo el susto por lo demás se me vino encima… y me desmaye.

Me desperté cuando sentí que me dejaban suavemente sobre la cama, cuando sentí que esos calidos brazos me dejaban los agarre fuerte y abrí mis ojos, solo pude ver unos antifaz que cubría la parte de arriba de su rostro, pero en sus labios habían una sonrisa calida y amable.

No me dejes -le susurre y él me puso algo en las manos, para después decirme algo al oído, después de eso lo deje ir.

¿Eh? -murmuro magael mientras se llevaba la galletita a la boca y la dejaba en sus labios sin morder- ¿¡Que!? No terminaras

Es cierto, anaiz -dijo mary tomando un sorbo de su taza- no me sabia esa parte

¡Si, anda ya suéltalo que te dijo! -murmuro magael mordiendo la galletita

Anaiz sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron...

Después de que él se marcho y me recupere de la impresión me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto, así que encendí la luz de lámpara, en mis manos había un hermosa rosa roja. -dijo sonriendo

¿Una flor? -dijo magael terminándose la galletita

Pero era una flor muy diferente -dijo tomando otra galletita- esta aunque tenia varios pétalos abiertos a su alrededor, en el centro su corazón aun estaba en el capullo.

¿Pero que fue lo que te dijo al oído? -insistió magi y anaiz emitió una risita sensual.

Mary y magi se miraron asombradas

"La pureza de una rosa debe ser otorgada mas nunca arrebatada"


	36. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 36, 37, 38

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 36

¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que romántico -grito magael dando saltitos en el mueble.

Así que todas estuvimos en peligro antes o después de entrar a la academia -dijo mary tomando otro sorbo de su té y suspiro

Si, supongo que si -dijo anaiz- debemos terminar con esto pronto, nos ha cobrado años y vidas de nuestro entorno

¡Un momento! -exclamo magi- se que tuve mis dificultades, se que me tendieron una trampa para separarme de Bankotsu. Pero ustedes…

Es cierto… -murmuro anaiz- a decir verdad no fuimos atacadas directamente, pero nos dieron donde mas nos dolerían

Sus familiares -murmuro magi en voz baja y pensativa- lo siento

Descuida -murmuro mary sonriendo- desgraciados sucesos pero gracias a ellos pudimos abrir los ojos… al menos yo

No lo entiendo, anaiz y tú entraron juntas al programa ¿A que te refiere con eso? -dijo magi

Es cierto, cuatro años después de entrar al programa, anaiz y yo seguíamos nuestra vida normal -dijo mary pensativa- y fue gracias a una de esas locura que pude reunirme de nuevo con mi yukito jijijiji

Eh… esa no me la sabia -dijo mirando ambas mujeres- ¿Tu y anaiz estaban juntas en ese momento?

Pues la verdad, fue una de mis locuras -reconoció anaiz sonriendo- estaba cansada de estar debajo del agua en el laboratorio submarino, por eso convencí a mary de salir a pasear.

Fue muy divertido-reconoció mary recordando- fuimos a una fiesta de disfraces

Yo quería ver si podía encontrar a mi chico con antifaz, desde que vi la flor me propuse encontrarlo -reconoció anaiz- sabia que si me ponía en peligro el vendría a ayudarme, pero eso seria algo estupido y desesperado de mi parte.

Magael miraba a una y a otra.

No me mires así, lo de mi yue y yo fue mas una casualidad -dijo mary mirando de reojo a anaiz

¡Me dejaste sola! -murmuro enojada la joven

Te he dicho una y mil veces que lo siento -dijo mary mirando a magi- durante la fiesta me di cuenta que mi yukito estaba presente, ese cabello plateado es único en su clase… además no era ninguna peluca. Estaba vestido de ángel totalmente blanco, una mascara cubría la mitad de arriba de su rostro dejando libre solo sus labios, a decir verdad me sorprendido verlo con el cabello tan largo -sonrojada mary miro a las chicas- algo dentro de mi se movió y la euforia no me dejo pensar

Te le lanzaste no mas lo viste -murmuro anaiz indignada mordiendo con furia una galleta- yo diría que fue un ataque de hormonas sin usar y algo propio de una bailarina hindú -dijo con malicia y una sonrisa macabra

No lo veas así -dijo mary sonriendo- fue algo como… solo tomo un poco de lo que es mió

Si, por eso nueve meses después nació Eriol -murmuro anaiz y magael sonrió-Eran casi media noche y mary no aparecía -dijo anaiz recostando su cabeza del respaldar del mueble- y tocaron la ultima canción… fue algo increíble (suspiro) estaba parada esperando a mary cuando su aroma me llego, no había duda era él -dijo anaiz con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo- levante mi rostro y lo busque por todos lados, mi corazón latía aceleradamente, todos bailaban cuando de repente lo vi, creo que el también se sorprendió al ver que lo había visto. Intento irse pero logre alcanzarlo…

¿Y…? -dijo magael y mary asintió

Le pedí un baile como se lo pide una dama aun desconocido -dijo anaiz levantando el rostro y guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas, estas sonrieron- no solo sabia salvar vida… también bailaba de maravilla, al principio estaba renuente, así que lo saque a la pista y puse mis manos en su cuello, mientras a el no le quedo otra que poner su mano en mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi mano libre la cual se llevo a su pecho y se meció al compás de la música, rápido y lento, rápido y lento… sentí que estaba flotando, tenia su antifaz y vestía de esmoquin pero sin su saco, yo tenia un disfraz de bailarina hindú y el velo solo mostraba mis ojos, a decir verdad eso hacia el momento mas excitante y exótico, sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraba, luego me hacia girar para quedar pegada a su pecho y…

Y he de suponer que esa noche le diste mas que un baile -dijo magi anaiz sonrió de lo lindo

Fue algo maravilloso -murmuro anaiz feliz- mágico…

Pero también esa noche destruyeron el laboratorio -dijo mary- mi abuelo murió

Y mi padre también -dijo anaiz suspirando- después de eso muchas cosas salieron a la luz, entre ello que Darien era mi guardaespaldas y que desde muy joven había cuidado todo ese tiempo de mi. Además de que Rei también era parte del grupo, aunque no se sabia mucho de ella… solo que su alteza la había asignado a un puesto especifico

Es cierto, se sabe muy poco de Rei -dijo magi- todos somos hijos de la realeza o de algún familiar real

Si te diste cuenta, la misma noche en que Rei entro a servicio activo -dijo anaiz mirando a magi- te tendieron esa trampa con Ban

Nada que ver -dijo magi- Rei fu asignada a mary desde que entro

Podemos concluir que Rei es especial -dijo mary dejando el tema zanjeado

De veras, no hay quien te saque información -dijo magi sacándole la lengua

¿Por qué crees que soy tu superior? -dijo mary sonriendo

Solo es ventaja de nacimiento -dijo magi

Jujujujuju -dijo mary

Te odio -dijo magi y todas estallaron de la risa

/

Así es que mi bella durmiente despertó -dijo Ishida sonriéndole a Rei

Esta lo miro serio y luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

Siento haberte preocupado -dijo la joven sentándose en la cama

Nada que ver cariño -dijo tendiéndole una mano- es hora de cenar, yo invito

Rei lo miro seria y este le devolvió la mirada de igual forma. La joven se puso de pie y se paro frente a él mirándolo a los ojos.

No preguntaras nada -le dijo

No hay razón, cuando este lista me lo dirás -dijo serio- ahora hay que comer… en verdad tengo hambre

Te amo -dijo Rei acariciándole el pecho

Eso espero -dijo tomándola de la cintura y para acercar su boca a la de él- no quiero que hagas tonterías… ¿prometido?

Te lo prometo -luego ishida la beso lentamente mientras acariciaba su espalda y su trasero

Espero cumplas tu promesa -dijo este sobre los labios de ella y esta sonrió

Siempre lo hago -dijo rei y ambos salieron de la habitación.

/

*Situaciones alternas, misma conversación, lugares diferentes el castillo de Oreste y el hospital*

Aion… -murmuro Tatsuha viendo al hombre que era muy parecido a inutashio.

Así es, mi hermano murió hace años de un ataque al corazón -dijo el rey sentándose al lado de Izayoi, que tomo su mano fuertemente- era mi hermano menor.

¿Eh..? -murmuro zuni

Durante generaciones habían nacido varones en ambas islas -dijo inutashio- por lo que el tratado no podía cumplirse. -zuni y tatsuha se miraron y luego a los reyes- entonces nacimos Aion y yo, mientras que en Azura nació Zagato

Pero también en ese momento nací yo, prima segunda de este ultimo -dijo Esmeralda a sus hijas y a sesshomaru

Entonces se discutió el que Esmeralda se casara con uno ustedes -dijo Tatsuha y inutashio asintió

Aion se enamoro de Esmeralda -dijo inutashio

Pero los ministros dijeron que lo correcto era que se casara con el mayor-dijo sesshomaru mirando a Esmeralda que asintió, kagome escuchaba asombrada,

Aion enfureció… y desapareció -concluyo Izayoi

Pero tu madre, te habías enamorado de nuestro padre -dijo kikyo comprendiendo mejor

Si, al final, me case con Zagato - respondió esmeralda

Y usted con mi tía Izayoi-dijo Zuni mirando a Inutashio que asintió

Pusimos de pretexto que esmeralda no era descendiente directa del Rey así que el contrato no se podía ejercer -dijo inutashio

Yo estuve de acuerdo con Inutashio -dijo Esmeralda con ojos enamorados de su difunto esposo- haría lo que fuera por estar con mi amado Zagato

Pero eso no constaba por ningún lado ¿Cierto? -murmuro Tatsuha- tú estabas enamorado de Izayoi, ya tenían una relación.

A decir verdad, estaba embarazada de sesshomaru y Archer -revelo Izayoi- esmeralda nos ayudo, estando casado por ambas parte se delego el tratado a la siguiente generación

Solo que esta vez -dijo zuni- hubo gemelas de un lado

Y mellizos de otro -dijo Tatsuha- y aquí estamos, pero ¿Que paso con Aion?

Tuvo un hijo -dijo inutashio- y este vino a reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho, al saber lo que había se enfureció y prometió regresar.

Pues parece que ha regresado –murmuro Zuni y los cuatro se miraron

Supongo -dijo inutashio y saco una carta que entrego a Tatsuha el cual la leyó con ojos asombrados, zuni quedo igual de asombrada.

Llamare a mary -dijo zuni- debemos estar prevenido… si nuestro adorado primo aparece.

/

En la habitaron de kagome sesshomaru estaba sentado en un mueble, kikyo estaba sentada en la cama al lado de su hermana y su madre estaba en otro sillón al lado de sesshomaru, la pequeña Aoi estaba en su cuna.

Así fue como relegamos el tratado a la siguiente generación -término de contar la reina de Azura

Entonces dices que mi primo hermano -dijo sesshomaru mirando a las tres mujeres- esta detrás de todos los acontecimientos, la muerte de Zagato, tu accidente y el de mi padre

Y en el disparo a kagome en Japón -confeso Esmeralda

¿Japón, Que hacia yo en Japón? -pregunto kagome- ¿Me dispararon?

A decir verdad, para ese entonces te creían muerta -dijo sesshomaru sacando cuentas- a quien querían exterminar era a kikyo… por ser la mayor -explico sesshomaru comprendiendo mejor el asunto- y mi primo sabia que no había problemas en tomar el trono por segundas sucesiones de sangre

¡Kagura! -exclamo kikyo comprendiendo todo

Así es, los padres de kagura fueron asesinados… he de suponer que tu primo le contó todo a kagura, ya de por si era de personalidad ambiciosa -dijo Esmeralda- estando bajo mi protección nada le impedía seguir la sucesión.

¿Ka… Kagura? -gimió kagome con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza.

Los tres miraron a kagome preocupados, kikyo acaricio el cabello de kagome la cual la miro asustada y con tal estado de nervios.

Hermana… ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto kikyo asustada

¿Kagome? -susurro sesshomaru al acercarse a ella

Kagome giro el rostro y lo miro con una cara de espanto. Sesshomaru pudo ver un destello en los ojos verdes de kagome. "¿Será posible que este recordando?" pensó para si mismo "Entonces… ¿Por qué temo? Será el miedo de que ella se aleje de mi por la falta de confianza que no tuvo para conmigo o ¿Algo mas?"

"Imágenes… ¿Quiénes son? Risas… ¿Quién eres?" la cabeza de Kagome se lleno de imágenes, su corazón y pecho de muchos sentimientos. "Yo… yo recu… erdo… recuerdo La culpa de mentir al hombre que amaba, la tristeza de haber pensado que perdí a mi querida kikyo, el dolor de saber que mi sesshomaru podía estar muerto horas después de que la separaron de él, la humillación para lo que siguió después, la vergüenza de no poder dar la cara sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru pudo captar el sufrimiento que estaba pasando kagome, ella lo miraba aterrorizada, triste, culpable, humillada, avergonzada "¡Kagome! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?" Pudo ver el terror que se cernía sobre su pequeña, y se percato que por su nariz empezaba a salir sangre, y al parecer ella se dio cuenta porque llevo su mano a su rostro, toco la sangre y miro su mano roja, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y las lagrimas empezaron a salir a caudales, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, no gemía de dolor, no sollozaba y su respiración era apenas audible.

Kagome por alguna razón sintió que ya no podía mas, todo… todo… todo lo que deseaba era… Miro a sesshomaru, estaba vivo, a su lado "¡Por dios… gracias, gracias! El verlo con vida es el perdón que necesitaba su alma" pensaba mientras acariciaba el rostro de sesshomaru colocando sus manos ensangrentada en su mejilla "Ahora entiendo todo… mi razón de lucha, mi deseo de vivir… todo era por el, por verlo con vida. Aunque el no me perdonara lo demás"

Todo… -susurro cerca de sesshomaru el cual miro asombrado, ella estaba tan cerca de su rostro que solo hacia falta que sus labios se tocaran- sobrevivir, inconcientemente lo hacia

Kagome… -susurro emocionado tocando su mejilla, la vio cerrar los ojos al hacer contacto con la palma de su mano, la vio sonreír- Te amo, a ti kagome… te amo solo a ti -kagome abrio sus ojos sorprendida mirándolo con sorpresa- no me mires así, es cierto… -le confeso- aunque todos miraban a kikyo, incluso yo, de cierta forma en la noche de la recepción, en la habitación, en el baño, en el estudio, sin importar lo que hicieras, siempre que te ibas terminaba comprando todo lo que hacías como kikyo… y al final pensaba en ti. Siempre termine comparando a kikyo contigo. Te buscaba en ella de todas las maneras posibles- kagome asintió con lentitud y su sonrisa se ensancho pero luego se apago, esto hizo que Sesshomaru se pusiera serio.

Kagura me dijo que habías muerto y kikyo también, en ese momento sentí que mi vida había terminado me deje llevar por el agua - revelo kagome y sintió a Sesshomaru temblar apretó con una mano la mano del rey que ahora se encontraba en su mejilla, con la otra descubrió su cicatriz y la acaricio lentamente mirándose en los ojos de sesshomaru- todo estaba oscuro y el aire pronto se acabaría, no me importaba si con eso pagaba mi falta contigo… además tu ya no estabas (sus ojos ocultaron el cansancio mientras se revelaba con su amado) sentí como todo a mi alrededor se movió, abrí mis ojos, algo brillaba a mi alrededor y lo comprendí, no quería morir, no sin saber que estabas a salvo… ¡ No me importaba si no me perdonabas por haber traicionado tu confianza! -dijo elevando la voz y apretando sus ojos con fuerza-… nada… nada importaba, solo tu -susurro kagome abriendo sus ojos y acercándose al príncipe- ¡Te amo sesshomaru! -le confeso con pasión y deseo se acerco a el y lo beso, el le devolvió el beso con igual o mas intensidad- Mi deseo era regresar… -dijo kagome respirando con dificultad- perdóname… ya no puedo mas… estoy… cansada.

Sesshomaru sintió como kagome se le escurría de los brazos pero de inmediato la sostuvo y la apretó contra él, entonces lo sintió.

Llama a inuyasha -dijo sesshomaru

¿Qué? -pregunto kikyo acercándose

¡LLAMA A INUYASHA MALDICION!

/

Rei e Ishida estaban en su departamento, la noche había llegado y estos reposaban después de haber degustado una ligera cena. En el balcón, en un amplio mueble miraban las estrellas.

Mi madre me dio en adopción cuando tenia cinco años -dijo Rei recostada del pecho de Ishida- estaba enferma y posiblemente no le quedara mucho tiempo de vida, así que prefirió que yo no sufriera las consecuencia.

Tu madre adoptiva… que dice ella -le cuestiono

Ella siempre me ha dicho que tenga fe -dijo rei- ha sido muy buena conmigo, nunca me ha ocultado las cosas, siempre me ha dicho que yo debo ser la que decida lo que deseo hacer.

¿Y tu padre? -murmuro Ishida

El… esta muerto -dijo rei- aun era una bebe, apenas he visto fotos y es solo por que mi madre adoptiva así lo deseo. Tengo un hermano… auque el no merece que lo llame así (Odio y rencor se sintió en su voz al decirlo)

Rei… -susurro Ishida apretándola contra su pecho- si no quieres decirlo no lo hagas.

Confié en el… yo lo quería, le entregue todo, incluso… -apretó las manos en un puño

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 37

Inuyasha… -murmuro Rin tomando a inuyasha de antebrazo.

En la habitación se encontraban ellos dos, sesshomaru, kikyo, esmeralda y Archer. La expresión de su rostro no mostraba ninguna respuesta a lo que sucedía.

¿Entonces no despertara? - pregunto sesshomaru por enésima vez, en su voz se sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada- pero ¿Por qué?

Al parecer es algo fuera de nuestras manos -dijo Rin- es algo interno, tal vez como ella dijo esta cansada tanto física como mentalmente.

Es por eso que todo depende de ella -concluye inuyasha- supongo que todo es cuestión de tiempo

Sesshomaru toma la mano de kagome, la cual duerme tranquilamente.

Entonces no habrá inconvenientes en lo que ya hablamos ¿cierto? -pregunto esmeralda.

No, no la hay -dijo inuyasha- Rin se encargara de todo lo demás

Así es, ahora será mejor que vaya a ver a Shinku -dijo Rin sonriendo, luego se acerco a sesshomaru, puso una mano en su hombro y este la miro- una vez despertó, volverá hacerlo.

Sesshomaru asintió y Rin se giro para salir de la habitación, Esmeralda, Kikyo y Archer lo dejaron solo.

/

Un mes después.

Rei entro a la oficina Zuni, Tatsuha, Mary, Anaiz y Magi estaban esperando.

Ya estoy aquí -dijo Rei acomodándose al lado de mary

Bien, empecemos -dijo Tatsuha- Rei como acordamos este asunto solo tu puedes terminarlo.

Comprendo -dijo Rei mirando a las demás las cuales asintieron, Rei levanto una ceja como interrogante- ¿No opinaras nada Mary?

¿Eh? Debería… -cuestiono

No, no debería -dijo Anaiz dándole un pellizco

Rei sonrió y asintió. Luego de eso Zuni se acerco a rei y le entrego la carta que anteriormente Inutashio le había dado.

Creemos que deberías saberlo -dijo Zuni viéndola terminar de leer- se que ahora no tendrás ningún pretexto

Yo… no, ahora con esta información puedo moverme mejor que nunca -dijo Rei soltando un respiro de alivio.

Entonces ya saben que hacer si algo llegara a suceder -dijo Zuni- magi, los príncipes salen hoy del hospital, elige a quien quieras para que te acompañe en la seguridad.

¡Yo iré! -dijo Rei- así veo a mi niño

Yo también iré porque soy la única que aun no ha ido a ver su alteza -añadió anaiz sonriendo.

Entonces yo pasare por casa -dijo mary- arreglare algunos asuntos con Yue y luego nos pasamos por el hospital

Bueno entonces es todo por hoy -dijo tatsuha- manténganse vigilando.

Todas se encaminaron a la salida, mary subió a su moto y se marcho. Anaiz, magael y rei se encaminaban al estacionamiento cuanto una jeepeta negra se paro delante de ellas.

Las llevo algún lugar preciosas -se escucho una voz

¡Darien! Que sorpresa -dijo anaiz sonriendo- pensé que andabas detrás de una pista ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

¿Necesito una razón para verte? -le dijo el joven a anaiz de la manera mas coqueta y dulce

¿Eh?...-dijo anaiz perdida en sus sueños- no que va, siempre eres bienvenido

Entonces suban -dijo Darien sonriendo, las chicas se montaron- ¿A donde princesas?

Al hospital, los príncipes salen y necesitan seguridad -dijo anaiz

¿Como sigue la princesa kagome? -pregunto serio el joven

Pues aun no saben cuando va a despertar -dijo magi- solo podemos esperar

No es algo muy alentador, ¿Qué opina Bankotsu? -murmuro Darien

Ha puesto mas seguridad en ambos palacios, teme que él este detrás de todo esto y no quiere que se repitan situaciones perjudiciales -explico magi

Comprendo -dijo darien entrando al aparcamiento- ten cuidado anaiz… a todas.

Las chicas asintieron y se desmontaron del vehiculo. Entraron al hospital en lo que darien aparcaba.

/

Rin termino de archiva algunos archivos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Adelante -dijo caminando a su escritorio, levanto el rostro justo para ver a- Rei, que sorpresa… ¿No te has equivocado de consultorio?

Jeje, no lo creo -dijo Rei entrando, cerrando la puerta y luego acercándose a Rin- pero quería hablar contigo sobre kagome

¿Kagome? ¿Por qué? -dijo Rin sorprendida

Necesito contarte algo… -dijo Rei tomando asiento frente a la doctora- tal vez eso sea la causa de que la princesa no despierte.

Quiero que seas clara Rei -dijo Rin muy seria- hay dos niños que necesitan a su madre.

Rei la miro seriamente y luego negó la cabeza.

No creo que lo que yo te diga le devuelva su madre a esos pequeños -dijo Rei con gesto molesto- pero tal vez nos ayuden a entender.

Comprendo -dijo Rin recostándose en su silla- al menos puede que comprendamos su estado.

Sucede que…

/

Sesshomaru tomo a Aoi en sus brazos y se acerco a la ventana. La pequeña se agito y extendió los bracitos al rostro de su padre.

Al parecer estaremos solos un tiempo -le dijo sesshomaru a su pequeña la cual se agito contenta, este acaricio la plateadas hebras de cabello que empezaban a aparecer en la cabecita de la niña- así que deberás portarte bien, aun no soy bueno cuidando de pequeñas que se mueven mucho como tu.

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta, sesshomaru contesto, entraron Magi, Darien y Anaiz.

Hola, ¿Y esta sorpresa? -dijo sesshomaru acomodando a la pequeña semi sentada en sus brazos mirando hacia delante.

Nos enteramos que los pequeños salen hoy -dijo magi parada al lado de la cama de kagome

Yo no los había visto y no pude resistirme -dijo anaiz acercándose a sesshomaru para tomar a la pequeña Aoi- oh, es preciosa… (Sorprendida) cabellos plateados y ojos dorados

Se esforzó mucho -dijo magi sonriendo

Es cierto, tu estuviste con nosotros -recordó sesshomaru- sabias que kagome se estaba pasando por kikyo

Si, lo siento -dijo magi

Descuida -dijo sesshomaru- ¿Y tu como sigues Anaiz?

Pues ya me he recuperado -dijo jugando con la pequeña- no creo que tenga ninguna recaída.

¿Qué me dicen del último inconveniente? - pregunto sesshomaru

Aun nada -dijo Darien- pero lo hemos identificado su nombre es Yakotsu

Fue el… -dijo sesshomaru

Así es, junto con kagura raptaron a la princesa -dijo Darien- lo conoces, es el que reclamo a tu padre sus derechos por ser hijo de tu tío Aion.

¿Entonces él es…? -dijo sesshomaru

Un asesino, se le acusa de los asesinatos de varios miembros de la guardia real -dijo darien- los accidentes de tu padre y la reina esmeralda, el asesinato del rey Zagato y entre los demás cargos la puesta en peligro de las vidas de los que ya tu conoces… magi, rei, anaiz etc.

Comprendo -dijo sesshomaru- ¿Qué medidas han tomado?

Las necesarias -dijo Darien mirando a anaiz y magi

Sesshomaru miro a las chicas y estas asintieron.

Bien -acepto el rey.

/

Rei, ¿estas segura de lo que me cuentas? -dijo Rin

Puede que no me hiciera lo mismo -dijo Rei furiosa consigo mismo- me utilizo, abuso de mi… no de forma violenta ni física… pero si psicológica. En ese momento se podría decir que yo lo amaba todo lo que hice con el fue por amor, me entregue a él y después de hacerlo me dijo ¿Qué se siente hacer el amor con tu hermano? -le contó Rei- fue algo traumatizante para mí.

No puedo imaginarlo -dijo Rin levantándose preocupada y sentándose al lado de rei- has cargado con eso todo este tiempo.

He aprendido a odiarlo, es un psicópata -dijo Rei negando con la cabeza- no lo reconozco como mi hermano, pero no dudo que después de llevarse a kagome le haya dicho algo que la haya dejado choqueada, al recuperar la memoria también pudo recordar ese momento.

Rei, crees posible que él… -comenzó a preguntar Rin suspiro- ¿Lo crees capaz de haber abusado de kagome? ¿Cierto? Por eso viniste a decirme lo que te paso.

Bueno (suspiro) lo creo posible -dijo Rei girando el rostro- puede haber abusado de ella y luego contarle alguna mentira o…

¿O? -pregunto Rin, al ver que Rei se quedaba callada y pensativa

¡Demonios! -grito Rei levantándose furiosa para llegar a la puerta- porque no lo pensé antes…

¡Detente Rei! -le grito Rin- ¿A que te refieres?

Rei semi abrio la puerta, se detuvo y aun dándole la espalda a Rin le dijo sus sospechas.

Yakotsu violo a la princesa kagome y luego le dijo que era familiar de sesshomaru -dijo Rei apretando el pomo de la puerta- supongo que eso fue demasiado para ella.

Rin abrio sus ojos sorprendida, tal vez ahora entendía la causa del estado de kagome.

Mientras que Rei dio un paso atrás al abrir por completo la puerta, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? -pregunto sesshomaru mirándola como si fuera ella un fantasma

Rei miro a Ishida, a sesshomaru y a Darien, cerro los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrio mirando a los chicos frente a ella.

Me lo hizo a mi que era su hermana -le dijo a los tres que la miraban sorprendidos- porque no a una hermosa chica que además amenazaba su ambición.

Los tres estaban asombrados y petrificados ante la noticia, Rei salio corriendo.

¡Rei espérame! -dijo Ishida saliendo detrás de ella.

Entren -dijo Rin a sesshomaru y a Darien- supongo que tenemos una razón.

Darien empujo a sesshomaru y ambos tomaron asiento. Rin miro a los dos y suspiro.

Por los datos que me ha pasado Rei -dijo Rin- he llegado a la conclusión que lo que causo el estado de kagome, en si no fue el acto sino lo que le pudo haber dicho después.

Podrías explicarte -dijo Darien haciéndole señas con los ojos de que alguien necesitaba más datos aparte de él.

Kagome ya tenia una idea de que sesshomaru no solo se enojaría con ella por haberle mentido -dijo Rin pensativa- sino que también la dejaría, cuando paso lo de Yakotsu, esa idea gano peso… ella lo mas seguro piensa que no solo le mintió al hombre que ama, sino que también lo traiciono con alguien de su propia familia.

Eso… eso es absurdo -dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Rin- le dije lo que sentía por ella, se lo aclare.

Y fue bueno que lo hicieras -dijo Rin sonriendo- ahora hay que esperar que ella se haga a la idea de que algunas circunstancias son inevitables.

Sesshomaru se levanto furioso y salio del consultorio. Darien miro a Rin.

Yo vengo por lo de la seguridad de los niños -dijo Darien

Es cierto, entonces vamos a cuidados intensivos a sacar a nuestro pequeño príncipe -Ambos sonrieron y se pusieron de pie para salir.

/

En un lugar de Orestes.

¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? -pregunta la mujer de largos cabellos negros

Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer - le responde la mujer frente a ella de cabellos castaños.

Se hará como digas, yo cumplí con lo que te prometí -dijo la primera- entonces será mejor que yo le avise

Supongo -dijo la segunda nerviosa

Cálmate, lo entendió antes -dijo la pelinegra- lo hará de nuevo

Si -dijo la visita

/

Rei estaba en los brazos de Ishida, llorando.

Lo que te dije antes es cierto -le recordó el- te amo, lo demás sobra.

Lo se. Pero me sorprendí verte con los demás -dijo Rei- yo quería hacerlo cuando terminara este asunto y me sintiera capaz de decírtelo.

Hay cierto sucesos que no podemos cambiarlos -dijo Ishida- lo sabes ¿cierto?

Si, perdóname por mi comportamiento -dijo Rei echándole los brazos al cuello a Ishida

Que va, ven aquí -dijo dándole un beso profundo.

Ya calma -dijo Rei zafándose de los brazos del joven- debo irme, llevaremos a los príncipes al castillo.

Entonces nos vemos esta noche -dijo sonriendo el chico.

De acuerdo -dijo rei sonriendo, para luego salir y encaminarse al área de cuidados.

/

Rin y darien se encontraron con Rei en el pasillo, los tres se encaminaron hasta la sala de atenciones especiales.

Que extraño -murmuro Rin al acercarse al área de niños

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Rei caminando a su lado

Nada, pero normalmente a esta hora hay mas movimiento en esta área -dijo Rin parándose y mirando a su alrededor

Darien -dijo seriamente Rei sacando su arma y señalando al área donde estaba el pequeño príncipe- Rin, avisa a magi y Anaiz

Si -dijo Rin para girarse pero una voz la detuvo

Si yo fuera usted doctora no movería un músculo -dijo una voz grave

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Yakotsu con el pequeño Shinku en brazos.

Yakotsu… -exclamo Rei

Hermanita que alegría verte -dijo este sonriendo- ui, no me mires así… te ves hermosa pero anda recuerda que disfrutamos mucho esa noche

No me lo recuerdes -dijo Rei mirándolo con odio

No te pongas así cariño, anda suelta tu arma y la que tienes ahí escondida -dijo Yakotsu- se parece a mi -dijo señalando al pequeño

No lo creo -dijo rei tirando sus dos armas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues ya ves, sino no puedo tener lo que quiero -dijo el joven- entonces nadie lo tendrá.

Te arriesgas demasiado en venir solo aquí -dijo Rei

Noto cierta preocupación hermanita -dijo Yakotsu haciendo que Rei reflejara la furia en su rostro- como veras esta arma tiene un silenciador por lo que cuando alguien se de cuenta será un poco tarde, por otro lado, cuando supe que nuestra princesa dio a luz pues tuve cierta esperanza

Como pudiste hacerle eso a la princesa -dijo Rei- ¿Qué ganaste con eso?

Placer… -dijo sonriendo- y un favor a kagura, estaba obsesionada.

¿Y el niño? -pregunto la joven

Al principio pensé en tomar al niño y marcharme -dijo Yakotsu- siempre quise ser padre.

No es tu hijo -dijo Rei amenazadoramente

¡CALLATE! -le grito yakotsu disparándole en el hombro un poco mas adentro

¡Arrggghhh! -grito Rei al sentir el caliente invadir su pecho

¡REI! -grito Darien tratando de moverse

¡Rei! -gimió Rin que iba a acercarse

¡No se muevan! -grito yakotsu

Pero… -murmuro Rin al ver a Rei apretándose el pecho

Hermanita eres un buen ejemplo de niña adoptada, pero creo que no soportarías ver herido a tu pequeño sobrino -dijo Yakotsu, rei abrio sus ojos de sorpresa - descuida no le haré nada al niño… bueno por ahora, ven acércate y ustedes no se muevan o el niño se habrá esforzado en vano.

¡Por dios…! -dijo Rin preocupada viendo como rei sangraba mientras caminaba hacia yakotsu

Rei se acerco a Yakotsu lentamente, él tenia el arma baja en una mano y cargaba a shinku con la otra.

Deja al niño -dijo Rei acercándose a yakotsu

¿Para que? -dijo el hombre- para que puedas lanzarte sobre mi… se oye tentador. Pero es el escudo perfecto.

¡Eres un maldito! -grito frustrada, yakotsu sonrió y le hizo señas con el arma de que se acerque

Ella se situó frente a el, y este sonrió. Levanto el arma y le apunto a rei en el pecho.

Debo decir que me sorprendió enterarme de que tu naciste primero y por consiguiente eres la siguiente en sucesión -le aclaro yakotsu, Rei sonrió con dificultad y eso hizo enfadar al chico.- ¿De que te ríes?

Con todo lo que ha pasado es imposible que te cedan el trono si llegara a faltar alguno, no quiero el trono hermanito, hay suficientes herederos para que yo me libre de esa carga, por otro lado el tratado de Azura fue llevado a cabo -dijo Rei respirando con dificultad y sonriendo, mientras una mascara de odio cubría la de Yakotsu- Y por ultimo… no saldrás vivo de aquí

Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti hermanita -dijo Yakotsu sonriendo mientras sus ojos mostraban odio y rencor, levanto el arma - siempre eres tan directa así que debería dispararte a la cabeza para que no intentes nada.

Justo en el momento en que yakotsu alejo al pequeño para dispararle por segunda vez a Rei, una flecha atravesó la muñeca con la que sostenía el arma, rei tardo dos segundos en reaccionar y levantar sus manos para rápidamente tomar la mano armada de yakotsu girarla contra él y con su mismo dedo apretar el gatillo perforando su frente. Rei tomo al pequeño shinku en sus brazos el cual aun dormía, y mirando con tristeza a yakotsu arrodillado delante de ella…

Yo no soy tu hermana -le dijo notando asombro en sus moribundos ojos- pero tampoco eres hijo de mi padre.

Luego murió, Rin se acerco a Rei y tomo a shinku de sus brazos, mientras darien cargaba a Rei para llevarla a una camilla. Yue, mary y sesshomaru entraron rápidamente.

¡Preparen cirugía! -grito Rin revisando la herida de rei- ¡Maldición le ha perforado el pulmón! ¡Apresúrense!

En ese instante Ishida entro al área de cuidados de recién nacidos y se acerco Rin que trataba de controlar el sangrado en el pecho de Rei.

Rei… -susurro Ishida tomando su mano

La joven abrio los ojos con dificultad, ya que se estaba concentrando en respirar, giro el rostro y lo miro.

Creo… que… no… -dio una bocanada de aire- llegare… a… cenar

Prefiero que llegues tarde, a que no llegues -dijo tomando una gasa (son las telitas blancas que usan los médicos para tapar heridas) y limpio la sangre en su boca.

Rei sonrió y asintió cerrando los ojos.

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

CAPITULO 38

El sol entraba por los ventanales de la habitación llenando la silenciosa habitación luz.

Los negros ojos se abrieron lentamente parpadeando incomodo ante el intruso matutino.

Vaya… ya era hora -dijo mary sonriendo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada

Es cierto, nos tenia muy preocupada -dijo anaiz colocándose al lado de la cama

/

En la mansión de la reina de Azura.

Sesshomaru se despertó sintiendo que algo lo golpeaba en las costillas, parpadeo por el reflejo del sol en los cristales y luego miro a su lado, pudo ver a su pequeña Aoi pateándolo en las costillas mientras sonreía al techo y extendía sus manitas a el.

Eres madrugadora… o tienes hambre -dijo sesshomaru tomando a la pequeña en brazos, luego se giro y se dio cuenta de que Shinku no estaba- al parecer alguien te gano

La pequeña pataleo un poco, balbució algo y después soltó un gritito, ante esto sesshomaru sonrió.

No se lo que significa eso, pero creo que tu abuela podrá captar mejor el mensaje -dijo poniéndose de pie, dejo a Aoi en su cuna, fue al baño se lavo la cara y regreso para bajar con ella a la cocina, al llegar encontró a esmeralda dándole de comer a su pequeño- creo que ella acaba de decirme algo parecido a eso que estas haciendo con él.

La señora sonrió, le ofreció un biberón a sesshomaru y una silla. El rey miro a la niña y esta agito sus bracitos.

Como ordene princesa -dijo sentándose y colocando la tetera en su boca, la bebe tomo con gusto.

/

¡Rei! -exclamo Ishida entrando rápidamente al cuarto- por fin despertaste

Pensaste que me perdería tu cena -dijo esta sonriendo mientras Ishida se acercaba y depositaba un beso largo en su labios mientras acariciaba sus cabellos- aunque espero tengas servicio a la cama, creo no poder moverme por un buen rato de este lugar

Lo que quieras princesa -dijo besándola de nuevo

Hablando de eso -interrumpió magael- eres prima hermana de sesshomaru por ser hija de su tío y hermano de su padre, eso te coloca una situación difícil ¿Cierto princesa?

Lo siento chicas, aunque siempre supe la verdad -dijo rei sonriendo- me dieron a elegir cuidar o ser cuidada, y elegir cuidar. Para ese entonces mataron al rey Zagato, y años después la reina esmeralda sufrió el accidente que la dejo ciega. Izayoi siempre me cuido y me recomendó que por ahora era mejor que siguieran las cosas como estaban, para ese entonces empezaron los ataques a los agentes reales y paso lo de Yakotsu, fue cuando apareció Red Miko. Alguien desconocido, nadie sabía quien era, nadie sabia de donde era, ni sabia si tenia o no familia, así que no podía ser amenazada, tampoco se sabía quien era su jefe.

Ahora entiendo la reticencia de mi abuelo por no romper tu compromiso con Darién -dijo anaiz

Darién metió la pata al acostarse contigo la noche de la explosión -dijo Rei sonriendo- estuve sola esa noche porque cierta bailarina se llevo a mi chico de esmoquin -anaiz sonrió al recordar el momento- tu abuelo pensó que si te salvaste fue de casualidad, ya que jamás hubieras desobedecido una orden de tu padre, pero esa noche lo hiciste. El estar con Darién te salvo la vida, pero debían mantener alejados los comentarios de la condesa Lancress, así que tu abuelo sabiendo mi identidad me comprometió con Darién -anaiz achico los ojos- si, fue idea de u abuelo.

Pero aun así sabias de mi relación con Darién -dijo anaiz

Darién es como un hermano para mi -dijo rei seria y negando con la cabeza- jamás pensaría en él de esa manera, además éramos compañeros de la noche en que te salvo por primera vez, sabia de sus sentimientos hacia ti, además de que debía cuidarte, estar tu lado todo el tiempo

Tu lo sabias todo mary -dijo anaiz mirando a mary, la cual le sonrió y levanto el pulgar hacia arriba- ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste? sabias que durante esos años estuve buscando al enmascarado

Rei cuidaba de mi, ya que yo había dejado temporalmente la agencia al igual que tu -dijo mary- sabia que Darién y Rei estarían cuidando de nosotros, el que te acercara era solo acción tuya y de si podrías llegar a él. A decir verdad, solo quise que intentaras ver a Darién, lo de Yue fue toda una sorpresa agradable.

Podía moverme en cualquier circulo, podía ser cualquier persona... por eso me elegí para cuidar a mary, Darién no quería separase de ti así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo -dijo rei

Y podía matar el compañero a tu lado sin que este se diera cuenta -dijo Darién entando al cuarto- bienvenida al mundo real, dos meses de vacaciones... vaya ni yo me los he tomado tan largos

Gracias compañero -dijo rei sacándole la lengua

Yo los dejo –dijo magi- La cirugía estética de kagome fue un éxito, hoy la trasladan a la mansión de Azura, tanto rin como Inuyasha piensan que un aire familiar puede traerla de regreso mas pronto que uno clínico.

Pienso igual, y mas si sus pequeños están con ella -dijo mary- le recordaran que tiene algo por que regresar a la realidad.

Magael salió al pasillo y se encontró de frente con Bankotsu, este sonrió y echándole el brazo por o hombros se la llevo caminando.

El rey esta ansioso de que su reina llegue a casa -dijo Ban- ¿Que me dices?

Que hay que complacerlo -dijo esta sonriendo

/

En una mansión en las afueras de Orestes, una joven salió de la enorme piscina donde estaba nadando, se sentó en la orilla y recogió su largo cabello en una cólera alta. Del otro lado de la piscina un joven salió a la terraza. Vestía unos pantalones deportivos y una franela sin mangas, ambos negros.

Rei ha despertado -dijo Tatsuha acercándose a zuni, que estaba admirando la vista, giro el rostro.

¿Y el traslado de la princesa? -pregunto zuni levantándose y caminando hacia los brazos de Tatsuha que la recibió gustoso

Esta siendo llevado sin contratiempos -dijo bajando el rostro para depositar un beso en sus labios- si te arreglas en dos minutos, podemos abordar el helicóptero que saldrá en quince minutos para Azura y podrás ver a rei hoy.

Dalo por hecho -dijo sonriendo y corriendo a la casa

/

Inuyasha y Rin entraron a la biblioteca de la mansión, sesshomaru estaba sentado detrás del amplio escrito.

Siéntense -concedió sesshomaru

Inuyasha cedió un sillón a rin, se acerco al escritorio y deposito un sobre amplio, luego se sentó.

Es toda la información disponible de kagome y también la de cuando estaba como Eli - dijo Inuyasha- pensamos que seria mejor que toda esa información no este disponible para nadie mas… no después de lo sucedido

Gracias -dijo sesshomaru aceptando la información- ¿Qué me dicen de su estado?

Traerla de vuelta, será tarea difícil… pero se que tu puedes hacerlo -dijo rin sonriendo- debe sentirse necesitada, que los niños estén cerca de ella, le recordara inconscientemente que tiene algo porque velar.

Recuérdale que los niños necesitan el cuidado y protección que solo ella puede darles- le ayudo Inuyasha- dile que la necesitas, no se si puede oírte, pero si sobrevivió para verte… guardo la esperanza de que te escuche

Le agradezco los consejos -dijo sesshomaru serio- no puedo imaginarme a los niños sin la presencia de kagome, su forma tan enérgica de ser la han sacado de ella, Aoi es la que mas se le parece, nunca pensé ver a una kagome de pelo plateado.

Inuyasha y rin se miraron, sesshomaru sonrió.

Entonces todo este asunto ha terminado ¿Cierto? -pregunto Rin preocupada

Si, supongo que esto último debió causarle muchas incomodidades a Rei -dijo sesshomaru- estoy sorprendido de que la niña que siempre estuvo con nosotros los fines de años fuera hija de mi tío.

Hablando de rei, ya despertó -dijo Inuyasha contento- nos tenia preocupados después de la cirugía al pulmón y las recaídas.

En verdad, iré a verla esta noche después de instalar a kagome -dijo sesshomaru

Hemos oído que dejaras el trono a tu hermano -dijo rin

Así es, le ayudare en lo que pueda… pero no me separare de kagome y mis hijos -concedió el príncipe muy serio.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. Después de mucho charlar Inuyasha y Rin decidieron marcharse a revisar a que kagome este cómoda para luego retirarse.

Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarnos -dijo Inuyasha-cuídala.

Eso no lo dudes -afirmo sesshomaru.

/

Ishida entro a la habitación vestido con su bata blanca, y un record en las manos. Rei al verlo sonrió.

No me canso de verte -le dijo esta, ahora se encontraba semi sentada- te ves muy guapo de blanco

Vaya -dijo Ishida sonriendo y acercándose para morder el labio inferior de Rei- ahora se de donde sacaste lo coqueta, eso mismo me dijo una mujer muy hermosa la primera vez que me vio

Así -dijo rei con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro

Celosa -dijo Ishida metiendo la mano por la cintura de rei y luego adentrarse por la aparte de atrás de la bata que estaba abierta, para luego deslizarla hacia adelante por la cintura seguido del estomago para subir a su pecho

¿Porque abría de estarlo? -dijo Rei suspirando de placer

Porque esa mujer me prohibió tocarte -dijo Ishida posando sus labios en el cuello tibio de rei

Mmm… yo estoy de acuerdo… mmm con ella -murmuro la joven con los ojos cerrados- no estoy de acuerdo que se abuse de las personas incapacitadas

Jajaja, nunca pensé que existieran personas tan parecidas -dijo Ishida

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, una mujer de pelo negro, vestida muy cómodamente exclamo...

Dr. Ishida que le dije sobre tocar a mi hija -dijo la mujer parada a los pies de la cama

Que no la tocara mientras dormía -repitió Ishida desde el cuello de Rei- y le puedo asegurar que esta muy despierta -dijo Ishida mordiendo el cuello de Rei

El joven se levanto, se acerco a la señora y depositando un beso en su mejilla…

Hola suegra ¿Cómo amaneció? -dijo Ishida colgando su brazo de sus hombros, miro a rei- te dije que era una mujer hermosa.

Deja la modestia, amanecí muy bien gracias -dijo la mujer, para luego mirar a Rei- disculpa por llegar tan tarde

La mujer le sonrió a Rei con vergüenza, la joven pudo apreciar que su madre estaba nerviosa.

Cuando vine a verte acababas de entrar a cirugía -dijo la mujer muy seria y triste- no podía creer que mi hija se iría primero que yo

Mamá... Te he estado esperando, y durante esta espera conocí algo bueno que quiero mantener ¿Qué te hizo pensar que renunciaría así de fácil? -dijo Rei sonriendo entre lagrimas

Entonces no te importara que me quede para ver nacer a mi nieto -dijo Sara- has pensado en tenerlo pronto, ve que estoy ansiosa de ser abuela y que la familia crezca.

Alto, alto -dijo Rei- antes podrías darme un abrazo lo necesito… lo he necesitado por veinticuatro años

Te he dado tantos abrazos desde que saliste de cirugía -dijo Sara abrazado a su hija

Pero no me daba cuenta tontita -dijo rei apretándose contra su madre- donde quedo eso de no abrazar a los incapacitados

Eso me pregunto yo -dijo muy molesto Ishida- bueno chicas, las dejo

El joven se acerco y depositando un beso a las mejillas de ambas mujeres salió de la habitación.

Has hecho una buena elección hija -dijo su madre dándole una palmadita en las manos- guapo, con estilo y encanto.

Y muy sexy -dijo rei sonriendo

Eso no lo dudes -afirmo Sara sonriendo- en cuanto a la idea de los nietos

¡Madre! -exclamo Rei sonrojada

Pero es una excelente idea -dijo Sara levantando un dedo

Madre… -siguió la joven

/

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama de kagome, mientras ambos bebes estaban jugando y pataleando uno en cada lado de kagome. El gesto del príncipe era muy serio y triste, la miraba con ternura desde sus cortos cabellos hasta el cuello hasta su impecable y apacible rostro. La cirugía había borrado todo rastro de la cicatriz.

Te veo y siento que solo duermes, pero… -murmuro desviando la mirada a los bebes que se giraron e intentaban gatear- kagome...

/

Rei miraba el cielo estrellado desde su cama a través del ventanal de cristal, Zuni y Tatsuha se habían marchado unos minutos antes. Segundos después se recostó pues tenia un ligero dolor en el pecho y se sentía sofocada.

Creo que me excedí el día de hoy -murmuro cerrando los ojos y respirando despacio, con una mano en su pecho.

Te ves pálida -dijo su madre Sara al entrar a la habitación- será mejor que te duermas.

Rei abrió sus ojos y se giro para mirar a su madre, no se cansaba de verla aunque la había visto en fotos. Sara se dio cuenta y le sonrió.

Quiero que me digas nuestra historia -pidió Rei muy seriamente

Sara sonrió y asintió, camino hasta la cama y apretando un botón la cama se reclino hacia atrás dejado a rei para que descanse, luego ella se sentó quedando frente a ella.

Tu padre se había sentido muy mal debido a la situación presente en Azura y Orestes- comenzó a narrar Sara- habían dado la noticia de que Esmeralda y el Príncipe de Azura, Zagato, se habían casado.

Mi padre estaba locamente enamorado de Esmeralda -concedió Rei

Así es, eso lo destrozo -afirmo Sara- pero yo lo amaba, estaba enamorada de el desde que vine como tutora de los príncipes. Sabes que cuando va a nacer un príncipe, a estos se le prepara desde que nace, así que cuando Izayoi quedo embarazada fue elegida para ser la institutriz de estos.

Comprendo -dijo Rei

Aion y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos -dijo Sara sonriendo feliz- y yo estaba feliz, al menos tenia su amistad. Dos años después que nacieron los pequeños, Aion ya estaba a su limite… la noche en que se entero que tenia problemas del corazón fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Se refugio en ti -dijo Rei, Sara asintió

A la mañana siguiente ya no estaba -dijo Sara con un deje de tristeza- pero me dejo una carta en la que me pedía perdón por la forma en que me había utilizado, pero también habían líneas de agradecimiento por la paz y el cariño brindado… supongo que se dio cuenta que le quería.

Mamá… -dijo Rei para detenerla

No lo volví a ver -dijo con tristeza reflejado en sus negros ojos- un año después que naciste se me diagnostico cáncer de la matriz, no me dieron mucho tiempo de vida, dijeron que el dar a luz había complicado las cosas.- respiro profundo y poniéndose de pie se acerco a la ventana- fue cuando le explique mi caso a Izayoi-sama, no estuvo de acuerdo en que te dejara… pero la verdad prefería que pensaras que había muerto para que no cargaras con la preocupación. Pero ella dijo que la única forma en que se quedaría contigo era que sino había mas que hacer, regresaría para morir con ustedes y no lo hiciera sola.

¿Viniste a morir? -pregunto Rei que en verdad no estaba enterada de la situación de su madre

Estuve en un tratamiento que hasta ahora me ha dado unos buenos resultados -dijo girándose para mirar a Rei a la cara- no se cuando regresara, pero esta vez si regresa me quedare contigo -sonrió y se acerco a la cama, beso la frente de Rei- además los médicos de aquí son mas guapos y sabes que me he conseguido uno de cabecera muy guapo

No te atrevas a fijarte en mi medico -dijo rei sacándole la lengua

No seas tacaña hija -dijo Sara borrando el tenso momento


	37. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY CAP 39

**Y AQUI ESTA EL GRAN FINAL... JEJEJEJE. **

**EN LA SIGUIENTE PUBLICACION SUBIRE EL PROLOGO QUE ES UN VISTAZO DE LA VIDA DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES QUINCE AÑOS DESPUES.**

**DISFRUTENLO**

**UNA NOCHE CON EL REY**

CAPITULO 39

Tres años después en Azura, Central de la Guardia Real.

Todo el caso fue completado y archivado -dijo Tatsuha a la cabeza de la gran mesa ejecutiva- El príncipe Aion tuvo una amistad con la Joven Alanís Kleff, al parecer su intento de atrapar al príncipe fallo por lo que en venganza, mintió a su hijo Yakotsu asegurándole que era hijo de este. Al parecer esta había investigado la antigua relación de este con la Lic. Sara, tutora de los príncipes de Orestes. Como saben, Aion al regresar supo de su hija y por tanto la reconoció, meses después falleció a causa de un infarto al miocardio. Este cuando vino a reclamar sus derechos acepto confiado hacerse la prueba de paternidad, la cual dio negativa, pero no fue informado. Luego de las investigaciones hechas por Darien pudimos dar con el causante de las muertes de muchos de nuestros compañeros, incluso el daño hecho a la princesa de Azura del cual esta aun no se ha recuperado, decidimos que era una situación para nuestro limpiador… el cual también fue agredido por el responsable.

Entonces el caso esta cerrado -anuncio el abuelo de anaiz- eso me tranquiliza

A mi no -dijo anaiz mirando a su abuelo- quiero que rompas el compromiso de Darien con Rei, creo que tengo motivos suficientes, Serena esta a punto de nacer -dijo señalando la pancita que tenia

Estoy de acuerdo -continuo Rei- aunque mi pequeña Renne fue reconocida, quiero casarme con Ishida lo mas pronto posible como saben estoy embarazada y es una niña mi madre le puso Hotaru, quiero que mis niñas tenga a su padre como dios manda

Cálmense niñas -dijo el anciano—yo me encargo de eso

Entonces nos vamos chicas -dijo magael levantándose de la mesa- mary nos espera para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su pequeña Tomoyo, no les perdonara que lleguemos tarde.

Yo iré con Ishida -dijo Rei- debo pasar a buscar a Aoi y a Shinku, Sesshomaru no quiere despegarse de Kagome… no se que hacer.

¿Y Kikyo? -pregunto Anaiz

Kyome y Kyoko se pasan la mayoría del tiempo con los gemelos -dijo Rei- saben que Archer tomo el trono, por lo que Kikyo tiene ahora mas responsabilidades. Por otro lado Shinku aunque tiene tres años y cinco meses aun no habla y eso tiene a sesshomaru preocupado, supone que es debido a la situación de Kagome que el pequeño no quiera hablar.

Lamentablemente no podemos hacer más que ayudar en lo relacionado con el cuidado de los gemelos -dijo magi- De acuerdo, dile a Bankotsu que Lila esta con Anaiz y conmigo.

De acuerdo -dijo Rei levantándose con cuidado.

Todos salieron de la sala de conferencia, al salir del edificio un coche se estaciono frente a todos y una pequeña salió por a ventanilla sonriendo.

Nos vamos papi -dijo la pequeña Tenma a Tatsuha

Claro mi pequeña -dijo Tatsuha

Zuni se desmonto del coche y se acerco a saludar.

Creo que ya es hora de irnos -dijo Zuni- las veo en casa de Mary

Cuídense -dijeron al unisonó todos.

/

Sesshomaru despidió a sus pequeños que estaban en el vehículo de Rei e Ishida.

Pórtense bien -dijo sesshomaru a los gemelos y las mellizas

Si tío -dijo Kyoko la mayor de Kikyo

Papi -dijo Aoi agitando la mano, mientras Shinku solo le sonrió a su padre.

¿Estas seguro de que no quieres ir? -volvió a cuestionar Rei preocupada- Yue se enfadara y ni que decir de mary

Dile a mary que me perdone y a Yue que me disculpe -dijo Sesshomaru

Bien, como quieras -concluyo Rei y le indico a Ishida que se pusieran en marcha.

En ese instante Kikyo salió en compañía de Archer, mientras que Bankotsu sacaba el auto para ellos y lo estacionaba delante de sesshomaru.

Sigo pensando que deberías ir -dijo Kikyo deteniéndose a su lado

Lo pensare -dijo este

No, ni siquiera pensaras en el asunto -dijo Kikyo- Gracias por cuidar a las mellizas

No, gracias a ti por dejarlas estar aquí -dijo sesshomaru muy serio

Que cosas dices hermano -dijo Archer dándole una palmada en los hombros- tu te lo buscaste al dejarme el trono, lo menos que puedes hacer es cuidar de mis niñas -dijo sonriendo

Muy gracioso Archer -dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo esta vez sinceramente

Bueno ya es hora de marcharnos -dijo Kikyo- estaremos como máximo tres días en Francia… ¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

Que tu madre no te oiga -dijo Sessho- dice que no permitirá que nadie cuide a su nietos mas que ella.

Como quieras… además ya eres experto jijijiji -se burlo Kikyo dándole un beso en la mejilla y montándose en el auto.

Bien, cuídate hermano -dijo dándole un abrazo- paciencia.

Si, gracias -dijo sesshomaru devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermano.

/

En la noche en la mansión de mary

¡Eriol trae a tu hermana de inmediato! -grito mary a su niño mientras colocaba unas bebidas en la mesa de la enorme sala- Ese sesshomaru me las pagara, yo no falte al cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Vamos cálmate mary -dijo Yue tomando asiento- pero debes comprenderlo

Lo se -dijo mary frustrada sentándose en las piernas de su marido

Mami, Tomoyo no quiere soltar mis lentes -dijo Eriol con la niña en brazos mientras ella con su manitas jugaba con los lentes de su hermano mayor

Ven cariño deja a tu hermano -dijo mary tomando a la pequeña y regresándole los lentes a Eriol

Lila ve con Eriol -dijo magael tomando un vaso de la mesa- y ¿Qué dice Rin sobre el estado de Shinku?

Ella dice que solo el niño sabrá cuando quiera expresarse -dijo Rei colocando a Rini en el corral

Las mellizas Kyome y Kyoko, Shinku y Aoi su fueron detrás de Lila y Eriol dejando a los mayores en la sala de estar.

Creen que kagome tarde mas en despertar ¿Cierto? -dijo Anaiz mientras le pasaba bloques para que su pequeño Fye armara una torre en el suelo.

No lo se -dijo Rei tomando un sorbo de su zumo de fresas, luego tomo asiento- sesshomaru no sale mucho, teme que ella despierte y no este a su lado para ese momento.

Han pasado tres años y cinco meses desde que kagome se durmió -dijo Yue- supongo que es desesperante tener que esperar, si al menos se le pudiera dar una terapia o algo que la motive… no se. Pero estar esperando a que cure por sus propios medios debe ser doloroso.

Tu pasaste por eso Rei -dijo Anaiz, magael la miro cuestionándola- solo sugiero que Rei hable a kagome y le narre su historia, no tiene nada que perder, kagome es fuerte solo que creo que tantos golpes en la cabeza la tienen desorientada

Todos miraban a anaiz como si fuera de otro mundo, esta se dio cuenta y se levanto dándole la cara a todos.

No me vean así -dijo este agarrándose la pancita- al menos yo analizo todas las opciones… ¿Rei?

¿Eh? -dijo perpleja, cerro los ojos meditando las palabras de Anaiz- viéndolo desde tu punto de vista nada sentimental, y del punto de vista clínico… tu tienes mas frialdad para pensar las cosas, no te involucras sentimentalmente para tomar una decisión así que se oye razonable. Y no pierdo nada en intentarlo, a fin y al cabo fuimos victimas del mismo agresor.

Gracias, por el análisis -dijo anaiz sarcásticamente

Me pediste opinión –dijo Rei mirándola fríamente

Lo se -dijo Anaiz ignorándola

Cálmense chicas -dijo Mary- tu idea es factible, rei debería ir mañana a ver a kagome

Es cierto -dijo Magi- si te parece bien te paso a buscar, te dejo en la mansión y de paso busco a Bankotsu quedamos de ir a compra algunas cosas.

Perfecto -dijo Rei tomando otro sorbo de su vaso.

/

Sesshomaru estaba terminando de guardar unos documentos cuando tres pequeñas entraron corriendo al despacho y uno de ellos entro caminando tranquilamente.

¿Y como les fue en la fiesta? -pregunto suavizando su rostro, un reflejo natural de el cuando veía a sus pequeños y pequeñas sobrinas

Tía -dijo Aoi sonriendo

Bein -dijo Kyoko corriendo a subirse al mueble

¿Shinku? -cuestiono sesshomaru a su hijo que fue y se sentó frente a el en uno de los sillones- ¿Estás bien mi pequeño?

Se levanto y se acerco a el para tomarlo en brazos y sentarlo en sus piernas, el pequeño lo miro y asintió sonriente.

Eso es bueno -dijo sesshomaru dejándolo en el suelo- creo que es hora de acostarse ¿No creen?

Todos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba su abuela seguidos de sesshomaru. Al llegar esmeralda sonrió al verlos a todos.

Creo que es hora de dormir -dijo sesshomaru tomando a Aoi y a Kyome en brazos

En serio, vaya que rápido pasa el día cuando uno se divierte -dijo sonriendo mientras Kyoko extendía sus bracitos para que la cargara igual que a las demás. Mientras que Shinku solo se coloco al lado de su abuela y le tomo la mano- entonces Aoi y Shinku a decirle buenas noches a mami y a dormir.

Mama… -dijo Aoi aplaudiendo

Todos salieron de la sala de estar donde estaba esmeralda y se encaminaron al cuarto donde kagome descansaba. Al llegar a la habitación sesshomaru puso a Aoi en el suelo y la pequeña salió corriendo a la cama se subió a ella.

Mami -exclamo la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla a kagome y abrazándola por el cuello. Luego se bajo y corrió a brazos de su padre.

Shinku se soltó de su abuela y fue he hizo lo mismo que su hermana para volver con su abuela y marcharse.

Una hora después de acostar a los pequeños, como todas las noches sesshomaru paso a ver a kagome. Se acerco al pie de la enorme cama y la observo buscado un indicio, algo que le indicase que fuera a despertar… pero nada de eso pasaba. Cada día la observaba, su ahora larga melena que llegaba a sus codos y en la puntas estaban un poco onduladas por estar acostada todo el tiempo, había contratado a especialista para terapias, y todo lo demás para que su cuerpo no se atrofiara, pero sentía que ya no podía hacer nada mas por ella.

Minutos después de observarla se acerco a ella sentándose en la cama a su lado, tomo su mano la cual beso delicadamente, acerco su mejilla a la de ella acariciando su tibieza, aspirando su dulce aroma susurrando a su oído…

Si soy egoísta al tenerte viva pero en este estado -le susurra con los ojos cerrados concentrado en la textura de su piel y su olor- entonces lo acepto… pero no aceptare que me abandones de nuevo, no podría resistir la soledad…. aunque ahora no hay mucha diferencia.

Deslizando su fina nariz hasta la curva de su cuello, deposito otro beso en ese lugar, después puso su mano en su mejilla para depositar un largo beso sobre sus labios y se marcho.

El cuerpo inerte de kagome tembló ligeramente pero sesshomaru se había marchado para percatarse de esto. Mientras en el interior kagome se debatía entre su propia oscuridad.

"Lo escuchaste ¿Cierto? -le susurro una voz a kagome, la cual estaba en una especie de ambiente nublado- si -murmuro kagome que estaba sentada en forma fetal y con los ojos cerrados- lo escuchas llamarte cada día, sientes sus besos, sientes sus manos calientes en tu piel, sus labios tibios en tu cuello y tiemblas de anticipación… ¿Quieres salir cierto?- al escucharse a si misma decir esto el cuerpo de kagome tembló- yo… yo… si, quiero que me abrace, sentirme confortada entre sus brazos… en paz -dijo kagome temblando en la misma posición- ¿No te olvidas de algo importante? -dijo la voz similar a la de kagome-algo importante- repitió kagome levantando la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados, escuchando, sus manos reposaban en sus rodillas y sus piernas juntas pegadas a su cuerpo- si, esa pequeña calidez cada mañana, que hace que tu corazón se estruje de dolor e impotencia, esa calidez que hace que quieras olvidar todo, solo por estrujarlo entre tus brazos por mucho, mucho tiempo -dijo la voz a kagome, eso hizo que de los ojos cerrados de kagome salieran lagrimas- si, lo recuerdas… duele, duele mucho verdad, vamos siente el dolor, siente el dolor para que reacciones, ellos sufren mas que tu ya que solo escuchamos, pero ellos tienen que verte cada día en este lamentable estado -decía la voz- estoy cansada de verme entre esta niebla solo culpándome de algo que lamentablemente paso, fui perdonada por mi falta de confianza, ¡Vamos sufre recuérdalo! -le gritaba la voz mientras le dejaba oír las voces de su alrededor que se grabaron en su interior durante todo ese tiempo- estoy haciendo daño a quien no lo merece… ¿Cometeremos el mismo error? ¿No confiaremos en ellos? ¿Cuestionaremos darle una oportunidad? -fue cuando kagome intento mover sus manos que estaban sobre sus piernas- yo… -cuando lo logro se las llevo al rostro tocando sus lagrimas en ambos lados de sus mejillas, fue entonces que abrió lentamente sus ojos.

/

Shinku como todas las mañanas estaba sentado en la cama viendo el rostro de su madre, la miraba por largos minutos.

Pero esa mañana fue diferente, el pequeño sintió un movimiento y al observar mejor pudo ver la fina y pálida mano moverse, apretarse en un puño y luego elevarse lentamente hasta el pálido rostro que permanecía dormido. Vio que en el rostro de su madre dormida había lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y vio como las dos manos se situaban en estas tapando el rostro, mientras los dedos tocaban sus parpados cerrados… para al final las manos dejarse caer suavemente deslizándose por su cuello mostrando a la luz del sol unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes.

El pequeño miraba con ojos asombrados como lentamente el rostro de la que era su madre se giraba lentamente, mirarlo confusa por unos segundos y cuando al reconocerlo observarlo con asombro. Shinku salió corriendo de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que kagome había elevado la mano para impedir que se fuera, este se dirigió al cuarto de de su padre, el cual se encontraba dormido. El pequeño movió a su padre el cual despertó y al sentir que tiraban de su mano.

Shinku… -dijo soñoliento- ¿Que sucede?

El niño tiraba de la mano de sesshomaru el cual no entendía.

Deja de tira así -dijo sesshomaru sentándose en la cama

Shinku enojado se paro delante de su padre, el cual estaba sorprendido de la forma de actuar de su pequeño. El pequeño señalo al cuarto de al lado de su padre.

Mama…

/

"No puede ser…" exclamo kagome mientras se miraba las manos "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"

Con lentitud, se puso de lado ya que su cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada. Luego de tomar un respiro debido al fuerte mareo se sentó con dificultad. Su largo cabello le

cubrió sus desnudos brazos cayendo al frente tapando sus voluptuosos senos. Intento mover sus piernas pero estas no le respondieron y por unos segundos un viejo temor asomo a sus verdes ojos. Miraba su alrededor cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe a su espalda, con cuidado para no tener mas mareos… giro lentamente.

Sesshomaru no había terminado de creer que por fin su hijo había hablado, cuando salió corriendo al cuarto que conectaba con el suyo.

Si, ahí estaba, sentada dándole la espalda, su largo cabello caía libre por su espalda semi desnuda. Sesshomaru abrió los labios pero de su boca ningún sonido fue emitido y menos cuando la vio girarse lentamente, su pelo como una cascada negra se deslizo hacia atrás, para por fin poder ver sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes… cuando ella lo miro con tristeza él la miro pero al contrario de ella, él la miro feliz con una paz que se reflejaba en todo su rostro.

Sessh… -emitió en un gemido suave pero que a ella le pareció molesto porque se llevo sus manos a la garganta, y solo pudo mirarlo.

Sesshomaru al percatarse de que ella quería hablar y ver que le molestaba se apresuro a su lado.

Shh… calma, no te aceleres -dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las de ellas.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, kagome tembló y bajo su mirada hasta la unión de sus manos, lentamente las fue sacando de las fuertes y masculinas manos, hasta retirarlas por completo.

Kagome… -susurro el temiendo lo peor

La joven elevo su mirada encontrándose con esos penetrantes ojos dorados, luego de los verdes de ellos una lagrima salió y lentamente deslizo sus pequeñas manos por la cintura de sesshomaru y se dejo caer sobre su pecho… donde lloro… lloro hasta desahogarse, apretándose a su firme cuerpo, al hombre que amaba, lo único que la mantenía viva… él y su pequeños.

Te amo -se susurraron al mismo tiempo mientras sus cuerpos se apretaban dándose la paz que ambos necesitaban.

Bienvenida -dijo después de unos minutos en esa posición, kagome se separo de él y tomando el rostro de sesshomaru entre sus pequeñas manos lo miro seriamente… luego sonrió y sesshomaru la estrecho entre sus brazos para bajar a sus labios y besarla suave y profundamente.


	38. UNA NOCHE CON EL REY EPILOGO

Cumpliendo lo prometido el gran y definitivo final, de corazón mis más sinceras gracias por gastarse esos preciosos momentos de su preciado tiempo con estas humildes y sencillas historias de esta su servidora. Gracias.

DISFRUTENLO!

UNA NOCHE CON EL REY

EPILOGO

Quince años después

Japón, Tokio.

Magael entro a la biblioteca vestida elegantemente. La Recibió una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes como los de Bankotsu, un parecido espectacular entre madre e hijo.

-Déjame verte mi niña –-exclamo kaguya abriendo sus brazos a magael- preciosa… donde esta mi pequeña Lila

-Abuelita -dijo una hermosa jovencita de pelo negro y ojos verde idéntica a su padre que entraba a la sala seguida de una niña dos años menor que ella- Sakura no deja de seguirme

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?- pregunta magi sentándose en un mueble al lado de su suegra

-Escuche que Lila ira contigo a Azura -dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero con los labios-y que Sayoran ira, yo quiero ir

Kaguya la madre de Bankotsu sonrió ante la propuesta de la niña, la pequeña sakura vestía una vestido azul claro que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabellos estaban atado en dos colitas altas al frente, dejando ver el largo de estos hasta mas debajo de sus hombros.

-Supongo que se lo merece -dijo kaguya con las manos sobre su regazo- este año su desempeño escolar fue excelente

-¡Siiiii! -dijo la pequeña sakura sonriendo y corriendo hacia su abuela- gracias abuelita

-Madre estas consintiendo mucho a sakura -dijo Bankotsu entrando en ese momento a la estancia, para acercarse a magael darle un beso en los labios y luego a su madre

-Yo pienso igual -dijo Lila caminando hacia la puerta- terminare mi maleta madre

-Sakura, será mejor que vayas con Lila para que te ayude a empacar -dijo kaguya

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Lila girándose para mirar magi- ¡Mama!

-Anda, ayuda a tu hermana -dijo magi sonriendo- Yo les ayudare enseguida

-¡NO ES JUSTO! -grito Lila saliendo de la biblioteca muy enojada seguida de una sakura sonriente

-Entonces… -dijo Ban- ¿Mis chicas están listas?

-Casi -dijo kaguya sonriendo, para ponerse de pie- será mejor que vaya a ver a esas latosas

Saliendo de la habitación kaguya cerró la doble puerta al salir. Ban se acerco a magi y sentándose en el mueble al lado de ella, la tomo en brazos y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Y ahora me dirás ¿A que se debe que Sesshomaru convoco una reunión? -dijo magi pasándole los brazos por el cuello

-Casi… aun no -dijo Ban dándole un beso en los labios- además es una decisión que tomaran ciertas personas

-¿Eh? -dijo magi sin entender

Dos horas después Magi, Lila y Sakura subían al Jet privado de Sesshomaru seguidas de Bankotsu.

/

En Orestes

-¡Kyoko, Kyome! Vámonos -llamo Kikyo a sus mellizas las cuales aparecieron al cabo de tres minutos en la puerta de la sala de estar

-Estoy lista -dijo Kyome dejando la maleta en el pasillo

-¡Ya estoy! -entro gritando Kyoko mientras dejaba su maleta al lado de la de Kyome

-Su padre esta esperando en la pista de aterrizaje -dijo Kikyo con un tono muy serio- vamos se hace tarde

-Si -dijeron al unisonó mientras arrastraban sus maletas hacia la puerta que uno de los sirvientes tenia abierta.

-Elton dile a Áyame cuando salga que la esperamos en el helicóptero -dijo Kikyo al mayordomo que tenia la puerta abierta, este asintió.

/

En Francia

Anaiz se puso sus lentes y tomo su cartera mientras caminaba a la salida, justo en la puerta se encontró con su hijo Fye.

-Cariño ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? -dijo esta al ver como su hijo arrastraba dos maletas percatándose de que una era de su hija.

-Esta con papa en la biblioteca -dijo el joven con desgana dando a entender que no le gustaba que le pusieran trabajo extra

-Deja esa maleta ahí -dijo Anaiz se quito de nuevo los lentes y se giro al pasillo de la biblioteca- ¡SERENA VEN AQUI DE INMEDIATO!

La joven de largos cabellos dorados apareció corriendo en el pasillo, sus dos coletas resplandecían con los rayos del sol.

-¡Madre! -dijo sonriendo nerviosa mirando donde Fye tenia ambas maletas a su lado y en su rostro un gesto de aburrimiento- Ya la llevo yo Jejeje

Rápidamente tomo su maleta y salió corriendo a ponerla en la limosina, luego entro de nuevo a la casa.

-¿A dónde vas jovencita? -dijo anaiz al ver que su hija se encaminaba de nuevo a la biblioteca- ya nos vamos

-Yo quiero ir con mi Darien -dijo serena con ojos de cachorrito, Anaiz la miro perpleja y dando un suspiro de cansancio

-Bien -dijo anaiz colocándose sus lentes de nuevo- vámonos Fye

-¡SI GENIAL! -dijo la pequeña serena mientras corría a la habitación de nuevo

/

En Inglaterra

Yue entro a la sala de estar y solo vio maletas en el centro y después un silencio abrumador, algo imposible en el castillo desde hace algunos años y ciertas llegadas.

-Que extraño… -susurro mirando a todos los lados- ¡Mary, Eriol, Tomoyo!

Pero seguía habiendo un silencio aterrador, camino hacia la segunda planta y al terminar de subir las escaleras…

-¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ! -se escucho los gritos de Eriol, algo raro ya que el era un muchacho muy pasivo y tranquilo que no le gustaba gritar, Yue camino hasta su cuarto y al abrir la puerta- ¡NO LAS SOPORTO A NINGUNA!

Yue miraba perplejo la escena, su hijo mayor y se supone mas grande, estaba en el suelo debajo de sus hermanas.

-¿Eh? ¿De que me he perdido? -dijo Yue recostándose en la puerta de la habitación.

Eriol lo miro con sus hermosos ojos plateados a través de los lentes de marco plateado y después de pasarse una mano por su cortos cabellos negros puso una mano en su mentón con gesto frustrado ignoro a su padre.

-¿Niñas? - las dos gemelas miraron a su padre con gesto triste

-Nos enteramos de su viaje -dijeron al unisonó las gemelas, las dos estaban sobre la espalda de Eriol, el cual estaba boca abajo- tenemos casi un año que no vemos a Shiro

-Y Shire -dijo una y otra haciendo referencia a los segundos gemelos de Kagome

-Por favor papi -dijeron otra vez hablando al mismo tiempo- Eriol dice que no podemos

-Yo… ¿Por qué no hablan con su madre? -dijo el hombre con una mano en el cuello

-Salió con Tomoyo y no han regresado -dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo

Yue dio un paso atrás con una gotita bajándole por el rostro, cuando las dos gemelas hablaban al mismo tiempo daban miedo, Eriol se dio cuenta y lo miro fríamente con sus ojos.

-Padre, no te atrevas a marcharte sin quitármelas de encima -dijo el joven y mas mayor de los cuatro

-Jejeje, no iba a ninguna lado -dijo Yue suspirando profundamente

-Si, ¿Quién no va a ningún lado? -se escucho la voz de mary en el marco de la puerta, Tomoyo estaba su lado sonriendo mientras miraba la escena

-No te rías grrr… Tomoyo -dijo Eriol entre dientes muy enojado

-Lo siento hermano, pero es que es tan gracioso -dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-¡QUITAMELAS TOMOYO! -grito el joven, Tomoyo estallo en carcajadas

-Kobato, Kotoko -dijo dando un aplauso-Venga niñas, les compre un regalo a las dos –dijo Tomoyo después de abrir los brazos a las dos niñas.

Las pequeñas de enormes ojos negros como su madre y corta cabellera plateada como su padre se levantaron sonriendo hacia su hermana mayor.

-¡REGALOS! -exclamaron las niñas de diez años ambas mientras se colgaban de ambos brazos de su hermana. Luego se dieron la vuelta y salieron totalmente del cuarto.

Eriol se paro del suelo y mirando a su padre que tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Imagino que eras muy hiperactivo -dijo Eriol mientras terminaba de empacar

-No tanto como ellas-dijo Yue sonriendo

Anda, no te enojes con ellas -dijo mary ayudándolo a terminar de empacar su maleta- han crecido contigo es normal que te pidan todo a ti

En ese instante Eriol sonrió, miro a mary y a Yue que lo miraban perplejo.

-Serán las primeras de mi lista -dijo el joven, Mary sabiendo a lo que se refería negó con la cabeza

-Son muy jóvenes -dijo Mary

-Tienen el mismo derecho que yo y que Tomoyo al trono -dijo Eriol con una sonrisa macabra mientras trazaba su plan.

-Yo creo que se van a negar -dijo Yue levantando una ceja elegantemente

-Vendrán a mi rogando -dijo Eriol terminando de empacar rápidamente para salir del cuarto con su celular.

Mary miro a Yue y este elevo los brazos en forma de que el sabrá lo que hace.

/

En Azura

La piscina se movía al compas de las brazadas de sesshomaru e Ishida, kagome y Rei miraban divertidas la escena.

Al terminar de competir ambos salieron al borde con una sonrisa, en ese instante Shinku entro al jardín y fue a sentarse al lado de Renni y Hotaru, seguido de Aoi que estaba muy enojada.

-Madre -dijo Aoi muy seria deteniéndose frente a kagome- necesito espacio -dijo señalando a dos niños de trece años los dos, ojos dorados y cabellos plateados que venia corriendo

-Shiro, Shire -dijo kagome muy seria y ambos gemelos se detuvieron de inmediato- Vayan por su trajes de baño y métanse a la piscina

Los chicos se olvidaron de su hermana y está suspiro.

-Gracias madre -dijo mirando a kagome y esta le sonrió, luego miro a rei- tía ¿A que hora llega Eriol y Tomoyo?

-A mas tardar a media noche -dijo Rei levanta la ceja interrogante- ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Ninguna, por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Sayoran?-pregunto al ver a Renni y a Hotaru jugando en la mesa de la izquierda

-Aquí estoy -dijo el niño saliendo de debajo del agua al lado de Ishida y sesshomaru

-Lila me llamo sakura viene -dijo la joven y sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos del niño- jujuju, emocionado

-No molestes -dijo Sayoran metiéndose debajo del agua

Rei sonrió, era demasiado obvio el afecto de su hijo por la pequeña hija de magael, sakura.

-Me sorprende que sea tan serio -dijo kagome sonriendo- salió mas a ti, Renni y Hotaru se parecen mas a su padre.

-Jejeje, supongo -dijo Rei con una gotita, era muy cierto que su hijo era muy serio

/

Dos días después, 8 de la noche, Castillo de Azura

En el comedor se podía ver la larga y enorme mesa en la que todos estaban reunidos.

-¿Y que te dijo? -le cuestiono Lila a Aoi, estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra.

-Mi hermano y yo hablamos con mi padre y nos apoyara -dijo Aoi sonriente mientras dejaba el tenedor sobre el plato y toma su copa de agua

-Yo también hable con papa -dijo Lila, y recordó lo asombrado que quedo Ban al recibir el pedido- jajaja, trato por todos los medios de disuadirme.

-Mi madre aun no lo sabe -dijo Fye a dos sillas- Serena sin embargo esta muy emocionada con el trabajo de papa

-Cuando le hice la sugerencia a papi, se sorprendió pero acepto -dijo Serena moviendo su cuchara dentro del plato- Pero mama….

-Pues con mi padre fue lo contrario -dijo Aoi- Tomoyo se ofreció hablar, mary la apoyara delante de los que no están avisados

-Entonces todo va de acuerdo a como queríamos -dijo Kyoko emocionada- nuestra madre tal vez dude pero al final creo que aceptara

-Casi -intervino Shinku que estaba sentado frente a ellas- Eriol me ha dicho que incluirá a las gemelas

-¿Eh? Kotoko y Kobato -dijo Lila sonriendo- genial, así no tendré que atender a Sakura, la muy sabia se colgó de la abuela y le pido el permiso

-Eso significa que Shiro y Shire están el paquete -dijo Aoi sin mucho entusiasmo- deberemos crear una dependencia

-Me parece bien -dijo Eriol entrando en la conversación, dejo su plato en la mesa al lado de Shinku- Tomoyo sabrá como resolver eso solo le faltaba la idea, Renni y Hotaru se ofrecieron a ayudarla, espero que su madre no se altere es la mas seria de todas

-No entiendo como Tomoyo, Renni y Hotaru pueden tener manos para esos hiperactivos -dijo Kyome - son afortunadas

-¿Qué dijo Sayoran cuando le sugeriste unirse? -pregunto Kyoko tomando un sorbo de jugo de su copa

-Le dije que sakura quería entrar y el entro y viceversa -dijo Eriol sonriendo y ajustando sus lentes

-Eres fuerte Eriol -dijo Lila sonriendo

Archer, Magael, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Rei, Kagome, Mary, Yue, Bankotsu, Anaiz, Darien e Ishida miraban la estruendosa mesa.

En el medio estaban los mayores Eriol, Lila, Fye, Aoi, Shinku, Kyoko, Kyome, Serena

Más a las esquinas estaban Tomoyo, Hotaru y Renni mas tranquilas que los demás. Al frente se encontraban los menores Shiro, Shire, Kobato, Kotoko, Sakura, Sayoran.

-Aun quiero saber que planean -dijo magael un poco rezagada por no saber lo que su hijos pensaban anunciar, y estaba mas molesta con Ban por no habérselo dicho "Se arrepentirá… cuando sepa la noticia junto con todos" una sonrisa macabra apareció en los labios de magi.

-No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando -dijo Anaiz mirando a Magi con una ceja levantada

-Creo que si -dijo magi

-¿Deberás? -dijo Anaiz sonriendo- entonces estamos iguales

-Mag, pronto lo sabrás… creo que te gustara -dijo Bankotsu entrando en al conversación.

Minutos después de terminar de cenar, Inutashio, Izayoi y Esmeralda llegaron y todos pasaron a la sala de estar más grande del castillo y que estaba preparada para las noticias que los jóvenes comunicarían a sus padres.

Justo en ese momento Tatsuha seguido de Zuni y de Tenma entraron a la sala y después de saludar a todos.

-Ustedes aquí, a que se debe la visita -dijo Anaiz mirándolos fijamente

-Solo venimos a cerrar con broche de oro la recepción -dijo Zuni sonriendo

-Es decir que ustedes también están enterados -dijo magi mirando a sus hijas y a su esposo, los cuales sonrieron- esto es demasiado

-Supongo que lo mejor será empezar -dijo Inutashio

Tomoyo se levanto Shinku y Eriol se pusieron a su lado, miro a todos y luego de respirar profundo comenzó hablar.

-Debido a los acontecimientos que sucedieron 17 años atrás -dijo la joven, haciendo que lo que no estaban enterados se pusieran serios- hemos acordado con el señor Sesshomaru un nuevo decreto

Los que sabían lo que se tramaban los chicos asintieron y los que no se pusieron muy serios.

-Ve al grano -dijo Rei seriamente pues era una de las no enteradas

-De ahora en adelante -dijo ahora hablando Shinku muy serio haciendo gala de un porte serio, frio y elegante muy similar a su padre, y una mirada que no aceptaba replica- los hijos directos del trono también formaran parte de la academia, externa e…. "Internamente" -dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Todos se quedaron callados Anaiz, Rei, Magi, Kikyo, Ishida miraron a sus hijos y estos muy serio asintieron, incluso los mas pequeños.

-Supongo… -dijo Anaiz no muy convencida- que se puede hacer el intento… -mirando a sus hijos- si están seguros.

La sonrisa que le dieron fue mas que suficiente, y Anaiz suspiro.

-Que se le va hacer -dijo Ishida y miro a Rei- solo será un poco mas de trabajo extra

-Padre -dijo Sayoran muy serio y Ishida se llevo una mano al cuello

-Por mi no hay problema -dijo Rei recostándose el respaldo del sillón y todos se asombraron pues como era la mas seria, podría haber puesto mas resistencia.

-Esto significa que ya nos heredaron -dijo magi dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bankotsu el cual sonrió

-Estoy sorprendida -dijo Kikyo mirando a sus niñas- pero he de darle el visto bueno -dijo mirando a kagome la cual sonrió y asintió.

-Bien ya que todos estamos de acuerdo -dijo Tatsuha tomando la mano de zuni- entonces todo procede con lo acordado Eriol

Mary sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Yue. Después todos empezaron a discutir los nuevos planes, y los niños no se quedaron atrás.

-¿Qué les dijiste a las niñas Eriol? -pregunto mary a su hijo el cual sonrió de forma aterradora

-La buena compañía -dijo Eriol mirando hacia los gemelos de kagome y mary se rio a carcajadas

-Silencio todos -dijo Magi- Anaiz y yo le tenemos que decir algo

-¿Qué podrían decir ustedes? -dijo Darien sonriendo

-¿Estamos embarazadas? - sugirió Anaiz sonriendo de manera macabra

La habitación quedo en silencio para después escucharse un gemido. Todos voltearon a ver.

-No es justo… otra mas -dijo Lila con gran pesar y todos sonrieron

-No, Otro mas -dijo magi feliz- es varón

Darien beso la mano de Anaiz contento, Ban sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su hija, todos seguían conversando, mientras dos pares de ojos miraban sonriendo la escena, pues incluso los adultos se estaban comportando como niños.

Tomados de la mano salieron al balcón y admiraron la belleza de esa noche, aome se acurruco en el pecho de Sesshomaru dándole la espalda y sesshomaru apoyo su mentón en lo alto de su cabeza y abrazo su cintura.

-¿Muy profundo los pensamientos? -susurro sesshomaru.

-No son tan complejos -dijo kagome acariciando suavemente los dedos de sesshomaru que estaban en su cintura- doy gracias por no haberme rendido, por estar contigo y todos ellos.

-Te das cuenta que de ahora en adelante tendremos mucho tiempo libre -dijo sesshomaru - si los chicos deciden totalmente entrar a la academia

-Eso ya es definitivo -dijo kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos en ese tiempo libre? -dijo sesshomaru girándola para que lo viera a los ojos, le gusto ver una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

"Es cierto, aun después de todo lo pasado agradecía lo que tenia ahora y no pensaba dar marcha atrás ni para coger impulso para el futuro."

-¿Qué desea mi reina? –le susurro al oído con un toque muy sensual haciendo estremecer la joven.

"Jamás pensé que te oiría decir esas palabras y esta vez solo para mi, así que te miro directamente a esos hermosos ojos y con toda la confianza y el amor que nos profesamos te respondo…"

-Una…-le susurra kagome pegando su cuerpo contra el de él, excitándolo de inmediato. Entonces sellando con un beso le pidió su deseo- Noche…

Y muchas más con "Mi Rey".

OWARI

Fin


End file.
